Rise of the Heylin Emperor
by Disciple of Darkness
Summary: Dashi's worst fear is realized when the Heylin Emperor and his army are freed from their 1500 year imprisonment. Now the monks must team up with Chase Young and their enemies to stop the Heylin Emperor from destroying the world and the universe. Raikim
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Here it is. I was kinda excited, so I decided to start it now. **

**Pairings-**

**RaixKim**

**Mentions of and slight ClayxOC**

**OCxOC  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own XS.**

* * *

1500 years ago before the Xiaolin Showdown against Wuya, there was a greater threat to the world, the Heylin Emperor Liang. The Heylin Emperor was the leader of the Heylin people who had waged war against the Xiaolin and the world. This began a brutal conflict that nearly ended the Xiaolin. Liang along with the Heylin Army and his Heylin Elite Guard saw to that. The Heylin Emperor was as strong as the entire Xiaolin Army and his elite guard were just as strong. The Heylin Elite Guard consisted of 10 warriors that were born to serve Liang. They had no names, but were given numbers from 1 to 10 according to their strength, 1 being the strongest and 10, the weakest.

In the early months of the war, Dashi and the Xiaolin Army were severely outnumbered, but that changed when Wuya arrived to help. This was due to the fact that her family had disgraced the Heylin hundreds of years prior to the war and had since been expelled from the Heylin Order. Dashi, along with Master Monk Guan, Chase Young, Wuya and the Xiaolin Army had begun to push the Heylin back into their land thanks to the fact that Dashi had been able to trap the Heylin Elite Guards, excluding 9 and 1. Months after many Xiaolin victories, the final battle in the Heylin Capital had begun. It was there that the Xiaolin were able to defeat the Heylin. Dashi had cast an imprisonment spell on Liang during a duel. The spell trapped Liang and all who followed him.

The Xiaolin had won and peace was restored to the land, but Dashi couldn't shake the feeling that the war wasn't over and it was because of this that the temple was created.

* * *

**Well, I don't think I did well with the prologue, but it doesn't matter. It is my first time doing a prologue anyway. I wanna know what you think of this. Please review.**

**XSrules95**


	2. Chapter 1: Freed

Chapter 1: Freed

**Disclaimer: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown...yet. **

**Sequel to 'The Shadow Monks'  
**

**

* * *

**It was another regular day at the Xiaolin Temple. Ever since the defeat of the Shadow Monks a week ago, Raimundo and the others have grown in strength and things have changed. Raimundo and Kimiko have finally started dating and Clay and Ling are still together, much to Lee's dismay. Dojo is going crazy trying to decide between staying with Master Fung or going back to Grand Master Dashi. Like every normal day, the monks wake up in the morning followed by breakfast, training, wu hunting, lunch, and sleeping.

"Hurry kids, we got a new wu to get to!" Dojo yelled, crawling into the kitchen scratching himself and getting his scales on the table.

"Gross! Not on the table Dojo!" Kimiko shouted, getting ready to strangle the little dragon.

"Let's just get going before I lose my lunch!" Raimundo said as he and the others left to their rooms to get ready. After the monks changed their clothes, they mounted Dojo and were off to their destination.

"So what's the new wu?" Clay asked as everyone crowded around the scroll.

"It is the Xiaolin Charm. It..." Omi picked up the scroll and began opening and closing it. "It appears that the scroll is broken. Dojo do you know what this particular shen gong wu does?"

"Hmmm, the Xiaolin Charm. I haven't heard of that one before. Strange."

"Whatever it is, we can't let Chase Young or Jack get this one." Lee said. Suddenly, Dojo began to shake, almost dropping the monks.

"Dojo, overgrown lizard! What's wrong with you?" Ling shouted

"I believe he senses that the shen gong wu is near." Tim said as he looked down.

"And it looks like Jack and his little robots are there!" Kai giggled, pointing down to the mountains.

"Looks like we're kinda close to the site of the battle." Mai whispered. Dojo dove down towards the mountain pass as Jack-bots began firing at them.

"You're too late losers! This wu's mine!" Jack laughed, holding the Xiaolin Charm. Omi jumped forward and kicked Jack into a tree, causing him to drop the wu. "Jack-bots, get the wu!" On cue, hundreds of Jack's robots appeared, attacking the monks. Raimundo dodged three laser beams and summoned a strong gust of wind, pushing 10 Jack-bots into each other. Clay stomped on the ground, launching a huge chunk of earth at a large group of robots.

"Hey where's the shen gong wu?" Xing asked after swinging his staff, destroying three Jack-bots. Everyone stopped fighting and looked around including Jack and his robots. It was quiet until Kimiko heard a tree branch snap behind them.

"Wudai Fire Shield!" Kimiko blocked an attack from three familiar faces.

"Your skills have improved young monk." Chase Young, Wuya and Chase Young's apprentice, Shang came out of hiding. Chase Young was holding the charm. "Apprentice."

"Yes master." Shang pulled out his giant sword and attacked Omi and Lee. Chase was about to leave, but Raimundo and Tim stopped him. Everyone returned to fighting.

"You're not getting away lizard breath." Raimundo landed a punch on Chase's jaw and quickly tripped him. Wuya grabbed the wu, but Tim knocked it out of her hands. Chase quickly jumped up and threw Raimundo to the ground. He stomped on Raimundo's chest and pressed down.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Chase was hit by a barrage of fireballs. Kimiko ran over to Raimundo and helped him up. "Are you all right?" She asked, smirking.

"Thanks." Raimundo looked over to the others and saw Jack running away and Shang with retreating with Chase Young and Wuya. "Did we get it?"

"I have it." Tim handed Raimundo the wu and the monks boarded Dojo.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Raimundo smiled as he got on Dojo. They were soon off towards the temple.

* * *

Inside the Shadow Monks' castle, two figures were facing the destroyed gate. The one with the 9 on his forehead held an orb in front of him and the creature beside him sat down.

"Now is the time 10. If you are watching, Shadow Monks, this is how a real Heylin master uses the orb." He began chanting, making the orb glow. A beam shot out of it and a large portal opened. He motioned for creature now known as 10 to bow with him as an armored man and eight other figures walked out. "Master."

"You have done well 9. You may rise." The man looked at the sky and closed his eyes. "I am free."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 1 is finished. Please leave a review telling me if you liked it or if you have advice on how to improve my writing. **

**XSrules95  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Attack

Chapter 2: Attack

**Special thanks to dramaREDqueen27, meme12345bunny, and angel-devil-2009 for reviewing.**

**I will be putting up the profiles for the Heylin Emperor and the Heylin Elite Guards on my profile soon.  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**"Were you successful in retrieving the shen gong wu?" The monks were greeted by Master Fung as Dojo landed on the training grounds.

"Here Master Fung." Raimundo said as he handed the charm to Master Fung. "Uh...Master Fung. Do you know what this one does?" Master Fung took a careful look at the shen gong wu.

"No I do not, but Dashi may know. Ask him later, for now you must get some rest young ones." He said, giving the wu to Dojo for him to put in the vault. Raimundo nodded and went to the kitchen for a snack while the others got ready for bed. Later that evening, Raimundo and Kimiko were sitting by the pond in the was thinking as Kimiko watched the koi fish swim. She looked up and saw Raimundo staring at the night sky.

"Still thinking about that shen gong wu?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah." He replied. "It's weird. Even Master Fung doesn't know what it does." Kimiko smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Don't worry about it. We can just ask Dashi about it tomorrow." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, you're right. Like always." He leaned in closer, kissing her on the lips. The two locked lips for minutes until someone interrupted.

"Get a room you two." Dashi appeared out of nowhere. Raimundo and Kimiko quickly pulled apart, blushing madly. Dashi chuckled. "How's it going Raimundo?"

"Good, but I have something to ask you." Raimundo said, snapping back to reality. He rose from his seat and walked into the vault, coming out with the Xiaolin Charm. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yeah, we can't seem to figure out what it does and were thinking of testing it out. It's the Xiaolin Charm." Kimiko said as Raimundo handed Dashi the charm. Dashi's eyes widened as he heard the name.

"What did you say it was called?" He said in a very serious tone.

"The Xiaolin Charm." Kiimiko replied.

"No. It can't be. No, no, no, it just can't." Raimundo and Kimiko glanced at each other, hearing the fear in Dashi's voice.

"Is something wrong with it?" Raimundo asked Dashi.

"Come with me." Dashi led the two to the scroll room and pressed his hands to the wall. "Here it is." He pushed a certain area of the wall, causing it to open, revealing a scroll. Dashi laid it on the table and opened it up. "Read this."He said, handing the scroll to Kimiko. She read the scroll.

"Is this true Master Dashi?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo's eyes widened as he read what was on the scroll. Dashi clenched his fist around the shen gong wu.

"I kept this wu a secret because I didn't want anyone to worry about what would happen if this went active." He began, looking out the window. "I put a spell on this, so it only activates if HE returned."

"Who is this Heylin Emperor guy anyway?" Raimundo asked, taking another look at the scroll.

"The Heylin Emperor is the most dangerous foe you'll ever face." Kimiko and Raimundo couldn't believe what they were seeing. The great Grand Master Dashi...afraid. "Go...tell the others. We have to get ready right away."

"Ready for what?" Kimiko asked.

"Just do it!" Raimundo and Kimiko jumped in surprise from their master's sudden outburst. They quickly ran to wake the others. "I can't believe this is happening." Dashi whispered, placing a hand on his forehead.

* * *

Deep in the mountains, the Heylin Emperor, Liang, was standing on a hill with his elite guards standing behind him, watching the portal as hundreds of what appeared to be soldiers marched out. Standing on his far left were guards 9 and 10. From there going to the middle were guards 8 through 6. From Liang's far right were guards 5 through 1.

"Your army has been waiting for this moment my lord. They are ready for anything." The man closest to Liang, 1, said. 1 held two dark swords. One was a katana and the other, a Chinese Dao. Liang stood calm, watching as his army gathered at the foot of the hill.

"3." Liang said in a low voice. "Have you gathered the information I requested?" A man stepped forward and bowed. He wore ninja clothing and held two daggers.

"Yes master. Dashi currently resides in the Xiaolin Temple he began building 1500 years ago." Liang walked forward and glanced at his large army that was still marching out the turned his gaze to the night sky.

"I see. 9...I want you to attack the temple. Take 10 and 8 with you. I shall take my army to this...New York City." Liang said, opening a portal which showed an image of the city of New York. It showed many people fixing everything the Shadow Monks destroyed.

"Yes master." 9 bowed. 10 crawled over to him and a woman, holding a bow walked over. "Hurry 8."

"Do not kill Dashi yet. Only send him a warning." Liang added before his warriors left.

"Yes master." 9 bowed and motioned for 8 and 10 to follow as they disappeared into the shadows. Then a small crow landed on the branches of a dead tree. Liang, without looking, held out his hand toward the crow. Before the bird could fly away, it was killed by a small blast.

"I believe he knows we are here."

* * *

In Chase Young's throne room, Chase was found looking angrily at the small eye he used to watch the land. He smashed his fist into it, destroying the floor under it.

"Chase!" Wuya barged into the room with Shang trailing behind. "Chase it's-"

"I know." Chase said, fear in his voice. "We must get to Dashi."

"But master-" Shang began.

"Now." Shang shut his mouth and walked up to his master and Wuya. In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

At the temple, Dashi, Master Monk Guan and Master Fung were waiting in the shen gong wu vault as the elder monks and the young dragons and guardians arrived.

"Grand Master Dashi, what is this about?" Omi yawned. Dashi sighed.

"I don't think you'll all like what I'm about to say." He went on and told the history and events of the war against the Heylin Emperor.

"You woke us up for a history lesson? I'm outta here." Lee said, stretching.

"Stop Lee. I sense that there is something more Dashi wishes to say." Tim said, holding his best friend back.

"You're right. I have some bad news. But I have good news for all of you too." Dashi said, trying to cheer everyone up before he tells them of the events to come. "After all these years of watching you train...it's time you move up to the next level." Dashi smiled and snapped his fingers. The monks and the guardians began to glow. "Congratulations kids. You've shown that you have what it takes to be a dragon. You've earned it. The rank of Xiaolin Dragon." The kids cheered as they celebrated their promotion, except Raimundo and Kimiko since they knew what else Dashi had to say. (Tim didn't too, but that's how he is, all work and no play.)

"Dashi." Tim said, eyes closed.

"Yeah forgot. The bad news." Dashi explained to everyone of the purpose of the Xiaolin Charm.

"So you're saying that Liang's back! THE Liang!" Dojo yelled. Dashi nodded and the little dragon quickly crawled under Clay's hat.

"Is this true Grand Master Dashi sir?" Clay asked.

"I'm afraid it is."

"Do not fear my friends, for as long as Grand Master Dashi is here, we do not have anything to worry about." Omi said in an effort to cheer everyone up.

"Omi. I'm afraid I can't be of much use to you."

"Master Dashi. What do you mean?" Tim spoke out.

"I'm saying that Liang's just too strong for me to defeat and he's too dangerous for all of you to fight. You're going to have to train."

"Again?" Mai asked.

"This cannot be. You must be shoving our arms."

"Wow, Omi really needs a slang book." Xing said. Suddenly, Raimundo slapped his forehead.

"I knew I was forgetting something!"

"Young monks." Master Fung began. "We must find a safer place for you to train. The temple is in danger and the Heylin Emperor's army will be here shortly."

"Not likely Fung." Dashi interrupted. "He'll probably send his elite guards while he and his army attack somewhere else. Most likely, a large city."

"So what do we-" Suddenly there was a crash and the monks ran outside. They expected the Heylin Emperor's guards, but instead they found Jack Spicer stuck in a window. Dashi walked over and pulled him out.

"Just what do you think you're doing here kid?"

"Trying to rob you...duh. Jack-bots attack!" Jack pressed the switch on his watch and waited for his robots, but they never arrived. "Heh heh. Uh...maybe I can come back some other time." He laughed nervously.

"What are these strange contraptions?" The monks turned around and saw three people walking towards them. It was 9 of the Heylin Elite Guards, followed by 8 and 10. 9 was holding the head of a jack-bot.

"Stop right there!" Ling shouted as she and the others got into their fighting stances.

"Ahh. You must be the Xiaolin Dragons. Where is Dashi?" Dashi instantly appeared in front of the monks.

"Run. You can't take them on. They're too strong." Raimundo was about to protest this idea, but Dojo quickly grew and flew them all away along with Master Fung, Jack and the elder monks. Master Monk Guan appeared by Dashi's side.

"I just cannot let you fight them alone." He said to Dashi. 9 laughed and turned to 8 and 10.

"Go get the children. I can take them." Just as 8 and 10 were about to leave, they were stopped by Chase Young, Shang, and Wuya. "Chase, Wuya. Is that you?" The three jumped back and landed beside Dashi and Guan.

"Shang, go to the monks." Shang obeyed and disappeared in a flash.

"Hmph. This just got interesting." 8 smirked. She aimed her bow at the masters. "Let's have fun."

* * *

"Dojo! Take us back!" Raimundo shouted. Kimiko placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sign that he should let it go. "Okay." He sighed, grabbing her hand. "Well, where are we going?"

"Someplace Dashi told me to go. He didn't tell me exactly what is was and where it is, but he told me to keep flying south and we'll be there." Dojo explained. "He said it's the perfect place for you to train." Suddenly, a large temple with many other buildings around it appeared, floating in the sky.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Kimiko asked.

* * *

**Wow, this took me forever. I don't think this chapter went over very well. Whatever. You know the drill people. Review time.**

**XSrules95  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Xiaolin Army

Chapter 3: Xiaolin Army

**Thanks to angel-devil-2009, meme12345bunny, and dramaREDqueen27 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Xiaolin Showdown. Do I make myself clear?**

* * *

8 laughed as she shot arrow after arrow at the four masters, the number 8 on her hand glowing. Chase and Dashi jumped behind her to attack, but 10 appeared behind them and began slashing at them with its claws. Chase pulled out his staff and knocked the creature back. He turned around and blocked another arrow that was headed for Dashi.

"Dashi, behind you!" Master monk Guan shouted as 9 appeared behind him. Guan shot the tip of his spear in an effort to stop the attacker, but before it could hit, Wuya was thrown into him.

"Take this!" 9 pulled out five cards and threw them on the ground around Dashi and Chase. "Heylin Portal, open!" The ground began to glow inside the perimeter the cards created. Dashi looked down and ran towards the outside of the circle, pulling Chase with him. The two escaped after Dashi used his wind abilities. They made it out before a black beam shot out of the ground and into the sky.

"That was close." Dashi heard growling behind him and turned around, dodging 10's sharp claws. Chase rolled out of the way and jumped up. He shoved the staff in 10's mouth and threw it into a wall.

"Stand still won't you!" 8 shouted, shooting arrows at Wuya and Master Monk Guan. 8 ascended into the sky. "Hmph. This'll be much more easier." She saw Master Monk Guan and Wuya taking cover behind the buildings as 9 threw his cards all over the place, cutting anything they touched. "Move 9!" 8 aimed her bow for the sky and pulled back on it. Her hand began glowing as a giant arrow grew on the bow.

"Why now?" 9 raised the cards above him and created a shield. 10 ran under it as well.

"What's going on?" Wuya asked. Dashi, Chase and Guan were all with her, watching the sky.

"I assume we are going to run for cover." 8 released her hand and the arrow shot into the sky, breaking apart as it flew higher into the sky.

"Let's go!" The four masters ran as hundreds of arrows fell from the sky. "Wait. Why am I running?" Dashi stopped and stomped on the ground. "Earth!" Dashi created a dome made of earth, shielding them from the arrows.

"Is everyone okay?" Master Monk Guan asked as Dashi lowered the dome.

"It seems that we are finished here." 9 smirked. 8 and 10 walked beside him and looked at the four masters. "Master wishes for us to give you a warning."

"He's back and he's ready to take his revenge." 8 said. 9 walked forward and with a snap of his fingers, he and the other guards were gone. Dashi sighed and took a look at the temple. Everything was destroyed, one thing was untouched. The Shen Gong Wu Vault.

* * *

"What is this most wondrous place?" Omi asked, staring at the large temple in front of him. Dojo shrunk himself back to his small self as the monks got off and Jack fainted. The others asked the same, all equally amazed of what they were seeing, except Tim. It was a giant temple and outside was hills and farmland. It was like the land the monks usually saw around their temple. With forests surrounding it.

"I have read in the ancient texts of this place. Only I did not know this existed."

"What is it?" Clay asked, tipping his hat up to get a better look.

"This is the Hidden Xiaolin Temple." Everyone turned to see who it was that answered and saw many soldiers wearing blue armor circling around them. "And we demand to know how you got here." The monks prepared to fight, but Dojo popped out from under Clay's hat.

"Feng? Is that you?" Dojo asked, smiling. The soldier, now known as Feng, lowered his spear and motioned for the others to do the same.

"Dojo?" Feng asked. He took a closer look at the little dragon and smiled. "Dojo! It is you! Uh...you look a bit...chunky." Dojo frowned and hid himself under Clay's hat. "And you are..." Feng stopped mid-sentence as he took a careful look at the monks. "Xiaolin Dragons?" His eyes widened after seeing the new dark blue robes that the monks received when they were promoted. "I, I'm truly sorry. A thousand apologies. I shall tell the commander that you are here."

"Who are you?" Raimundo asked.

"Ah, yes. I forgot." Feng turned around. "I am a general of the Xiaolin Army and this is our home. We have lived here for 1500 years. Leading a normal life like we were before the war 1500 years ago."

"The Xiaolin Army? It was told that the Xiaolin Army perished in the final battle against the Heylin Emperor." Master Fung said.

"No, we didn't. Dashi built this temple for us in case the Heylin Emperor was ever freed." Feng and the soldiers bowed as a man wearing the armor of a high ranking soldier arrived. "Greetings. I am Shu. And you must be the Xiaolin Dragons. I have never seen a Xiaolin Dragon in 1500 years."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Master Fung and these are my students." Shu raised his eyebrow.

"Hmmm. I thought that a master is only permitted four students, yet I see ten."

"Well, actually those four are his students. We're Dashi's students." Kai said.

"Dashi?" Shu and the other soldiers stared at the monks. "Do you mean to tell me that Grand Master Dashi is still alive?"The monks nodded their heads.

"He's at the temple right now battling some fellas that called themselves the Heylin Elite Guards." Clay said.

"What? The Heylin Elite Guards? How can this be?" Feng asked the monks, taking off his helmet. All the soldiers began murmuring about the possible war.

"Then Dashi was right. The Heylin Emperor has come back as he had feared." Shu whispered. "Come with me young dragons. Dashi had told me what I must do if this ever happened." Just as Shu began to lead the monks to a building, Shang appeared in a flash of first, everyone stared at him, but one of the soldiers spoke out after seeing the armor he was wearing.

"Shang! It is him! Attack!" The soldiers charged at him. Shang was ready to pull out his sword, but the monks jumped in between him and the soldiers.

"What are you doing? He is the Heylin general Shang!" Feng shouted, pointing his sword at the monks.

"Everyone wait just a minute!" Raimundo shouted.

"Shang, what are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"Master Chase ordered me to follow you guys." He replied.

"Chase? Chase Young? Master Chase Young is alive as well?" Feng asked as he ordered the soldiers to lower their weapons again.

"Well, yeah he is, but..." Kimiko began.

"He's pretty much turned into an evil lizard bent on taking over the world and killing us and Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan and the temple and taking the shen gong wu." Mai quickly interrupted.

"And Wuya's back too." Jack said as he woke up.

"But she is helping Dashi and Master Chase defeat the Heylin Elite Guards." Shang said, not wanting the guards to overreact again and start asking questions. Shortly after everything was sorted out, Shu led the monks, Jack and Shang into a large room with a map of the current world.

"Grand Master Dashi ordered me to break this seal, releasing our army if the Heylin Emperor was ever freed." He explained as he picked up an object from a large gate in the room. "This seal, if broken, will release the spell on us so that we may defeat the Heylin Emperor, but we don't when we should."

"Can't you just break it now that you know?" Raimundo asked.

"Uh...oh yes. I will." Feng tell the soldiers that it is time to finally defeat the Heylin once and for all!" Feng bowed and ran outside. The monks heard cheering shortly after.

"We must wait for Grand Master Dashi. He is coming." Tim said.

* * *

Dashi and the others were in the Silver Manta Ray. Dashi was at the wheel while Guan sat next to him and Chase sat in the back with Wuya. Everyone was silent the whole way, until Wuya asked where they were going. Dashi explained to the three, about the hidden Xiaolin Army and the temple. Once they got there, Shu and the monks quickly greeted them along with the Xiaolin Army.

Dashi was amazed by how fast the army had gotten ready. All the soldiers were suited and the horses were as well. Though Dashi wanted to end the war quickly, he said that everyone should rest.

"Grand Master Dashi. What about the shen gong wu?" Dashi smiled and pulled out a sack full of the monks' and Chase's wu.

"We don't have to worry about these. I'll have Shu keep them somewhere safe." Dashi said. Jack crept up behind him and made an attempt to grab the wu, but Dashi quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. "We can't have you doing that, now can we?" Dashi smirked. Jack nodded. "Good. Besides, we need you to make more of those robots you always make."

"But I don't have any of my equipment." Suddenly, a portal opened and Kai, Mai, Tim and Lee walked out, holding parts for the jack-bots. "Fine, I'll do it." Later that night, everyone rested, but even though everything was calm at the hidden temple. The same could not be said for the rest of the world.

* * *

"Fire!" U.S. Soldiers began shooting at the hundreds of Heylin soldiers charging towards them, but it was useless. There were too many and the military had much more to worry about when a giant warrior jumped in front of them. He had many sixes covering his body. He wore a black demon mask and held a giant double sided spear. He towered over the soldiers and chuckled.

"Funny looking weapons. How about you show me what they can do?" He said in a deep voice as he raised his weapon. The soldiers began firing at him. "I thought they would be weak and I was right." He swung sideways, knocking all of the soldiers all over the streets of New York.

"You've had your fun 6, but now it's our turn." 6 turned around and saw four of his fellow guards behind him. Two were women and the other two were men. One man had a 2 on his back and the other had a 5 on his left shoulder. One woman had a 4 on her cheek while the other had a 7 on her knees. "Fine. Go on ahead. These small fry can't even scratch me." 6 walked back towards a giant portal where Liang, 1, 2 and 3 were.

"Is it done 2?" 1 asked.

"What's goin' on over here?" 6 asked 1, watching 2 and 3 preparing a large circle.

"The destruction of this world will go faster once we open the portals of the underworld." Liang answered.

"It's done master." 2 said, bowing. Liang walked past him and began chanting.

* * *

Outside of New York were hundreds of news vans and reporters asking the military questions of what was going on, but the military answered that it was nothing they couldn't handle.

"Tom, the situation here has not gotten any better and it looks like it is getting worse." A female news reporter said. "There is smoke rising from the fires and it seems that the sky has turned red. We still ha-" Suddenly there were screams as a giant figures were seen rising.**(A/N: This is all from the news camera's point of view)** The creatures screams were heard from way back and buildings began collapsing. One creature turned it's head and opened it's mouth. A light eminated from it and suddenly the camera went out.

* * *

**Okay, time to review people. Even though all this is happening already, rest assure. This fic will be very long. I won't end this quickly. I'll give you a little spoiler: This war is gonna last a while and I'm gonna be sure to write down as many details of the months during this war.  
**

**XSrules95**


	5. Chapter 4: Xiaolin Weapons

Chapter 4: Xiaolin Weapons

**Special thanks to SS. Mahana and midgetninja for don't worry midgetninja, all of this will involve Raimundo. He isn't one of the main characters for no reason.**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own XS. **

**

* * *

**The day after the monks, Dashi and Chase Young's group arrived at the Temple of the Xiaolin Army, they began training for the war. The army was ready, but Dashi was against sending them into the war so soon. He believed they should train as well because the Heylin Army had probably gotten stronger and with the Heylin Elite Guards freed, it only made matters worse.

The monks' training had only gotten tougher due to the fact that if Dashi isn't strong enough to beat even the weakest of the Heylin Elite Guards, then they don't stand a chance against the others. While everyone trained, Jack spent his time building the jack-bots. The rest of the army were making preparations for the battles ahead. Though the day of training was short, the monks' had gotten far much stronger thanks to their new ranks and Dashi's training methods. Near the end of the day, Dashi told the monks that he had one more trick to teach them.

"So what is it that you're going to teach us now Master Dashi?" Raimundo asked. Dashi walked into monks' rooms and walked out, holding their Wudai Weapons.

"What are we going to do with our Wudai Weapons, Grand Master Dashi?" Omi asked as Dashi handed them their weapons.

"Liang's soldiers are strong. They won't go down from just kicks and punches. You're going to need weapons." He explained. "And these Wudai Weapons aren't going to help since they were made for just aiding in strengthening your elements."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked.

"What I mean is I'm going to teach you how to release your Xiaolin Weapons." Dashi smiled.

"How Grand Master Dashi?" Clay asked, lifting his hat.

"The way you release your weapon is by becoming one with it. Becoming one with the spirit inside the weapon." The monks curiously eyed their Wudai Weapons. "I'll give you a hand with that." Dashi touched the tip of his finger on Raimundo's forehead. Raimundo suddenly collapsed and his weapon began glowing.

"What did you do to him?" Kimiko knelt down and lifted his head, Clay and Omi watching.

"Relax. He's okay. Raimundo will have to become one with the spirit of the weapon if he wants to wake up though. And you guys are going to have to do the same."

"Wha-" Kimiko was quickly down. Omi and Clay were down as well. Dashi picked Kimiko and Omi up and looked to Clay and Raimundo.

"Tim, get over here and help me." Tim jumped out of the shadows and picked up Raimundo. "Mai, you too." Mai came out of the building near the shadows Tim was at.

"How'd you know I was there?"

"You're always following him around." Dashi smirked, pointing to Tim, who was out of earshot. "You're making it too obvious." He whispered. Mai blushed and glanced at Clay.

"How am I supposed to carry him?"

"Figure it out!" Dashi replied. Mai mumbled to herself as she tried to pull Clay up.

* * *

After only one day back on Earth, Liang and his army had already devastated half of the United States, but Washington D.C was holding out.

"Don't let those things get through!" U.S soldiers began firing at hundred of Liang's soldiers as they climbed up and attacked the soldiers on a make-shift barricade of cars and destroyed helicopters blocking the ways to the White House.

"There's too many!" A private shouted. "We-" Suddenly, an arrow was lodged in his neck.

"Private! Damn it!" The sergeant emptied his gun into a large group of Heylin as they neared the top of the barricade. Just as he reloaded his weapon, he turned around and was decapitated by a creature with a 1 and 0 in its eyes. 10 growled and jumped over the barricade. The soldiers began retreating while 10 caught any stragglers and killed them.

"10! Stop eating. Come." 9 held out his hand, his cards floating in front. The cards formed a small circle and a dark beam shot out, destroying the barricade. "Charge!" The Heylin ran, some being mowed down by gunfire as they did. as 9 walked forward, a blur passed him. A young girl holding kunai appeared in front of 25 soldiers.

"Time to die boys." She giggled and in less than a second all 25 of the soldiers were dead. She disappeared and the Heylin were able to press on further into the city.

In the outskirts of the city, 4 was holding a staff and watched the battle. She chuckled. "I've got this battle won." 4 was the strategist of the Heylin Army and smartest of the Heylin Elite Guards. It was because of her, that the Heylin were able to win so many battles during the war 1500 years ago. "Have the soldiers attacking the flanks retreat to the center of the city and have them attack there. 9 and 10 will lead the charge while 5 and 7 attack from the flanks after those pathetic humans move to the center."

"Yes, mistress 4." A soldier bowed and ran towards the city.

"This will end quickly." She laughed.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" Raimundo woke up and found himself in Rio. "How did I get..." He looked around and figured out that it was empty. "I'm in my head? Again." He sighed. "Dashi." He pulled himself up and dusted himself off. "I guess I should start on becoming one with the Blade of the Nebula's spirit, but where to start?" A chill descended on Raimundo when he heard a familiar laughter. He slowly turned around and came face to face with...himself.

"Hmph. Long time no see Raimundo."

* * *

**I guess this is all I could get for tonight, but whatever. Review, while I try and get the next chapter up.**

**XSrules95  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Release!

Chapter 5: Release!

**Special thanks to: angel-devil-2009, midgetninja, and meme12345bunny for reviewing. I may not get a chance to update frequently thanks to finals coming up in two weeks and I really need to study, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and never will.**

**

* * *

**"I didn't come here to fight you again!" Raimundo shouted as he blocked a kick. He grabbed an incoming punch and threw the spirit onto the ground.

"Idiot!" Raimundo stopped as the spirit rose from the ground. He chuckled. "Didn't you hear Dashi say that you'll need to become one with the spirit of your Wudai Weapon?" Raimundo didn't answer. "Well, if you wanna know, then I'll tell you. I'm the spirit of the Blade of the Nebula!"

"What? How?" The spirit smirked and held out his hands.

"Easy. When I got inside your head, I became part of you and your weapon as well. The old spirit was boring and weak, so I kicked him out. Why do you think the sword was stronger?" He smirked. "This is your Xiaolin Weapon Dashi was talking about. You'll get it when I become a part of you. Willingly though." Raimundo pulled out the Blade of the Nebula and jumped at the spirit. Just as the sword was about to hit the spirit, it was blocked by two swords. "Twin Dragon Hurricanes!" As he pushed Raimundo back, a large gust of wind followed and held him down into the ground. "I'll tell you this as well. If you defeat me then I'll give you these." He pointed his swords to Raimundo. "But if you lose...then I'll take your body."

"You're still trying to take my body. You know, if you keep saying it like that then people will think you're-" Raimundo ducked a slash from both of the spirit's swords. "Hey...Watch the hair!" Raimundo blocked another strike and kicked the spirit into the air. He jumped after the spirit and slashed at him, slicing his chest. The spirit descended to the ground and jumped back. He shot three razor slashes at Raimundo.

"Die!" He laughed and continued his barrage of attacks. Raimundo hovered in the air, dodging each attack. Suddenly, Raimundo crashed into a building. Pulling himself out of the wall, Raimundo's guard was down and he was hit by three slashes. Blood dripped from his cuts as he quickly descended to the ground hoping to get away from the maniac trying to get his body.

Raimundo went around a corner and was face to face with the spirit. As Raimundo raised the Blade of the Nebula to attack, the spirit drove one of his swords through the right side of Raimundo's chest. Raimundo held in his screams and summoned a strong gust of wind to push his opponent through one side of a building and out the other. Raimundo pulled out the sword and dropped to his knees. He was breathing heavily, his breaths coming in short bursts.

"Quick thinking." Raimundo looked up and saw the spirit emerging from the hole in the building. Raimundo was about to run, but the spirit pinned him on the ground and stomped his foot on Raimundo's chest. He stabbed his swords into Raimundo's left and right shoulder. Raimundo screamed in pain as the spirit laughed. Even though this wasn't Raimundo's real body, the pain was real. "But I'm not gonna give up now. You got weak and deserve to die. Don't worry about your body. I'll take good care of it." He pulled out the swords and slowly dragged the tip of a sword across Raimundo's neck. "And that Kimiko girl. I'll be sure to take extra care for her." He whispered in Raimundo's ear.

"No." Raimundo said to himself. The spirit raised his swords. Raimundo's eyes began to glow silver and the Dragon Mark began to glow as well. "No!" The spirit was suddenly pushed back about 200 yards by another gust of wind, but this time, the wind was pinning him against the wall as well. "Xiaolin Dragon Strike, Wind!" Raimundo went from 200 yards from the spirit to just mere inches. Razor winds revolved around his arms and he jabbed at the spirit, striking his jaw. He landed several hits on the spirit's body, the winds cutting him with each hit.

Raimundo suddenly stopped and walked backwards, looking at his hands. The spirit laughed at him, blood seeping out his wounds. "Looks...like you beat me...again." Raimundo looked at him curiously. "I guess I'll give you my swords. Go ahead, take them." He disappeared into the air. "You know that mark also means something else." Raimundo heard the spirits' voice. He asked the spirit what he meant. Suddenly, everything began to vibrate and Raimundo woke up. He looked around and saw Dashi sleeping. He looked to his right and saw Kimiko asleep in a chair next to the bed he was in. He looked to the door and saw Omi and Clay walking in. "Guys?"

"Raimundo!" Clay and Omi shouted, running over to him. Kimiko woke up and saw Raimundo smiling at her. She smiled back and gave him a hug.

"You've been like that for hours. What happened?" Kimiko asked. Clay and Omi waited for a response. Just as he was about to answer, Dashi interrupted.

"He can tell us tomorrow. Right now...come outside. I want you to show me your Xiaolin Weapons." Raimundo and his team walked outside to the training field. They noticed that Feng, Shu and a few other generals were waiting for them. Tim and the others were as well. Dashi stood in front of the monks. "Okay kids. I want you to release your Xiaolin Weapons. Clay is first." Clay walked forward, holding his Wudai Weapon. "Go!"

"Big Bang Meteorang Release!" The ground began to shake as the earth rose and surrounded Clay. His Wudai Weapon began to transform and go crawl around his fists. "Titan Gauntlets, Earth!" The weapon stopped glowing and revealed spiked gauntlets on Clay's fists. Everyone watched with awe. Clay demonstrated its power by punching the ground, causing gigantic spikes to rise from the ground and the earth began to shake.

"Nice one Clay...Kimiko." Kimiko smiled and walked forward.

"Arrow Sparrow Release!" She threw the birds into the air. They began to circle around her as they were engulfed in fire. They gathered above her and created a ball of fire. "Phoenix Shurikens(Sp?), Fire!" The fire was extinguished and two big, red shurikens dropped into her hands. She smirked and threw them at ten dummies. There was an explosion and the projectiles were back in Kimiko's hand. The spot that the dummies were located was ablaze. "Uh...Omi can you get that?" Omi put out the flames. Dashi was pleased with the results so far and motioned for Omi to go.

"Shimo Staff Release!" Water surrounded Omi and formed a whirlpool around his body. "Tsunami Blade, Ice!" Omi's staff transformed into a blue sword. Omi raised the sword and swung it, cutting five training dummies and nearly cutting Jack, but he ducked. (Too bad) It looked like nothing happened, but that changed when the dummies began to freeze and break apart. Everyone applauded him. He gave Raimundo a 'try and beat that look'.

"Raimundo, your turn." Raimundo smirked and held out his Blade of the Nebula.

"Blade of the Nebula Release!" The wind grew violent as Raimundo's weapon flew into the air. The sky turned gray and tornadoes formed around Raimundo. Luckily for everybody, Dashi used all four elements to create an elemental shield that protected them all from the transformation. Two dragons formed in the air and flew around the place. Dashi watched and began thinking about Raimundo's mark. Then the dragons flew towards Raimundo, shrinking into his hands. "Twin Dragon Hurricanes, Wind!" The dragons transformed into two silver katanas. Tim's eyes widened when he saw the weapons. Raimundo faced the giant spikes that Clay made earlier and swung the swords, cutting the air in front of him. Everyone looked at the rocks as they were cut into tiny little pieces by slashes in the air. The attack stopped and his weapon reverted back to its original form.

"Okay that does it for today. Rest and be ready for training tomorrow." Everyone returned to their normal activities. Dashi glanced at Raimundo, who was leaving to the gardens to spend time with Kimiko. "Those swords. I guess that proves it. He's the one. The one that ends this war." Dashi whispered. Later that night, the monks were together in the monks' lounge. Kimiko was on her laptop surfing the web while the others were talking. She was surfing the web trying to get any info on what was happening in the United States. The monks had recently gotten word of what was happening in the states and were shocked about what they had heard. Liang had already destroyed half of the U.S and were moving west and north. She suddenly got a news update.

"Oh no. Guys!" She called the others over. "Look. Liang. He's in Texas and it's not looking good." Clay became enraged.

"We have to stop him! We gotta stop that no good varmint." Everything was quiet until Raimundo spoke.

"Clay's right. We can't just sit here doing nothing. We're..." Raimundo hesitated. "We're gonna have to go to war."

"But Dashi told us that we couldn't help yet." Mai said.

"Well we have to!" Ling shouted.

"Ling's right. People are dying and we're just sitting here doing nothing. We have to do something." Xing said. Tim watched the others and sighed.

"We must help. It is our duty as guardians." Mai smiled, happy that Tim would agree to help.

"Yeah! Who cares what that bald-headed Dashi says. We're gonna go." Lee said. Everyone was staring at him. Kai giggled and pointed. "He's behind me isn't he?"

"I'm in front idiot." Lee screamed as Dashi was standing in front of him. Dojo grinned at him. Dashi chuckled. "Go ahead kids. It's your job anyway. Use this." He gave them a piece of paper with markings on it. "This charm will open a portal that'll take you to the destination of your choosing. Don't lose it 'cause it's the only one we have. If you lose it then Dojo'll have to fly you around. Now hurry."

"Thanks Dashi." Raimundo said. "Let's go guys." Raimundo threw the charm in front of him and a portal opened.

"Good luck." Dashi said as the monks ran into the portal. "You'll need it."

* * *

**Yay! It's done. Remember, I won't be able to update frequently so you might have to wait a while. I think I'm one of the quickest ones to update their stories on this site. If not, then whatever. **

**XSrules95  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Bailey Ranch

Chapter 6: Bailey Ranch

**Special thanks to angel-devil-2009, meme12345bunny and Crash9 for reviewing. I also finished the Heylin Elite Guards bios on my profile.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters, they belong to Christy Hui and Warner Bros.**

**

* * *

**Chase watched as the monks left and glanced at his apprentice. Shang was practicing with his sword in the training field. Chase walked up to him. "I want you to go with the monks to Texas. It appears that Dashi is letting them go and I think they will be in need of assistance." Shang watched as his master walked away. He sighed and with the click of his fingers, he was gone.

Chase watched as he left. His thoughts began to linger on his apprentice. He asked himself if that was really the Heylin General that was feared by the entire Xiaolin Army. He grinned at the thought of what would happen if Shang was able to regain his memories. "We can't have that happening now, can we?" He laughed and left to train.

* * *

Raimundo and the others stumbled out of the portal and into a barn. "Where are we?" Raimundo asked, looking around.

"It's the barn. It worked, we're here." Clay replied. He led them outside where there were an unusual amount of people.

"I guess the military's using the ranch for something." Kimiko said. "Where did Omi go?" The others shrugged. Suddenly, the little monk flew through the barn doors.

"It is wonderful to see you again Old Bessie." Omi smiled as he got up from the ground.

"Clay!" The monks saw Clay's father coming up to them. "What are you doing here son?"

"Daddy, what's goin' on around here? And where's Jessie?" Clay asked, watching a truck full of soldiers passing by.

"The military's usin' the ranch for shelter. They brought a whole bunch of people here with them. Jessie's inside that nursing tent." Clay sighed, relieved that his family is okay. "What's goin' on?"

"It's a long story Mr. Bailey." Ling said. The monks quickly informed Clay's father of the events leading up to now. Jessie had just arrived and Clay told her as well.

"That's crazier than a cowboy without his hat." Daddy Bailey said after the monks were done. "But what-" He was cutoff when a loud roar was heard nearby. All the civilians began to panic, afraid of the creatures that were nearing their safe haven.

"Everyone, please stay calm! Do not panic! We have everything under control!" One of the soldiers tried to calm the crowd while the rest of the military quickly drove off to take care of whatever made that noise.

"Daddy! Me and the others have to go! We'll be back!" Clay's father nodded.

"Be careful Clay!" Jessie shouted as they left. The monks crept past a few soldiers patrolling the area and ran as soon as they were away. A few minutes had passed and the monks were already hearing gunshots which meant that the attackers were close by.

"How'd they get here so fast?" Lee asked. They began to run up and hill. When they neared the top, they immediately skidded to a halt. "Holy..." In front of the monks was a giant creature that was about as tall as a small castle. It had sharp claws and a spiked tail. The wings were black and its looked like it was wearing a white mask. Soldiers were shooting at the creature in an effort to stop it, but to no avail. The monster screeched, causing everyone who heard it to cover their ears.

"That's really loud!" Mai shouted. "Oh no!" She pointed to the monster as it began stomping on the soldiers.

"We have to help them." Kai said. Tim jumped out first, with his sword.

"Hey wait for us!" Raimundo called out. "Twin Dragon Hurricanes, Wind!" Two swords appeared in his hands as he followed Tim into battle.

"We cannot let them have all the fun." Xing smiled and called out for his staff. The others got their weapons and attacked. Tim dodged its tail and cut it off. Omi and Xing jumped high into the air and cut both arms off. Clay punched the ground, shooting five giant rocks at the creature's face while Ling and Lee attacked the feet. Ling ran around the left foot, cutting it with her whip as she did and Lee used his spear to stab the other foot multiple times. Kai threw her dagger into a portal and reopened the portal inside the monster, causing the dagger to shoot out its chest. Mai shot her arrows at the monsters legs and used her light to weaken it.

"Wind!"

"Fire!" Raimundo and Kimiko used their new weapons and finished off the monster with a giant flaming tornado. "Yeah! Take that!" Kimiko shouted.

"What in the world are you kids?" The monks turned around and saw several soldiers aiming their guns at them.

"Whoa! Dude, put those away!" Lee said, putting his hands up.

"Come with us or else."

"What if we don't want to?" Kai said, sticking her tongue out at them. They pointed their guns at them and cocked them.

"Okay that's a good answer." Ling said. Suddenly, Shen appeared in front of the soldiers and cut their guns.

"Shang." Kai said dreamily. Everyone looked at her and shrugged.

"Stay back." Shang ordered. Behind him, a soldier pulled out his sidearm, but Shang quickly knocked him out. "Now." The soldiers ran and Shang laughed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Raimundo said.

"Chase sent you didn't you?" Kimiko asked. Before he could answer, one of the heads of the soldiers landed beside the monks. Lee screamed and jumped into Ling's arms.

"You sound like a girl." Kai giggled.

"I sense something nearby." Omi said as his dots began to glow. The monks heard growling and turned around.

"Holy crap! What's that!" Lee screamed again.

"Look. In its eyes." Tim said. The monks saw two numbers. A 1 and a 0.

"01? It's number 1?" Lee asked, receiving a slap in the back of the head by Ling.

"No Lee. It is number 10." Tim and the monks got into their fighting stances.

"Let's get rid of this thing fellas." Clay said.

* * *

"9, where's 10?" 8 asked, noticing something missing.

"I don't know. I believe he went off somewhere to eat." 9 said. He walked outside of the room he and the others were in. He looked at the city below. It was night and the streets were littered with corpses and the Heylin soldiers marching to the next state. The buildings were lit up with neon lights. "What was this place called again?" He smiled.

"The mortals call this city Las Vegas." 5 answered.

"Where are the others?" 8 asked, fixing her bow.

"Liang had taken the the rest to the south. I believe it was called South America." 9 replied. "Which means we will head north, but not until 10 returns and we have destroyed this land."

"Come you two. 10 will find us." 5 began walking. "For now, we move on."

* * *

**That's all for today(and probably this week). Anyway, review while I finish the next chapters for this week and the following weeks. **

**XSrules95  
**


	8. Chapter 7: 10, the Heylin Guard

Chapter 7: 10, the monster Heylin Guard!

**Special thanks to meme12345bunny and angel-devil-2009 for reviewing. Yeah, I know this update was quick, but I finished with my studies for the day and just got some inspiration to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

**P.S. In just one month, we'll see if the rumors of a season 4 of Xiaolin Showdown are true. (Don't blame me if it's not. I just read that online.)**

**

* * *

**"Xiaolin Titan, Earth!" Clay moved his arms up, causing two giant pillars to shoot up from the ground under 10. The creature was knocked into the air, but it quickly regained control and jumped to a small cliff. Clay put on his gauntlets and charged at it. Omi jumped ahead of him and attacked with Lee beside him.

"Lightning Strike!" Lee shot forward with his arms shocking and aimed his attack for 10, but it growled and ducked under Lee's arm. Its claws grew and it slashed at Lee's arm.

"Xiaolin Tsunami, Water!" A large wave of water appeared behind Omi as he rushed to his friends aid. "Hyah!" Omi preformed hand motions, the water moving as he did and shot the large wave at 10. The creature was caught in the wave and was pushed against the side of the mountain. Omi focused his chi and continued to pin the Heylin Elite Guard against the mountain.

"Thunder Blast!"

"Titan Gauntlet, Earth!" Clay and Ling simultaneously launched their attacks to strengthen the hit. Clay punched the ground several times, sending a barrage of boulders while Ling surrounded the rocks with her thunder. The attack hit its mark with devastating force, causing a cloud of dust to cover the area.

"Did...you get him." Kimiko coughed. The others backed away as the dust began to settle. Then without warning, 10 lunged forward, claws forward and slashed slashed at the monks. Clay, Lee and Ling were down while Omi was thrown at a tree and got his head stuck between two branches. "Why you!" Kimiko's hands flared up and she charged forward with her new weapons. "Phoenix Shurikens, Fire!" She threw them at 10, hitting its legs as it jumped out of the way. The Heylin Guard growled, glancing at its burned legs. It let out an angry roar and charged at the Dragon of Fire. Mai was about to fire her bow, but heard footsteps. She turned around and saw a giant group of Heylin soldiers heading their way.

"Tim!" She shouted as she fired her arrows at the Heylin warriors. Tim appeared in front of the soldiers and called out the name of his sword. Xing, Shang and Kai ran forward as well. Raimundo was about to join, but heard Kimiko scream. He saw 10 running towards her and quickly pulled out his weapon.

"Wind!" Raimundo connected the swords at the bottom of the hilt and grabbed the middle. He spun the swords and sent the Heylin Guard flying with a gust of wind. "You okay Kim?" He helped her up.

"Don't worry about me. We got more important things to worry about." She and Raimundo looked around and saw the creature moving around them. "It's fast."

"But I'm faster." Raimundo smirked and disappeared. Kimiko threw her shurikens at 10, but missed. She grew angry as the monster dodged each attack. 10 jumped behind Kimiko and lunged forward. Before it could get her, Raimundo appeared in front of it and managed to cut it multiple times. "Told you." Purple blood was flowing out of the deep slashes from Raimundo's swords. 10 growled and made a desperate attempt to kill the two, not knowing it would be its last mistake. "I got this." Raimundo called out his element, lifting himself off the ground and floating towards the charging creature. "See ya." In a flash, he was behind it, blood dripping from his weapons. 10 roared as its body disintegrated into nothing.

"That takes care of that." Xing said as the last Heylin soldier fell. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his robes and drove the staff into the ground, running over to pull Omi out the tree. Mai began healing the others while Shang and Tim went to look out for more soldiers. Kai was about to go, but got distracted by a flower.

"Is everyone all right?" Raimundo asked as the rest of the team gathered in the near the bottom of the mountain. "That was tough. We should get back. Make sure everyone's all right."

"There will be more." Tim said as the others began heading back. "We cannot waste our time defending this place."

"Tim may be right. We gotta do something though." Mai said. Everyone began thinking.

"I got it!" Shang exclaimed. "May I see that charm?" Raimundo handed him the paper. Shang held it up. "We can take all the civilians to the temple with us. They'll be safe there."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Kimiko said. "If we can do that, then we can save other people around the world as well."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on fellas." Clay said. The monks began running, but were suddenly stopped.

"Put your hands where we can see them and don't try anything funny." A voice said. The monks were surrounded by military troops and vehicles. "Now, you'll be coming with us. I have some questions that need to be answered.

* * *

"That's another city down." 9 laughed as he finished off the remaining soldiers blocking his way. "This...Los Angeles...is now done for." 5, 7, 8, and 4 walked beside him.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to kill much. I was just starting to have fun." 7 giggled as she licked the blood off her kunai.

"Don't worry 7. This land is giant. You'll get to kill more when we move north." 4 grinned maliciously.

"Hm. Did you feel that?" 5 asked. The others glanced at him, except 9 who was only interested in finding his pet. "10's life force has disappeared. It seems he's...dead." 9's quickly stopped in his tracks and turned around as well.

"What do you mean?" He quickly asked.

"He is dead. I believe that he was killed by the monks. I sensed their life forces a few minutes ago, but it was faint." 8 chimed in.

"Hmph. It seems that Dashi is finally making his move." 4 laughed.

"They shall pay for what they have done." 9 growled. "Where was 10 last located?"

"Stop worrying yourself over this 9." 5 said. "Come. You will get your chance at revenge when the time comes."

"For now, we move north. Master has informed me that they have already conquered much in the south and are currently attacking a large city." 4 smiled.

"And what's the city?" 7 asked, jumping around.

"Someplace called Rio De Janeiro." 8 replied.

* * *

**Review people. I wanna know what you think of this so far. time to continue studying. This sucks. Geometry and Physiology sucks. Bye bye.**

**XSrules95  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Rio

Chapter 8: Rio

**Special thanks to meme12345bunny, angel-devil-2009, and Goddess of Air for reviewing. I've recently joined this fansite for Xiaolin Showdown and it's finally good to see a fansite for the show.(unless there were already some) Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, only my OCs and this trilogy plot. **

**

* * *

**"What do you want from us?" Raimundo asked, enraged by the constant questions he and the others were bombarded with. It was Raimundo's turn to be questioned, since the others refused to answer. Shortly after the monks fight with the 10th Heylin Elite Guard, they were ambushed by army soldiers and taken to a disclosed location near the ranch.

"I want answers! What the hell are you kids?" The army general slammed his fist on the table.

"We're just kids. There are we done now?" Raimundo answered. He dodged the general's fist and smirked. "You're actually gonna hurt a kid? I thought you were the good guys."

"Shut it!" The general sighed. "We've been keeping an eye on you and your little friends' activities. Gathering eyewitness reports, spying, you name it. Now tell me...what the hell are you up to?"

"Okay. One; that's creepy and two; I ain't telling you diddly." Raimundo smirked.

"Fine. I guess we'll just have to go to plan B." The general grinned. "Bring her in!" Raimundo's eyes shot wide open as two soldiers walked into the room with Kimiko. One of them had a gun aimed at her. "If you don't tell me what I want to know then your girlfriend...well, you know." Raimundo glared at the general and the two soldiers holding Kimiko hostage. "Well, I'm waiting."

"Fine. I'll tell you everything." Raimundo said in a low voice.

"Good." Suddenly, there was an explosion that shook the ground. Everyone in the room fell down. "What in the world?" Raimundo jumped up and grabbed Kimiko while the soldiers were distracted. "Stop them!" The soldiers fired, but the two dragons were already gone. Raimundo appeared at the entrance of the large tent they were in.

"You okay?" He said, holding Kimiko closer to him. "I can't believe they would do that."

"It's all right Rai. We're okay and that's all that matters." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "You can let me go now."

"Oh, sorry. Come on. The others can't hold them off forever." He put her down and ran outside. In the middle of the clearing were the others. Raimundo was wondering why the army weren't using their guns, but he quickly saw that Xing destroyed all their weapons with his sound waves. Now they were having to use their fists and that wasn't going well considering they were fighting Xiaolin Monks.

"Raimundo. Kimiko. Come, Dojo is waiting." Tim said as he knocked out three soldiers behind the two dragons. Another soldier ran up behind the guardian, but Tim quickly knocked him out. The rest of the team were fighting near Dojo. Mai twirled around two soldiers and kicked one in the back of the head. She blinded the other with her light and karate chopped the back of his neck. Lee, Xing and Omi fought side by side as well as Clay, Ling and Kai. Shang was in the middle of a large group, hitting the soldiers with the side of his sword so he doesn't kill them.

"Let's go." Kimiko said. She jumped into the air and kicked two soldiers as she landed. Three soldiers charged at her, but were quickly pushed into the ground by a sudden gust of wind.

"Like I'd let anyone hurt you." Raimundo dodged a punch and threw a soldier onto the the ground. "Dojo! Let's go!"

"Hop on! Quick!" The monks quickly mounted Dojo and were off. Shang decided to return to the temple and inform the masters of the situation.

"Take us back to the ranch Dojo. We gotta get everyone to the temple where it's safe." Clay said. Dojo nodded and sped up. In minutes, they were over the ranch and Dojo landed in the middle of it, causing a scare among the survivors. "Ling. Can you take care of things here while I tell daddy about the plan?" Ling smiled and nodded.

"Let's go then." Raimundo and the others ran towards the ranch while Ling, Lee, Mai, Xing and Kai tried to calm the crowd.

"Mr. Bailey. We have a plan that will keep you and everyone here safe." Tim began.

"Daddy. You have to come with us to the temple where it's safe. The temple's the only safe place and I don't want you or Jessie to get hurt."

"How are you gonna do that son?"

"With this." Raimundo answered, holding up the charm.

"Uh, not to rain on your parade boy, but that's just a piece of paper."

"It is much more than that Clay's father." Omi snatched the charm from Raimundo and threw it onto the wall. The wall began to glow and a portal opened, showing an image of the hidden Xiaolin Temple.

"What happened to my wall?"

"No questions. We have to get everyone out before those things get back." Kimiko quickly said. After many explanations, the monks were able to convince everyone in the ranch to go.

"Dashi's gonna want an explanation for all these people." Lee said as everyone from the camp walked through the portal. "So, who's the sucker that's gonna do that?" Lee smiled, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he was on the other side of the portal. "You guys suck!" He shouted at the portal. He saw a huge shadow behind him and turned around. "Hi Dashi."

"We got that solved. Now we should-"

"Raimundo. Come look at this." Kai said, sadness in her voice. Raimundo walked over to the television. What Raimundo saw was the most horrifying thing he's ever witnessed. There was a news channel that was able to keep people updated on what was happening. After only a week, the United States were already down to only three or five states not devastated by Liang's army, but that wasn't the news that had Raimundo enraged. It was the headlines telling the battle taking place in Raimundo's home. Rio de Janeiro.

"No."

"Rai." Kimiko whispered. She walked to him and tried to comfort him.

"We have to go to Brazil. We have to save anyone we can there." Raimundo said. The others looked at him.

"Raimundo is right. We must help those in need and we must stop Liang from taking more lives." Tim said.

"Then it's settled. Our next destination is Brazil." Mai said. "Let's go."

"We should wait for Lee first." Kai suggested. On cue, Lee fell out of the portal.

"I think Dashi's okay with it." He said. There was a foot mark on his rear end and the others couldn't help, but laugh.

"Now is not the time for this. We must hurry. Dojo." Tim said. The others agreed and ran outside to Dojo.

"Where to?" Dojo asked the monks.

"Brazil." Raimundo replied. "And hurry."

* * *

"This city is putting up one heck of a fight." 6 laughed as he threw a soldier high up into the air. "This is fun!" He turned around and grabbed a tank. He ripped it into two and smashed the parts together.

"It may be fun for you, but I say this is too easy." 3 said. He performed several hand motions and the ground rose up, blocking a barrage of bullets. "Foolish mortals." He laughed. He jumped into the air and drove his dagger into one of the three army soldiers. Before the other two could react, he had both of his daggers in their neck.

"I wonder why there are so many soldiers here." 2 asked. He held his sword up and slashed the air three times. In the distance, a large building was destroyed and many army vehicles were destroyed by the falling debris.

"It is because the humans leader is here. I believe they call their leader the president." 1 answered as he quickly dodged a rocket.

"This city is important to one of the dragons. This will draw him here. He and the other dragons are nearing this city." Liang said to himself. "I will be waiting."

* * *

**Okay done. Next chapter will be up in a few days. Until then, review.**

**XSrules95  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Family Reunion

Chapter 9: Family Reunion

**Thank you meme12345bunny for reviewing. I don't have anything else to say so on to the chapter. Oh and about parings, I'm changing the status of ClayxOC to small moments for that pairing 'cause I can't think of any good romantic moments for Clay.  
**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Xiaolin Showdown. Uh...guess that's it.**

**

* * *

**The skies over Rio de Janeiro grew red as Liang and his army made their way deeper into the city's defenses. The city was under heavy siege due to the large number of U.S. soldiers' that arrived there to protect the president. At the beginning of Liang's campaign to destroy all non-Heylin and the world, the president was taken south of the country to protect him. It was believed that it would be safe there, but that idea quickly changed when everyone witnessed the speed at which the Heylin Army was moving. It was no less than a week and the Heylin had already devastated the United States. Now the Heylin threat was seen moving north and south of the states.

The unusual speed at which the Heylin traveled was due to the fact that one of the Heylin Elite Guards was able to open a portal that transported the army to any location they knew of. This made it easier for the Heylin to accomplish their goals faster. This fact made the monks more determined to end this war. It has only been a couple of days and their have already been countless deaths.

"Dojo, are we getting closer?" Raimundo asked urgently.

"Sorry Raimundo. It's hard to travel fast with all of you on my back like this. Too much weighing me down." Dojo replied. The monks quickly turned their gaze to Clay.

"Now that's just wrong." Clay said.

"I have an idea!" Kai exclaimed. "How about we use the charm to get there faster?" She suggested. Raimundo smacked his forehead and held the charm in front of him.

"Dojo, slow down for a second." As soon as Dojo came to a complete stop, Raimundo threw the charm and the portal opened, swallowing the monks. When the portal reopened, the monks fell out, finding themselves right next to the _Cristo Redentor_.

"The side effect are worse than the Golden Tiger Claws'." Dojo mumbled. He suddenly turned greener than he already was and ran over to the ledge. Raimundo rose from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Come one guys we gotta-" He stopped when he saw the city. The city was in ruins; smoke rose from several areas and gunshots could be heard. Raimundo turned around to the others. Just as he was about to speak he looked up and saw the statue. It was broken, cut in half, leaving the bottom half standing.

"Raimundo! Behind you!" Kimiko shouted as five Heylin warriors closed in from behind. Raimundo quickly turned around with his sword and killed all the soldiers with one slash.

"I can't believe it. We're too late." He muttered. The others got up and walked over to him. Raimundo turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Raimundo. We still have time. We can still save your home." Tim said. "Come. I sense there are more soldiers heading this way." Raimundo smiled.

"Dojo can you take us to that area over there." Raimundo asked, pointing to a an that was in almost perfect condition. "I have a feeling that there are survivors there." Dojo nodded and grew.

"Hop on before more of those things get here." The monks quickly boarded the dragon and were soon in the sky, flying towards the protected area. The monks glanced down at the city as they flew over it. They were high up, making it harder to see down there, but they could make out what appeared to be battles between Liang's soldiers and U.S. military accompanied by local law enforcements. The monks also saw several army vehicles firing into large groups of Heylin. It seemed like they monks didn't need to help, but that changed when there were several roars. In an area far from the monks, there were several large creatures rising from a dark light.

"We must make haste!" Omi shouted causing Dojo to speed up. In a matter of minutes, the monks were dropping down into a small area where there weren't any people.

"Where to now?" Lee asked. Mai opened her mouth to answer, but Xing quickly pointed out a large tent where he could hear many voices and noises.

"I believe there are survivors there." Xing said. The monks walked over to the large tent and looked inside. There were hundreds of people in there, all worried about what was gonna happen. Small beds were set up, providing the people places to sleep. The monks were happy when they saw that people were safe.

"Raimundo?" Raimundo turned around when he heard a female voice calling his name. "Raimundo, is that you?" The monks turned around and saw a a lady with long brown hair and green eyes like Raimundo. Kimiko glanced at Raimundo, seeing tears in his eyes.

"Mom." Raimundo smiled and ran to the lady, giving her a hug. "Mom, you're all right." He began speaking to her in his native tongue. the lady hugged back and spoke.

"I can't believe it really is you. I was so worried that something horrible had happened." Raimundo's mother said as she held her son close. "And you must be his friends." She said after seeing the group. "It's wonderful to finally meet you. Raimundo is always talking about you. Um...which one of you is Kimiko?" She asked. Ling and Mai shoved Kimiko, pushing her forwards. Kimiko stopped in front of Raimundo's mom and smiled.

"I am. It's-" She was interrupted when Mrs. Pedrosa had her arms wrapped around her.

"I'm happy to meet you. Raimundo always talks about you in the letters he sends." Both dragons blushed. "Come inside. We can't stay out here too long." She led the monks to the back of the tent where four children, four young adults and a man were playing, but they all stopped when they saw Raimundo. there were four young kids and four older kids.

"Raimundo!"

"Oh no!" Raimundo said as the young kids jumped on him. "Okay, okay! I'm happy I'm back too, but can you get off please?" When Raimundo got up he saw the other four people staring at him. "Hey guys-" Raimundo was suddenly tackled to the ground as two older boys got him, laughing as he tried to get up. Two girls were giggling as they watched.

"Okay that's enough. Get off him." the man chuckled. He helped Raimundo up and hugged him. "It's nice to see you again son."

"Same here dad." Raimundo said. The monks couldn't help but smile at the family reunion, except Tim(of course). "Oh. I forgot. Guys...this is my family." Raimundo said, introducing his family to the monks. "I guess I got a lot of explaining to do too." Raimundo smiled. After a while of explaining everything that has happened, it was evening and most of the people were sleeping.

"That's...interesting." Raimundo's father said.

"Well, it's what we go through everyday sir." Clay said, tipping his hat.

"But not like this." Raimundo said as he looked at the red sky. "You can't even tell if the moon is out."

"I do not want to interrupt this reunion, but we still have a mission to accomplish." Tim said. Raimundo sighed and got up. He glanced at the others and saw that most of them were asleep. The only ones awake were Tim, Clay, Omi and him.

"Dad. There's something we have to-"

"I know son. From what I've heard so far, it's important." He smiled. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry we'll be okay." Raimundo said. As he was about to leave, Omi spoke.

"Raimundo. Should we not awake our comrades?" Raimundo shook his head.

"No. We need them here in case something goes wrong." He walked to the entrance of the tent and looked out, checking for any type of security. "Besides, we'll only be looking for survivors. We can't do anything, but that." Raimundo disappeared from the entrance. Tim did the same.

"You know we can't do the same as y'all!" Clay shouted, but he quickly shut it. "Come on pard'ner." He whispered. Omi followed as Clay jumped to the top of a small building.

* * *

Outside the city, Liang and his guards were watching as their forces advanced past another blockade.

"He is here." Liang said.

"Who is, master?" 1 asked, bowing.

"The one who bears the mark." He held out his hand. "And the one with darkness in his heart."

"Shall we kill them my lord?" 3 asked as he bowed as well.

"No. I have something planned for them. For now, continue with the assault." The Heylin Elite Guards bowed and disappeared in a flash. "This war has not yet begun."

* * *

**Yeah, so not good at describing the family's looks. So just imagine it yourselves. That's what I want you to anyway instead of shoving an image down your throat. Okay, since semester finals are coming up, I won't be able to update much due to endless studying. Don't worry though 'cause I will update when I have the chance. In the meanwhile, review. Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer in the next chapter or in a PM.**

**And about the monks ages. I know I forgot, but here's how old I think they are-**

**Raimundo: 15-16**

**Kimiko:15-16**

**Clay: 17-18**

**Omi:10-12**

**Here's my OC's ages as well-**

**Tim: 16**

**Mai: 16**

**Xing: 15**

**Lee: 16**

**Ling: 17**

**Kai: 14-15  
**

**XSrules  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Battle

Chapter 10: Battle

**Special thanks to angel-devil-2009, meme12345bunny, and A.R for reviewing. got enough time to get this up so here you go. **

**Disclaimer: Look at all the disclaimers in previous chapters and ask me again.**

**

* * *

**At the hidden temple, Dashi and the elder monks were trying to calm everyone down and answer any questions they may have. Chase Young fled to the empty side of the temple and meditated while Wuya looked for him. After Shang returned, he began searching for Chase as well. Master Monk Guan was helping Dashi with the mass of people that were sent to the temple because of the monks.

"How is this small temple going to fit all of us here?" A man asked, seeing the amount of space at the temple. Others agreed and began asking the same until Dashi spoke.

"Don't worry about it! I got it all figured out!" The crowd quieted and Dashi smiled. He held out his hand and, snapping his fingers, used Xiaolin Magic to change the temple so it may accommodate all the people currently there. Everyone stared at him. "What? It's magic."

* * *

In Rio, Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Tim decided to split up into two groups. Clay would go with Omi to look for survivors while Raimundo and Tim try to keep Liang's army from advancing further into the city. In the west side of the city, Raimundo and Tim were jumping along the rooftops of the buildings.

"Come on. I think I hear some of those 'things'." Raimundo said. Tim quickly passed Raimundo, sparking a race. "Oh, you're on." Raimundo smirked and sped up, trying to catch up to his rival. Tim knew it wasn't the time for games, but thought it would be fun to have a friendly competition(even if he doesn't show it). When Raimundo got closer, he thought he would win, but noticed that Tim stopped. Raimundo did as well and saw why Tim stopped. There was a large group of Heylin soldiers that had passed another blockade. They began to march over the dead bodies of many military soldiers and local forces as well.

"We must stop them. Blade of Shadows, Darkness." A black sword emerged from the shadows and flew into Tim's hands. "Come." He jumped down, prompting Raimundo to follow.

"Twin Dragon Hurricanes, Wind!" Raimundo and Tim landed in the middle of the soldiers and used their elements to push any enemies back. Raimundo ran into the crowd and cut down ten soldiers with one slash. Tim slid under three spears and sliced the wielders in half.

"Shadow Slash, Darkness." Tim made three cuts in the air, sending three razor sharp waves into another crowd. "Shadow Kick." Tim knocked a soldier down and stabbed his sword in its chest. After pulling the sword out he saw thirty or more enemies surrounding him. "I see." He held the sword out and dropped it, but the sword didn't hit the ground. Instead, it went through. The soldiers charged once Tim was defenseless. "Shadow Control, Darkness." Several strands of Tim's shadows raced across the ground to the enemies' shadows. Once his shadows reached, all the soldiers stopped dead in their tracks.

"When could you do that?" Raimundo asked as he blew away ten more soldiers.

"I have been training with this technique for years and I have just perfected this a few days back." Tim answered. "Kill." Tim said in a dark voice. The Heylin soldiers struggled to stop themselves as when their arms began to move themselves up to their necks. Tim held out his hand and closed them. The only thing that was heard after that was the sound of bodies dropping to the floor. _'These powers are starting to take a toll on me' _Tim thought to himself as he looked at his shaking hands. "I must not worry myself over this."

"Xiaolin Hurricane, Wind!" Raimundo moved one of his swords in a circular motion above his head and swung it upwards. Several gusts of wind shot from behind Raimundo and caught the mass of soldiers in front of him, sending them all shooting towards the sky. A blocked an attack from behind and swung down with both swords, hitting the ground. Cracks opened under large group. "Xiaolin Razor Winds!" Sharp winds blew from out from the ground and cut any soldiers in the way. Raimundo smirked, seeing only ten or fifteen soldiers left alive. "This is going to be easy." Raimundo put his swords away and ran towards them.

* * *

"Looks like we're doing a mighty fine job with the roundup." Clay said to himself, tipping his hat. "You ready Omi?" He asked.

"Oh yes Clay. I am...most certainly...ready for another roundup." Omi replied, panting between each word. Clay and Omi had managed to save twenty civilians in two hours after their departure from the camp. The two dragons were able to escort the survivors to the camp after each rescue. Suddenly, there were screams in the distance.

"Let's go little fella. We got trouble." Clay and Omi ran towards the screams and saw five 25 ft. creatures chasing two young girls and their father when the arrived. One of the creatures smashed the ground, causing one of the girls to trip.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried as the monsters got closer. The father and sister were too far when they began running back and feared that they wouldn't make it, but just as one of the monsters brought its fists down, it was frozen.

"Do not fear little girl. For I, Omi, the greatest Xiaolin Dragon, shall rescue you." Omi announced. The frozen beast broke out and raised its foot. When it brought its foot down, Omi stopped it with one hand. "Xiaolin Glacier Strike, Ice!" Omi pushed the creature back and jumped forward, shooting through the beast. Ice began to cover the beast. When it was completely frozen, Omi walked over to it and flicked it with his finger, breaking it to pieces.

"Don't you worry about those monsters. We'll get them for you." Clay carried the little girl over to her father. "There's a camp near here. Just keep going straight and you'll get there."

"Thank you child. I don't know how to repay you for your kindness." The girl's father said. Clay saw four monsters heading towards them and Omi struggling to fight them. " You can start by running. Hurry!" The family ran and Clay turned towards the battle. "Titan Gauntlets, Earth!" Spiked gloves appeared on his hands. Clay smashed the ground, causing three spiked pillars to shoot from the ground and impaling one of the Heylin creatures.

"Tsunami Blade, Water!" Omi's Xiaolin Weapon materialized in his hand as he charged at two of the monsters. "Hyah!" Omi slid under the creatures and slashed at them, freezing them after the attack was finished. He quickly performed a jump kick and broke the monster-cicles.

"Xiaolin Crevice, Earth!" Clay stomped the ground, opening a large hole under the last monster. It fell in and Clay closed to hole. "Looks like that takes care of that." Clay said as he patted his hands. "Come on Omi."

"Yes, we must return to our friends at once." The two dragons started for the camp.

"I see. That is where the two will be." Liang said. He looked at the sky. "Soon." He began walking towards the camp.

* * *

"Finally done. Raimundo and Tim said as they appeared at the tent in the camp. After stopping the advance force, the two were able to save fifty survivors. They were able to accomplish this quickly due to the fact that they were able to move quickly with their quick-step technique.

"Raimundo, the others have awakened." Tim pointed to the others. They were just waking up and the people that were saved were getting some rest.

"Raimundo! Tim!" Omi shouted, running up to his friends. "Were you successful in rescuing the civilians?" He asked.

"We got twenty. How about you fellas?" Clay asked.

"Nice, but we got fifty." Raimundo smirked. The others saw them and ran over to them.

"Raimundo. Did you guys go without us?" Kimiko asked, seeing her tired friends.

"Yeah. We saved 70 people." Raimundo replied.

"I guess we got enough people then. Let's get them outta here." Lee yawned.

"We would, but we should probably sort things out with the military here." Ling suggested.

"I think that's a mighty fine idea. As usual from you." Clay said, receiving a kiss from Ling.

"Why here!" Lee shouted. He ducked after Ling tried to kick him. "Ha, nice try." He laughed. "Hey Tim, I think she's getting sloppy, don't you thi-" Ling grabbed Lee and threw him high into the air.

"Where'd he go?" Xing asked, noticing Lee's aura has disappearing. Suddenly, Lee landed behind him. "Oh there you are."

"Don't...worry...about me." Lee whimpered.

"Enough fooling around guys. We should go tell the military." Kimiko said.

"Tell us what?" The monks turned around and saw an army general.

"Oh, just the person we're looking for." Kai said.

"And what did you want to tell us?" The man asked. The monks were glad that this general was nice and wasn't trying to kill them.

"Well...it's kind of a long story." Raimundo chuckled. After, yet another long hour of explanations, the monks were waiting for a reply from the general.

"That's...unbelievable." The general chuckled. "But I've seen what you kids have done and I can say that I trust you."

"Wait, how do you know about us?" Kimiko asked.

"Shaw showed me. It was shortly after the incident in New York. He was obsessed with trying to find you children and stopping you. I thought he was crazy for trying to stop a bunch of kids. He thought you were a threat to the United States and should be stopped."

"Is it okay if we take these people to a safer place then sir?" Clay asked.

"Yeah. I trust you kids. You got honest faces. Except you." He pointed to Raimundo.

"Why me? What about him?" Raimundo pointed to Tim. Tim grabbed Raimundo's finger and bent it back, causing Raimundo to fall. "See what I mean?"

"Okay Rai, get up. Let's go." Mai giggled.

"How do you plan to get all these people out though?" The general asked.

"I'll show you." Raimundo smirked and threw the charm. He threw it in front of him and a portal opened.

"Can you help us gather everyone?" Clay asked. The general nodded and ran over to a table with a megaphone. He announced to everyone that they have a way to get them to a safer place. All the civilians quickly gathered around the portal. Some were afraid that something bad will happen if they went through the portal, but the monks reassured them that everything will be fine and demonstrated the procedure.

After a much longer hour of explaining, the monks were watching as group after group of people walked through the portal. The general told the monks that he and the army would go as well as the president. As soon as everyone was gone, the monks decided that they should return to the temple to rest.

"That was boring." Lee yawned. "Come on. Let's go. I'm so tired right now."

"Yeah. I guess we should." Raimundo said. "You guys go first." Kimiko nodded and the others went through the portal. Only Raimundo and Tim were left. "Our turn." Raimundo and Tim proceeded for the portal. Before they could reach the portal, however, the portal closed and the charm flew over them. "Wh-" The two were knocked into a building.

"Raimundo." Tim said as he pulled Raimundo off the ground. Raimundo looked at Tim and saw him staring in front. He could see the fear in Tim's eyes and wondered what had him so scared, so he looked forward and saw a man with black armor and black and red cape holding the charm.

"Dragon of Wind and Guardian of Darkness. I have been looking for you."

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with another chapter! You know the drill people. Review. **

**XSrules95  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Emperor Liang

Chapter 11: Emperor Liang

**Special thanks to angel-devil-2009 and the anonymous reviewer for reviewing. Hooray! One more day until winter break! Anyway on with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters' disclaimer that tells you to look at the chapters' disclaimers before that.(Everyone understand that? 'Cause I don't and I typed that)**

**

* * *

**

Kimiko and the others were greeted by Dashi, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan as they came out of the portal. Master Fung and Master monk Guan took the others inside the temple while Kimiko and Mai waited for the last two dragons who stayed behind to ensure a safe departure. Dashi saw this and walked up to the two worried monks.

"What's wrong?" He asked Kimiko.

"Rai and Tim haven't come back from Rio." Kimiko replied. Mai looked worriedly at the portal.

"Why haven't they come back Master Dashi?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to go back and check what's going on. Come on." Dashi, Kimiko and Mai started for the portal, but it closed before they reached it. "What?"

"What happened?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this. Go get Dojo and hurry to Brazil. It'll take a while for you to get there." Dashi ordered. Kimiko and mai nodded and ran for the temple. "And take three others with you."

"Got it." Kimiko said. _'Please be all right Rai.' _

_

* * *

_"Who are you?" Raimundo asked.

"Raimundo." Tim whispered. "The mark on his armor. Dashi has shown us this mark. It belong to the Heylin Emperor."

"That's him!" Raimundo yelled. He glared at the Heylin Emperor, who only watched the two monks.

"So you are the Dragon of the Wind," He said, watching the movements of the enraged dragon. "And you are the Guardian of Darkness." Liang turned his gaze to Tim. "I have been waiting to meet the two of you. 9 has told me of your strength. It seems that the two of you may provide me with a challenge." He opened his fist, revealing the charm. "I will make sure you do not run." The charm suddenly burst into green flames.

"Raimundo, we must run. We cannot figh-" Tim started.

"I'll kill you!" Raimundo charged at Liang.

"Raimundo!" Tim tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Tim sighed and ran after him.

"You're gonna pay for all those people you killed and for what you did to my home!" A gray aura surrounded Raimundo's body. "Xiaolin Falcon Strike, Wind!"

"Shadow Palm, Darkness!" Tim ran beside his rival. "I will not let you die here." Raimundo smiled as he and Tim attacked, but before they could reach Liang, they were on the ground.

"What the heck happened?" Raimundo groaned. He looked to Tim who was stuck on a nearby wall.

"You are slow." Raimundo looked at Liang. "If you intend to defeat me, then you must use your true power." Raimundo quickly rose from the ground and jumped back as Liang stomped his foot down.

_'This is crazy. How is he so fast?' _Raimundo thought to himself. He jumped back again as Liang shot a black beam from his hand. Before Raimundo could set his foot on the ground, Liang was behind him. "What?" He grabbed Raimundo by the neck. "Let...go of me." He struggled to get out of Liang's grip, but the emperor only tightened it.

"I see that the information was incorrect." A small black beam appeared in Liang's left hand. He held the small beam to Raimundo's neck. "I am sorry, but I must kill you now."

"Shadow Slash, Darkness!" Four dark waves raced towards him, but Liang disappeared and reappeared on top of a building. "Are you all right Raimundo?" Tim helped Raimundo up.

"I'm fine, but we have to stop him." Tim nodded and the two began to build up their chi.

"Now!" Tim charged at Liang first and Raimundo followed. Liang crossed his arms and watched the two monks. Tim threw the first punch which Liang was able to block. Raimundo appeared over him and aimed an axe kick at the emperor's head.

"Predictable." Liang quickly stepped to the side and threw Tim at the wind warrior. The two quickly recovered charged at their enemy again. "I see." The two monks were thrown off the building after Liang held up his arm.

"How is he so fast?" Raimundo asked as used the wind to land safely on the ground.

"I do not know, but his speed is incredible." Tim replied as landed safely on a light pole. "I cannot find a way past his defense." Suddenly, the two were face to face with Liang.

"Shall we continue?" Liang kicked his foot under Raimundo and axe kicked him into the ground as he was in mid-fall in the blink of an eye.

"Dark Fist." Tim jabbed his fist at Liang, but the latter caught the attack and kicked Tim into the air. "Shadow...Tendrils." Dozens of dark tentacles emerged from the ground and raced towards Liang.

"Hmm... Heylin Slicing Winds." A dark tornado surrounded Liang and cut the dark tendrils.

"Xiaolin Raging Dragon, Wind!" Raimundo shot himself through the tornado and attacked Liang with a barrage of kicks and punches. "Why...can't...I...get you!" Raimundo growled between each hit. Liang caught the last punch and pulled Raimundo close.

"You are weak. That is the reason." He struck Raimundo with an uppercut and quickly roundhouse kicked Tim who had tried an attack from behind. "You two will never reach the level of strength that I have reached. You should give up before you die." He said as he threw Tim into the air and kicked him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Whatever!" Raimundo yelled. "Like I'd ever let you win." He got on both hands and spun around. Liang blocked the kicks and threw the Wind Dragon to the ground.

"Though you are a full-fledged Xiaolin Dragon, you will never be able to defeat me." Raimundo spat in his face. Liang calmly wiped his face and kicked Raimundo into a nearby wall. "Arrogant child."

"Can't believe I'm getting my butt kicked. I have to use it. It's my only choice." Raimundo sighed.

_'Hmph. 'Bout time! Let me take care of him! I can take this guy on, no problem!' _The spirit inside Raimundo laughed.

"Yeah right. I'm doing this myself." Raimundo pulled himself out of the wall and limped towards Liang. "Listen Liang! I'm gonna end this once and for all!" He crossed his arms and began to build up his chi. "Spirit of the Raging Dragon, Wind!" Raimundo released his pent up energy that had enough force to destroy the ground around him. A large gray wing made of wind grew behind him and his eyes became dragon-like.

_'Why do you get to have all the fun? I should've never given you my powers.' _The spirit joked._ 'Get him!'_

"So that is your choice." Liang sighed. "I see there is no other way." Liang removed a strange object from his armor. It had the symbol of the Heylin. He crushed the symbol and a large surge of power was released, destroying several buildings in a five mile radius.

"What kind of power is this?" Raimundo struggled to stay up.

"This is the power of a true Heylin Master." Liang answered. "Begin."

"Let's go." Raimundo and Liang disappeared and reappeared, colliding in air. The force of their fists meeting, caused a shock wave that shook the entire ground. "Hyah!" Raimundo landed a kick on Liang's head, but he grabbed Raimundo's leg and threw him towards the ground. Raimundo quickly recovered and back flipped away from a blast that Liang sent.

"You have gained much power in a short amount of time. It is that mark is it not?" Liang asked.

"Shut up." Raimundo flew at Liang. "Xiaolin Dragon Fist, Wind!" His arm was surrounded with sharp winds and the chi of his surroundings. "Take this!"

"Foolish child." Liang stopped Raimundo's fist with one hand. The force of the attack did not harm the emperor, but the power went past him and destroyed everything behind him.

"What are you doing?" Liang's fist glowed with a dark aura as he drained Raimundo's power. The Dragon of Wind's wing disappeared and Raimundo was reverted to his normal self.

"Your powers are dormant for now." Liang grasped Raimundo's neck and began choking him. "Now they shall be mine." He held up his left arm, which was glowing and thrust it at Raimundo. He closed his eyes as Liang was about to deliver the finishing blow. Raimundo thought he would die, but he was suddenly thrown to the ground.

"What hap-" Raimundo stopped when he saw what was happening. In front of him was Tim, Liang's arm inside his chest and large amounts of blood running down his body. Tim turned his head and looked at Raimundo.

"Run...Raimundo."

* * *

**I can't believe that I would actually do that to one of my OCs, but whatever. Anyway, I'm thinking of rewriting my first fic 'The Test' after this. If you think I should, then tell me, I would appreciate some encouragement. That's all for now.  
**

**XSrules95**


	13. Chapter 12: Lóng

Chapter 12: Lóng

**Special thanks to SS. Mahana, angel-devil-2009, dramaREDqueen27, and Anonymous for reviewing. And angel-devil, I pretty much expected some kind of reaction to the death of one of my favorite OCs from someone and you were the one. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own XS. **

**

* * *

**"Hurry Dojo!" Kimiko ordered.

"Okay, sheesh don't get your panties in a bunch. We're almost there anyway. I can sense Raimundo and Tim." Dojo increased his speed. Shortly after the portal closed, leaving Raimundo and Tim in Brazil, Dashi ordered Kimiko and Mai to quickly take Dojo back to save the two monks. Lee and Clay were ordered to go as well just in case.

"Don't worry Kimiko, I'm sure Raimundo's fine. He and Tim are the strongest out of all of us right?" Clay said, trying to comfort the Dragon of Fire.

"You don't have to worry about Tim. That's for sure." Lee grinned. "I've been best friends with him long enough to know that it's impossible to take him down."

"We're here." Dojo landed and shrunk back to his normal size as the monks dismounted.

"Where to Dojo?" Mai asked. Dojo sniffed around and stiffened as he caught a scent.

"This way." The little dragon pointed towards the middle of the city where the camp was. The monks quickly started for the spot, fearing for their comrades safety.

* * *

"This power," Liang said as he threw Tim's body to the ground. "There is so much. It is surprising how much power a child can hold." He said, looking down at the dead guardian. He held up his hand and called the shadows to him. His arm instantly became enshrouded with darkness. "Now it is your turn." He turned his gaze to Raimundo and began walking towards him.

"Wind!" Raimundo held his hands up to summon a gust of wind, but it never came. "Huh?"

"Do you not remember? I have put your powers into a dormant state. That way I can take it with ease." The Heylin Emperor's hands glowed as he grew closer to Raimundo. He reached for the young dragon, but Raimundo wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Gotta do something." Raimundo grabbed his two swords that were next to him and swung at Liang, but the emperor grabbed the swords and yanked them out of Raimundo's hands.

"Do not resist. You are only postponing the inevitable." He stepped down on Raimundo.

"Let me go!" Raimundo shook in Liang's grip.

_'Looks like you need help.' _The spirit began laughing as Raimundo began to lose consciousness.

"No, what are you doing?" Raimundo asked in a low voice.

_'Helping. What do you think?' _Raimundo's head dropped down as his mind was taken over. A small chuckle suddenly escaped from Raimundo's lips. Liang jumped back, sensing danger and saw Raimundo's body surrounded with a black and white aura.

"Hmm." Liang watched as Raimundo stood up, laughing. "It is you."

"Hmph, long time no see Liang." Raimundo's voice was a little higher and his eyes were similar to a dragons'. "How've you been?"

"Lóng. So you were able to escape." Liang said. "And you have taken the Dragon of Wind's body for your own."

"Not really." Lóng laughed. "I'm just renting it. I probably don't have long so I'll make this quick." He smirked and appeared in front of Liang. He kicked at Liang, but the emperor blocked it. "This'll be fun." Lóng began a barrage of kicks and punches, but Liang blocked each hit. "Same as always aren't you Liang?"

"Arrogant dragon." Liang blocked another kick and punched Lóng in the chest, sending him flying into a wall. He extended two fingers towards Raimundo's body and shadows began to enshroud them. "Heylin Shadow Beam." A large dark beam shot towards Lóng. When it hit, there was a large explosion.

* * *

"Guys, did you see that?" Kimiko asked, pointing in the direction of the battle.

"That's where the camp was. Raimundo and Tim were there." Clay said.

"Let's hurry then. I have a bad feeling that they might need our help." Mai said. "Hurry!"

"At least we're close." Lee grinned.

* * *

"That hurt." Lóng laughed. "Let me...return the...gesture!" He crossed his arms in an X formation and shot a razor slash of wind. Liang stood and held out one hand to block the attack. "You sure you wanna do that!" Lóng built up his chi and strengthened the attack right before it reached Liang.

"Heylin Soul Shield." Liang quickly created a shield. Lóng's attack hit the shield and there was, yet another explosion. Liang was pushed back a bit after the shield was hit.

"Missed? You're boring." Lóng laughed and summoned his two swords. "Just stay still and I'll-"

_'Give me back my body!' _Raimundo shouted.

"What? Come on! Let me kill him! Stop interfering!" Lóng clutched his head as he began to lose control. "What are you doing?"

_'Get out of my body!'_ Lóng sighed as he realized he couldn't win.

"Fine. If you want to die, go ahead." Raimundo's eyes returned to normal as his body dropped to its knees.

"Finally." Raimundo looked at his hands. He looked up and saw that Liang was gone. "Tim!" He ran over to Tim's body, kneeling down and lifting his head. "Tim!" Raimundo kept thinking to himself that Tim wasn't dead and shook his body to get him back. "You can't die! Come on!"

"Raimundo." Raimundo smiled after hearing Tim speak. "Raimundo...he has(cough) taken all...of my chi. I am not long...for this world." He coughed.

"Wait! I'll get you back to the temple. Mai can help you." Raimundo said.

"No, Raimundo. I do not want Mai...to see me...in this condition. It will hurt her...if she does." Tim coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. "Tell Mai that I-"

"Tell her yourself. I know you'll make it. You're a Guardian." Raimundo said. "You can't die."

"Young dragon. It is hopeless. Without his chi, he cannot live." Raimundo turned around and saw Liang. "Your powers are still dormant. Do not try to fight."

"Run...Raimundo. You mustn't die."

"It is too late. You cannot escape."

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Lightning!"

"Light!" Liang quickly jumped out of the way as four elements were shot at him.

"Raimundo, pard'ner! Are you all right?" Clay asked.

"Rai!" Kimiko ran over to him and saw his beat-up body. "What happened?"

"Where's Tim?" Mai scanned the area for him.

"I'm sure he's all right." Lee laughed. He glanced at Raimundo and saw him looking forward, behind Liang.

"Hmm." Liang saw the monks looking at what was behind him and stepped to the side. Mai held a hand to her mouth, holding in a cry as she saw Tim's lifeless body.

"Liang!Oh no!" Dojo yelled. The monks looked up at the dangerous foe.

"The Guardian of Darkness was a worthy foe. He died with honor. Now his chi is mine." The monks stepped back as he walked forward, but Lee stood still, shaking. Liang raised his eyebrow as lightning began to shoot out from the young guardian's body and around the area.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lee shot forward, lightning surrounding his body. "Xiaolin Lightning Spiral Crash!" He jumped forward, spinning in a corkscrew motion.

"Lee don't!" Raimundo called out. Liang watched as Lee grew closer and closer.

"DIE!" Lee was inches away from Liang, but was soon being choked by another warrior.

"1. What are you doing here?" Liang asked.

"I am sorry master, but I cannot let this trash near you." Liang sighed and began to walk away. 1 saw his master and threw Lee to the other monks.

"Let them go. They are no threat right now, but there is another here." Liang glanced at the top of a destroyed building. "Dashi. Come out."

"Liang." Dashi appeared in front of the monks.

"So you have decided to come have you monk." 1 said. He held his swords up to attack, but Liang held him back. "Master?"

"Come, 1." Liang walked away with 1 following. Everything was quiet then Mai walked over to Tim's body and knelt down beside him.

"Dashi." Kimiko said.

"I know. Dojo, time to go." Dojo nodded and transformed. Dashi walked over to where Mai was and picked Tim's body up.

"Come on Mai." Dashi helped her up Dojo and jumped up, laying Tim's body down on the dragon.

"Buckle up everybody." Dojo sighed and took off.

* * *

"Why did you let them go master?" Liang and 1 were on a cliff, watching the monks as they left.

"I have retrieved what i have come here for." Liang answered and raised his arm, darkness enshrouding it. "The darkness now belongs to me."

* * *

**Winter Break has finally begun! Whoo-hoo! Time to party...never mind. So, tell me if you liked it and yadda-yadda. I'm off to bed. **

**XSrules95  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Darkness Disappears

Chapter 13: Darkness disappears

**Special thanks to angel-devil-2009 for reviewing. Oh, and angel-devil-2009, that part with the spirit, you probably know what anime I got that idea from since you are doing a fic mixing XS with that certain anime. Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own XS? Hecks no!**

**

* * *

**"When is master coming back?" 6 asked his fellow guards. He, along with 2 and 3 were waiting for the Heylin Emperor after he left to find the wind and the shadows.

"Do not worry 6. 1 has left to find master. In the meantime, why don't you get some rest?" 2 replied, laying back and tipping his straw hat over his face. He yawned, "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"I am." 1 appeared behind 2 and took his hat off. "Master has ordered us to move to the east."

"Now why do you gotta ruin my sleep for?" 2 grinned.

"What about 4 and the others?" 3 asked.

"I think they'll be advancing towards Asia." 6 answered, picking up his spear as he stood. "So when do we leave?" 1 motioned for the others to follow him to where Liang was. In front of the emperor was the Heylin Army, waiting for their orders.

"Is everyone ready?" The emperor asked. His guards bowed and he extended his left arm out in front of him. "Open." A black beam launched out of his hand and opened a large portal behind the army, showing an image of their first target in the east, London. Liang motioned for 1 to give the order.

"Move!" The Heylin Army began marching into the portal as their superiors watched over them.

"Soon this wretched planet and all who inhabit it will die." 3 announced. "Shall we master?" Liang stood quiet. The Elite Guards smiled and jumped into the portal.

"I have a feeling that we may not be able to accomplish that." Liang told himself as he tested out his new powers over the darkness. "But we may try."

* * *

At the hidden temple, Dojo had just landed behind the temple in the grasslands where the rest of the monks were waiting along with Chase, Wuya and his apprentice Shang. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Lee and Mai were the first ones to dismount Dojo, each carrying a sad expression.

"My friends, you are unharmed!" Omi exclaimed happily as he hugged each one of them. "Why are you all so sad?"

"Where's Tim?" Ling asked after noticing the missing guardian. On cue, Dashi walked into the temple, carrying Tim's body. Mai looked away and ran off to her room crying. Master Fung, Master Monk Guan and the elder monks sadly watched as Dashi set the body down. Chase just looked away while Wuya stayed quiet.

"What happened?" Kai asked. Shang and the other monks were wondering the same thing. Dashi explained everything to the monks while Raimundo walked outside. Lee saw him and followed.

"Raimundo." Raimundo looked back and saw Lee chasing after him. "What are you doing?" Raimundo looked away.

"It's all my fault." Lee shook his head.

"No it's not Raimundo. It's Liang that killed him, not you."

"You don't get it!" Lee took a few steps back after Raimundo's outburst. "It _is_ my fault. When the portal closed and Liang attacked," Raimundo turned around. "Tim told us to run and I didn't. If I listened to him then...he'd still be alive." He sighed. "It should have been me that died, not-" Raimundo was suddenly punched in the face. "What was that for!"

"Shut up Raimundo. Stop blaming yourself." Lee grabbed Raimundo by his shirt. "Listen...Tim wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this. It wasn't anyone's fault that he died. He's the one that pushed you out of the way." Raimundo turned his head, looking away. "He sacrificed himself to make sure you stop the Heylin Emperor, not to act all emo about this."

"Should we do something?" Kai asked.

"No. Let Lee finish this. Aside from me, he knows more about Tim than anyone." Mai answered as she walked into the room. She looked at Tim's body laying on the mat that the elder monks have laid down. Dashi nodded his head and walked away.

"Now do you understand?" Lee asked as he helped Raimundo up. "Tim would want us to just forget about him and stop all this."

"Yeah, thanks." Raimundo sighed and walked into the temple with Lee behind.

"I guess everything's fine now. Dashi says we should get some rest for the ceremony tomorrow." Kimiko said. That night at the temple was quiet. Everyone was saddened by Tim's death, but it seemed that Mai was the hit the hardest.

"Why? Why did you die?" She sobbed. She laid in her bed holding a picture of the monks. It was shortly after they had decided to stay with the monks at the temple. They were gathered in a group for the picture with the exception of Tim who was off to the side watching.

**~Flashback~**

_"What is it Mai?" Tim asked, sensing Mai following him. It was night at the temple and Tim had decided to take a walk through the garden. Mai saw him and followed. _

_"Nothing." She laughed nervously. "I just wanted to...spend some time with you." Tim began to walk away, but stopped._

_"Come, Mai." Mai smiled and ran to catch up. Later that night, the two were on a small hill. Tim was staring at the stars and Mai was beginning to fall asleep. She sat down next to Tim and leaned on his shoulder as she slept. Tim looked at her and, for the first time in three years, smiled. "Mai." He picked her up and carried her to her room.  
_

**~Flashback end~**

"Tim." Mai said, tears streaming down her face.

"Mai." Mai looked out her window as she heard her name. Dashi was standing outside and motioned for her to come out.

"What is it Master Dashi?" She asked.

"Come on. I need to talk to you." Mai followed closely as Dashi walked into the garden. "I know you're saddened by his death and wanted to give you this." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold necklace with Thai writing on it.

"This is-"

"I know. He told me to give this to you in case something ever happened to him." Dashi began. "Somehow, he knew that something like this was going to happen and gave me this so that I may give it to you. It's so that you have something to remember him by." Mai smiled and put the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you Master Dashi."

"I knew there was something going on between you two." He laughed. "Now go sleep. You'll need rest for the ceremony tomorrow." Mai nodded and went to her room. _'Those two would have made a great couple. Funny, I never pegged Tim for the sincere type.' _Dashi thought. "Now the darkness is gone. This war just got harder." He said to himself.

* * *

**Don't know how this chapter turned out. Go ahead and review. I'm seriously thinking about doing an XMAS special, but don't know how that'll turn out. See ya later!**

**XSrules95  
**


	15. Chapter 14: 6's Assault

Chapter 14: 6's assault

**Special thanks to angel-devil-2009, luv. rk , Goddess of Air, and punto-punto-punto for reviewing. I'm just gonna say, I hate writer's block. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday weekend. Here's the next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

**

* * *

**Outside London, the Heylin Emperor was standing atop one of the Heylin war beasts that were summoned. Liang watched as his army slowly made their way past the city's defenses.

"The city appears to be putting up a good defense master." 1 grinned. "Seems like I might have fun here considering the others are at different cities. May I master?" He asked.

"Go. Leave no one alive. No women, no children, anyone that is not of Heylin descent shall perish." 1 bowed and jumped towards the city. Liang resumed to supervising the battle until he felt a strange disturbance in the balance of the world. He turned around. "It is them. So that is their decision." He opened a portal and called 6 over.

"Master?" 6 appeared behind the emperor, bowing.

"It appears that Dashi has been keeping a secret from me. A temple he thought would be safe." 6 smiled, knowing the task he would be assigned. "Kill them all." 6 chuckled.

"Yes, master." He walked through the portal grasping his spear.

"Go with him." The Heylin Emperor ordered several hundred soldiers to go as well.

* * *

The monks were awaken early in the morning to prepare for the ceremony. Dashi gathered the monks in the training field along with Chase, Wuya, Shang and Jack. The monks were dressed in ancient Xiaolin robes that were appropriate for the ceremony. Chase, Jack, and Wuya were still in their everyday clothing while Shang decided to honor his rival by dressing in the Xiaolin robes as well. Jack had no idea what was going on since he was trapped in one of the temple buildings, building his Jack-bots for the army.

"Is everything ready?" Dashi asked one of the elder monks. The old man nodded and turned around towards a small building. Xing sat down under a tree, meditating. He was waiting for the ceremony to begin, but quickly stood as he felt a disturbance.

"Guys." Xing said, about to warn the others, but they already knew. "Who is it?" He asked.

"I-" Omi began, but was interrupted by a faint laughter. He glanced at the top of the temple rooftop and saw a large figure standing atop it.

"So you're the famous Xiaolin Dragons and Guardians my master is so interested in." He laughed. "I hope you're strong, 'cause if ya ain't," He twirled his large spear in his left hand and jumped off. "This is gonna be quick!"

"Move!" Dashi and Master Monk Guan quickly ran out the building and pushed the monks out of the way.

"Who is this guy?" Kimiko asked, pulling out her Phoenix Shurikens. The large man laughed.

"You don't know who I am? Here." He removed his body armor, revealing various sixes on his body.

"What does that mean again?" Lee asked.

"It means he's the 6th Heylin Elite Guard, right Dashi?" Raimundo asked. Before Dashi could answer, several explosions were heard from the other side of the temple. The side which the many refugees were staying. Gunfire soon followed and screams were heard along with it.

"You kids go! Save the civilians! We got this!" Dashi ordered. Raimundo nodded and motioned for the others to follow. Dashi watched as they left, leaving himself open for attack.

"How's it been Dashi?" 6 asked as he appeared behind the Grand Master. He swung down with his spear, but Master Monk Guan and Chase Young blocked the attack with their weapons. Dashi quickly turned around and preformed an uppercut followed by a swift kick to the chest, knocking 6 into a wall.

"Wuya!" Chase called. Wuya ran towards the Heylin Guard and kneed him in the stomach. She quickly jumped back and regrouped with the other masters as 6's head dropped down. all was silent, but that silence was broken as 6 laughed.

"Nice try!" He pulled himself out of the wall and charged at the masters. "But you'll wanna try an attack that actually hurts me!" He swung his spear sideways, but missed. He stomped the ground causing it to shake. Dashi, Guan and Chase jumped up to escape the earthquake, but Wuya was too slow and fell to the ground. "Hi Wuya." 6 stood over her and brought his spear down.

* * *

"Xiaolin Star, Wind!" Raimundo used the wind to move at incredible speeds and used his swords to cut down five soldiers as he moved.

"Xiaolin Crevice, Earth!" Clay stomped the ground, opening the ground underneath 23 Heylin soldiers. The soldiers fell in and Clay quickly closed the ground.

"Xiaolin Phoenix, Fire!" Kimiko jumped into the middle of ten soldiers, fire engulfing her legs. She spun around as she landed on her hands, the fire spreading out around her. She quickly defeated the soldiers and ran to help the others.

"Xiaolin Tsunami, Water!" Omi summoned large amounts of water from a nearby fountain and used it to drown a large group of enemies in front of him.

"Xiaolin Lightning!"

"Xiaolin Thunder!" Ling and Lee combined their elements and shot a large ball of lightning and thunder at a crowd of enemies. A large explosion followed.

"Xiaolin Solar Barrier!" Mai created a shield to protect the refugees, Xiaolin Army, and military from arrows as they retreated into the temple building.

"Xiaolin Black Hole Blast, Space!" Kai opened a black hole in the middle of 50 soldiers, swallowing them up.

"Xiaolin Sound Wave!" Xing sent three large waves of sound towards ten enemies coming up behind Kai. He summoned his staff and blocked a sword from a Heylin soldier.

"Xing! Kai!" Raimundo shouted as the two guardians were surrounded. He started for them, but more soldiers got in the way. "There's too many!" He growled.

"Heylin Soul Shock!" Shang shot a dark lightning blast at the enemies surrounding Kai and Xing. "Need some help?" He grinned.

"I think we all do." Clay said as everyone regrouped. They backed up as more soldiers appeared.

"How many are there?" Omi asked.

"This can't be happening. If only Tim was here." Mai whispered, falling to her knees.

* * *

"They need our help." Feng said as he watched the battle. He glanced at Shu, who was thinking.

"We must. Let's go!" He and Feng grabbed their weapons and ran out the temple.

"You heard the man soldiers! Let's go!" An army general grabbed his gun and followed the Xiaolin Army, along with the other military soldiers to join the battle.

* * *

**Man, I can't believe it took me a week to get this chapter up. Writer's block truly sucks. Till next update!**

**XSrules95  
**


	16. Chapter 15: Disappearance

Chapter 15: Disappearance

**Special thanks to DarknessMoon96, GOA, punto-punto-punto, and SunDragon27 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: As if I'd ever own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**

* * *

**"Wuya!" Chase jumped forward and kicked 6 back. Master Monk Guan and Dashi quickly followed suit. Master Monk Guan shot the tip of his weapon at 6, wrapping around his arm. Dashi jumped up to reach 6's head and brought his foot down upon him, but 6 quickly recovered from the attack, grabbing Dashi and throwing him at Guan.

"Hmph, four against one and you still can't beat me. I knew you were all weak." 6 smirked as he spun his spear over himself. "I'll make this quick." He drove his weapon into the ground, causing hundreds of metal spikes to shoot out of the ground and towards the four masters. Chase spun his staff in front of him to block while Dashi stomped the ground to create an earth dome to shield the others.

"I cannot...keep this up for much longer Dashi!" Chase shouted. He was suddenly pushed back by one of the spikes. Dashi sensed that his shield was breaking and used the wind to carry the others behind a building.

"Ice!" Dashi held out his hand as ice shot forward, freezing the spikes and reaching 6, but 6 was able to move out of the way.

"That's cold, Dashi." 6 ran forward and swung his spear at Dashi, but missed as Chase and Wuya attacked from both sides. Chase landed three punches on 6's chest while Wuya knocked the giant spear out of his hand. "You are really getting annoying." He grabbed both of the Heylin warriors and threw them to the ground, laughing as he picked them up again. "This was fun, but it's time for you all to die." Just as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, Dashi and Master Monk Guan intervened yet again, both landing swift kicks to the Heylin Guard's face.

"Chase. Wuya. Damn it. They're out cold." Dashi said as he picked up the two. "Guan, keep him busy while I find a safe place for them." He left in a flash.

"Just you and me baldy." 6 held his weapon high, ready to strike. "I'm gonna have fun tearing you to shreds."

"I do not think so." The dots on Master Monk Guan's forehead began to glow. "Repel the Beast!" He shot a blast of energy straight at his opponent.

"What the-" 6 grabbed the ball of energy, but was being pushed back. "Crap." Once the attack made contact with his body, the ball erupted with energy, causing an explosion.

"So you finally perfected that attack?" Dashi smirked as he appeared beside his friend. He looked towards the large cloud of dust. "Bet'cha 10 bucks that he'll be okay and ready to fight again when the dust clears." Dashi joked. Then laughter was heard from the dust. "See?"

"That was a good hit, but I'm still in perfect condition." 6 laughed. He walked from the small crater that was made from the attack, unscathed.

"Better get ready for a fight." Dashi said.

"I'm gonna kill you an-" 6 was interrupted when a portal opened behind him with 9 walking out.

"6, master wants you to return. You have failed." 9 said. 6 muttered to himself before walking through the portal. 9 started for the portal, but stopped. "Your time will come. Just wait." He said, the portal closing behind him. Dashi glared at the Heylin Guard before the portal closed.

"I sense the young ones need help." Master Monk Guan jumped to the top of the temple and started for the monks. Dashi took a few steps forward, but stopped. He felt a strange disturbance coming from behind him.

"This can't be happening." He said to himself as he rushed into the temple.

* * *

"That's the last of 'em." Lee said as he and Feng cut down the few remaining Heylin soldiers.

"Unbelievable." Omi said in a low voice, looking around him. Bodies scattered around him, weapons accompanying them and blood running on the ground. Most of the bodies were allies, people who died to help him and the others.

"I know Omi, but it'll all be over soon." Clay told him.

"I don't think so Clay." Raimundo said. He drove his swords into the ground. "I'm afraid that this isn't going away that easily." He glanced at the others. "Come on. We have to see if Dashi and them don't need help."

"You guys go ahead. I'll just stay here and help clean up." Dojo said, perching himself on Shu's shoulders. Raimundo nodded and ran to catch up with the others. When the monks got to their destination, they found Dashi waiting for them.

"What's wrong Dashi?" Mai asked. The Grand Master turned his head toward the temple building. The monks waited for a reply until Dashi finally spoke.

"He's gone."

"Who?" Kimiko asked.

"Tim."

* * *

**Not a great chapter, but that's all I can get since I have school getting in the way of everything. Go ahead and review. For the time being, I'll be looking for inspiration for future chapters.**

**XSrules95  
**


	17. Chapter 16: War

Chapter 16: War

**Special thanks to GOA, Sundragon27, and angel-devil-2009 for reviewing. You know, I guess the rumors about the show returning were false. That really sucks. I swear, when I get my hands on the one who started that rumor I'm gonna- never mind. On with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**6 stood before Liang, bowing. After stepping out of the portal, he was immediately sent to his master. His fellow guards were standing behind Liang, side by side. They were all outside the devastated city of London.

"You have failed the mission. Do you know that?" The Heylin Emperor asked. 6 opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it so as to not anger his lord. "You know the punishment for failure, do you not?"

"Yes master." 6 answered. "Punishment for the failure of a task is death."

"That is the punishment, but I have seen why you have failed. It seems the Xiaolin have grown in strength after all these years. Stand." 6 obeyed and stood. Liang walked away from his guards. "Learn from this failure...and do not let it happen again." The Heylin Elite Guards followed, each holding their weapons.

"What's the plan now?" 2 asked. He tipped his hat slightly so that it covers his eyes. 9 laughed, causing the others to look at him as if he were crazy.

"What's so funny, 9?" 4 scowled, knowing he had a plan and angry at the fact that she did not come up with one first. 9 ceased his laughter and held his cards up, masking his face.

"Simple. We each split up, attacking various cities around the world. The monks will see this and split their forces in an attempt to stop us." The others looked to each other and back at 9.

"That's perfect. When they are divided, we can kill each and every one of them quickly." 5 said.

"If that is the plan, I believe you will be needing assistance." The Heylin Emperor said, still walking forward. "Split the army so that you have enough soldiers to accommodate each of you."

"Then it is settled." 1 said. "The war shall begin soon. We must prepare now for it may take some time." He and the rest of the Heylin Elite Guards disappeared to prepare for the coming assault.

* * *

Shortly after the Heylin's attack, Tim's body suddenly disappeared. The monks spent days searching, but came up short. Five days after the attack and the monks were gathered on the training grounds.

"I don't get it. Why would the Heylin want to take him?" Raimundo pondered. "Better yet, why a dead body?" Mai watched as the others discussed the situation. She held Tim's necklace in her hands put it back around her neck. After a while, Grand Master Dashi walked out.

"Grand Master Dashi, did you find out anything?" Ling asked. The master shook his head in reply.

"Who would want to take his body?" Lee glanced at the others.

"Not the Heylin that's for sure." Dashi said. "Whoever took him was not the Heylin."

"What do you mean, Grand Master Dashi?" Omi asked. Just as Dashi was about to answer, Shang ran outside.

"Dashi! There's something happening!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?"

* * *

"The Heylin are launching a full-scale assault around the world." Shu announced. The monks were gathered in the war room along with a few army generals and other high-ranking officials.

"Where are they attacking?" Master Monk Guan asked, looking over the map of the world.

"Right now, they are in Japan, Egypt, Russia, Southern Africa, Eastern Europe, and Southeast Asia." Feng answered, pointing to various blinking spots on the map.

"How are we gonna stop them then?" Xing asked.

"We're going to have to split up." The monks looked to Dashi. "There spread too far and we have to stop them before they can do more damage."

"Grand Master Dashi, we've just discovered that each attack is being lead by the Heylin Elite Guards." Shu said.

"That just makes everything better." Raimundo said.

"But Raimundo-"

"Sarcasm, Omi." Kimiko said.

"Well, if we split up, we'll lose for sure then." Lee said.

"Yeah, we can't take on an entire army by ourselves..." Xing began.

"And those mean Heylin Guards aren't gonna go easy on us." Kai interrupted.

"Who said you're going by yourselves?" Feng smirked.

"It's time the Xiaolin Army gets their turn to fight. We shall help you defend the cities." Shu said.

"We'll stay here in case the Heylin attack again." Dashi said. He motioned for the monks to leave to prepare. "I hope they like the gifts I left them." He smirked.

"I believe they will Master Dashi." Master Fung said, watching the monks hurry to their rooms. He smiled as he heard the monks reactions to whatever it was Dashi left for them.

"They'll need it if they hope to defeat the Heylin Guards. It's war now." Dashi sighed.

* * *

**Very sorry for the short chapter, but I am so mad that the rumors weren't true. That and I am really tired because of school. Whatever, all you have to do is read and review. Bye-bye for now.**

**XSrules95  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Split Up

Chapter 17: Split up

**Special thanks to GOA, SunDragon27, SS. Mahana, punto-punto-punto, and alecritique for reviewing. I have nothing else to say except on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Does this even do anything?

* * *

**

"What is this, Grand Master Dashi?" Xing asked, holding white monk robes with the Chinese symbol for sound on the back. The others held other new clothing as well, though they were happy instead of curious. Ling and Lee both had similar light-blue armor, both sets of armor also bearing the Chinese symbols for their elements. Kai had dark purplish armor. Mai carried light-yellow robes with dragons running down the sides of the arm sleeves.

"That's your Guardian Armor. It will help you during your upcoming battles." The grand master explained. "On the back of you armor is a symbol of your elements."

"Well, what else do they do?" Ling asked, eying her light-blue armor. "Are they suppose to enhance our abilities?"

"Yeah, they also offer stronger protection from Heylin magic." Dashi answered. He glanced at the four Xiaolin Dragons as they came out from one of the temple buildings, wearing their new armor. Omi wore a blue armor with a blue dragon on the front. Clay had on a tan colored armor with several rock designs on the front. Kimiko wore a red ninja outfit similar to her showdown robes. Raimundo's new armor was silver with gray dragons running down the sleeves. "Their armor is similar to yours except...well, it's Xiaolin Armor."

"What's the difference?" Lee asked.

"The names." Everyone fell to the ground in an anime fashion.

"OK kiddies it's time to-" Dojo slithered in and stopped after seeing everyone's new duds. "Hey nice armor. I remember these...and why are you all on the ground? This ain't the time to be resting." The monks immediately stood up. Dashi cleared his throat.

"Maybe the rest of you should put on the armor. The portals are open and we don't have any time to waste." Dashi told the Guardians. The five warriors nodded and returned to their rooms to try on the new sets of clothing.

* * *

"Are the young monks ready Master Dashi?" Master Fung asked as Dashi entered the courtyard. Dashi looked around at the many Xiaolin warriors ready to go into battle. Feng and Shun were conversing with Chase Young and Master Monk Guan while Wuya was arguing with Shang about something.

"Yeah, they should be here...right...about...now." All nine monks stumbled out to the courtyard as Dashi finished his sentence. "Hey you're all right on time. Come here, you'll need to hear the plan." He motioned for them to follow him into the war room. Shang saw them walking into the room and ran after them.

"Shang?" Kai stopped and glanced at the Heylin apprentice. The others stopped as well.

"Are you coming too?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes. My master does not need me to help keep watch over this place so I decided to help you." Dashi continued walking and spoke.

"If you're planning on fighting then come on." The monks hurried to Dashi, but Shang stopped to ask a question.

"Where's Jack Spicer?" Raimundo shrugged.

"Who knows? Could be working on his robots still." He answered.

"A better question is, who cares?" Kimiko joked. The others laughed.

"Well, does anyone have any idea at least?" Mai asked.

* * *

Inside a dark room were an array of Jack-bots and a large pile in the corner. "Hello?" A voice said. The pile started shaking. "Is anyone out there? Someone...anyone." Jack Spicer's hair stuck out the pile, but the rest of the robot parts fell on him. "Ahhhh! Help! I'm afraid of the dark!"

* * *

"Anyone hear anything? It sounded like a little girl was screaming." Lee asked the others.

"We can't woory about some little girl's safety right now Lee." Dashi said. He stood at the head of the giant map in the middle of the room. The monks, Feng, Shu, Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, Chase Young, Wuya, and Shang were gathered around the map.

"So what's the plan Grand Master Dashi?" Clay inquired.

"Okay, so we all know that the Heylin army is attacking different locations around the world using the portals." The grand master began. "We can stop that by closing the portals. Luckily, Feng knows a spell that would be able to halt their advance."

"Though it will take a while for me to complete preparations." Feng chimed in. "And it is only strong enough to stop the portals from appearing in all of Asia."

"We can work with that. We just have to buy you some time." Xing said.

"Can I get on with the rest of the plan?" Dashi grinned. "Now, like Xing said, we have to buy Feng some time for him to complete the spell. To do that, we're gonna have to fight the Heylin head on." He started to stroll around the room. "I've opened portals to the six locations that the Heylin are attacking. All we have to do is decide who goes where. You will all be accompanied by a sum of the Xiaolin Army." He pointed to the six blinking spots on the map. The monks began to think about who'll go where. It was silent until Raimundo finally spoke.

"Kimiko and I can go to Japan." He said. "Clay, Omi, and Ling will go to Southern Africa while Lee, Xing, and Kai go to Egypt." He glanced at his team, who all seemed to agree. He was about to speak, but Shu interrupted him.

"I shall go to Russia with at least a thousand of our troops."

"And we'll provide support." The commander of the military said.

"Shang, I want you to go to Southeast Asia with the Guardian of Light. I sense something there that I need you to look at." Chase ordered his apprentice.

"Exactly what is it that you sense, eh Chase?" Dashi smirked.

"It has something to do with the Guardian of Darkness and that is all I know." Dashi nodded his head and turned to look at Mai.

"Okay. Mai, you're going to with Shang to Bangkok."

"Okay, Master Dashi." She spoke. Now that everyone was assigned an location, they all gathered outside in front of the portals, each portal showing an image of the monks destinations. The Xiaolin Army and the U.S. military waited for the monks, along with Jack Spicer.

"Oh, there you are Spicer." Shang smirked. "Where were you?"

"I was trapped in my room building my Jack-bots until Feng found me."

"He was crying for his mother. At first I thought it was a little girl, but then I remembered that someone was assigned to build some contraption called a Jack-bot and went inside to see who it was. The monks told me that you are very...feminine." Feng chuckled.

"Are you all ready?" Dashi asked the monks. Raimundo nodded. "Be careful out there." Each monk jumped through the portal, each followed by hundreds of Xiaolin Soldiers. Shu and the military commander both ran through their portal with their armies close behind.

"Wait for me!" Jack shouted as he flew into the portal to Southeast Asia, with many Jack-bots quickly flying through.

* * *

**I hate school! I know, I've probably said that a million times and you've all probably thought the same thing as well. That's all for this week, go ahead and review.**

**XSrules95  
**


	19. Chapter 18: Japan under seige

Chapter 18: Japan under siege

**Special thanks to SunDragon27 and meme12345bunny for reviewing. Two reviews, that's...unfortunate. On with the story. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Xiaolin Showdown, if I did, there would've been a 4th SEASON NOW! (if you can't tell, I'm still mad about the rumors)**

**

* * *

**"Kill anything and anyone that moves! We will draw the Xiaolin here and kill them!" 9 commanded as his soldiers charged into the burning city of Tokyo. He laughed until he felt a strange surge of energy come from inside the city. "8, it seems that they're here." He grinned.

"This'll be fun." 8 chuckled. She jumped from atop a crumbled skyscraper and landed beside her fellow Heylin Guard. "I guess you can get your revenge now." 9 said nothing and walked towards the city. 8 smirked and followed him.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Kimiko said in a low voice. She looked around her and saw only bodies and fire. Raimundo clenched his fists, angered by the mercilessness of the Heylin. "Rai, I need to make sure my dad's all right." Raimundo nodded and turned around to instruct the soldiers. Kimiko ran off in the direction of the Tohomiko toy factory. Raimundo looked back at her, watching as she ran.

"I gotta-"

"The Heylin! They're here!" A Xiaolin soldier shouted before being impaled by a spear.

"Crap." Raimundo muttered. "I'll have to take care of this first I guess. Twin Dragon Hurricanes, Wind!" He summoned his weapons and struck the ground with much strength, causing several mini tornadoes to shoot at the Heylin. "Attack!" He and the Xiaolin Forces charged immediately after his attack made contact.

The two forces clashed with each other, both sides losing soldiers as they did. Raimundo slid under two swords and slashed at their legs. He quickly jumped up to avoid an attack. He swung both of his weapons, sending a large gust of wind at a crowd of Heylin. "Xiaolin Falcon Strike, Wind!" Raimundo's speed increased and he began to dart around the area, cutting down his enemies one by one.

For the Xiaolin Soldiers, things were getting better. The Heylin's number was decreasing due to the fact that they had a Xiaolin Dragon with them. Soon after, the Heylin began to retreat and the Xiaolin chased after them, but they stopped after discovering that they were inside a large circle of cards. Raimundo's eyes widened as he witnessed all of the soldiers die in a dark beam that shot up from the ground inside the circle.

"Surprised, young monk?" Raimundo turned around and saw 9 walking towards him, cards in his hand.

_'Damn. I can't waste time here, I have to get out of here and make sure Kim's okay.' _Raimundo thought. He hesitated for a moment and after what seemed like an eternity, he ran, but he was flung backwards by 9, who had appeared in front of him.

"Hmph, you shouldn't worry about her right now." 9 chuckled. You should worry about...yourself!" He threw his cards straight at Raimundo.

* * *

"Please be okay, papa." Kimiko said to herself. She stopped in front of the Tohomiko toy factory and saw that the doors were ripped open and blood around it. "No." She ran in only to find more destruction. She continued up the building and barged into her father's office. "Papa. Are you in here?" No reply.

"Looking for this?" Kimiko turned around and came face-to-face with 8 who had someone in her grasp. She held the person up so that Kimiko can see who it was. It was Kimiko's father.

"What did you do to him?" Kimiko shouted, flames growing in her hands.

"Nothing, but now that you're here, I think I might have a little fun." She threw Kimiko's father to the wall and disappeared. Kimiko got into her fighting stance and waited for the attack.

"Come out and fight me!" Kimiko yelled.

"Okay." 8 appeared behind Kimiko and kicked her to the wall. Laughing, 8 raised her bow and fired dozens of arrows pointblank at Kimiko.

"Fire Shield!" Kimiko was able to block the attack and rolled out of the way as soon as the arrows penetrated the shield. "Xiaolin Blaze Kick, Fire!" Kimiko's legs became engulfed in flames as she lunged at 8 and began a brutal barrage of kicks. 8 was taken by surprise by Kimiko's speed and was unable to escape the attacks. Kimiko landed several body hits and one hit to 8's face.

"Damn kid." 8 growled and jumped out the window, but instead of falling down the building, she floated right outside the office. "I'll make sure you and everyone you love dies a painful death!" Again, raising her bow, she fired a hail of arrows into the small room. Kimiko began to dodge the arrows, but stopped as soon as she saw more heading for her father.

"No!" She quickly ran over to him and summoned another shield, protecting them both from the attack. "Xiaolin...Raging...Phoenix, Fire!" Flames began to grow around her body as she focused her chi into her attack. "I hope I perfected this." She said to herself and charge towards her opponent who had stopped firing. "Take this!" Kimiko jumped out and in a flash, she and 8 were falling to the ground, both unconscious.

* * *

"Stop running so I may kill you!" 9 yelled, chasing Raimundo down the streets.

"You really expect me to listen to you!" Raimundo shouted. He dodged several cards as 9 attacked and called out his element, propelling him into the air and away from the enraged Heylin Elite Guard. "See ya later! Sucker."

"Is that the way it's going to be, eh dragon?" 9 let go of his cards. The magical cards began to move on their own and formed a small disc for 9 to stand on. "So be it." The cards began to levitate off the ground and suddenly shot into the sky, racing towards Raimundo.

"There's the factory." Raimundo said as he neared Kimiko's position. "Wait...is that?" He saw a girl who was on fire and jumping out the window towards another person who began to shoot several arrows at the other. Suddenly, the two began to fall and the one that was on fire returned to normal and Raimundo's heart stopped at the sight of who it was. "Kimiko!" He flew faster and was able to catch her before she reached the ground.

"Hmph. 8," 9 said, seeing the Heylin Guard laying on the street. "Fool...get up before I kill you myself." There was no response, so he looked up to see Raimundo, flying into the building, holding an unconscious Kimiko. A smile grew on 9's face as he walked into the building. "It seems I can still get a chance at revenge."

* * *

"Feng, are the preparations complete?" Master Monk Guan asked. Feng shook his head in response to the question.

"No, but it should only take at least one more hour."

"That's good. Hang in there kids." Dashi said. He walked over to a large orb, showing various images of the many battles going on around the world.

* * *

**You know the drill people. Leave a review on if you liked this chapter or if you have any constructive criticism to give. I guess that's all i have to say...bye!  
**

**XSrules95  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Return of Darkness

Chapter 19: Return of Darkness

**Special thanks to meme12345bunny, SunDragon27, GOA, angel-devil-2009, and Sunshine5643 for reviewing and to meme12345bunny, well here it is...Thailand.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. **

**

* * *

**

Outside the city of Bangkok, the Heylin Elite Guards, 6 and 7, were ready for the attack on the city to begin, but there was something impeding their advance.

"Stupid...Barrier!" 6 screamed and began cursing as he struck tirelessly at the barrier surrounding the city. "Argh!" He hit the barrier once more and was knocked down.

"Nice one." 7 began giggling.

"Shut it, 7! I'm not failing master again!" He said, rising from the ground. He returned to his feeble attempts at breaking the barrier. The Heylin soldiers watched their general as he attempted many times to break down the magical force field. On top of the barrier, high in the sky, a cloaked figure stood, watching and waiting.

"They are here...she is here." He said to himself. He looked down into the city and saw Mai, Shang, Jack and the Xiaolin soldiers step out of the portal. He watched as the Xiaolin warriors warned the civilians of the coming attack. "Mai." He stared at the guardian and sighed. A portal opened behind him and four glowing figures stepped out.

"It is time." Spoke the red glowing figure. "Come. You will return when she needs you." The four left and the cloaked figure turned around to leave, but stopped and looked back down to Mai.

"Come now." The blue glowing figure ordered. The cloaked figure nodded and retreated to the portal. As he disappeared, the barrier around the city began to break.

"Hyah!" 6 swung down with his spear, destroying the barrier. "Ha! Finally. Told you I can do it." He bragged. 7 giggled and jumped high into the air.

"Let's kill." She ran off, giggling. 6 nodded and ordered the troops to attack.

With that, the battle began. Mai, Shang and Jack escorted anyone they could to the portal while the Xiaolin army held back the Heylin. Soon after, the people were evacuated and the Xiaolin began to push back. The fighting began to spread all over the country, forcing the Xiaolin to split up to defend more areas.

* * *

"Heylin Soul Slash!" Shang hovered high above ten enemy soldiers and sent a large razor wave of energy down on them. As he landed, three more enemies charged at him, but were quickly taken down by several of Jack's robots. "Behind you, Spicer!" Warned Shang. Jack quickly turned around to see five more soldiers heading for him.

Jack let out a girlish scream before pulling out a shen gong wu. "Shadow Orb!" The shen gong wu released a black smoke that blinded the enemies. "Jack-bots!" He pressed the button on his wristwatch, calling his robots to help. "Oh yeah! How do you like that!" Jack began gloating. "No one can stop-"

"Spicer! Around you!" Shang yelled. Jack ceased his victory dance when he discovered that he was surrounded. After letting out another scream, the Heylin began to pursue the boy. "Jack, what's going on?" Shang asked as he repelled another attack. He turned around and saw the evil boy genius running away, crying for his mom. "I don't know why I let him come." Shang sighed. He quickly dispatched the four soldiers around him and proceeded to help his partner. _'I wonder how Mai and the Xiaolin Army are holding out.' _Shang thought to himself.

* * *

"Solar Barrier, Light!" Mai quickly produced a large shield to protect her and several Xiaolin soldiers from a hail of arrows.

"They've got us surrounded!" A Xiaolin general shouted as hundreds of Heylin soldiers circled around them. Mai and the army had foolishly fallen into a trap after they chased a small squad of Heylin soldiers into the ruins of an old village. "Defensive formation!" The Xiaolin quickly gathered in a large circle with those holding shields in front and those with spears and swords inside the circle, ready to attack. "Guardian of Light! Please, you must get inside!" One of the soldiers pleaded as Mai continued to shield the others.

"Why did we have to get separated from the group?" Mai asked herself. She felt her body beginning to give out and and suddenly fell back into the formation. The Xiaolin quickly placed her into the middle as the attack began. Her vision began to blur as the fighting began and she passed out.

* * *

"Hurry, Jack! I sense Mai and the others are in danger!" Shang shouted. Jack, who was lagging behind, attempted to run to catch up, but failed.**(What else is new?)** Shang stopped and turned around. "Don't you have a heli-pack or whatever it is you call it?"

"Oh, yeah! I do." He activated his heli-pack and raced forward towards the battle. Shang rolled his eyes and jumped forward. He continued on his way, wondering where the boy 'genius' was after losing sight of him.

"Where could he have gone?" Shang asked himself. After a minute, he passed by Jack who had, somehow, gotten himself stuck inside the wall of an old house. "Why did I let you come with me anyway, Spicer?"

"Can you help?" Shang shrugged and pulled Jack out of the wall. Then he scanned the area.

"It appears that we're in the ruins of an old village." He stepped forward. "I sense a Heylin presence coming from there. Hurry." Shang hurried in the direction of the center of the village with Jack in tow.

* * *

About half an hour after fainting, Mai had begun to regain consciousness. She heard grunts and looked up. "Oh my..." She was greeted by the sight of the dead bodies of the Xiaolin soldiers and 6 who had just finished off the last soldier.

"Just in time." 6 laughed after noticing Mai. "Now I can kill you while you can still feel the pain." He started for Mai, holding his spear above his head, ready to strike. Mai couldn't move for she was afraid, so she just stayed still. Just then, her necklace began to glow.

"Huh?"

"Say hello to your little boyfriend in the afterlife." 6 chuckled and swung his weapon. Mai closed her eyes, waiting for the attack, but it never came. She looked up with one eye open and saw a cloaked figure holding 6's spear back with one hand. "Who the-" The figure quickly shoved 6 into a wall and held out his hand. A black sword appeared in his hands and the figure removed his cloak, revealing his face. Mai's eyes widened as the boy looked at her.

"Tim."

* * *

**I have nothing to say for now except...Yay! Guess who's back and ready for a fight! Go ahead and review.**

**XSrules95  
**


	21. Chapter 20: Darkness Strikes

Chapter 20: Darkness Strikes

**Special thanks to meme12345bunny, Sundragon27, Sunshine5643, and SS. Mahana for reviewing. Now on with the next addition of (see title of story) **

**It's funny, I originally planned for Tim to return near the end of the story and have Shang and Jack rescue Mai right before 6 attacked instead, but I just missed having Tim in my story so I thought 'what the hey, I'll bring him back now'.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Xiaolin Showdown, then there would be so much more powers for the monks and new enemies and best of all, an anime opening. By the way, has anyone ever wondered how the show would have been like as an anime?**

**

* * *

**Tim turned around and walked over to Mai who was still in shock over his sudden return. He knelt down beside her and put his hand on hers. "Are you hurt?"

"Is...is that really you?" Mai still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tim nodded and picked Mai up from the ground, holding her bridal style, making her blush. _'This feeling. It is him.' _Mai thought to herself, but she was quickly broken from her thoughts by the sight of 6 standing right behind the two. "He's back!" 6 raised his spear and thrust down on them, but Tim quickly disappeared with Mai.

"Where'd you go! Come out and fight!" 6 shouted. He began to swing his weapon around, hitting anything in his way. "Nobody runs away from me and lives!" He continued his rampage, trying to find the two guardians.

"You will be safe here, Mai." Tim said as he reappeared on top of the cliffs, holding Mai. He set her down and turned towards the edge of the cliff. "Please stay here. I do not want you to get hurt." He said to her. All Mai could do was watch as he jumped down towards the enraged Heylin.

"It's him. I can't believe it." She said, her voice barley above a whisper. She raised the necklace up and smiled as it glowed brighter.

* * *

"How much farther is it?" Jack whined. Shang growled and muttered to himself the same question.

"Jack, if you keep on whining, I'm going to-" He stopped mid-sentence as he felt a strange presence. "This power. Why does it seem so familiar?"

"How should I know?" Jack replied, trying to catch his breath. "Can we take a break? My feet hurt." Shang was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of more Heylin soldiers approaching them.

"Spicer, go find someplace to hide." Shang ordered as he pulled out his weapon, readying himself for the fight. Jack nodded and quickly ran over to a nearby house to hide in. "Here they come." Shang charged at the enemy and jumped into the group, cutting each one down with his sword.

* * *

6 continued to destroy the little houses until Tim appeared behind him and landed a swift kick from behind. "Why you!" 6 performed a 360 spin, swinging his weapon, but missed as Tim disappeared into the shadows. He quickly emerged from the ground under 6 and hit him with an uppercut to the chest. 6 staggered back for a bit. He looked up and grinned as he saw his opponent. "Hmph. I thought master killed you...no matter. I'll just kill you again then." He drove his spear into the ground, causing metal spikes to shoot out from the ground.

"Shadow Shield." A small dome, made by the shadows, covered Tim, protecting him from the attack. He winced as he used his powers. _'I must not use my powers too much' _He thought. "Shadow Spear." A long spear materialized in his hands and he threw the weapon at 6. He went down to one knee, panting after throwing the spear. The spear penetrated the Heylin Guard's stomach and went completely through his body.

"That was good." 6 chuckled. "But it's gonna take a lot more than that to kill-" Suddenly, 6 was hit a barrage of kicks on several specific areas of his body. He coughed up a little blood and was down on one knee. "H-how?"

"I know about the weak points on your body. There are several and they are masked by your symbols." Tim explained. "Now I shall end this. Shadow-" Tim stopped and disappeared into the shadows as several kunai almost hit him.

"7! I thought I told you I didn't need any help!" 6 shouted.

"Didn't look like you didn't need any help from where I was." 7 giggled. Tim emerged from the shadows at a safe distance from the two warriors. 7 caught a glimpse of him and smiled. "And who might this cutie be?"

"Hey! You stay away from him!" Mai shouted from the cliffs, but quickly threw her hands over her mouth after realizing what she did. Tim turned around and Mai quickly hid herself. He sighed and shook his head.

"Oh. I see how it is." 7 said and was at the top of the cliff in the blink of an eye.

"Mai!" Tim turned around and saw 7 holding a dagger to Mai's neck.

"Don't make a move or I'll slit her throat." Just as Tim was about to speak, 6 got a hold of him and slammed him into the ground.

"Finally. Now I can kill you." 6 said as he stomped on the guardian. He picked up his spear and held it over Tim. "See ya!"

"Tim!" Mai shouted. 7 struck Mai in the back of the head to knock her out and threw her to the ground.

"Mai." Tim's eyes were covered in darkness and an unknown force knocked 6 and 7 into a nearby mountain. He stood, clutching his head. "No. Not now...Mai." He jumped over to Mai and picked her up. Then he felt a strange disturbance coming from the sky and looked up. "The spell."

* * *

"There gone Jack. You can come out now." Shang said, pulling his sword out from the chest of one of the Heylin soldiers. He walked over to the ruins of the small house Jack was in and found the goth boy whimpering. "How does Master Chase put up with you? Get up." After helping Jack up, the two proceeded towards Mai's area. "It seems that Dashi and Feng's spell worked."

"How do you know?" Shang sighed and pointed to a large group of Heylin soldiers as they were being destroyed by the spell. "Oh."

"Come. We have to see if Mai is all right." Before the two could find her, Tim appeared in front of them, holding Mai's unconscious body. Jack screamed and yelled out 'ghost', pointing to Tim.

"Shang." Tim said, glaring at his rival.

"Tim. I thought you died."

"Like I said earlier, he's a ghost!" Jack screamed.

"I was revived, Shang. But we should not worry about that for now." He looked at Mai. "We have to get her back to the temple. She needs medical attention. I shall explain everything there." Shang nodded and chanted a spell, opening a portal to the temple.

* * *

**Not my best chapter, but hey what's a guy to do? Anyway, the next chapter will be during the beginning of the whole 'everyone splitting up' deal. Which means that it'll be during Feng's preparations for the spell. I just wanted to get past this country first before I move onto the next countries. Anyway, review.**

**XSrules95  
**


	22. Chapter 21: Divided in Egypt

Chapter 21: Divided in Egypt

**Special thanks to meme12345bunny and SunDragon27, my only two reviewers on the previous chapter. I hope this chapter is good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, then there would be more hints of RaiKim.**

**

* * *

**"Xing! A little help here!" Lee shouted as he ran through the sand, followed by two Heylin War Beasts. He jumped into the air above the monsters and slashed at their heads with his spear. "Ha! I got- oh crap." The attack did nothing to the creatures except angering them. One of the beasts raised its foot. "Why me?" Lee quickly rolled out from under the beast and resumed his original plan, running away until someone helps. Though, he found it difficult to run through the sand and almost tripped until Kai opened a portal under him.

"Fire!" Xing ordered. Just then, about thirty archers behind him shot at the monsters, killing them. Suddenly, Kai's portal opened beside the blind guardian and Lee came rolling out. Kai walked out from the portal shortly after. "Are you okay?"

"I almost got stepped on by a twenty-foot monster. How do you think I'm feeling!" Kai giggled and looked to a nearby town.

"I'm sensing a large Heylin presence from over there." She pointed to the town. There were screams and smoke was seen rising into the dark, red sky. "I think it's one of those mean guards that Dashi told us about."

"I guess so, but which one?" Xing wondered. "Come on, everybody. We've got a town to save." He and the Xiaolin soldiers were off towards the town to confront the Heylin while Lee dusted sand off himself.

"Really. He couldn't wait for me?" Lee mumbled. Kai shrugged and the two started for the town as well, but stopped after Lee felt a strong presence coming from the three large pyramids nearby. He looked to the town and back at the pyramids. "Come on, Kai. I think we've got our own problems to take care of."

"Okay. I'll open a portal so we can get there faster." Kai held out her hands and called out the name of her element, opening a portal. "Let's go." Lee nodded and stepped through with Kai.

* * *

On top of the largest pyramid, 4 stood, watching as Lee and Kai walked into the portal. He summoned her staff and ordered her troops to hide. "It seems that they fell for it." She smiled. "Divide and Conquer. A primitive tactic, yet effective." She glanced at the town where her comrades were. "Let's just hope 5 can handle this."

* * *

In the town, 5 ran through the place, slashing down anyone that he could find while his soldiers did the same. He stopped in the center of the town and looked towards the west. "They're here!" He called out to his soldiers. The Heylin quickly gathered in the center with him as he ran towards Xing and the Xiaolin soldiers.

"This is weird. Everything is quiet." Xing whispered.

"It's too quiet." A lieutenant said. "Look for any signs of the Heylin!" He ordered, but just as he finished issuing orders, a spear was lodged in his chest.

"No." Xing turned around and sensed 5, standing on one of the buildings, arms crossed. He held out his hand and his spear flew back to him. "Attack!"

"You're not the only one with an army." 5 chuckled. He shot a black beam into the air and his soldiers ran out, charging at the Xiaolin. "Come and fight me guardian. Unless you're scared." He smirked.

"Sonic Staff, Sound!" The symbol on the back of his new robes began to glow as he charge at 5. "Sonic Boom, Sound!" He sent a powerful sonic wave at the Heylin Guard, but it was easily deflected.

"That's good." 5 said, rubbing the hand he had used to deflect the attack. "It stings a bit. My turn." He lunged at Xing and began slashing at him.

* * *

The portal opened at the foot of the pyramids. Lee and Kai walked out from the portal and looked around the area, searching for the Heylin. To their dismay, they found none. Lee growled. "Great! Nobody's here. Every time, I'm always wrong and end up getting nowhere." He began to ramble on about not being like the others. Kai shook her head and sat down, waiting for Lee to finish his rant.

"Huh?" She caught a glimpse of something moving near the pyramid and ran over there, pulling Lee out of his rant. Lee called out for her, but the small guardian ignored him and continued forward. Just then, a scream was heard and Lee quickly made his way toward her with his weapon in hand.

"Kai!" He yelled as he turned the corner, expecting the worse, but all he found was Kai, laughing and hugging a large camel. He dropped his weapon and just stared at the silly guardian like she was crazy.

"Isn't it cute? I'm gonna name him Fluffy!" Lee's jaw dropped to the ground.

"A CAMEL! YOU GOT ME ALL WORRIED BECAUSE OF A CAMEL!" He shouted. "And what kind of name is Fluffy?"

"A cute one."

"I don't know what to do with you." Lee mumbled, shaking his head. While Kai was playing with the camel, Lee sat down on a rock and glanced around at the area. "Nothing. This isn't right." He looked at one of the pyramids and saw the helmet of a Heylin soldier sticking out from behind it. "They're here, Kai!"

"Attack!" 4 ordered as she appeared at the tip of the pyramid. The soldiers charged at the two, there were about one hundred soldiers.

"Run, Fluffy!"

"Can't you forget about the camel!" Lee shouted. He twirled his spear and slashed at five soldiers. Kai dodged some attacks with a back flip and shot a small orb into a crowd of enemies.

"Space!" The orb expanded into a small black hole that swallowed the enemies and thanks to her armor, the portal grew ten times its normal size. "Cool."

"If you think you can get me, then go ahead and try." Lee smirked. He spun the spear above him with one hand, filling the air with electricity which kept the Heylin back. "Lightning Tornado!" He spun the weapon faster which created a large cyclone made of lightning. "Awesome!" The attack sucked in hoards of soldiers as Lee sped around the place, laughing.

"Supernova Bomb, Space!" Kai's armor began to glow a light purple as she held her hands above her head. A large red ball took form in her hands and grew as she focused her chi. "Take this, meanies!" Flinging her arms forward, the large ball flew forward, destroying everything in its path, even one of the pyramids. "Oopsie."

"Hyah!" Lee skidded to a halt, stopping the attack. "Whoo-hoo! That was awesome." The two guardians celebrated their victory while 4 watched angrily from atop the pyramid.

"Damn. I didn't expect them to gain this much power." 4 growled. "As much as I hate to do it," She pulled out a dark red staff out of the air. "I'll have to improvise." She sighed. "Like they say, 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself'." She jumped down and struck the ground, interrupting Lee and Kai's victory dance.

"Who are you?" Lee asked. 4 chuckled and brushed a strand of hair past her left cheek, revealing the number four. "Kai, stay back." Kai nodded and took a few steps back to give Lee room for the fight.

"Hmph. You think you can defeat me by yourself. Children are so foolish." Lee was angered by this and jumped into battle. He jabbed at the guard with his spear, but 4 knocked the weapon and the one wielding it away with two swift swings of her staff. "Is that all you got?"

"Damn." Lee wiped the blood from his mouth and attacked with a flurry of slashes, all of which were blocked. He jumped back to avoid another hit and spun his spear. "Storm Shock, Lightning!" A large bolt of lightning shot out of his spear and spiraled towards 4.

"Hmph. Heylin Barrier." 4 held up two fingers, creating a shield in front of her. When the attack finished, she jumped through the shield and landed five hits to Lee's head and chest. Lee fell to the ground. Just as she was about to swing her weapon again, Kai threw her dagger, which 4 was able to dodge. "You want to die too? Okay, fine with me."

* * *

"Sonic Wave!" Xing maneuvered behind 5 and attacked with a strong energy wave.

"Good one." 5 spun around and landed an uppercut to Xing's chin. He jumped to the ground and pulled his spear out of the wall. "This has been fun, but I've got orders to end this swiftly." He flew towards a tired Xing and lunged at him with his spear, but before he could reach the young man, a bald, spear wielding monk knocked the weapon away. "Guan!"

"Xing, are you all right?" Master Monk Guan asked, offering Xing a hand.

"Master Monk Guan?"

"Dashi sensed you were in trouble and asked me to assist you. Now stay back. He is too strong for you to fight alone." Xing nodded. Guan turned around to face his opponent.

"Master Monk Guan. It has been long. Are you here to lose again?" 5 said confidently.

"Yes, but it will be you who shall be defeated." Master Monk Guan replied. He got into his fighting stance. 5 did the same and smirked.

"Let's make this a good one." And the two masters charged at each other, ready to kill.

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 21. Wow, I did it. I beat my previous record of 20 chapters. Okay, no time to celebrate. I still have to get started on the next chapter for you all. So, until next time, leave a review.**

**XSrules95  
**


	23. Chapter 22: Battle for Africa

Chapter 22: Battle for Africa

**Special thanks to SS. Mahana, angel-devil-2009, GOA, SunDragon27, and Sunshine5643 for reviewing. You're all great! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters. They belong to Christy Hui, the creator of this most magnificent show! **

**

* * *

**On the Savannas of Africa, Clay, Omi, and Ling were fighting for their lives. The three, along with a few hundred soldiers from the Xiaolin Army, were spread out all over Africa in order to combat the Heylin. The Heylin forces in Africa were led by 2, which made the battle much more difficult. Clay had gone with Ling while Omi chose to go with a large unit to the south. The rest of the army spread out to different areas in order to cover more of the country.

"Xiaolin Quake, Earth!" Clay smashed his fists into the ground, making the ground shake violently. The enemies in front of him fell into the large hole that was created as a result of the attack, but the war beast that was with them was still standing. The creature opened its mouth as a large ball of energy quickly formed inside.

"Xiaolin Thunderbolt!" The creature was struck by a one of Ling's attacks and turned to attack her. "Clay! Help!" The creature shut its mouth and quickly reopened it, shooting a large red beam at Ling. Clay jumped in front of her and stomped his foot on the ground to create a barrier.

"Get him, Ling!"

"Bolt Whip, Thunder!" Ling's weapon materialized in her hand as she grabbed a hold of it. Jumping over the barrier, she unleashed a flurry of slashes upon the beast's head. As the beast staggered backwards, Clay got out his weapon and charged at it.

"Titan Gauntlets, Earth!" He shouted as he punched the creature's chest and with Clay's strength, he was able to fly right through the chest. The creature's body dissolved into the air as Clay landed besides Ling. "You okay, little lady?" He asked. Ling smiled and gave the Texan a quick hug before returning to battle. Clay tip his hat back and turned around, seeing a hoard of Heylin soldiers charging at him. "I don't think y'all would want to try that." Cracking his knuckles, he threw himself into the crowd and smashed his gauntlets into the ground under him. Large, spiked columns made of earth shot up from the ground, impaling the soldiers around the Earth Dragon.

"Xiaolin Thunder Boom!" Ling's arms were surrounded by a blue energy. She clapped her hands and a wave of thunder shot through the battlefield, destroying anyone it hit. "Hey, I did it! All right!" She turned around after hearing footsteps and held up her weapon to parry an attack. She was knocked down and looked up to see her opponent.

"That was an interesting attack." The man said, tipping his hat back, revealing his face.

"You're a Heylin Elite Guard, but which one are you?" Her opponent smirked and turned around. He removed the back of his armor, revealing a large 2. Ling's eyes widened. "No."

"Yeah. I'm number two and it's time for you to die." He raised his sword and spoke again. "I'm sorry to do this, but it is master's orders and I can't disobey him...that and I kill anyone who's not of Heylin descent." He was about to strike, but quickly moved out of the way of a large boulder. "Looks like your friend is here. Just what I needed, more work."

"Ling! You all right?" Clay asked as he knelt down beside the guardian. Ling nodded and hopped back up. "Who is this?"

"He's the number two Heylin Elite Guard." Ling answered.

"So that means..." Ling nodded. Clay looked at the Heylin Guard who was just laying on the branch of a tree.

"If you guys are done, I'll be finishing my mission. Is that all right with you?" He smirked. The two Xiaolin Dragons didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes." 2 rolled off the branch and landed on both of his hands before doing a front-flip to get back on his feet. "Show-off, ain't I? Let's get started." Clay made the first move and hit the ground with his gauntlets, creating a large hole beneath 2. "Not gonna work." 2 floated above the hole and flew towards Clay and Ling.

"Bolt Whip!" Ling slashed the air with her weapon and sent a wave of thunder at 2, but he quickly deflected the attack like it was nothing.

"Xiaolin Crater, Earth!" Clay stomped on the ground, sending a large chunk of the earth to fly up into the air. "Titan Gauntlet!" He used his gauntlets and punched the boulder, propelling it at 2, catching him by surprise.

"This is going to hurt." 2 held up his arms in an attempt to soften the impact. He was sent flying backwards as soon as the boulder hit. "Ouch."

"How'd you like that?" Clay smirked, tipping his hat back.

"Not much." 2 replied as he dusted the dirt off himself.

"Thunder Bolt!" Without looking, 2 dodged the attack, still brushing the dust off him.

"This is getting to be a pain. Two against one isn't fair since you're fighting me." He picked up his sword and began to charge up his chi. A dark aura began to glow around his body. "You're going to need at least a whole army to stand half a chance against me." He raised the sword and slashed the air. "Heylin Razor Soul Slash!" He sent a spiraling razor slash at the two.

"Clay!" Ling shouted. Clay nodded and stomped on the ground. Several barriers began to pop out of the ground in front of the two. Clay used his new powers and extended the barriers so that they would go further out in front.

"That should stop that attack." Clay told Ling. The two thought they were safe from the attack, but that changed when the barriers were being broken one by one as the razor slash made its way to them. Ling began to panic, trying to think of a plan, but couldn't think of one. Clay quickly made a decision and grabbed Ling's hand. "Come on." He and Ling jumped out of the way right before the attack hit.

"Well duh! We could've done that in the first place." Ling said as she playfully slapped her forehead.

"Die!" 2 appeared over the two and swung down with his sword.

"Tsunami Water Blade, Ice!" A large sword made of ice blocked the attack and 2 disappeared into the air only to reappear further away from the warriors.

"Omi!" Clay smiled.

"Are you unharmed, my friends?" Omi asked.

"No, we're fine." Ling replied. "And now that you're here, we can kick his butt." Clay and Ling rose from the ground and pulled out their weapons. Omi did the same. 2 saw this and burst out laughing.

"You still think you can beat me? All right. It's been a while since I had some fun anyway." He chuckled as he got into his fighting stance. "Bring it on."

* * *

**Done with chapter 22 y'all. Now go ahead and review or leave some criticism. Either one is fine. **

**XSrules95  
**


	24. Chapter 23: Moscow in Peril

Chapter 23: Moscow in Peril

**Special thanks to angel-devil-2009, GOA, SunDragon27, Sunshine5643, and SS. Mahana for reviewing. And thank you, meme12345bunny, blueheron93, TheXGrayXLady, and dragon of spirits for reviewing my meme, you guys are the best! Now, I have one thing left to say. 69. Yeah, that many reviews and the funny thing is that it did not make me laugh as much as I expected. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown nor will I ever do. I think that made sense. Whatever, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**Shu ran across the crowded battlefield, fighting his way over to a small child that somehow got caught up in the commotion. He quickly parried a blow from two attackers and sliced them in half with one swing of his sword. He rolled out of the way as a big Heylin warrior attempted to squish him with a hammer. He tried to dodge another attack, but was hit in the leg by an arrow and fell right in front of his enemy. The large warrior raised his hammer again, but before he could attack, a sniper's bullet pierced his head and he dropped to the ground as a result. Shu looked over to a crumbling building and saw one of the army soldiers giving him a thumbs-up.

"Go!" The sniper shouted as he fired two more bullets, eliminating two Heylin soldiers behind the injured general.

"You have my gratitude!" Shu pulled the arrow out and shot forward towards the little girl. She was sat near a wall, crying. One of the Heylin soldiers sighted her and raised his foot, ready to get rid of her. "Oh no you don't!" Shu tackled the enemy to the ground and drove his sword into its chest. "Come here little one." Shu said, comforting the little girl as he picked her up. He saw an army helicopter hovering in the sky with one soldier shooting from it. "Don't fret young one, you will be safe soon." Shu ran over to the general of the army, who was supervising the battle from a nearby hilltop. "General Greene."

"Shu. What is she doing here?" The general asked.

"I found her hiding from the battle. You must get her out of here." Greene nodded and called in the helicopter to pick up the girl. The pilot turned the chopper around and made its way towards Shu and Greene, but just as the helicopter was about to land, it was cut into bits. The chopper fell to the ground. The little girl started crying. "Hush little one." Shu told her, trying to calm her down.

"What in God's name?" Greene and Shu took cover from the explosion that followed and the hilltop was engulfed in flames. Several soldiers nearby also took cover, but only a couple survived. Shu held the little girl tightly as he saw something coming from the fire. A man was seen walking from the flames, holding two swords.

"Shu, it has been long since I last saw you." The man greeted. Shu's eyes widened after hearing him.

"That voice." He looked up to the flames. "1, it is you."

"Fire at will!" Greene and several of the soldiers that survived the explosion began firing at 1, who only laughed as he deflected the bullets.

"Surely your toys can do better." 1 shouted angrily.

"This can." The sniper whispered. He looked through his scope and centered his aim on the Heylin Elite Guard's head. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The rifle fired and the bullet hit its target. "Gotcha." The sniper grinned. He peeked through the scope again to see his target, who was still standing. "What?" The soldiers near 1 backed away as the Heylin regained his posture.

"Ouch." 1 frowned and held his hand near his bleeding head. The bullet that was lodged in his head floated out and landed in his hand. The hole in his head closed. "That hurt. Now it's my turn," From the scope of the sniper's point of view, 1 disappeared and reappeared inches in front of it. "To return the favor!" In one quick slash of his swords, 1 killed his enemy. The sniper's headless body fell to the ground. Gunfire erupted as the soldiers began to fire at 1. "Wretched worms." He muttered as he deflected the bullets.

"Greene! You must get your men out of here!" Shu pleaded, but he was ignored.

* * *

"This is bad. Shu's gonna die if I don't hurry." Feng said as he watched his companion's battle. He turned his head and looked to Dashi. "Grand Master-" Dashi held a hand up, cutting off Feng in the middle of his sentence.

"I know." Dashi said. He walked over to the portal to Russia. "Chase, come on. I'm going to need your help." Chase, who was meditating, looked at his old friend.

"Fine." He sighed and rose from his meditation pose. "Wuya." Chase said. The Heylin witch groaned, knowing that was a sign to go along with him.

"Yes, I know, Chase." She sighed as she followed the two masters into the portal. Feng watched them leave and turned around to resume his preparations for the spell.

* * *

"Kill him!" Greene and his soldiers emptied their guns firing at 1. "Damn it!"

"Out of bullets? That is unfortunate." 1 chuckled. He disappeared from plain sight.

"Where'd he go!" One of the soldiers shouted to the others, but before anyone can answer, they were all on the ground. 1 held his swords up, blood dripping from the tips, and held them up to Shu and Greene.

"Go hide." Shu told the little girl. She nodded and ran far away and hid behind a rock. "General, run. You must get to safety."

"No. I made my choice to protect the world in this war and I ain't running." Shu couldn't help but smile.

"If only there were more people like you." He raised his sword and stepped forward. "But your weapons won't have any effect on him. So go to live and fight another day." Greene thought about it for a moment and came to a decision.

"Okay." He said as he started to run back. "Don't die." Shu chuckled.

"If only I can." He said to himself. "You know you could have killed me when we were talking." He told 1.

"I know, but that would've made this fight boring." He replied. "That and I wanted to have the honor of fighting the Xiaolin Army's strongest general in a one on one battle. For I would not accomplish nothing if I killed you so easily."

"So you still have some honor for a Heylin dog."

"Yes. I do." 1 said as he readied himself for the fight. He and Shu stood for a while, watching each others' movements. Then the two charged at each other. 1 made the first move, swing both swords sideways in two different directions. Shu jumped back to dodge it and lunged at his opponent with his sword. 1 parried the attack and knocked Shu back with the butt of his sword.

"Argh!" Shu retaliated with a flurry of slashes. All of which, were either dodged or blocked. He aimed a roundhouse kick at 1, but missed.

"I knew this was the best the Xiaolin could manage." 1 said as Shu attempted to cut him again. He kicked Shu into the air and followed him up. He twirled his swords and slashed at Shu several times, finishing his attack with a downward heel kick which sent the Xiaolin general to the ground. "Me...I'm holding back nearly all of my power." 1 told a battered Shu.

"No. This can't be." Shu said. He failed to get up and fell back as 1 slowly made his way towards him. He grabbed his sword and blocked two more attacks. 1 growled and kicked the sword out of his hand.

"Time to die, Xiaolin scum!"

"No!" 1 turned his head and saw a little girl running to Shu. She stood between 1 and Shu and shouted something in Russian.

"Hmph. Foolish human, thinking you can protect him from me." 1 said, amused. "How about I kill you and him together!" He raised his swords in the air, ready to attack.

"Monkey Strike!" 1 turned around as Chase landed a kick to the chest. He stumbled backwards and stopped right in front of Dashi.

"You!" He was about to strike, but Dashi was too fast and knocked him back with a quick punch. "And I take it the witch is here as well." 1 said as he regained his composure. He jumped to the side and grabbed Wuya's leg as she attempted a sneak attack. He threw her at Chase, who caught her...then dropped her soon after.

"Give up, 1! You're outmatched." Dashi said. 1 laughed at the idea.

"Surrender. You forget, Dashi." 1 said. He released two charms that were on the hilts of his swords, causing a black aura to glow surround him. "I am the strongest of the Elite Guards." He released a small surge of power that pushed Chase, Wuya and Dashi backwards.

"Can't believe I forgot that." Dashi said. He heard whimpering and saw the little girl next to Shu. "Why does he always have to be like that?" He asked himself. "Always had a heart for little kids." He quickly grabbed the two and disappeared in a flash. He reappeared next to Chase and Wuya.

"Where did you go?" Wuya asked.

"To the portal. I threw Shu and the little girl in there and came back here."

"Back to the matter at hand." Chase said, irritated.

"So, are you ready?" 1 asked. The three got into their fighting stances as 1 did the same. "Begin."

* * *

**Yeah, as you may have noticed, I have been finishing the recent chapters with cliffhangers and moving on to the next area. You know what I mean right? I don't finish the battles the monks have with the guards in the different countries. That's because I want my readers to wonder what happens during the battles and who wins. You don't have to, it's your choice, but I will finish the battle that Raimundo and Kimiko have with 9 and 8 in Japan in the next chapter so yeah. I hope that covers it.**


	25. Chapter 24: Unleash!

Chapter 24: Unleash!

**Special thanks to angel-devil-2009, SS. Mahana, and SunDragon27 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

**

* * *

**Japan was in a state of chaos. Smoke from the fires shrouded most of the city and blocked out the sun. The Heylin Army ran through the streets, slaughtering anyone that was unfortunate enough to run into them, but then, the Xiaolin Army arrived in droves to help fend off the attacks. Raimundo and Kimiko had arrived with the army to aid them with the two Heylin Elite Guards, 9 and 8. Worried about her father's safety, Kimiko split from the rest of the Xiaolin and Raimundo to find him. Before Raimundo could join her, he and the Xiaolin Army were attacked by the Heylin. After losing a large amount of soldiers, the Heylin retreated and the Xiaolin began to follow, but they were all killed when 9 arrived.

Meanwhile at the Tohomiko toy factory, Kimiko had just discovered what remained of the factory. She quickly made her way to her father's office and found him unconscious and tied up. 8 appeared before Kimiko and a fierce fight ensued. As soon as Kimiko found herself losing, she decided to use the new technique that Dashi and Master Fung taught her. This ended up with Kimiko and the Heylin Elite Guard falling to the ground, both unconscious. Raimundo, whom was running from an enraged 9, found his beloved fire dragon and quickly made his way to her, catching her before she hit the ground. He flew her to the top while 9 arrived at the entrance to the building. Spotting the two dragons flying into the building, he made his way into the building, leaving behind an unconscious 8.

* * *

"Kimiko! Please be okay." Raimundo said as he held the fire dragon close to him. He heard groaning and turned around to see Kimiko's father waking up. "Mr. Tohomiko." Raimundo gently set Kimiko down and ran over to untie him.

"Raimundo." Toshiro said as Raimundo helped him up. "What is happening?" He asked as he glanced around the room. He walked forward and stared outside the window of his office, shocked by the horrific view of the ravaged city. He turned around and saw Raimundo picking up his daughter. "Kimiko!" He ran over to the two. "What has happened to my daughter?" He asked worriedly.

"She's unconscious. She came over here to save you and apparently ran into one of our enemies." Raimundo explained. He took one look at her, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "She'll be okay, but we have to get her to a safe place." He stared at her for a moment and saw her father staring at the doorway.

"Very touching, dragon of wind." Raimundo quickly turned around, seeing 9 standing in the doorway, holding his cards. "It seems you love her very much." He extended his arm to the side as his cards began to from a sword. Raimundo gave Kimiko to her father and motioned for him to leave. Toshiro was hesitant at first, but knew that Raimundo knew what was right and left through a secret passage in the wall.

"Twin Dragon Hurricanes!" Raimundo's swords appeared in his hands as 9 began to attack. He raised both weapons up and blocked several slashes. "Dragon Cyclone, Wind!" Raimundo struck the ground with both weapons, causing a tornado to shoot up from the ground beneath his opponent. "Razor Winds!" The winds of the tornado sharpened, making the attack more lethal.

"Foolish...monk!" 9's sword broke apart into cards and began to fly around him. He flung his arms down, ordering the cards to create a dome around him. When the tornado subsided, 9 quickly went on the offensive and threw his cards at Raimundo, catching the wind dragon by surprise. The cards knocked Raimundo's weapons out of his hands.

"Wind!" Raimundo summoned the winds to push the cards away from him. He disappeared into the air and reappeared behind his opponent. Before 9 could react, Raimundo kicked him to the floor. He held out his hand and one of the swords flew into it. Raimundo raised the sword over 9, but before he could finish him off, three arrows were shot into Raimundo's shoulder and legs.

"Get him, 9!" 8 yelled. 9 grabbed Raimundo by the neck and threw him towards the window. As Raimundo got back up, several of 9's cards sent him flying out of the window and falling to the ground.

_'Why does this always happen to me?_' Raimundo thought to himself. "Wind!" He used his element to stop his descent right before hitting the ground. He fell to his knees as he landed and scanned the area around him. "They're coming down...I better get out of here." He said as he saw the two warriors disappear from the top of the building and got up. "Ahhh!" He fell again and saw that two arrows were still in his legs. "Sheesh, what did I do to deserve this?" He pulled the arrows out and limped away from the factory.

After a while, 9 and 8 were out of the building. "Where did he go?" 8 asked. 9 glanced at a small puddle of blood and then a trail of it leading to several warehouses.

"This way. Gather some of the troops." He said. He began to follow the trail of blood while 8 opened a portal to retrieve some soldiers.

* * *

Raimundo fell through the door, bleeding. He looked around the dark warehouse and spotted Kimiko talking with her father. "Kimiko." He limped over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Rai!" She and her father stared at him in shock. Kimiko was on the verge of crying.

"Are you all right?" Raimundo asked.

"I should be asking you that." Kimiko said as she hugged him.

"You don't have to worry about me." Raimundo said as he kissed her forehead. "I'm the one who should be worrying about you." Kimiko smiled. Toshiro chuckled, making the two look to him. Realizing that he was still with them, the two let go of each other.

"It's not what you think, papa." Kimiko quickly said.

"When were you going to tell me, Kimiko?" Toshiro laughed. "I always knew there was something going on between you two. Ever since you came to visit."

"Really?" Raimundo said. "So...you're okay with me dating Kimiko?" He asked.

"As long as my daughter is happy, then I am happy." Toshiro smiled. "But if you do anything to make her unhappy, just remember I can make you disappear." He quickly added. Raimundo gulped.

"Got it...sir." Kimiko laughed at Raimundo's nervousness. Just then, several footsteps were heard outside. Raimundo went over to the window to investigate and discovered the two Heylin Guards and a large group of soldiers surrounding the building.

"They're in there! Attack!" 8 ordered. 9 threw his cards at the wall and in seconds, it was sliced into pieces.

"How did they find us?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo shrugged and looked in the direction of the door where he saw part of the blood trail he left.

"Um...lucky guess probably." He lied. "Kimiko." Raimundo said as he pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws from his pocket. He slashed the air, opening a portal to the Floating Xiaolin Temple. "Get your dad to the temple. I'll hold them off here."

"But-" Raimundo placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're still hurt. Let me handle this, you just get your father out of here." Kimiko stared into his eyes. She saw the determination in them and quickly looked away. She nodded and grabbed her father's hand.

"Please be careful, Raimundo." She said before going through the portal.

"Don't worry, Kim. I got this." Raimundo said in a low voice. The Heylin surrounded him, waiting for him to attack. "Hopefully Dashi doesn't know I'm going using." He said to himself. "Lóng. You ready?" Raimundo asked.

_'Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Hurry up and use it. I'm dying of boredom here. ' _A familiar voice laughed. Raimundo placed his hand over his heart.

"Unleash!" Raimundo and the voice shouted in unison. There was a blinding light and the wind began to grow violent inside the building. When the winds settled, Raimundo stood in the middle of the soldiers like before, but his appearance was changed. His eyes were dragon-like and a large wing was sticking out from the left side of his back. His armor was gone revealing his Shoku robes. The top half of the robes were gone and a large symbol of his element appeared on his chest. "Dragon's Rage."

"What is this?" 8 asked, terrified. "His power's increased dramatically."

"And it's still rising!" 9 shouted. "Kill him, hurry!" The soldiers ran forward and started attacking, but Raimundo easily blocked the attacks.

"My turn." Raimundo and Lóng said together, their voices fused together. He grabbed one soldier by the throat and crushed it in his hand. Two other soldiers tried to attack, but Raimundo jabbed at both of them, killing them as his fists flew through their bodies. "This is great. I have so much power now!" The rest of the Heylin charged at him as both of his swords appeared in his hands. "Twin Dragon Hurricanes." In one swing, all the Heylin around him were dead. "You two are next." He said as he pointed one of the swords at the Heylin Guards.

"Insolent brat." 8 scowled. She aimed her bow at Raimundo and fired several arrows. Raimundo smirked and thrust his fist forward. A strong wind shot through the arrows and punched 8 right in the chest. The attack threw her backwards and into a truck. 9 faced the Xiaolin Dragon and looked at his eyes.

"Lóng. So you are still alive?" 9 growled.

"You still remember me?" Lóng's voice laughed. "Good. I want you to know I killed you." 9 formed a sword with his cards and attacked.

"Too slow!" Raimundo said as he appeared over 9. He landed a downward heel kick on 9's head. 9 staggered forward and turned around, slashing at Raimundo. Raimundo blocked the attack with his hands and landed an uppercut on the Heylin Guard's chin. He grabbed 9's foot in midair and threw him into the ground. "Cyclone, Wind!" A cyclone picked 9 up and the winds began to cut him as they grew sharper. "You're dead!" Raimundo and Lóng laughed. Just then, a shadow passed by them and the cyclone died down, releasing 9. Raimundo turned around and saw a man all dressed in black crouched behind him. "Who are you?"

"I am 3." The man rose from the ground and held up his daggers. "9, 8. Master has ordered a full retreat." He began. "It seems that the Xiaolin had cast a spell, preventing our army to advance further. We must leave now before you are killed by the spell." He disappeared into the shadows and emerged from the ground beside 9, holding 8. "Open the portal." 9 threw his cards in front of him. The cards formed a large circle in the air and the portal opened.

"Oh no! You're not leaving yet!" Raimundo and Lóng shouted. He moved to attack, but 3 stopped him. "You wanna go first?"

"No." 3 appeared behind Raimundo. "I'm not going to die here." He put his daggers into his robes and jumped to the portal. "It's you who shall die." He walked into the portal and closed it.

_'Damn.' _As soon as 3 left, blood splattered out from the attack that 3 had used on him. Raimundo's vision began to grow blurry as he began to lose consciousness. _'How?'_ The dragon of wind fell to the ground.

* * *

**Hmmm. I don't know if I ended this right. Anyway, review. **

**XSrules95  
**


	26. Chapter 25: Safe for now

Chapter 25: Safe...for now

**Special thanks to SunDragon27, meme12345bunny, SS. Mahana, darkshadowblazeable and Sunshine5643 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**

* * *

**Liang stood atop a hill near the border to China. He watched as his army tried their best to break the portal that had recently appeared there. The Heylin Elite Guards appeared behind him and bowed. "This spell."

"It is Feng's spell, master." 1 spoke. "We tried to break through their defenses, but it seems that they were prepared." The rest of the guards waited for a response. "We have failed you, master." 1 said, breaking the silence.

"Not me." 6 smirked.

"Liar! You got beat up." 7 yelled. "By that Tim guy." The other guards looked at her, shocked by what they had heard.

"That guardian is still alive?" 3 quietly asked 1.

"You did too!" 6 yelled back. The two began to argue while the rest tried to stop them, but Liang let out a sudden burst of power to shut the team up.

"So the Guardian of Darkness is alive." He held his arm up and called the shadows to him, but it barely worked. "His powers are slowly fading away from my body. It seems that _'They'_ have finally decided to act upon this war." He walked away. Just as 9 opened his mouth to speak, Liang told them, "Yes, you may begin the preparations." The Heylin Elite Guards bowed down as their master walked away.

"How long will it take?" 2 asked as he found a tree to sit under.

"Hmmm...it depends on the strength of the spell." 9 answered. Just then, 1 walked over to the large barrier and used a powerful attack on it.

"It's strong enough to block my Dragon Flash attack."

"Damn. How long then?" 5 asked. They all looked to 9 who was still in thought.

* * *

Tim stood in the doorway to the medical room that Mai was currently in. He had arrived at the temple shortly after the Heylin Guards' attack and was able to get Mai to the infirmary. Many of the monks were shocked to see him, but were too busy healing the Guardian of Light to ask how he was still alive. Now Mai was okay and resting while Shang, Jack and Tim waited for the others. "I'm sorry I let you get hurt. I promise it will not happen again." He turned away from the room and left, but just as he was leaving, a strange feeling brought him to his knees, clutching his chest. _'Not again.' _The shadows began to cover his entire body. "I mustn't...let this...overcome me." He struggled to get off the ground, but was still able to. He leaned against the wall and calmed his mind. The darkness slowly began to fade away as he regained control of his body. "I must inform Dashi of this soon."

Shang and Jack were waiting outside the medical wing when Feng found them. "Ah, so I take it that the battle was won?" He asked. Shang nodded. "Where is Mai?"

"She's in there." Jack pointed to the infirmary. "Those old guys in there said she'll be okay. Good thing Tim saved her or she would've been-"

"Tim? The Guardian of Darkness?" Feng interrupted. "But I thought he was killed by Liang."

"I was." Feng turned around and saw Tim walking towards them from the medical room. "I shall explain my presence here when the others have arrived." He said, knowing he would be asked how he was still alive. Shang got up and started to walk away.

"I'll tell you if they return." He told the three before leaving. Jack, not wanting to be with two warriors on the Xiaolin side quickly followed while Feng returned to his patrol duties. After everyone was gone, Tim decided to check on Mai again, but stopped when he heard yelling coming from nearby.

* * *

"But I have to go back and make sure he's okay!" Kimiko pleaded to her father. When Kimiko and her father stepped out of the portal, they found Feng still working on the spell. When Feng discovered that she returned, he asked her where Raimundo was. After Kimiko explained the situation, the Xiaolin General told her that the spell would be completed and that Raimundo would be okay, but when the spell was done, Raimundo never came back, worrying Kimiko. "Please, I have to!"

"No, Kimiko. He said he would come back. You mustn't worry yourself so much." Kimiko's father said as he tried his best to keep his daughter from going. As Kimiko was about to speak, Tim appeared nearby.

"Tim?" Kimiko stared in shock. "How are you-"

"I will explain when the others arrive. Where's Raimundo?" The Dragon of Fire was quiet for a moment, but quickly replied as she was asked again.

"He's still in Japan. He used the Golden Tiger Claws to get us out while he held 9 and 8 back. It's been almost as hour and he still hasn't returned." Tim nodded and picked up the wu.

"Wait here." He adjusted the claws and called out its name, creating a portal in the air in front of him. "I feel his life force slowly fading." He said in a whisper and jumped through.

"Please be okay Rai." Kimiko said.

* * *

Tim stepped out of the portal and landed near the rubble of a warehouse. He searched the area, but found nothing. He continued searching until he finally got an idea. "Hopefully this will work." He concentrated his chi and began to search for Raimundo's life force. "Found him." He jumped over to another warehouse and saw a trail of fresh blood going inside. He slowly opened the door and walked into the dark building. "Raimundo." He called out his name and waited for a response. There was no answer so he began to search the room, but he stopped when he heard a cough from upstairs.

He jumped to the top and walked a lit office. As he walked in, he found what who he was looking for, laying against the desk, bleeding from a large wound. Tim walked over and knelt down. "You need to get back to the temple immediately." He said, still calm. Raimundo slowly raised his head and chuckled.

"I guess I'm dead. That sucks." Tim shook his head and patched up a few of his fellow warrior's wounds. As the bleeding was stopped, Tim proceeded to getting the

"You are not dead yet. The reason for my being here is that I was revived." He told his rival. Realization struck the wind warrior as he was picked up.

"You mean...I'm not dead?" Tim nodded. "Well that's just peachy." He said before losing consciousness.

"Golden Tiger Claws." He opened a portal to the temple and walked into it, carrying Raimundo.

* * *

At the temple, the others have just returned with more survivors. Dashi glanced at the others and motioned for them to follow him to the front of the medical building. Shang saw Dashi leading the group to the courtyard and spotted Chase going as well. "Come, Spicer. They have returned." He started for his master, but stopped when he heard mumbling and turned around to find a sleeping goth. Shang muttered under his breath and kicked Jack in the side, waking him up.

"Ow. Why'd you have to go and do that for?" He whined.

"Master Chase is back. Hurry up." He told him and the two ran to catch up with the others.

"Will he be all right Master Fung?" Kimiko asked. Master Fung nodded as he put the blankets over Raimundo.

"He will be fine. All he needs now is to rest so that his wounds may heal." He said to Kimiko, who was sitting next to the wind dragon's bed. "Do not fret young dragon. There is a reason why he was chosen by Dashi." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "For now, you must return to the others. They are currently waiting in the courtyard for you." Kimiko smiled and got up from her chair.

"Thank you, Master Fung." She bowed as she left.

"You should go as well, young guardian." He said, facing Tim. Tim took one look at Mai and to Master Fung before bowing and leaving. "I still do not understand your decision, but I am sure it is just." The old monk said, looking outside the window and into the sky. "I believe you see something special in the Guardian of Darkness and the Dragon of Wind that we all do not." He smiled. "Let us hope that you are right."

* * *

"Grand Master Dashi, why are we standing out here?" Omi asked. Dashi glanced at the doorway where Kimiko had just walked out from and watched as another person stepped out. Everyone looked to where Dashi was watching and stared in shock at who had arrived.

"Glad you're back." Dashi said, smirking at Tim.

"I am happy to be back, Master Dashi." Tim bowed. He looked up and saw the others rushing to him. He sighed before he fell to the ground as his friends embraced him, excluding Clay,Kimiko, Shang, Jack, Chase, Wuya, Dashi, and Shu. Dashi laughed as Tim struggled to get out. When everything was back to normal, Dashi proceeded with his question.

"We need to know." Tim nodded.

* * *

"How long then?" 5 asked. The Heylin Elite Guards turned to 9, waiting for an answer. Everything was quiet until he finally found an answer and spoke.

"Two months." The others groaned.

"So it's going to take two months for the barrier to break?" 7 asked.

"More or less." 9 said.

"That's fine." 2 said as he found a tree to lay down under. "That just means the monks are safe...for now." He smiled, tipping his hat to cover his face before taking a nap. The guards shook their heads and left 9 to begin preparations, for it would be two months before the barrier would break and the world would be Liang's hands.

* * *

**Man, I can't believe it took me this long to get a new chapter up, but I was busy with my 16th birthday, school and the family vacation to San Francisco.(By the way, loved it there. Good food.) Anywhoo, go ahead and review. **

**XSrules95  
**


	27. Chapter 26: The Xiaolin Gods

Chapter 26: The Xiaolin Gods

**Special thanks to SunDragon27, meme12345bunny, darkshadowblazeable, and beth xXxXxXx for reviewing. I thought I'd put this chapter up early since I think it's not that good.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**

* * *

**"So, exactly how are you back?" Dashi inquired. Everyone waited for a response from Tim, all eager to know how he's come back. Tim closed his eyes and sat down.

"I was revived by the Xiaolin Gods." The monks, Shang, and Jack looked at him with questioning looks. Dashi raised an eyebrow and Chase and Wuya decided to listen closely now that it has gotten interesting.

"The Xiaolin Gods?"

"The four elemental gods, Lee." Dashi answered. "The creators of everything related to the Xiaolin."

"Because of them, you are all able to wield your elemental powers." Chase said. "They are said to be the most powerful beings in the universe."

"But that's not true." Wuya chimed in.

"Sadly." Dashi said. "We'll explain that later. For now...continue." He motioned for Tim to continue.

"When I was killed by Liang, I thought that it was the end for me, but I found myself in a large white room."

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Where am I?" Tim's voice echoed throughout the room. He got up and looked around him, taking in his surroundings. _

_"You are in the palace." A deep male voice said from behind. _

_"You have died and now you are in the realm of the afterlife." A female voice said. _

_"But you have not truly died yet." Another male voice said.  
_

_"Yes...you see, we need you to stop the destruction and chaos that Liang has been causing." A third male voice said. _

_"Who are you? Reveal yourselves." Tim said as he searched around him for the ones talking. Just then, four figures stepped into the room. One was surrounded by flying pieces of earth. He had was big and muscular. Beside him on his right was another man, but he was covered in water and ice. He was a bit shorter than the rest, but he gave off an immense sensation of power. Standing near one another was a man who was made of the air and a female who was surrounded by raging flames. _

_"We are the Xiaolin Gods, young guardian." The female said as she and the others bowed. Tim took a few steps back after hearing this and spoke._

_"Why would the Xiaolin Gods need me?" _

_"Because...you are one of the two warriors destined to end the Heylin Emperor's reign of terror." The God of Water and Ice answered. _

_"Who is the other warrior?" Tim asked even though he already knew the answer. _

_"The Dragon of Wind." The God of Earth said. _

_"Both of you possess a power that is too dangerous to fall into Liang's hands. He has already taken your powers easily because of your lack of training in controlling it." The God of Wind explained. "Now he is after the dragon spirit that resides inside the Wind Warrior." _

_"You must go back if the Xiaolin hope to win." The God of Fire told him. "But only when you have learned to control the darkness in your heart."_

_"Why me? Can you not defeat Liang yourselves?" _

_"Because we are not strong enough. You see, the reason for Liang's immense power is that in him resides the three Heylin Gods." The God of Water and Ice answered. "And Gods are forbidden to intervene in the affairs of the mortal world." _

_"But that does not mean we cannot help in any way." The God of Earth smiled. Tim raised an eyebrow, wondering what they meant. _

_"We will train you so that you will be able to control the darkness and defeat Liang." The God of Wind said. "We will begin now."_

_"We do not have long before Liang unlocks the powers of the darkness." _

_"I understand." Tim spoke. _

_**~Flashback End~**_

"So, the Xiaolin Gods trained me so that I may return." Tim finished. "I was told that we must end this war quickly before Liang gains more strength, for as long as death and chaos run rampant in this world, the Heylin Gods inside him will grow stronger, making him stronger as a result."

"That just makes thing more difficult then." Kimiko said. "And the fact that Mai and Raimundo are recuperating from their injuries doesn't help."

"We'll just have to wait for them to get better. Then we can go and put an end to that evil Liang and restore peace to the world." Clay said as he dusted some dirt off his hat.

"Yeah, but when will that be?" Lee asked.

"Not for a while, considering their injuries." Xing said. There was a long silence as the monks began thinking about their next course of action.

"The shen gong wu!" Omi shouted, startling the others. "We can use the Healing Petals to heal our friends." The little monk suggested.

"Yeah, that might work." Kai said.

"But it'll only heal their minor injuries." Ling said.

"Well, Mai's injuries are not that serious, so if we use the wu on her, she'll be better and she can use her powers to heal Raimundo, right?" Jack thought.

"Hey, that's a good idea, Jack." Shang said. "Wow, never thought that would come out of my mouth."

"Enough talking, let's go get that wu." Ling said as she and the others ran to the vault. Dashi stood there with Tim, knowing his student had another thing to tell him.

Meanwhile, in the medical wing, the monks were gathered in the room with Kimiko holding the flowery wu. "Okay, hope this works." She walked closer to the blonde girl laying in the bed. "Healing Petals." She pointed the wu at Mai and a golden fume shot out, surrounding her. When the mist was gone, Mai began to move around a bit.

"Yes! It worked." Lee laughed.

"Ugh. What happened?" Mai asked, rubbing her head.

"It's a long story." Xing chuckled. So, the monks spent the evening explaining the events to her so that she wouldn't be left in the dark.

Outside the medical building, Dashi stood in front of Tim, waiting to hear what he had to tell him. "Master Dashi..." Tim began. "The seal...it has been broken." Dashi's eyes widened.

"No."

* * *

**Yeah I'd update again to make up for the time I missed because of my busy schedule. I think I missed two weeks. Whatever, if I didn't then that just means you get two chapters in one week. Bye-bye.**

**XSrules95  
**


	28. Chapter 27: Broken Seal

Chapter 27: Broken Seal

**Special thanks to darkshadowblazeable, meme12345bunny, Sunshine5643, and SS. Mahana for reviewing, you people are awesome. Oh and I've just finished watching the Ong-Bak series by Tony Jaa and let me just say that he is the best Thai fighter I've seen. So awesome...too bad he isn't that popular here in the U.S. Enough with this, let's get on with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters. I only own my OC's and the plot of this fic.**

**

* * *

**"It'll be a while until Rai's fully healed." Mai said as she began to heal Raimundo's wounds. A bright light surrounded his body as Mai focused her chi. The monks heaved a sigh of relief, knowing one of their friends will be okay.

"Come on guys, let's-" Lee began, but was interrupted when the door opened right in front of him.

"Raimundo!" The monks turned around and saw Raimundo's parents rushing over to their son. "What happened to him?" Raimundo's mother asked, tears running down her face.

"Don't worry ma'am. He'll be fine when Mai's finished." Clay told her.

"Are you sure?" Raimundo's father asked. Clay nodded.

"When it comes to fixing injuries, she's the expert." Mai giggled after hearing Clay call her an expert.

"You have nothing to worry about." Ling said. She looked to Raimundo and to his parents. "Maybe you should stay. The first thing he'll want to see is his mom and dad anyway." Mr. and Mrs. Pedrosa smiled and took a seat next to the bed.

"Come on guys, we should go." Kai whispered to the others. The monks agreed and walked out the door, leaving Mai and Raimundo's parents in the room.

"Anybody seen Lee?" Xing asked, stopping in the hallway. The others shrugged and Xing turned around. "I don't sense him nearby."

"Ah well, who cares?" Ling smiled and walked out, followed by Clay, Kai, and Kimiko.

"Hmm. I too ponder on where our friend has disappeared to." Omi said to Xing. Back in the medical room, the door slowly closed, revealing the Guardian of Lightning behind it, stuck to the wall and knocked unconscious.

"Whatever, let's return to the others." Xing said and the two monks quickly ran out to catch up to the others.

* * *

"This is bad." Dashi said. Chase, Wuya, Shang, Dojo, and Jack looked at the worried master, wondering what was the matter.

"What is this seal, the Guardian of Darkness mentioned?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, what's so important about some animal?" Jack asked.

"He's not talking about an animal you nitwit!" Shang and Wuya said, knocking the evil boy genius upside the head.

"It is the seal that holds back the demon inside." Tim explained. "It is because of this seal that I have hurt anyone else." He said with a hint of regret in his voice. At the door of the medical wing, the monks had just arrived, but stopped when they saw Tim talking with Grand Master Dashi and the Heylin warriors.

"What does he mean?" Wuya asked Dashi.

"It would be better if you let him tell the story." Dashi replied.

"It began when I was sent to my parents' home village in Thailand from America after their deaths." The Guardian of Darkness began. "Shortly after, during my training with one of the Buddhist monks, I collapsed and my body began to be swallowed by the darkness. At first, I did not know what was happening, but that became clear soon after. When I awoke, I discovered that I was not in control of my body at the time, but I was still able to see everything that happened."

"What's going on?" Lee asked, appearing between Ling and Clay. In an instant, he was on the ground with Ling pressing her foot on his back. "Ow, just asking...jeez."

"I told you already, stop sneaking up on people." Ling hissed.

"You two mind?" Kimiko whispered angrily. The siblings quickly quieted while Tim continued.

"The horror I witnessed that day as it...I destroyed everything and killed everyone in the village." Tim's hands began to shake. "The darkness that had consumed me."

"What is he going on about, Dashi?" Chase asked. Again, Dashi ignored him and motioned for Tim to continue.

"Shortly after, when everything in the village was gone, Dashi appeared before me and before I could attack, Dashi struck me with a strange attack. Everything went black again. When I awoke again, I found myself in a room in Dashi's temple."

"And I came in and explained what had happened and that I put a magic seal in you to prevent it from taking over again." Dashi interrupted. Tim nodded. "What I want to know is why it was broken."

"I believe that when Liang killed me, the seal was removed as he absorbed my chi." Tim looked at his hands. "Lately I have felt it start to take over. It is grows stronger as long as the seal is gone."

"If that's so, then can you not reseal it?" Shang asked.

"That's a good idea." Dojo said.

"Okay, we'll need some time, but I can get it done in a few hours if I hurry." Dashi said. Just then, Tim fell to his kness, screaming and clutching his head. The darkness began to grow around him. The monks watched as Dashi, Chase, Wuya, and Shang tried to stop it, but were knocked away by the shadows. "No!"

"Come on! We gotta help!" Kimiko said. She ran out with the other monks to help, but were too late. Tim's body was completely consumed by the darkness and there was no way anyone could get close enough to help.

"What is happening?" Master Monk Guan said as he and Master Fung rushed outside. There, in the center of the courtyard, was a large pillar of darkness. Several large tendrils shot out toward the two masters, but Clay created a shield to save them.

"Everyone...get behind me!" Dashi shouted. Everybody did as they were told and gathered behind Dashi. "Earth!" He stomped the ground and created a dome barrier to shield them from what was to come.

"What's happening?" Jack cried, rocking himself back and forth in the corner.

"It's already this strong! I'll have to seal it quickly!" Dashi shouted. Suddenly the dome began to crack.

"Earth!" Clay created another layer on the dome to help.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"It's a demon that's been dormant in Tim's heart. I have to seal it before it can completely take over his mind." Dashi answered. Soon, everything came to an abrupt end and Dashi lowered the dome to see what was happening. "No." In the middle, Tim stood with the shadows moving around him.

"What's wrong with Tim?" Lee asked. Tim let out a loud roar. Everyone noticed his voice was deeper and more demonic.

"That's not Tim anymore." Dashi replied. Tim raised his his arm and struck the ground, shaking it and knocking some of the monks off-balance. "I have to ready the seal!" Dashi yelled.

"How are you going to do that with him going crazy like this?" Kimiko asked.

"What you always do, kick butt." The Grand Master Dragon replied. "Dojo, Jack, Fung! Come with me, I'm going to need your help!" Dashi and the three quickly retreated to prepare the seal while the Xiaolin Dragons and their Heylin allies prepared for a fight.

"I do not think it is right to hurt our friend, Tim." Omi said, taking a few steps back and getting into his fighting stance. "But I will if I must."

"Let's just hope this does not end up with us getting the butt kicking." Xing told his little friend. The monks all followed suit and got ready to fight. Tim's eyes were glowing red and the darkness was swirling around his body as he let out another massive roar before charging at the monks.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished. Okay, I might not be able to get another chapter up soon, seeing as how I have a research paper to finish and a whole bunch of other school related stuff to do. You get the picture. Go ahead and review.**

**XSrules95  
**


	29. Chapter 28: Demon Unleashed

Chapter 28: Demon Unleashed

**Special thanks to darkshadowblazeable, meme12345bunny, SS. Mahana, Sunshine5643, and SunDragon27 for reviewing. Wow, I can't believe I'm at the 90 review mark. And because of that, I decided to put this chapter up for you all. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, no matter how many times I wish for it. Wow, that's not funny. I'm running out of jokes here.**

**

* * *

**The monks and their allies jumped onto the temple rooftops as the demon controlling Tim covered the entire ground with darkness. Everyone pulled out their weapons and jumped at Tim as the darkness receded into the guardian's arms. Clay, Kimiko, Shang, and Omi quickly went on the offensive.

"Titan Gauntlets, Earth!" Clay jabbed several times at Tim, but all the attacks were parried. Before Clay could raise his fist, he was thrown into a wall. Dark claws shot out of Tim's fists and he turned to the other monks.

"Tsunami Blade, Ice!" Omi swung his sword at Tim, but the demon blocked it with the claws. He raised his claws to attack, growling at the little monk.

"Phoenix Shurikens, Fire!" Kimiko threw her weapons at the demon, diverting his attention from Omi. He dropped the monk and rushed at Kimiko, dragging the claws on the ground to sharpen them as he ran.

"Heylin Razor Slash!" Shang's attack knocked Tim to the ground. Shang raised his sword and charged with Omi by his side. Tim quickly rose from the ground and held out his left hand at the two. The claws quickly receded into his hands and several dark tendrils raced out. "Whoa!" Shang and Omi skidded to a screeching halt and jumped over the tendrils.

"Behind you!" Kimiko warned them. The two turned around and were hit several times by the tendrils, knocking them out. The shadows disappeared into Tim's hands as he jumped over to Shang and Omi. "Phoenix Shurikens, Fire!" Before Tim could attack, the flaming projectiles threw him up into the air.

"Thrid-Arm Sash, Earth!" The wu turned into stone and flew over Tim in the air before hitting him down to the ground. "Sorry!" Clay shouted out. Tim let out a loud roar before jumping out of the small crater that was made.

"Our turn." Wuya smirked. She, Chase and Master Monk Guan jumped into the battle. The Xiaolin Guardians watched as the monks and the Heylin fought their leader.

"What are we going to do?" Lee asked the others. "I don't wanna hurt him." As he was saying that, Clay and Omi were sent flying past them.

"I don't think we need to worry about hurting them." Kai said, watching the two monks fly by. Xing tightened his grip on his staff and looked to the others.

"Remember, we can still save him. We only need to hold him back until Dashi is able to reseal the demon." He told them before jumping down. Ling nodded.

"Xing's right. It doesn't matter if he was our friend, right now he's our enemy. Besides, Tim is still in there. All we have to do is fight that demon until Dashi's done." Her chain whip appeared in her hands. "C'mon." She and Kai jumped down to join the battle while Lee shook his head.

"Hopefully he won't remember us doing this to him. He's probably going to kick my butt." He said to himself before calling out his weapon's name.

* * *

Mai and Raimundo's parents looked out the windows after hearing the commotion. "What's going on out there?" Mai asked. She looked down at Raimundo, whom she was still healing. "Almost done." She said.

"I hope nothing bad's going to happen." Raimundo's mother said.

"Don't worry about that." Mai grinned.

"Why?" Raimundo's father asked. Mai let out a small giggle.

"Because Tim will take care of it." She looked away from the parents. "At least...I hope he can." She whispered to herself. Suddenly, there was a low groan. She looked in front of her and saw Raimundo squirming around. His wounds were all closed and began to disappear. "Okay, he's almost done."

* * *

All the warriors screamed as they were all thrown away from Tim. The demon was growling as it looked at each warrior to decide which one to kill first. Suddenly, several arrows were fired at him, but before the arrows could reach, a small shadow barrier flew from the ground, covering Tim.

"Shu! Feng!" Master Monk Guan shouted. The two Xiaolin generals jumped from the rooftop where several archers were and landed beside the monks.

"Dashi has informed us of the situation. We are here to help." Feng said. He unsheathed his sword and charged with Shu doing the same. Tim looked at the generals for a second before summoning his Guardian Weapon.

"Blade...of...Shadows!" His demon voice echoed in the air before he held up the sword to parry an attack. Feng and Shu attacked relentlessly before running out of energy and going on the defensive. Tim started a brutal attack of his own. Kicking Feng up into the air and kneeing Shu in the stomach before throwing him at Feng.

"That demon sure knows how to fight." Lee said. "I'm going back in!" He shouted his weapon's name and shot several bolts of lightning at his friend.

"We should help too." Kimiko told the others. Soon everyone was attacking, never letting up, but it was all in vain.

"Shadow Wave!" The demon's voice shouted. Tim slammed the ground with his fist, making the shadows rise around him. He thrust his hands to the side and made the darkness rush towards the monks like waves of rushing water. The monks tried to get away from it, but were all hit by it and thrown at the walls.

"How are we going to stop him?" Clay asked. Shang shrugged.

"This is most troublesome." Omi said. "Even all of us together cannot defeat this demon. As you say, we are most deep in-"

"Don't even say it, Omi!" Kimiko shouted angrily.

"Yeah, that's one slang phrase we don't want you getting correct." Xing told him.

"Guys!" Kai called out. She pointed to Tim. The monks were all shocked to see that his entire body was now enveloped in darkness, his glowing, red eyes being the only thing visible.

"Dashi better be finished with that seal soon." Chase growled. He and Master Monk Guan charged Tim once more, but before they could take two steps, they were knocked back down.

"How did he do that?" Master Monk Guan asked Chase. Xing sensed around and felt a strange disturbance in the shadows. Realization struck the blind monk.

"The shadows."

"What?" Lee asked.

"He controls the shadows."

"Um...you're just noticing this now?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't mean it by that. What I mean is that he can attack us through the shadows. Since Chase and Master Monk Guan were standing in the shadows when they attacked, Tim was able to attack without struggle." He explained.

"So that training with the Xiaolin Gods helped him after all." Clay said.

"Yeah, but it also helped the demon." Ling said.

"So how can we stop him? He's too powerful." Wuya said. There was a strange noise coming from the shadows, making the monks look around. Xing noticed something in the darkness.

"Watch out!" He warned, but it was too late. In a split-second, everyone was being choked by several dark tendrils. Tim was growling like a crazed animal as he closed made a fist, tightening the grip the tendrils had on them. He was about to kill them, but right then...

"Xiaolin Cyclone Slice, Wind!" Tim was hit by a devastating and sharp gust of wind, causing him to lose his grip on the monks and their Heylin allies. "Hey ugly! Why don't you try that on me!"

"Rai!"

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done. There's nothing else I can say except to review.**

**XSrules95  
**


	30. Chapter 29: Wind vs Darkness

Chapter 29: Wind vs Darkness

**Special thanks to Sunshine5643, meme12345bunny, darkshadowblazeable, The Green Seer, Crash9 and SS. Mahana for reviewing. Because of all of you, I now have 100 reviews. You get another chapter early. You all rock! Now the long-awaited fight between Tim and Raimundo.(Well, long-awaited for me...and anyone else who wanted to see this fight) I really shouldn't be blowing off homework to do this, but you all deserve it for getting me to 100 reviews.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**"Are you done yet?"

"For the tenth time, no Dojo!" Dashi shouted, annoyed by the dragon's constant question.

"W-"

"Shut it, Spicer. It'll be done soon." Jack shut his mouth and sulked back in the corner. While the three were finishing the preparations, Master Fung was watching the events unfold from the window. He was surprised when he saw Raimundo walk out and informed Dashi. "We've gotta finish this fast or else it's going to be over for Tim."

* * *

"What the heck is this thing?" Raimundo asked, dodging another attack from Tim. Raimundo didn't know what this thing was or why it was attacking, but it hurt his friends and more importantly, Kimiko. So he didn't think twice before running out to help. He ducked, dodging a kick and sidestepped to the right as Tim attempted to get his claws through Raimundo's chest. "Xiaolin Falcon Strike, Wind!" Raimundo's hands became surrounded by strong currents of wind as he landed several jabs to his opponent's chest.

"Rai! Be careful not to kill him!" Kimiko told him.

"Why!"

"Because it's Tim!" Lee replied.

"What!" Raimundo stared at the monster standing in front of him. "How-"

"It's a long story." Clay said. Mai, who was watching from the medical room with Raimundo's parents, looked away from the fight.

"T...that thing is...Tim?" She said, almost crying, but she shook her head. "No. I can't sit here, crying." She told herself. "I have to do something." She ran outside and towards the courtyard.

"Behind you!" Omi warned. Raimundo turned around and grabbed Tim's fist. Before Raimundo could launch a counter-attack, Tim jumped back and put his hands on the ground. The shadows began to move under Raimundo.

"Wind!" He summoned his element and propelled himself off the ground and into the air before several tendrils that shot out from the ground could hit him. Tim looked up and held his right hand out. His sword floated out from his shadow and into his hand. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." Raimundo put his hands together and focused his chi. "Twin Dragon Hurricanes!" His swords appeared in his hands. Raimundo flew down and attacked.

"Do you guys think Raimundo's enjoying this?" Ling asked. The monks watched as Raimundo laughed while attacking Tim.

"What makes you say that?" Kai replied. Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"Never mind, Kai." Shang said.

"Wind Slice!" Raimundo crossed his swords in an X and swung the weapons in Tim's direction. An X-shaped wave shot out at Tim. The guardian looked at the attack and stopped it with one hand. "Oh, c'mon!"

* * *

"Raimundo seems to be having difficulties with the demon." Master Fung said. Jack and Dojo ran to the window and saw Raimundo on the defensive, dodging attacks and running from the demon.

"Yep...he's in trouble all right." Jack said, stifling a laugh. Dojo turned away and slithered back to Dashi. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Dojo, I swear, if you ask me again, I'm going to give you to Chase so he can make you into soup." Dashi threatened, shutting Dojo up, but Jack came over.

"Are you done yet?"

"That's it!" Dashi was about to get up, but Master Fung quickly informed him of the situation outside. "That's not good. From your description of Tim, he only has about half an hour left."

"Then you better hurry." Dojo said.

* * *

"Screw it, I don't need these!" Raimundo threw his swords into the air and they disappeared. He charged at Tim and attacked with a barrage of kicks. Tim dodged a few punches, but still took a majority of the hits. He stumbled back, growling, and disappeared into the darkness. "Where'd he-" Raimundo looked around. "They always go for that." He quickly spun around and hit Tim with a somersault kick, throwing him into the air.

"When did Raimundo get that strong?" Shang asked, impressed by Raimundo's fighting.

"Who cares?" Kimiko sighed dreamily, staring at her boyfriend. Lee, Clay, Omi,Shang, and Ling looked at her and took a step back.

"Shadow...Kick!" Tim kicked Raimundo in the chest, sending him flying into the wall.

"Now I'm mad!" Raimundo lunged at Tim, landing a kick to his chest. As Tim stumbled back, Raimundo got onto the palms of his hands and spun himself, kicking Tim countless times. He finished his attack and stepped back a few times. Tim, unfazed by the attack, stepped forward, his head hanging down.

"Something's happening." Xing said to the others. "I'm sensing a large amount of chi, growing inside Tim's body."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"He's getting stronger. The demon is almost in complete control." Master Monk Guan answered.

"Then it's too late." Wuya said. The moonlit sky began to grow darker as the darkness rose around Tim.

"Rai, get back!" Kimiko shouted. Raimundo did as he was told and jumped away from the rising darkness.

"You...will all...die!" The darkness receded into Tim as he began to walk towards the monks.

"His chi is out of control!" Xing yelled.

"How will we get near him?" Shu asked, but nobody had an answer. Everything around the monks began to grow darker as Tim got nearer.

"This might be the end." Feng said. Everybody got into their fighting stances, ready to hold out.

"Tim!" The monks looked to the medical building and saw Mai running towards Tim.

"Mai, dont!" Lee shouted, but was ignored. As she got closer, several shadows moved to stop her, but she used her element to protect herself.

"What is she doing?" Omi asked.

"Tim." Tim turned around as Mai shouted his name. Just as he turned around and raised his arm to attack, Mai threw her arms around him and he stopped. She looked up at her crush. "Please...stop." She whispered.

"M...Mai." The darkness began to return to normal, but slowly. Tim's arms dropped as he fell to his knees with Mai still embracing him.

"Now what's going on?" Lee asked.

"Thanks to Mai, Tim's starting to fight back the demon." Kimiko replied. "At least that's what I think is happening."

"Mai-" Tim looked at her, fighting back the demon's urges to attack. "Please...stay back."

"No! I won't let anything happen to you." She said.

"Mai...if you don't...the demon."

"I don't care!" She said, crying. "I don't want to leave you."

"M-" Tim was cut off by the demon regaining control. "Argh!" He screamed as the demon forced his hand to rise and claws to grow. Mai fell back as he rose from the ground. "Run, Mai!" He shouted before the demon over again.

"Tim!"

"Mai, run!" The monks shouted as Tim got closer to her.

"Out of the way!" Dashi pushed himself past the monks. He was holding a strange glowing object. "Hey you!" Tim turned around and held his claws up. "Take this!" Dashi struck Tim on the forehead with the object and held it there. Everything was silent after that. Tim fell to the ground and the shadows returned to normal yet again.

"Tim." Mai crawled over to the guardian and sat beside him. She laid his head down on her lap as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"He'll be fine now...and I think he'll be coming to in about 3...2...1." Right on cue, Tim opened his eyes and saw Mai. He got up, rubbing the back of his head. As he was doing this, Mai gave him a hug and didn't let go. Tim smiled and put his arms around her.

"Awwwwww." All the girls(and Jack and Dojo) said.

"I can't believe it." Lee said.

"That we actually survived and that Tim's back to normal again?" Clay asked.

"If you can call him normal." Raimundo smirked.

"No. I can't believe that he actually smiled."

"Yes, I too find that difficult to believe." Omi said.

"He smiled?" Xing asked. Master Monk Guan, Shang, and Master Fung heaved a sigh of relief. Chase shook his head and walked away.

"So now that that's over with," Raimundo yawned. "I can go back to sleep."

"Yeah, we've all been through a lot tonight. So go rest up for tomorrow. We have more training." Dashi said. All the monks groaned as they left for their rooms. "So fun to torture them, but they'll thank me for it." He laughed to himself. "You okay?" He asked Tim.

"Yes. I am fine." Tim said as he and Mai got up. "I am grateful, Master Dashi." He bowed. Dashi bowed and told the two to go rest.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was sleeping, Tim was outside on a hill overlooking the courtyard. He looked up to the moon and said: "Mai, you can come out now."

"Are you feeling better?" She smiled as she walked up to his side.

"Yes." There was a long silence between them. "Mai," The Guardian of Light blushed as he said her name. "There is something I want to tell you." She blushed even more, thinking about what he had to say. He looked away, embarrassed. "I...care much about you...and I...lo-" He found it difficult to get what he was about to say out, but Mai knew exactly what he was going to say and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. Tim was surprised at first, but quickly returned the kiss. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart.

"I love you too." That night, the two fell asleep together on the hilltop. They have finally confessed to each other.

* * *

**Couldn't find a good way to end the chapter, but I think it was good enough. Hopefully the romance was good. And finally! Those two took forever to tell each other their feelings. Go ahead and review. Again, you guys are the best. Didn't think my story was that good.  
**

**XSrules95  
**


	31. Chapter 30: Decision

Chapter 30: Decision

**Special thanks to Sunshines5643, Sundragon27, darkshadowblazeable, and Crash9 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Xiaolin Showdown...ever.**

**

* * *

**The morning after the incident, the monks awoke early in the morning to the loud banging of the gong courtesy of Dojo. After much complaining about having to wake up and return to their usual routine of training, the monks decided it would be best to just get on with the day. When the monks went through their morning preparations and got dressed, they all went for breakfast. All meals were held in a large building that Dashi built to accommodate the survivors the monks saved, the military, and the Xiaolin Army.

"Dashi said the mess hall's over here." Ling told the others. She led them around a corner and into a dead end. "I hate this place!" She screamed.

"Yeah, we're all still getting used to the new temple." Kimiko said.

"How are we suppose to find it?" Lee asked. Clay shrugged then Kai spoke.

"How about we use this map?" She pointed to the wall with a map of the temple. There was a arrow saying 'You are here' and a list of buildings next to it. Everyone except Xing and Kai, fell down anime-style. "Why'd they all fall?" Kai asked Xing.

"Someone probably pushed them down." The blind monk guessed.

"Where's the mess hall?" Clay asked quickly. Kai took a look at the map and pointed at part of it. "There?"

"That's all the way on the other side of the temple." Raimundo groaned. "Well, where are we then?"

"It says here that we are not even inside the temple." Omi replied. The monks glanced at their surroundings.

"That explains all the trees." Kimiko said.

"And the birds' chirping." Xing added.

"Whatever, let's just get a move on." Ling said. "Where's Lee?" She asked, noticing her brother was gone.

"I believe he may have already left for the mess hall." Omi answered.

"That no good-" Clay quickly ran off yelling something about not waiting for him.

"Clay! Wait for us!" Ling called after him. She, Kai and Xing ran in the direction Clay was headed.

"I do not want to be left alone." Omi said ad ran after them. Raimundo and Kimiko shook their heads.

"Do you think we should tell him he's forgetting us?" Kimiko asked.

"Nah, then we wouldn't get to do this." Raimundo said and kissed her.

"Okay...maybe you're right." She smiled before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

When Tim woke up on the hill, he felt someone leaning against him and looked to his side. Mai was still sleeping. Tim slowly got off the ground, picking Mai up as he did, and walked down to the temple, carrying her. Minutes later, Mai started talking in her sleep, saying things about Tim. Then she woke up.

"Huh?" She looked up and saw Tim. She then realized he was carrying her. She blushed and lightly tugged on his shoulder. "Tim?"

"Hmm?"

"You can let me down now."

"Yes, sorry." Tim said. He set her down and waited for her as she stretched.

"About the night before-" She started.

"I know." Tim kissed her softly on the lips. "I...love you too." He said, looking away, embarrassed. Mai giggled at this and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go. I'm hungry and the mess hall's this way." She said, pulling him with her as she ran for the temple.

* * *

Shortly after the monks had all met in the mess hall and grabbed their food, Dashi had them all gather in the training yard. "Okay, we've just found out that Feng's force-field will hold the Heylin back for at least two months." Dashi announced. "So that gives us enough time to continue mastering your elements."

"Whatever you do guys, don't ask him how." Raimundo whispered to the others.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Dang it, Kai!" Raimundo shouted.

"Good question...we'll be training with this." Dashi snapped his fingers and a large training course emerged from the ground. The monks were horrified by what was in front of them.

"Hopefully they don't die." Dojo whispered to Dashi.

"Oh, what a pleasure that would be." Chase chuckled.

"Come with me, young dragons. I shall show you to your stations." Master Fung said. He and Master Monk Guan led each monk to a specific part of the course.

"Begin!" Dashi yelled and the monks were off.

"I can't wait to see this." Jack laughed, hoping the Xiaolin 'Losers' would get hurt.

"What are you laughing about? You're going in too."

"Hahaha-wait, what?" Dashi grabbed the boy genius and threw him into the training course. Shrieks and cries for help soon followed.

"Ha! Fool!" Wuya laughed. Dashi looked at her and she ceased her laughter. "You're not throwing me in there are you?"

"I'm thinking about it." Just as Dashi finished his sentence, Wuya was gone.

"That gets rid of one annoyance." Chase said.

"Yes, I too must admit she was beginning to get on my nerves." Master Monk Guan said as he watched Lee get thrown into the air by one of the contraptions that Dashi and Master Fung built. "Do you not think this is too much for the young monks, Dashi?" Dashi shook his head.

"Nah, they've been through worse." He said as he watched Raimundo crawl through the swinging blades. There was a scream and Master Fung sighed.

"I shall prepare the beds and the bandages."

"This is great." Dojo laughed. He pulled out a lawn chair and put on his sunglasses. "Anyone bring popcorn?"

* * *

While the monks were training, Shang was meditating, thinking about how he would go about trying to regain his memories. "What if I do not like what I will remember?" He asked himself. "Was what I heard really true?" Earlier that day, Shang had overheard many of the Xiaolin Generals talking about him. About what he had done in the past and how he was feared throughout the Xiaolin Army and all of China.

_**~Flashback~**_

___Shang was walking through a corridor of the temple and came upon a slightly opened door. He peered inside as he heard voices and saw several of the Xiaolin Generals in a meeting. _

___"Do you really believe Shang can still be trusted?" One of the generals asked. _

___"Yes, what if he is able to regain his memories? He will surely go on a rampage and kill us all." Soon, all the generals were in a discussion about what to do about the Heylin Apprentice. _

___"They do not trust me?" Shang whispered to himself. "Why?" _

___"Quiet!" Shang looked back and saw Shu standing from his seat. "The ex-Heylin General has already shown me that he can be trusted." _

___"Yes, even Grand Master Dashi believes he not a major threat." Feng chimed in. _

___"Still...there is the chance that he will remember the time when he was the most feared out of the Heylin Generals." A general said. "He will return to his old ways and kill us all." _

___"If that happens," Shu started. "then we will have to kill him." By the time the Xiaolin Generals were finished with their meeting, Shang was already meditating in his room, pondering on the matter._

___**~End Flashback~**  
_

He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the window. "I don't know why I'm feeling this way." He wondered to himself if he really wanted to remember everything and to go back to being the Heylin General that almost killed Chase Young. "Perhaps my time with the monks had made me this way. I have...become friends with them. I act as if I despise them, but I...enjoy their company. They care about me." He watched the monks as they trained and then saw his master. "And Master Chase...being his apprentice. Even if doesn't care much about me, I look up to him like a father."

He shook his head as he thought about what would happen if he remembered everything from his past. "Would I really leave all of that behind? If I regain my memories, I may go back to what I once was...a beast. I might even go berserk and try to kill them."

He pondered on his next actions for a while and came to a conclusion. "I've chosen." He smiled as he looked to his master and the monks. "I will stay with them. I don't care about my past anymore. All I want is to serve my master and to help the monks end Liang's reign of terror." He grabbed his sword and ran out to the course to train with the others.

* * *

"So you don't want to remember anything from your past?" Raimundo asked. Shang shook his head.

"No. The time I've spent with all of you helped me come to that decision."

"That's fine with us then." The others agreed with Raimundo.

"Yeah, you know what'll happen if he does remember." Ling whispered to her brother.

"That is good to hear, my young apprentice." Chase told him. "Come, we shall resume your training." Shang nodded and went with his master to train.

"Wow, he's already going back to training?" Ling asked.

"He must be very quick at recovering from his injuries." Omi said.

"Yeah. Now all we have to do is worry about ourselves." Lee said. Because the training course was so difficult, all the monks were hurt during their training and were now in casts in the medical room.

"I think we should worry more about Jack." Kai suggested. The monks all looked to Jack, who's entire body was in a cast, head to toe.

"What was that? What's going on out there?" Jack's voice was muffled. He couldn't see nor hear well due to the cast.

"At least he knows how I feel." Xing laughed.

"Hey, Mai. Where were you and Tim this morning?" Kimiko asked.

"That's right, we couldn't find you guys in the living quarters or in the temple." Raimundo said as he took a sip from a cup of water. Mai's face turned red when she knew that she was going to have to tell everyone about her and Tim.

"Well...last night we...kinda...kissed." She explained. Raimundo suddenly spit out the water.

"Ew, dude!" Lee shouted.

"Yeah, Rai. That just ain't right." Clay added.

"You did?" Kimiko, Ling and Kai asked. Mai nodded and the three squealed.

"Pfft, girls." Lee scoffed. He was suddenly hit by an object. "Ow!"

"Just because we're all hurt, doesn't mean I can't hurt you for being stupid." Ling said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Enough bickering. You all need your rest to recuperate." Tim said from the doorway.

"What I don't get is how you didn't get hurt like the rest of us." Raimundo said.

"Because he's awesome." Mai giggled.

"Tim's right. You should just rest now. We'll continue training tomorrow." Dashi said as he walked in. The monks groaned. "Would all stop doing that, it's getting annoying." Dashi told them. He shut off the lights as he and Tim were leaving. Tim stopped and looked back at Mai.

"Get well soon, Mai."

* * *

"Master...do you believe I should continue in trying to recover my memories?"

"No, Shang. I believe it would be better if you forget about it all." Shang nodded and continued sparring with Chase. He threw a punch, but Chase grabbed his fist and threw him over his shoulder. "You are still bothered by this." Chase told him.

"I just do not know." Shang got up and ran in for another attack, but was stopped by Chase.

"We will postpone your training until you clear you mind of all this." Chase started to walk away, but stopped to tell him. "Meditate on this."

"Yes, master."

"Do you think he'll make the right choice?" Wuya asked.

"Yes, but if he does not and ends up regaining his memories...then we will have to kill him." Chase said. Even though it was easy for him to say it, deep down, Chase didn't want to have it end that way. "I almost feel sorry for the boy." Like Shang had said earlier, Chase Young thought of him as if he was his own son.

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter. I don't have anything else to say. Review please.**

**XSrules95  
**


	32. Chapter 31: Rest

Chapter 31: Rest

**Special thanks to darkshadowblazeable, anonymous reviewer, Crash9, SS. Mahana, Sunshine5643, and SunDragon27 for reviewing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, though I do have all the episodes downloaded onto my phone. **

**

* * *

**The next day, the monks returned to their training shortly after Dashi used the Healing Petals to help the monks recover. The Grand Master expected the monks to fail again, but was surprised when they actually survived...I mean...finished, yeah that's right, finished the obstacle course with only minor injures. Excluding two teens.

"You did it. I'm surprised." Dashi told the monks as the crossed the final section of the course. They were all out of breath and their clothes were slightly ripped. "Where's Lee and Jack?" Raimundo glanced behind him and saw that the two were gone.

"Beats me. Anyone know where they went?"

"I think I saw them back at the spinning blades." Kai answered.

"Found them." Dojo said. Everyone heard screaming and slowly turned around just in time to see Lee running through the final corridor with Jack Spicer clinging tightly to him. Both were screaming as they dodged arrows that were shot from the walls in the corridor. The two dropped to the ground as they crossed the finish line. Jack rolled himself up into a ball and started rocking himself back and forth while Lee stayed on the ground.

"You okay pard'ner?"

"Clay, do you see the arrows sticking out from my butt?" Clay glanced at the arrows and nodded. "How do you think I feel, you nitwit!" While Lee was yelling, his sister quietly went behind him and pulled the arrows out with great force. Suddenly, Lee jumped up, screaming from the top of his lungs. "Why would you do that?"

"Nice one, Ling." Raimundo said, laughing. The others joined in while Lee limped away, mumbling several curses.

"That was good, dragons." Dashi said.

"I agree. Your performance today was most impressive for only your second time." Master Fung said. "You all may rest now." The old monk, Dashi, Chase Young, Wuya, and Master Monk Guan left while the monks searched for the Healing Petals to help themselves recover.

* * *

Outside the barrier, the Heylin Army had built several camps along the border of the barrier. Each camp was watched over by one of the Heylin Elite Guards. While the army stayed in the camps, Liang found an area near the mountains for him to rest. The only thing in his way was a forest, which he cleared out in a second. Once it was done, he held his arm up to the sky. It began to glow and he aimed at the ground in front of him. A beam shot into the ground, causing the ground to shake and the sky to darken. Crows and birds flew away as something began to break out of the ground.

Liang watched as a giant replica of the Heylin Palace began to grow out of the ground. The castle was enormous. Spikes lined the walls and blood covered the large doors leading inside. The entire building was black and red. When it was finished, it stood at the same height of the mountains behind it. It was probably higher than those. The Heylin Emperor was about to walk inside, but stopped when he sensed one of his Guard's presence.

A ninja appeared behind him, down on one knee, his head facing down and his eyes closed. "3...what is it?"

"Master...the device that 9 is currently working on...he informed us that he may be able to complete it in less than one month." Liang stayed silent and walked away. 3 saw him leaving and ran over to him.

"And what of the rebels?" A few weeks after the barrier was created, the humans began to rise up in several areas of the world. To the Heylin's surprise, the humans were able to fight back and regain some cities. Though they still lost hundreds of fighters, they continued fighting. They used guerrilla tactics to gain the upper hand on the armies of Liang.

"They were troublesome, but we have taken care of several of their fighters."

"It seems that you were not able to find all of them." The guard shook his head.

"No, they are proving to be more than a mere annoyance. They attack out of nowhere and disappear as fast as they arrive."

"Leave them be. For now, go and aid 9 in completing the creation of the _Beast._" 3 bowed and disappeared, leaving Liang inside the throne room, alone. "When it is complete, the Xiaolin and all who inhabit this planet shall suffer."

* * *

Back at the temple, the monks were relaxing and playing. Raimundo, Kimiko, Lee, Shang, and Jack were playing soccer while Clay was teaching Ling some rope tricks. Omi and Xing decided to continue their training. Omi believed that if he trains enough, he will be able to surpass Raimundo. He annoyed Xing with his ramblings on how he is the greatest Xiaolin Dragon. Mai and Tim were walking through the garden.

Dashi spotted Tim and walked over to him. "Tim."

"Grand Master Dashi." Tim and Mai stopped and turned to see what the master wanted.

"What is it, Grand Master Dashi?" Mai asked.

"There was something I need to tell you about regarding the seal." Mai looked at the Grand Master and Tim with a worried look. Tim did nothing and waited for the news. "Because I was forced to rush the process of creating the seal, there was slight problem." Dashi started. "When the demon inside was released and you were almost under its total control, I knew I wouldn't have enough time to finish the ritual for the seal. So as a result, the seal was weak."

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"What I mean is that the demon can still be released at anytime unless the darkness is held back."

"What does that mean?" Mai asked.

"In other words, Tim will have to hold back on using most of his powers." Tim looked at the symbol of the seal on his hand. "You can still use your powers, but if you use it too much...then it'll take control."

"So there's a limit to his powers?"

"Yes, Mai." Dashi replied. "And there's nothing I can do if it gets released again. Another seal wouldn't work. The new one is the only thing keeping the demon at bay. It is still awake, but it can't do anything with that seal." Dashi walked away, leaving the two alone. "You'll have to take caution when using your powers...restrain yourself."

The rest of the day went normally for the monks. There was dinner and then some inventory was done on the vault. The evening was quiet. Everyone had gone to sleep for the night. The next day would only be more training for the rest of the battles to come. Things would not be easy for the monks and they will only get worse.

* * *

**Man, I can't do anything right. I couldn't update as quick as I hoped to and this chapter turned out bad. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I have writer's block right now and I can't come up with any good chapter. Though I will continue with my new story, 'The Ancient War'. Anyway, review. I might not be able to update this fic fast though. **


	33. Chapter 32: The Resistance

Chapter 32: The Resistance

**Hellooooo everybody. I'm here with a new chapter which means I have finally gotten over my writer's block over this story which probably shouldn't be called writer's block since other authors who have writer's block usually don't get over it until like a month or a few weeks. Okay, onto the thank yous. **

**Special thanks to SunDragon27, The Green Seer(btw, like the new name...never got around to telling you), darkshadowblazeable, and SunShine5643 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

While the monks trained for the next battles, a resistance movement started outside the barrier. The people who were able to escape Liang's army had decided to fight back after hearing of the monks' victories in various battles around the world. They started out small, attacking many small groups of Heylin soldiers they found. These attacks caught the attention of many other people who survived Liang's attacks, but also caught the attention of Liang and his nine guards. The movement grew in size over the course of the one month. Soon, the attacks on Liang's forces grew from small, unorganized bouts to daring assaults on the cities that were captured. They were lead by two ex-military generals and four familiar faces.

* * *

A teenage girl in a black cat suit walked through the ruins of Paris. Bodies were scattered across the streets and vehicles were turned over. She was angered by the ruthlessness of the attacks by Liang. Normally, she'd commit some crimes, but murder...no, not murder...genocide was going way too far. Passing by many clothing stores, she sighed, thinking of how she would just drop everything she was doing to shop for new outfits. After half an hour of searching, she stopped at the Eiffel Tower, or what was left of it. She heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Did you find any of them, Tubbi?" She asked.

"No. I do not think this city matters to them in this state." The giant ninja replied. "Have Vlad and Cyclops found anything?"

"Just a few soldiers. Probably scouts." The Russian answered as he and Cyclops walked over to the two.

"This city is pretty much empty, then." Katnappe said. "Let's get out of here. Jermaine and the others are waiting." Her companions agreed and followed the girl to the outskirts of the city. When they grew nearer, gunshots were heard. They hurried to the designated meeting spot and saw five of their resistance fighters and Jermaine fending off an attack. There were many of Heylin soldiers, but thanks to the training he was given by Chase, it was a cakewalk for Jermaine. The same could not be said for the two remaining fighters with him.

Just as they were being overwhelmed, a giant, black beam hit the group of Heylin. Jermaine turned his head and saw Cyclops jump right over him. Vlad, Tubbimura, and Katnappe joined the fray. After a few minutes of fighting, all the Heylin were dead. Jermaine heaved a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Cutting it a little close there ain't ya?"

"Just be happy that you're safe, boy." Vlad replied.

"Don't worry, I am. Just saying."

"Okay, so there's nothing here." Katnappe said. Cyclops started to...talk or make noises or whatever he does when he opens his mouth. "Uh...yeah, okay."

"I believe it is time to leave at once." Tubbimura said. The others agreed and made their way to the east on an old, rundown truck. Except Cyclops, who had to run the whole way. The land was barren due to the devastation that followed Liang's army. The last resistance fighter that accompanied them drove while they began discussing the next plans for the resistance movement. After a few hours or so, they reached a small building near the border to Germany. They dismounted the truck and proceeded into the building where they were greeted by three rebels standing guard near a wall. On the wall was a portrait. Katnappe removed the portrait, revealing a number pad. She entered a sequence of numbers and the wall opened, revealing an elevator.

Katnappe, Vlad, Tubbimura, and Jermaine entered the elevator and went underground. Cyclops had to stay outside and stand watch since he was a giant mythical creature that couldn't fit in the building. That...and the fact that nobody wanted to him down there stinking up the place. Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the four stepped into a giant, underground base filled with hundreds of people. They slowly made their way through the crowds of people, which turned out t0o be very difficult for the fat ninja, no surprise there, and reached a room on the other side of the base. There, a German man and an American woman sat on chairs around a table. They wore military uniforms. The man had an army cap and was smoking a cigar. The woman was the same, minus the cigar and she was American.

"Vhat is the situation in Paris?" The man asked with a heavy accent.

"The whole place is deserted." Vlad answered.

"Just as we expected." Katnappe said. "It's literally a ghost town."

"Though we encountered several enemies." Tubbimura said. "I think they were scouts."

"That's about all there is to it." Jermaine said. "Why'd you send us there in the first place?"

"No particular reason. We just had reason to believe the enemy were there." The woman answered. She then slid a folder across the table and to the young teen. "Intel reports that those Heylin Guards seem to be building a giant mechanism designed to break down that glowing barrier on the border of China." Jermaine opened the folder and pulled out several pictures of 9 stranding next to a machine and testing it on the force-field.

"Let me see those." Katnappe said as she took the photos. Vlad and Tubbimura crowded around her to get a look at the pictures as well.

"What are we going to do?" Vlad asked.

"Ve are planning to launch an assault on ze machine." The man said as he rose from his seat. "Though there is no chance of winning, I am hoping ve would get those...uh,Xiaolin Monks' attention."

"They would sure be helpful." Katnappe admitted.

"That is why we are attacking in a week." The woman told them. "So be prepared."

"Understood." Katnappe sighed. She left the room with the others to get some rest.

Over the next seven days, the resistance began the preparations for the attack. To all, the week went by pretty quick. They were all ready to fight. They wanted to get rid of Liang and everyone that follows him. After a week passed, the resistance set out for the sight of the Heylin. They had many army helicopters that they were able to find amongst the devastation of several cities, which made transporting the entire resistance army easier.

* * *

Liang stood on a hilltop, overlooking the machine, or 'The Beast' as 9 called it, that would eventually be able to get through the force-field. Next to him stood his Heylin Guards excluding 9, who was currently testing the device. Liang slightly turned his head to his guards.

"What is the status of the mechanism?"

"9 said it would only take a few more weeks." 1 answered.

"And those foolish human rebels are estimated to reach our position in about three days." 4 said.

"Those idiots don't know what they're getting into." 6 laughed.

"When they arrive," Liang started. "Kill them all. Show no mercy." He then turned around and walked away to his palace.

* * *

A few days later, at the temple, the monks were standing on the training grounds, awaiting Dashi's announcement. They all knew it was not long until the Heylin found a way to break through the barrier. Dashi called for a meeting to discuss the next course of actions. Shu, Feng, Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, Dojo, Wuya, and Chase Young waited with the monks. The wait became very boring for the monks, so they decided to chill for a bit while the masters talked. Clay thought it would be a good time to resume teaching Ling some more rope tricks, but Lee couldn't bear the fact that Ling had a crush on the cowboy and joined in the lesson to make sure she doesn't try anything stupid.**(A/N: Hey, if you're a brother with a sister who has a crush on someone, you'd do the same. I should know.)**

Xing and Omi decided to talk about typical monk stuff. Kai was about to join Clay, Ling, and Lee with their roping lesson, but like usual, got distracted by many things. Mai and Tim decided to take a walk in the garden and talk about their relationship. Raimundo and Kimiko decided to join them. After a while, Dashi finally made it.

"Sorry I took so long." He said. "I was busy making sure everything was in order."

"You were sleeping weren't you?" Dojo whispered. Dashi responded by shutting his mouth with his hands.

"Now, let's get down to business." Just then, a large explosion was heard far off in the distance.

"What was that?" Omi asked. Clay wasted no time in running to the vault and taking one of the many shen gong wu that was retrieved during the guardians' first month of living with the monks. The Seeing Eye. This shen gong wu enabled the user to see the current events in a location only if the user could figure out the location. Clay looked at the smoke that was far off in the distance and used the wu.

"Seeing Eye!" He threw the golden eye-shaped wu into the air which began to glow. It floated into the air and projected live footage of what caused the explosion. The monks were surprised by what they were seeing. Hundreds of normal civilians wielding weapons and fighting the Heylin. That was surprising, but the most shocking thing was that they saw Katnappe, Cyclops, Tubbimura, Vlad and Jermaine fighting with the people.

"What's going on?" Ling asked.

"It looks like a bunch of people formed some sort of resistance movement bent on ridding the world of Liang and the Heylin Army." Raimundo answered. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"That was a pretty specific answer." Kimiko said.

"Well, it isn't that hard to figure out."

"Yeah..plus some guy just shouted out 'we are a group bent on ridding the world of Liang and his army of evil'." Dojo said.

"We musn't dally-dilly! We have to help!"

"Omi, didn't we have a talk about not trying to say any slang?" Lee said, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dork won't get it through that giant cheeseball head of his." Jack laughed. Just then, Kimiko walked up to him and knocked him down with a punch on the arm.

"Don't make fun of the monk!"

"Sorry." Dashi whistled very loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, like the little cheeseball said, let's go and help them." The monks agreed and waited for Dashi to get their mode of transportation. "Well, we're out of charms, but we still have the Golden Tiger Claws."

"Then let us not waste time." Shu said. Dashi nodded and called out the name of the wu. He slashed the air, creating a portal to the exact spot of the battle.

"Hurry!" Dashi shouted as he stepped in. Followed by the monks, Jack, Shang, Chase, Master Monk Guan, Wuya, Shu, and finally, Feng.

They would all have to put their training to the test in the battle that would mark the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update this, but I hope this chapter would suffice. I worked for hours on this, really, no kidding. Hope you like it even though I kinda rushed the end. Please review. **

**XSrules95  
**


	34. Chapter 33: Resistance's Offensive

Chapter 33: Resistance's Offensive

**Special thanks to The Green Seer, SunDragon27, darkshadowblazeable, beth xXxXxXx, Goddess Of Air, and Sunshine5643 for reviewing. Since spring break began last week, I can update these faster. Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

It was chaos at the Heylin camp. Hundreds of Heylin soldiers lay dead along with many of the resistance fighters. The rebel's were swift when they started the attack, catching some of the Heylin by surprise, but that made little difference when it came to the real fight. There were thousands of Liang's troops and only about a few hundred of the rebels. The Heylin put up a strong defense, so the resistance fighters were forced to put up a strong offense, utilizing every weapon and vehicle at their disposal.

The Heylin Elite Guards were tempted to join the fray at first, but Liang held them back. He told them to save their strength for when the monks arrived, meaning he knew they would come to aid the resistance. And come they did, lending a helping hand and pushing the Heylin back and getting closer to the mechanism that 9 had built.

"Xiaolin Cyclone, Wind!"

"Xiaolin Blazing Shot, Fire!" Kimiko and Raimundo combined their two elements, creating a flaming cyclone that burned hundreds of Liang's soldiers. The resistance fighters watched in awe of the powers of the Xiaolin Dragons.

Near the machine; Katnappe, Jack, Shang, Wuya, and Lee were fighting their way to the contraption. Jack had made sure to bring plenty of his robots and some shen gong wu to help. Shang and Lee were mowing down handfuls of Heylin while Wuya did whatever she could to help with the little power she had left. Katnappe was given the Eye of Dashi in order to help out a little more considering she didn't have much martial arts training and the fact that she couldn't fight well without any wu.

"Eye of Dashi!" The small wu let out a large bolt of lightning that electrocuted about five or ten of the enemies in front of her. But as those soldiers were killed, three ran to her. Two captured her while the third raised his halberd.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Jack activated the wu, dispatching the soldiers holding Katnappe. "Can't do anything right as usual, eh Ashley?"

"It's _ Katnappe_, doofus." She hissed. "And I don't need your help."

"Sure looked like it, loser."

"Who you calling loser, momma's boy?"

"Who you calling momma's boy, spoiled brat?" The two began to argue, not knowing the horde of Heylin troops gathering around them. Suddenly, Shang jumped in between the two.

"Is it really the time for you two to be doing that?" He said before swinging his sword horizontally and blowing away a handful of enemy troops with a razor sharp air slash. Lee joined in and electrocuted the rest with his Guardian Weapon.

"He's right. So you two just kiss and make up so we can get back to the fighting."

"As if!" The two teens yelled in unison.

"Hey, Shang, those two even talk at the same time." Lee said with a smirk.

"Love can do that." Shang grinned. He and Lee ran back into battle.

"We are not in love!" The two yelled in unison, again. This time it was Wuya that interrupted them.

"Hey, lovebirds, look around you." Jack and Katnappe ceased their bickering and saw themselves surrounded by more troops. Jack panicked and ran away after calling his Jack-bots to help. Katnappe shook her head and used the Eye of Dashi to rid herself of Liang's troops.

* * *

To the north of the machine were Omi, Jermaine, Clay, Ling, Vlad, and Cyclops. They faced nearly a hundred of Heylin, but were aided by some of the resistance fighters. All six of the warriors had no trouble dealing with the enemy forces that advanced upon them, but the resistance fighters that accompanied them were forced to fall back, making the four Xiaolin Warriors and the two Heylin Villains cover their retreat.

"Xiaolin Blizzard, Ice!" Omi's attack froze about a dozen of soldiers around him. Two more charged at him and slashed at him with their spears. Omi jumped and ducked to dodge their attacks. As soon as he saw an opening in their offense, he attacked. Striking their heads with a jump kick and dropping them with a sweep kick.

Suddenly, he was caught by two other troops. Each one holding an arm and a leg. Jermaine saw this and attacked with a Mantis Kick that Chase Young taught him. "You know I always got your back, Omi-dawg."**(A/N: I think that's how some people spell it. You know, 'dawg'. I hope nobody takes offense to the way I wrote it...if it is offensive anyway.) **

"Thank you, Jermaine. But I did not need your assistance, for I...let myself get captured in order to lure the enemy into a false sense of...confidence." Jermaine rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did, Omi."

"Xiaolin Terra Smash, Earth!" The two warriors turned around, seeing a hole in the ground closing and around it were several weapons and shields belonging to some very unfortunate Heylin soldiers. "You two oughta pay more attention to what's goin' on around you." Clay said.

"Clay! A little help please!" The others turned around and saw Ling being chased by fifteen of the Heylin soldiers. Clay, Jermaine, and Omi proceeded to help, but were stopped by more troops. "Guys!"

"We're on our way!" Jermaine shouted as the three of them tried their best to get to her. The ground started to shake as Ling was just about to back herself into a wall and a huge shadow appeared over the fifteen Heylin attacking Ling. The soldiers looked up and screamed right before Cyclops landed on them with his rear. Vlad was standing on his shoulder, laughing.

"That was good, Cyclops." He told the creature.

"Thanks." Ling said, crawling out from under Cyclops' left foot. The others gathered next to Cyclops as more of Liang's troops surrounded them. "I guess we got our work cut out for us, huh guys?"

* * *

And at the middle of the camp were the rest of the monks, Tubbimura, and the two resistance leaders. This was where most of the fighting took place. The resistance fighters began to run out of ammunition due to the large number of enemy troops that were sent to defend there against the resistance's attack. An hour after the battle began, the Heylin were beginning to dwindle in numbers, thanks to Grand Master Dashi, Chase Young, and Master Monk Guan's strength and skill in battle. Though, Liang had been expecting this and decided to give his troops a little _help_.

"1." Liang's faithful warrior bowed upon hearing his name. "Go. Kill them all."

"Yes, master."

"But leave the Xiaolin Dragons alive." 1 nodded before going into battle. He turned to his remaining warriors, who were all bowing. "Return to the palace. You will not be needed for now."

"Yes, master." They all disappeared in a flash, leaving the emperor alone.

Back on the battlefield, all the dragons regrouped in the back where the Golden Tiger Claws took them. Another portal was created, on Dashi's orders, to evacuate the resistance fighters. Dashi wanted the battle to end soon and without as much casualties as a usual battle would have. Everything was going smoothly, but that changed when 1 joined the fight.

The powerful leader of the Heylin Elite Guards made things much more difficult for Dashi. In just minutes, he had already killed nearly half of the resistance's fighters and was about to get rid of the rest, but Dashi soon intervened. The two warriors clashed in the air. 1 wielded his two Heylin God Blades and Dashi was using the combined strength of the four elements. They were evenly matched.

"Dashi, I will pay you back for that defeat I have suffered to you all those years ago." He scowled as he and Dashi descended to the ground.

"Why don't you try it then?" The two flew at each other. 1 aimed his blades at Dashi and the latter formed a sword out of the four elements. A flash of light shined throughout the battlefield as they met.

Raimundo and the others were watching the events unfold from way back. They wanted to go and help, but they knew they had to help the people through the portal first. Suddenly, a strong presence was felt by the monks. It was breathtaking and very intimidating. It was all too familiar to Raimundo and Tim. Raimundo looked around, searching for _him_.

"Raimundo." He heard Tim call his name. "He is up there." He nodded his head towards the hilltop behind them where Liang was standing. The others heard the two and turned around, seeing Liang as well. Liang closed his eyes and walked away, his cape flowing in the breeze.

"He's mine." Raimundo growled. He took a step forward, but was stopped by Tim.

"He is too powerful for you to fight alone."

"Then why don't we all go and attack him? This is what we've been training for."

"Rai's right." Kimiko said. "Dashi's been training us to take Liang down and now's our chance."

"Yeah, this is our chance to end this once and for all." Clay said.

"I too, agree. We are now more powerful. And with me by your side, we cannot lose." Omi said. The rest of the monks agreed. Tim sighed and let go of Raimundo.

"Let's go guys." Raimundo said, leading the others to Liang.

"I hope you are right, Raimundo." Tim said. He turned around to Jermaine, Katnappe, Jack, Cyclops, Vlad, Tubbimura, and Shang. "Stay here and protect the civilians." He ordered them before leaving to catch up to the others.

"I won't let the Xiaolin Monks end this war by themselves." Shang said. "Jack, you are in charge."

"Really?" Jack smiled.

"Uh...nevermind. You, girl." He said, pointing to Katnappe. Jack groaned.

"In your face, Jack."

"Forget it. You, Jermaine is it?" He asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"You were Chase Young's apprentice before me, am I correct?"

"That's right. And I regret that decision."

"Then you are in charge. I do not trust her or the idiot." He said, receiving a loud 'hey' from Jack and Katnappe. "Make sure everything goes well."

"Sure." Jermaine said before Shang left.

* * *

From the battlefield, Dashi witnessed the young dragons leaving. _'Where do they think they're going?_' He asked himself. He snapped away from his thoughts when 1 attacked with his two blades.

"You should really pay attention to the battle if you do not wish to die!" 1 said as he attacked with a 360 degree spinning slash. Dashi back-flipped three times to get away from him.

"What is Liang planning?" Dashi asked.

"Nothing that concerns you."

* * *

The monks ran through a destroyed forest, looking for Liang. Nearly all the trees were fallen and everything else was gone. Raimundo was leading them since he could feel Liang's power and could follow it. It wasn't long after their departure from the battle when they reached Liang. The emperor was standing in the middle of a clearing.

"I see you have all come. As I expected."

"Yeah, now we're going to end this once and for all." Raimundo said as he and the others got into their fighting stances.

"Very well." Liang said. "Begin."

* * *

**There you go for that chapter. I don't have anything else to say since I'm am very tired. So go ahead and review.**

**XSrules95  
**


	35. Chapter 34: Liang vs the Dragons

Chapter 34: Liang vs. The Dragons

**Okay, special thanks to Goddess of Air, SunDragon27, beth xXxXxXx, darkshadowblazeable, Sunshine5643, and darkabys for reviewing. You're all great! To darkabys, thanks for the criticism. That really sounds like a good idea and I should have thought of that. Too bad I didn't, oh well. Also, so sorry for the long wait. I've just been busy with CST's and such. I don't think this chap came out very well.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. **

* * *

Liang looked to each of the monks as they encircled him. It was ten against one, but he wasn't worried. The monks were ready to use all of their power if they were forced to. And they were sure they would have to do so real soon. All was silent, both forces anticipating each others' move. After a while, Lee got fed up with waiting and charged first.

"Lee, wait!" Ling shouted.

"Lightning Strike!" The Guardian of Lightning dragged his palm on along the ground as he ran, lightning surrounding his arm. He thrust his arm forward at Liang. He slowly held out his arm and caught Lee's fist with ease, stopping the attack. "What?" Then in the blink of an eye, Lee was on the floor, unconscious.

"Lee!" Ling couldn't watch her brother getting hurt and charged at Liang. The others soon followed. "Thunder Wave!" She jumped into the air and shot a wave of thunder from her palm.

"Golem Crusher, Earth!" Clay drove his fist into the ground, causing a giant fist to rise up from the earth and fly towards Liang. The emperor watched the combined attack grow closer. A dark-red barrier formed in front of him and destroyed the attack.

"Our turn! Kai!" Xing called out to his fellow guard.

"Right." He and Kai jumped into the air. "Supernova Blast, Space!"

"Sonic Boom, Sound!" The two combined their attacks into a powerful, flaming, crescent-waved blast. The attack reached Liang as his barrier dispersed into the air and hit him. A cloud of dust covered Liang.

"Yay! We got him!" Kai giggled, jumping up and down in joy.

"Not likely." Ling told her. Kai immediately stopped. Everyone waited and watched as the dust cleared. Once it did, they saw that he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Raimundo asked. Omi's dots began to glow. Suddenly, he turned around and aimed a kick at the figure that had just appeared behind them, Liang. Liang quickly grabbed hold of the little monk's leg and threw him to the others before taking a step back.

"You are quick, young one." Liang said. "But you are lacking in strength." Omi was angered by the statement and attacked. Xing, Kai, Ling, Clay, and Kimiko jumped in to help. Raimundo was about to join the fight, but was held back by Tim. Mai watched the others while she used her powers to help Lee.

"Xiaolin Glacier Strike, Ice!" Omi's arms became encased in ice before attacking Liang with a flurry of punches. Liang dodged the punches with ease. When Omi stopped his attack out of exhaustion, Liang took the chance and struck the young monk with a swift palm to the chest that sent young Omi flying towards the others. Kimiko and Ling jumped over their fellow monk, letting Clay catch him, and proceeded to attack.

"Xiaolin Blazing Wheel, Fire!" Kimiko kicked the ground with her heel, fire sprouted from her foot and surrounded Liang, trapping him in a circle. "Get him, Ling!" Ling nodded and jumped above the flaming circle where Liang was calmly standing.

"Thunderstorm!" Ling unleashed a furious barrage of thunder on Liang while Kimiko brought her hands together to make the flaming circle close. Liang closed his eyes and with a swing of his arm, deflected the thunder and blew out the fire. He took one step and disappeared.

"Omi, where is he?" Clay asked. Omi's dots began to glow again. He soon discovered where the emperor was and quickly went to warn the others, but was too late. Liang was holding Kimiko and Ling's unconscious bodies. He threw them over to Raimundo and Tim before the rest of the monks attacked.

"Sonic Staff, Sound!" Xing removed his blindfold and transformed it into a staff. He then began his attack on Liang.

"Galaxy Dagger, Space!" Kai opened a portal and pulled out her weapon before joining. She and Xing attacked from the front and back, but still couldn't lay a finger on their enemy. Liang dodged each attack. Xing thrust his staff forward and Kai attempted to stab Liang from behind, but the emperor stepped to the side and grabbed both of their weapons.

"Titan Gauntlets, Earth!" Clay ran forward and landed a powerful punch to Liang's chest with all his might. Xing and Kai fell from Liang's grasp as the emperor was pushed back. Raimundo watched the fight from the back, holding Kimiko in his arms. Tim was standing with Mai, watching over her as she used her powers to heal the others.

"We have to help."

"Not yet, Raimundo." Tim told the Dragon of Wind. "Look closely." He pointed to a small crest hanging from Liang's armor. "He has not removed the seal. Which means..."

"He's not using his full strength." Raimundo said. "Then..."

"Then we will have to fight him when he removes the seal. The others are no match for him right now." Just then, the other monks were blasted to their spot. Tim glanced down at the others then to Raimundo. Raimundo had set Kimiko down and was walking towards Liang. "Mai, can you take care of the others here?" Mai looked to Tim and smiled.

"Of course. You should go and help Rai. He's going to need it." Tim nodded and left. "Be careful." She whispered.

"The Dragon of Wind and the Guardian of Darkness." Liang looked to the two warriors.

"Let's get this over with." Raimundo said, cracking his knuckles.

"So be it." Liang grabbed his crest and slowly removed it. "I shall not hold back."

Tim looked back at Mai, who was currently healing the others. "Mai, put up a barrier to protect yourself and the others from the battle. I do not want you to get hurt." Mai nodded and used her powers to surround herself and the injured monks in a large barrier that would keep them safe from the fight.

Liang watched the two teens shifting to their fighting stances. He was still holding the crest. He glanced at the object which suppressed almost all of his power and dropped. As soon as the crest touched the ground, Liang let out a powerful burst of energy. Raimundo and Tim were unfazed by the energy, but all the trees surrounding them were blown away and Mai's barrier was cracked.

Meanwhile, back at the main battle, the rebels have just been evacuated and the only ones left were Dashi, Master Monk Guan, Chase Young, Shang and Shu. Feng was ordered to return to the temple and bring back reinforcements. Shang had lost track of the Xiaolin Dragons and decided to help his master instead. Dashi and 1 were still in the middle of an intense duel while the rest held their own against the horde of Heylin soldiers.

Both Dashi and 1 were clear of any injuries. They were only exhausted by the duel. The Xiaolin Master aimed a fiery fist at his opponent's chest, but missed. Before Dashi's fist could make contact, 1 disappeared in a flash. "Where did he-" Dashi searched around him, but couldn't find him.

"Above!" 1 yelled before dropping down. The Heylin Guard's blades slammed into the ground as Dashi quickly dodged the attack. "Why you!" 1 turned around and began a relentless attack, catching Dashi off-guard. The first hit was landed, resulting in Dashi receiving a deep gash on his left shoulder.

"Damn." Dashi mumbled, placing his right hand on his shoulder.

"I will finally have my revenge." 1 said as he advanced on Dashi. "I will kill you and then there will be nothing standing in my master's way to universal conquest."

"Now if I have anything to say about it." Dashi said. He removed his hand from his injured shoulder. His arm began to glow as the elements started to move to him. Pieces of the earth slowly gathered in his open hand. Fire began to grow there as well and the wind swirled around his entire arm. Finally, water from the air joined the others. 1 saw this and decided to he should finish Dashi off before something could happen. "Wouldn't try that if I were you." Dashi said with a smirk. All the elements in his hand joined together and formed a small pulsating orb. Both water and earth gathered in the middle of the orb while fire and wind circulated them.

"Die!" 1 ran at Dashi and raised his blades. But before 1 could attack, Dashi had his hand placed against 1's stomach. "Wha-"

"See ya." Dashi crushed the orb in his hands. 1 soon found himself being ripped apart as his entire body was engulfed in a rushing wave of the four elements.

* * *

Raimundo and Tim were slammed into the ground after their failed attempt to attack Liang. Raimundo was the first to get back up. He recklessly charged at Liang. He called on his element and sent a gust of razor sharp winds at the Heylin Emperor. Liang held one arm out and batted the razor winds away. Just as he did so, Raimundo appeared behind him and, for the first time, landed a powerful kick to Liang's side.

Liang was pushed back by the force of the kick, but was still standing. He looked to Raimundo. "I am impressed." He told the young monk. "You managed to push me back. I am fortunate to fight against such a strong warrior again."

"Thanks." Raimundo said before charging head-on. Raimundo summoned the wind again, surrounding his fists in razor sharp winds. He attacked with a flurry of punches. The speed at which Raimundo attacked caused Liang to use both hands to parry the attacks. Raimundo dropped to the ground, balancing himself on one hand. Sweeping his feet under Liang, he knocked the emperor off his feet. "Now!" Raimundo shouted, signaling Tim to attack.

"Shadow Slash, Darkness!" Tim threw two dark slashes at Liang. After the attack, Tim fell to his knee. Liang was knocked back several feet by the attack.

"Got him!" Raimundo shouted, pumping his fist in the air. He looked back to see Tim on his knees. "Tim." He ran over to his friend. "What's up?"

"It..is nothing." Tim told the Wind Dragon. "Right now, we must focus on him." He said, pointing to Liang.

"Crap." Raimundo helped Tim up and faced Liang.

"A powerful combination. Wind and Darkness." Liang said. "Something I had not expected."

"How is he still up?"

"Raimundo, he is too strong for the two of us. We need the others." Tim said.

"No need to worry then." Clay said from behind. The two looked back, seeing their friends up and in good condition.

"Guys! You're okay!" Raimundo smiled.

"Hey, how about we save the celebration for after we beat him." Kimiko suggested, watching Liang's movements. Raimundo nodded and turned to face their foe. At the moment, Liang was still. He seemed to be anticipating the monks' move.

"So you guys hit him with everything y'all got and he's still goin' strong?" Clay asked.

"That's right. We need a powerful attack if we want to take him down." Mai replied. At that moment, a small light-bulb appeared over Omi's head. Lee quickly turned his head and saw the light-bulb. Staring at it, he opened his mouth to ask a question.

"What the h-"

"The Dragon Elemental Blast!" Omi shouted, cutting Lee's question short. "We can use the attack to defeat Liang." Omi explained.

"Omi's right. Now that we're fully trained with our elements, the attack will be stronger than the first time we used it." Kimiko added. "Good job, Omi." She said, hugging the bald monk.

"Right. Let's do it." Raimundo said. Liang spectated as the monks prepared themselves to use the powerful technique. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah. Go on." Kimiko answered. Raimundo nodded and closed his eyes. Focusing his chi, his body began to glow with a gray aura. After a minute or so, he finished gathering his chi.

"Okay guys, go. Call out your elements!"

"Space!"

"Sound!"

"Thunder!"

"Lightning!"

"Light!"

"Darkness!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!" Raimundo finished off by calling his own element. He held his arms above his head as the elements began to gather above. Liang raised a brow, curious as to what they were about to do. A giant ball of the elements began to grow over the monks, their chi holding them together. "All together!"

"Dragon Elemental Blast!" The monks yelled in unison. Raimundo flung his arms forward, sending the huge ball of energy towards Liang.

"This attack...Dashi." Liang said to himself. The attack grew closer to him, but he made no attempt to move at all. It was inches away from him and he still stood there, as calm as anyone can be.

"Put up a shield!" Raimundo ordered. Mai, Clay, and Omi summoned their elements and created a dome shield to protect them once the attack hit. In a blinding flash a light, the earth shook with much force, knocking the monks flat on their behind.

From the main battle, the Xiaolin and the Heylin all tried their hardest to stay up as the ground shook. Dashi turned his head to the left to see a giant dome of light miles away. He fell to his knees as others fell to the ground. Looking up, he shook his head.

"I can't believe they did it."

* * *

**Yeah, I don't think this was the best place to end the chapter, but whatever. Again, sorry for the long wait. I've just been trying to get this chapter perfect or at least close to perfect, but I don't think I can do that. Anyway, go ahead and review.**

**XSrules95  
**


	36. Chapter 35: Sacrifice

Chapter 35: Sacrifice

**Special thanks to Sunshine5643, darkshadowblazeable, beth xXxXxXx, darkabys, The Green Seer, SunDragon27, and the unnamed reviewer for...well, reviewing. Hopefully I updated this one faster than the last chapter. If you're all wondering what is up with the title of the chapter, well...just read. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I'm still trying to find a way though.**

* * *

"Did we get him?" Lee asked, trying to keep his footing as the earth violently shook. The rest of the monks were doing the same. They did not know that this much damage could be done with the technique Grand Master Dashi taught them. The three elemental barriers that were put up for protection began to crumble away inch by inch as the long minute passed.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Rai!" Clay shouted to his leader. The Brazillian shook his head and responded.

"Try to hold out! It'll be over soon!" And just as he said, the shaking came to a halt and everything was quiet.

"Is it over?" Kimiko asked as everyone got up.

"Let us hope so." Omi answered. He looked to Raimundo, who then gave the order to lower the barriers. Clay, Mai, and Omi did as they were told and threw down their shields. Once the shields were down, a cloud of dust surrounded them. They swatted their hands, fanning away the dust from their faces. When the dust was gone, the monks saw what was left of the clearing. There was nothing left besides a large crater that looked to be about twenty feet deep.

"Did we get him?" Ling asked the others. Slowly, they all moved to the crater to see what lay before them inside.

* * *

After the earth stopped shaking, the Heylin took advantage of the confusion and attacked the Xiaolin forces. Thus, resuming the battle. The surprise attack did not help the losing Heylin soldiers at all, due to the fact that Dashi had killed their commander, causing the Heylin to fall into a state of disorganization. The Xiaolin forces began to fight back, pushing the Heylin further away from the barrier blocking the entrance to China.

All, but Dashi continued to push the Heylin forces back. The Grand Master decided to leave the fight early and headed for the direction of the Dragons. He wanted to check up on them, knowing that they had left to fight Liang on their own, and lend them a helping hand if they needed.

Everything for the Heylin seemed to be falling apart. They had lost 1 and the Xiaolin was annihilating their troops. Master Monk Guan and Chase Young were the biggest threats to them at the time. So several Heylin soldiers surrounded the two masters with hopes of defeating them.

"It seems they have us surrounded, Chase." Master Monk Guan said. Chase let out a small chuckle.

"I admire their bravery, but their stupidity never ceases to amaze me." He said to himself. "It almost makes me ashamed to be Heylin." Suddenly, three soldiers charged at him. Chase stood still, hands behind his back and eyes closed. As soon as they reached him, he attacked. Striking one in the chin with a somersault kick, he sent the warrior in the air. Chase then grabbed the other two soldiers' heads and smashed them together. Four more decided to attack as well. However, they were all stopped by Master Monk Guan.

"Die!" One man rushed at the old master with his halberd pointed at him. Guan broke the weapon with a punch and smashed the blunt end of his spear into the soldier's neck. The remaining three tried to attack from behind, but Master Monk Guan anticipated this. He quickly spun around and slashed all three of their chests with his spear.

The rest of the soldiers that had surrounded them attacked all together. Chase Young and Master Monk Guan exchanged glances and nodded. Chase grabbed Master Monk Guan's arm and the bald monk proceeded to spin around before throwing Chase into five of the soldiers. Chase Young immediately defeated the soldiers as Master Monk Guan defeated the other five with his spear.

"Too easy." Chase sighed, eyes closed. The seventeen soldiers that had them surrounded were dealt with quickly. And all before the first warrior that was launched into the air by Chase hit the ground. Suddenly, he was overtaken by a strange disturbance.

"Chase!" Master Monk Guan shouted. The Heylin Master ran over to the monk to see what was happening. In front of them were thousands of Heylin soldiers. They severely outnumbered the Xiaolin Army at the time. Both Guan and Chase stepped back to regroup with the Xiaolin Army, who were all watching in fear as the enemy army marched slowly on their position.

"This isn't good." Wuya stated.

"And it's only getting worse." Shang added. He pointed to the sky where eight silhouettes were descending from the sky. It was the remaining Heylin Elite Guards.

"Don't you know it's rude to point, Shang." 9 chuckled as he and the others landed. "Your actions today were brave, Xiaolin!" He announced. "But they were foolish."

"Yes. You've all fallen into my trap!" 4 laughed.

"And now, it's time for you all to pay for what you did to 1!" 6 laughed. He and the others advanced on the Xiaolin while their army watched.

"How will we get out of this one?" Wuya asked Chase. He never answered. The Heylin Master glared angrily at the approaching Elite Guards. The situation they were in was dire.

* * *

When the monks reached the crater, it was empty. They were all surprised, but happy. Kai started to jump in the air with joy and laughing. Raimundo let out a small chuckle while the others simply celebrated their victory. Everyone_ except_ Tim.

"We did it!" Kai squealed. It was joyous moment for the young teens. They finally defeated the most evil and most powerful enemy they ever faced. Their celebration was cut short when Dashi arrived.

"How's it going?" The Grand Master asked, a smile on his face.

"Grand Master Dashi! We have finally defeated Liang!" Omi answered. He couldn't help, but tell Dashi about their victory.

"You did?" Dashi asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. We got him with the Dragon Elemental Blast technique that you taught Rai." Kimiko explained. "It's a lot stronger than it was before."

"That's because of our training. Ain't that right, Grand Master Dashi?" Clay asked.

"Of course." Dashi replied. He took in the surroundings. The land was barren and scarred. The only thing that stood out was the large crater that the attack made. He crouched at the edge of the crater and inspected the inside. In the middle was Liang's torn cape and pieces of his armor. Accompanying the armor and the cape was a puddle a blood. "They really did do it." Dashi said to himself. "Okay." He got up and turned around. "Let's not celebrate here. We have to get back to the others and see if they don't need help cleaning up."

"Okay." The monks said in unison. They were all lead back by Grand Master Dashi. They were all enjoying the victory. Now that Liang was dead, all that remained were the Heylin Elite Guards. And that would be a simple task considering they had just defeated their leader. All was fine for the monks as they followed Dashi back to the army, but that all changed when the monks reached their destination. Dashi made an abrupt stop, making the monks stop as well.

"What is it, Grand...Master...Dashi?" Ling asked. Her question slowing down as she noticed the events unfolding in front of her.

"Oh my-" Mai gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

The horrendous sight of the battle lay in front of them. The sight of the Xiaolin soldiers being slaughtered as they tried desperately to escape through Feng's portal. At the portal, Master Monk Guan, Shang, Chase Young, Feng, Shu, and Wuya were all fighting hard to cover the army's escape. They were in battle with the Heylin Elite Guards, and they were losing.

"We have to help!" Raimundo said before running over to help. Dashi nodded and followed the young monks to help. "Xiaolin Storm, Wind!" Raimundo clapped his hands together, summoning a small storm to grow around the fight. The Heylin Elite Guards saw this and jumped away as the monks and Dashi regrouped with the others.

"Looks like the gang's all here." 6 laughed. "Good, now I can kill them all."

"Oh shut it, 6. We don't have time to watch you get your butt kicked. Let me handle this." 5 said. 6 shot him a glare and turned back to the monks.

"Can we just get this over with? I wanna get back and catch up with my nap." 2 asked with a yawn.

"Then shall we?" 3 replied. The Guards began advancing on the exhausted monks. Apparently, the battle with Liang had tired them out. The questioned if they would be able to handle the Elite Guards. Suddenly, the attack began. The Elite Guards scattered the monks, each taking on two or three Xiaolin warrior.

As the fight dragged on, the remaining soldiers of the Xiaolin army were able to escape through the portal. Dashi saw this and sighed. He knew that they wouldn't be able to continue fighting and decided to get them all out of there. He stepped out of the way to dodge 2's attack and jumped back after.

"Everyone!" He called out. "We have to retreat! Now!" The monks couldn't argue with that. They all knew they will lose of they stay so they did as they were told and made for the portal.

"Get them!" 4 ordered. 6 and 9 chased after them, but were pushed back by Dashi and Raimundo. "You fools."

"Let's go!" 5 ordered, gesturing for the others to follow. The monks were gone, but Dashi and Feng remained. The Heylin Guards all began attacking the two. Feng didn't stand a chance and Dashi did his best to stay up. Feng was quickly defeated by 9. Dashi was beginning to grow tired as he was swarmed by each Heylin Guard.

"It's over!" 3 said as he slashed at Dashi with his blood red daggers. Dashi fell to his knees as blood ran down his body from the large gash on his chest. The Heylin stood in front of him, laughing.

"Now you will die." 4 laughed.

"Grand...Master Dashi." Dashi turned his head and was thrown into the portal by Feng.

"Feng!" Dashi said before the portal closed.

"I'm sorry, Grand Master Dashi." Feng said. He ran from the Guards as they chased after him. He made his way to the machine that 9 had created. He knew he was going to die, but if he did and the machine was still up then the Temple would be doomed. So he decided to go out with a bang.

"Get back here!" 8 demanded. She held up her bow and shot three arrows into Feng's back. The Xiaolin General fell to his knees. Using the machine to support him, he stood and turned around. The Heylin Elite Guards surrounded him.

"You're going to pay for that." 6 growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Not likely." Feng laughed. He pulled out a scroll with several Heylin symbols written all over it. This startled the Heylin.

"Is that-"

"Yes, it is." Feng answered, cutting 9's question short. In his hand was a forbidden Heylin spell. A spell that could cause an unimaginable amount of damage if in the right hands. And it certainly was in the right hands. Feng began reading the scroll in front of the Heylin Guards.

"Don't let him finish!" 9 demanded. He and the others ran to stop him, but Feng was fast and completed the spell before they could move. A light began to surround his body. The loud rumbling noise was heard from the ground, startling the Heylin Elite Guards.

"Retreat!" 4 shouted. The Heylin all scrambled to get out of there before it was too late.

* * *

On the other side of the portal stood the monks. They all awaited Dashi and Feng's return, but were beginning to doubt if they will. Raimundo couldn't take much more of waiting and started for the portal, but before he could step through it, Dashi was thrown out. Everyone ran to the bloodied master. Before anyone could help, Dashi was up and running toward the portal, calling out for Feng. The portal closed before he could reach it and off in the distance, a large explosion was seen.

"Feng!"

* * *

**Feng's dead! OMG, well you should expect someone dying since one of the genres of this story is 'Tragedy'. I don't know if I ended this chapter right. I think I did well on this chapter, but that's up to you. I also hope I updated this sooner than the last. Go ahead and review.**

**XSrules95  
**


	37. Chapter 36: It's Not Over

Chapter 36: It's Not Over

**Special thanks to Sunshine5643, SunDragon27, darkshadowblazeable, beth xXxXxXx, GOA, darkabys and the unnamed reviewer for reviewing. Sorry this took a while again. Hope you like.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or it's characters. I only own this plot and my OC's. **

* * *

The following weeks after Feng's death were uneventful. The entire temple was silent aside from the people that were rescued by the monks and had no idea of what was going on. Right now, it was supposed to be a time a joy now that Liang was defeated, but instead it was a time of mourning.

Feng's passing had a great impact on Shu and Grand Master Dashi. To Shu, it was losing a brother. For Grand Master Dashi, it was the loss of a childhood friend. And to the Xiaolin Army, it was the passing of one of the greatest Xiaolin Generals that they had ever seen. Feng was known throughout the Xiaolin Army as a kind and caring man. Just like his elder brother.

Soon, the Xiaolin Army began preparing for a funeral ceremony for the fallen general. The monks were asked to help as well and they immediately agreed. On the day of the ceremony, the entire Xiaolin Army was present along with the monks. The American Military participated in the ceremony after hearing of it. Surprisingly, even Chase Young and the other Heylin attended the event as well. The ceremony was lead by Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, Grand Master Dashi, and Shu.

A few days after the ceremony, everything had begun to return to normal. Everyone had started to return to their daily routines. The monks and Jermaine preformed several chores around the temple, much to their discontent. They were also given time off to recover some minor injuries left from their battle with Liang. Chase Young continued training his apprentice, Shang, to become a great warrior while Wuya complained about the usual nonsense. Jack Spicer returned to building and improving his army of Jack-bots with the occasional disruptions from Katnappe, Vlad, Tubbimura, and Cyclops. The Xiaolin Army helped the American Military and other forces of different countries gather all the civilians so that they may all return home.

While everyone went on with their usual business; Dashi, Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, and Shu met in the council room to discuss plans for the future. That is, however, until Master Fung sensed something strange near the site of Feng's sacrifice. The old monk quickly walked over to a large orb that was set in the room and placed his hands on it. The others watched as an image of a large, dark building slowly appeared out of the orb and onto the wall. Around it were several camps and hundreds of warriors donned in black armor.

"Grand Master Dashi." Master Fung said. "This place..." Dashi's eyes widened as he stared at the all too familiar structure.

"No! It can't be."

"But it is, Dashi." Master Monk Guan said. "It is the Heylin Palace."

"But...we destroyed that damned place 1500 years ago!" Shu shouted.

"Then it must be a replication created by him." Dashi replied. "And if that place is there, then that means that he's alive."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large, dark room were eight people. The room was adorned with ancient treasures depicting the tales of the Heylin people. All the torches were blown out and the room was quiet. The people were all standing around the place, watching a large, glowing sphere. A man dressed in black ninja robes stood outside the sphere with his hands out on it. Inside it was a man wearing black Chinese robes. The man was sitting in a meditative position. His entire body was covered in blood and he had many injuries from a fight with certain teens. It appeared that the orb was healing his injuries.

"Master Liang, what shall we do now?" asked the man who was holding up the sphere.

"We must prepare, 3." Liang answered. He slowly stood up and stepped out of the orb. He grabbed his armor resting on a throne and began to put them on.

"Yes. If I'm right, then the Xiaolin will be preparing their soldiers for one final assault on what's left of our forces." A woman sitting in the back guessed.

"4 is correct. Sooner or later, the Xiaolin will discover this place and attack our forces with all of theirs." Liang said with a sigh. He walked over to the entrance to the balcony and looked down to all of his soldiers. They were all resting or training for a final battle with the Xiaolin. Tents were scattered all over the courtyard to accommodate the Heylin soldiers. "They will not let up until we are defeated. So..." The Heylin Emperor began. He slowly raised his helmet over his head. "...we shall make this the final battle. The one that will put an end to this war." He said, putting the helmet onto his head.

"Master?" 9 asked, bowing down in front of his lord. "If I may ask, how did you survive the forbidden technique that Dashi created?" Liang shut his eyes and walked towards his throne. The torches on the walls began to light up the room as he made his way to the center of it.

"I too am surprised that I am still alive, 9." Liang began as he sat on the throne in the middle of the large room. "But I have discovered that if it were not for one of the young Guardians, then I would have died."

"What do you mean?" 2 questioned, slowly tipping his hat above his face though remaining in his laid back position.

"It seems that the Guardian of Darkness was not releasing his full power during the attack. I sensed fear in him as he called out to the shadows." Liang explained. "It seems that he is afraid of something lying dormant in his heart and soul."

* * *

Back at the Xiaolin Army's Temple, the monks were gathered in the council room with Grand Master Dashi, Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, and Shu.

"So what is it that you need, Grand master Dashi?" Raimundo asked.

"Young monks, I am afraid I have some troubling news." Master Fung told them.

"That isn't good to hear." Kimiko said.

"Please don't let it be what I think it is." Lee groaned.

"What is this most troubling of news be?" Omi asked. Dashi sighed, rubbing his temples.

"It's not over. Liang is still alive."

* * *

**Okay, again I'm sorry this took so long, but I have a lot of crap going on in school. I'm just glad that school's almost over for me though. Anyway, how did you like that chapter? Please let me know, so go ahead and review.**

**XSrules95  
**


	38. Chapter 37: Beginning of the End

Chapter 37: Beginning of the End

**Here we go! Getting close to the end. Let's get on with this chapter. **

**Special thanks to SunDragon27, Sunshine5643, and darkshadowblazeable for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown...AT ALL.**

* * *

"What do you mean he's still alive?" Raimundo yelled. "We hit him with our strongest attack! That should have been it!" The young monks were shocked to hear that Liang was still alive. All, but one.

"Well, it didn't work." Dashi calmly said. "But that should've been enough to kill him. I don't know what happened."

"What went wrong then?" Kimiko wondered. Tim looked away, knowing what caused the attack to fail. He feared that this would be the outcome. He was angry at himself for the mistake.

"It is my fault." Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean, Tim?" Mai asked.

"It is my fault that Liang survived the attack." He went on to explain. "When we were prompted to summon our elements to strengthen the attack, I held back nearly all of my energy." Raimundo suddenly grabbed Tim by the collar of his monk robes and pinned him against the wall.

"Why would you do that?" He shouted. Tim looked away in shame. Raimundo formed a fist and was about to punch his fellow monk.

"What's with all the yelling in here!" Dojo shouted, slithering into the room. He saw the situation in the council room and stopped. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He said as he slowly backed out of the room.

"Rai!" Kimiko, Mai, and Clay grabbed his arm, trying to hold him back. Raimundo let go and watched as Tim slowly rose to his feet.

"Tell me, why did you do that?" He asked.

"It's because of the seal I placed on him a few weeks back." Dashi said. The Grand Master saw that the monks were confused by his answer and began to explain. "When the demon inside Tim was released, I had to create another seal, but when I saw the stage of the demon's growth, I was forced to hurry."

"The result was a weaker seal." Master Fung said. "It is able to keep the demon at bay, but it cannot put it to rest." The old monk explained. "Because of this, he is forced to hold back much of his powers in order to keep the demon from taking over again."

"So that means Tim was afraid of the demon taking over?" Xing asked.

"Yes." Tim replied.

"Tim." Mai said, kneeling down next to him. Raimundo groaned in frustration, slamming his fists on the council room table.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" He asked. "Liang's still alive and he's probably recovered from the fight by now."

"Yes. Liang must be beginning to launch an attack against us." Omi said. Dashi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Look, we can't worry about trivial matters now. We have to get ready to attack Liang." A smile appeared on his face. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of this whole war. So why don't we put an end to it now?"

"Grand Master Dashi's right. We gotta end this once and for all." Clay said. The others nodded in agreement and turned to Dashi.

"So how long will it take for us to get everyone ready for the battle?" Lee asked. Suddenly, the wall behind Dashi, Master Fung, and Master Monk Guan collapsed, revealing the entire Xiaolin Army and Military forces from around the world ready for combat. Dashi grinned and walked out while Master Monk Guan and Master Fung shook their heads at the carelessness of the Grand Master Dragon.

"Whoa." The monks said in unison. All were bewildered by the large amount of people ready to risk their lives for the world. They ran out to see Dashi with Chase Young, Wuya, Shang, and Shu.

"I have done as you commanded Grand Master Dashi. We are all ready to take down Liang." Shu said. Dashi nodded his head.

"Good. Is the portal ready?" Shu nodded. Dashi turned around to the monks. "Go to your quarters and put on the armor I prepared for you. They'll be in your rooms. Hurry." Dashi said to them. They all did as they were told and ran off to their rooms. After twenty minutes or so, they all emerged from their living quarters with their armor on.

"Are you all ready?" Grand Master Dashi asked. The monks nodded. "Good. Everyone's begun leaving through the portal. We're going soon." He said to them before leaving through the portal.

"Guess we should get going too." Kimiko said before she, Mai, Ling, and Kai walked through the portal. Clay, Omi, Xing, and Lee soon followed, leaving Tim and Raimundo to go through. Just as they were about to leave, Raimundo spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier." Tim stopped to hear what the Dragon of Wind had to say. "I was a jerk. It's just that I was mad after hearing that he's still alive."

"It is fine, Raimundo. It does not matter anymore. All that matters now is putting an end to Liang. As the gods intended."

"I hope you're right." Raimundo said as he continued for the portal. "Let's go so we don't fall behind."

"I do hope you are not forgetting about me, young monk." Master Fung said. Raimundo and Tim stopped after hearing the old monk's words.

"Master Fung, you can't be serious about this." Raimundo said. His master smiled.

"Just because I am elderly does not mean I cannot keep up with my own students."

"I guess I shouldn't argue then." Raimundo smiled, scratching the back of his neck. "We should hurry and catch up with the rest of 'em." Raimundo said before jumping through the portal with Master Fung and Tim.

* * *

The entire area surrounding the Heylin Palace was silent. The sky grew dark and red as both the Xiaolin and the Heylin forces gathered on opposites sides of the battlefield. The Heylin were all gathered in front of the palace, ready to give their lives for Liang. They numbered in the tens of thousands, but were still outnumbered by the Xiaolin. The Xiaolin and their allies were about one kilometer away from the palace. The monks were at the front, along with Dashi, Shu, Master Monk Guan, and Master Fung.

The monks had quickly come up with a plan for the battle and were ready to go. After a silent moment, a loud roar was heard from the Heylin and their army began their charge. The Xiaolin soon followed suit, charging forward with the various military forces accompanying them.

"Attack! This is the end of Liang! All units, attack!" Shu shouted at the top of his lungs. In an instant, both forces clashed and the battle began.

* * *

"The Xiaolin have arrived, Master." 3 said. Liang rose from his throne and headed for a large door at the back of the room. When he opened the door, it revealed a large staircase leading to the top of the palace. He stopped at the first step.

"Begin the plan. The Dragons will be arriving soon." He said to his Elite Guards before heading up the stairway. As he left, the eight guards disappeared to their planned areas to wait for the monks.

* * *

Raimundo jumped over three soldiers and killed them with a slash of his blades. Four soldiers ran toward him, but were stopped by Master Fung. One of them aimed his sword right for Master Fung's chest, but the old monk easily knocked the weapon out of his hands. Before he could react, he was knocked unconscious by a swift kick from Master Fung. The three others attacked with their weapons. Master Fung quickly picked up the sword and parried each strike before dispatching his opponents with one slash.

"Whoa." Raimundo said, clearly in awe of the skill of his master.

"Raimundo!" Dashi said as he landed beside him. "Now's the time for the plan! The others are ready!" Raimundo nodded and ran over to the others.

"We're ready!" Kimiko shouted.

"Ready, Dojo!" On Dashi's command, the green dragon crawled out from under Clay's hat and transformed into his 40 foot form.

"Hop on!" The monks, Shang, Dashi, and Chase quickly jumped onto Dojo's back as a crowd of Heylin began to surround them.

"Now would be a good time, Dojo!" Clay shouted. With that, Dojo darted into the sky and towards the palace. As soon as they reached the palace, they spotted a familiar man standing at the top.

"Liang!" Raimundo said. "Dojo, hurry!"

"Got it!" Dojo sped up and they were nearly there, but Liang had other plans for them. He held up two fingers and began chanting. As soon as he finished, a large, black portal opened in the sky above the palace. At first, it seemed like nothing was happening, but after a moment, hundreds of small winged creatures flew down towards the Earth.

There were hundreds of them and there were more on the way. Several surrounded Dojo and began clawing at him and the people on-board. The monks quickly took action and attacked, but there were too much. Dojo began to fly all over the sky near the palace walls.

"Dojo, change of plans!" Dashi shouted. "Clay, I need you to break open the wall so we could land inside!"

"I'm on it!" Clay adjusted his hat and jumped off of Dojo towards the palace. "Earth!" The big Texan smashed into the wall and landed inside unharmed. "It's clear!"

"Okay! Dojo, there!" Dojo, not wanting to get clawed at any longer, flew inside and landed next to Clay. Everyone dismounted the dragon and turned back to see that the wall had begun to slowly close. But before it closed, the monks saw several portals open in the sky above the battlefield. As the wall finally closed, they heard loud roars that could only be made by very large creatures.

The monks were all standing there, hearing the loud roars coming from the outside. The Earth was shaking, which meant that the Heylin have summoned their war beasts. The Heylin now had an advantage against the Xiaolin and the battle would only get worse from there.

"This way." Dashi said, motioning for the monks to follow him. Dojo quickly hid himself in Dashi's shirt as they ran down the hallway. Chase Young took in the familiar surroundings and shook off any feelings of nostalgia he may have. Shang clutched his head as a sharp pain came over him. Chase noticed this and asked if he would be okay. To which Shang replied, "You need not worry about me, Master."

After a few minutes, they all arrived in a circular room with twelve hallways. They all stopped here, wondering where to go next.

"Master Dashi, you have been here before. Do you know which way to go?" Tim asked. Dashi began thinking.

"It's hard to remember, but I think it's this way." He answered, pointing to the northeast hallway. "But I do remember something happening here."

"Like what?" Kimiko asked.

"We were separated from each other." Chase answered.

"How?" Lee asked. Suddenly, a strange force pushed each of them into a separate hallway.

"That's how." Dashi groaned. Before they could all get back up, walls shot up from the ground, separating everyone from each other. They were all separated. Raimundo in one hallway, Dashi in another, etc.

"Raimundo!"

"Kimiko!" Raimundo banged hist fist against the hard wall, trying to break it down.

"It's no use, Rai! Even I can't break this wall!" Clay informed him from his hallway.

"Crap!"

"Rai, don't worry! We'll meet up later!" Kimiko assured him. "I'll be fine on my own!" Raimundo sighed.

"Okay. Just don't get hurt."

"No need to worry." Kimiko said.

"Enough with the lovey-dovey crap! Just go, we'll all get through this!"

"Lee's right! Just keep on moving. If I remember these hallways correctly, then we'll all end up in the same place." Dashi said.

"Then let's get moving!" Kai shouted.

"Right!" The others shouted in unison and with that, they all left.

"Tim!" Mai called. She was afraid to move on. She didn't want to, without Tim with her. Tim heard her and knew what she was feeling.

"Mai. Do not worry. You will be fine, I know you can make it through this. You are strong, I know it." Tim said, trying to comfort her. "Please, you must." After a moment of silence, Mai answered.

"Okay. I will."

"Be careful, Mai."

"You too." And with that, they separated, running down the halls.

* * *

"The monks are separated. The plan begins now." Liang said. From throughout the palace, his guards heard him. "Kill them all." He said. "But leave the Dragon of Wind and the Guardian of Darkness to me."

The final battle had finally begun.

* * *

**Argh! My hands are cramping up! I've been trying to get this chapter right for hours, but I don't think I can accomplish that. Whatever, I hope you liked this. Go ahead and review.**


	39. Chapter 38: Shang vs 9

Chapter 38: Shang vs. 9

**Special thanks to SunDragon27, Sunshine5643, darkshadowblazeable, and GOA for reviewing. So here's a new chapter for y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown...I'm sad. Plus, if I did own it, let's just say we'd be at about 200 or so episodes and have many more RaiKim hints. We'd also have an awesome anime opening and awesome background music.  
**

* * *

Shang raced down the hall. After being separated from his master and the group, he began to receive strange headaches. As the young man ran down the dark, narrow hall, he was overcome by another sharp pain in his head. He fell to one knee, clutching his head. Suddenly, he was flooded by unknown memories. All of which, had to do with the palace. He quickly recovered from the pain and continued through the hall. After several minutes of running, he spotted a small light ahead of him.

"That must be the end." He ran faster towards the light and before he knew it, he was in a large, white room. "It's empty." He looked around, taking in his surroundings. There was nothing. It was just one big, empty room. He spotted a door at the other side of the room and decided to go for it.

"Now did you really think I'd let you leave so easily?" A voice echoed throughout the room, stopping Shang. He stopped right in front of the door as a large wall made of cards blocked his way. He grabbed his sword and jumped back as a man dropped down in front of him.

"You must be 9." Shang said, spotting the number on the man's forehead.

"Hmph. I'm glad you remember me after such a long time," 9 chuckled. "Shang."

"What are you talking about?" Shang asked, holding his blade towards the man.

"Now that hurts. Don't you remember me at all?" 9 asked, a grin appearing on his face. "Fine. I'll tell you." He sat down just as his cards formed a chair behind him. "You used to be a Heylin General, do you know that?"

"Of course!" Shang scowled. 9 slowly had his cards float him higher into the air so that he was out of Shang's reach.

"Good. So I can skip that part." 9 said with a yawn. "You see, 1500 years ago during the war, you were Master Liang's most prized general. You were responsible for many victories. Everyone praised you for your abilities, even Master Liang himself. That was what irked me." 9 said, his tone turning serious. "A child, getting so much attention like that. You were getting what _I _deserved. A child has no place in war!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My point is, I was the one responsible for your disappearance from the war. I had frozen you in time and stashed you away in the mountains. I blamed the Xiaolin Council for your disappearance and then killed them all so that nobody would discover what had happened. I was seen as a hero." 9 sighed and jumped down from his seat. "I may not know the reason as to how you were freed, but that does not matter any more." He caught his cards and forged a sword from them. "For I am going to do what I should have done all those years ago."

Shang was silent after hearing what had happened. He finally found out how he arrived to be in this new world. He was imprisoned for over 1500 years due to the jealousy of an ally. Or ex-ally. Several thoughts and emotions ran through his mind. He was angry and wanted revenge on 9. He wanted to make him suffer for making him miss out on the rest of his life. But at the same time, he was happy of what happened because if it hadn't, then he would never have met Chase Young and become his apprentice.

Memories began to flood his head again. But they were much more clearer than before. Memories of him inside the palace, living a normal life. Well, as normal as a teen in charge of an army in the middle of a war can get. He was happy. He had made friends with the Heylin Elite Guards and the generals of the Heylin army. He was adopted by Liang and lived in the palace where he underwent rigorous training with Liang.

Then memories of the war came. He was in the middle of a forest, battling the great Xiaolin Warrior, Chase Young. Other memories placed him in the middle of a battle where his forces were winning because of him. He was praised for his strength and valor. Getting all the attention and even earning praise from Liang as well. Everyone was proud...everyone except 9.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when 9 decided to make the first move.

"Pay attention you fool!" Shang quickly rolled out of the way of 9's deadly cards. "You're quick. I see your skills have improved." 9 said. "Let's see you get out of this." He threw his cards into the air and trans-located himself up to the air with his cards. His cards moved on their own and surrounded Shang. "I'll show you that I am the superior force." He slowly raised his arm as a smirk appeared on his face. The Chinese characters on the cards lit up and multiplied. They spun around rapidly, to form a cyclone of cards and trapped Shang in the middle. The boy tried to slice the cards with his sword, but to no avail. "Ha! No normal weapon can cut these cards!" 9 laughed. "Now accept your fate and die!"

"This will not stop me!" Shang shouted. Holding his sword, he started to concentrate all of his chi into the blade, infusing it with his chi. He closed his eyes and swung downwards with his weapon, making the cards disperse.

"How?"

"It is a technique, Master Chase taught me." Shang replied. "By focusing all of my chi into my sword, I can strengthen it. That way, it became a sword of pure energy, able to cut through your cards."

"Grr. You got lucky!" 9 growled. "I guess I will have to do this the hard way then." He held his arms out and called his cards to him. The cards formed weapons shaped like katanas. "Prepare yourself!"

"Let's end this!" Shang and 9 charged at each other and swung their weapons. Their swords clashed in between them and the two were in a deadlock. 9 pulled back one of his swords and lunged it at Shang, but the boy saw this and jumped back to avoid it. 9 ran ahead and kicked Shang to the side.

"Heylin Soul Shock!" A dark bolt of lightning propelled out from 9's fingertips and towards Shang, whom had just recovered from the kick. Shang held up his sword and deflected the lightning back at 9, hitting the Heylin Elite Guard in the stomach. "Stupid brat." He teleported behind Shang and cut him twice in the back before kicking him up into the air. Shang's sword fell out of his grasp as he was propelled towards the ceiling.

The young apprentice regained his composure and flipped in the air. He hovered over the ground and looked down just in time to see 9 flying at him with a black ball of energy in the palm of his hands. Shang knew the attack and quickly created two similar spheres in his hands. the two attacked at the same time, causing an explosion. Shang was sent flying down to the ground at the same time as 9. Shang flipped again and landed safely on the ground, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, 9 lunged forward. Before Shang could react, 9 landed a palm strike. Shang stumbled back, clutching his chest in pain.

"You're too weak, boy." 9 said, insulting Chase Young's apprentice. He went in for another attack with his double-sided blade that he created by combining his two swords, but Shang easily dodged it and smacked him into the ground with the flat of his sword. 9 jumped to his feet and swung wildly at Shang.

"You're the one who's weak." Shang said and swung his sword upwards in a diagonal motion. 9 stumbled forward and stopped behind Shang.

"I-Impossible." Blood splattered out of the large cut on 9's body before he fell to the ground. Shang looked at the body that lay in the pool of blood and shook his head. He had gotten his revenge on the man that ruined his life. He thought back to the memories. They were all so similar to what had happened after he was awakened in this world. Chase Young had taken him in as an apprentice and put him through difficult training. When he'd do well on shen gong wu hunts with Wuya to make sure she doesn't screw anything up, Chase Young would praise him as well...sorta. Then there were the monks and Jack. After the incident with the Shadow Monks, he'd grown a little closer to them. They were like friends, but still enemies at the same time. Though Chase wouldn't approve. Especially if he was friends with "the pitiful worm", Jack Spicer. When he thought about it, his life is the same as before, but better.

When the door opened, Shang withdrew his sword and made his way out of the room. But he wouldn't leave without leaving 9 with a few parting words.

"What a fool." With that, Shang proceeded out of the room and continued with his journey to meet up with the others for the final battle against Liang.

* * *

With Omi, he was running through the halls of the palace, cautious of his surroundings. So far, everything was going smoothly. He hadn't encountered any of the Heylin Elite Guards and was nearing the throne room. Just then, he came upon a large, empty room. There was a door at the other side, but everything was too quiet. Everything was clear so he decided to continue to the end of the room. He might not know, but he was being watched.

Behind him, the shadows shifted and formed into the shape of a man. It turned out to be a man wearing a ninja suit. The man raised his daggers and crouched before lunging straight at the young monk.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was this good or okay? I hope to find out what you think soon. Go ahead and review.**

**XSrules95**


	40. Chapter 39: Omi vs 3

Chapter 39: Omi vs 3

**Okay, special thanks to SunDragon27, Sunshine5643, bethxXxXxXx, and darkabys for reviewing. Let's get this going. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

* * *

Outside the Heylin Palace, the Xiaolin Army was trying desperately to hold out as the Heylin Army and their monsters attacked with full force. The small, winged creature that were summoned by Liang had become a threat for many of the Xiaolin soldiers. The large twenty-feet beasts that were summoned through Heylin magic ravaged most of the Xiaolin Army.

Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, and Commander Shu were isolated from the rest of the army and were surrounded by thirty or so Heylin troops and two of their war monsters. "We mustn't let down." Master Monk Guan said to the others as he pushed five enemy soldiers away from him. He deflected an attack with his spear and pushed back yet more enemies.

"Masters, you must get back to the main force." Shu said as he grabbed the sword of an enemy and cut open the neck unfortunate warrior.

"As of now, we cannot." Master Fung replied. He picked up a staff on the ground and landed a hard blow to a man's skull. Unfortunately, the stick broke after that. Three men rushed towards Master Fung. One of those men jabbed at the old monk with his spear, but Master Fung easily dodged it. Before the other two could attack as well, Master Fung was in the air over them. He landed a downward kick on one soldier as he descended to the ground. He quickly grabbed the man by the leg and threw him at the other two before returning to his allies. "There are too many."

"And this beast is not making our predicament any better." Shu said as he rolled to the right, avoiding being crushed under the fist of a Heylin war beast. The monster raised it's foot to attack, but Master Monk Guan flew in with a strong kick that knocked the beast down to it's bottom. "I shall finish this one." Shu climbed up the monster's back and drove his sword deep into it's skull. Letting out a loud roar, the creature fell to the ground as Shu pulled his sword.

"Where is the main army?" Master Monk Guan asked as he and Master Fung avoided several attacks. Shu retreated to the two masters.

"Where is that red-haired child?" Shu asked. "I had heard he had an army of those...what are those contraptions called again?" Master Fung was about to answer, but an annoying evil laugh interrupted him.

"Jack-bots attack!" Suddenly, the dark, red sky was littered with thousands of Jack's robots. Several of them arrived to help the three.

"I believe that answers my question." Shu said with a smile. Jack flew over to the three with a smirk on his face.

"Your savior is here." He gloated.

"Where were you, Spicer?" Master Fung calmly asked.

"Oh, umm..."

* * *

_At the Xiaolin Army's temple, noises were coming from a small storehouse. Several voices were heard, accompanied by a girlish scream. The door began shaking as someone spoke. "Hey, I think I found the door." _

_"Well open it then, idiot." A female voice said.  
_

_"I thought we agreed you wouldn't say anything hurtful." The first voice whined. _

_"Just open the door now, Jack. I can't take anymore of this horrible smell." Another voice joined. Suddenly, the door opened and four people spilled out along with a large pile of Jack-bots. _

_"Freedom!" Jack shouted. Katnappe walked up to him and pushed him down as she walked out from the pile. _

_"Finally, I couldn't take anymore of that smell." _

_"You are all lucky I had a light breakfast, hai." Tubbimura said, pulling up his pants. He saw Vlad looking around the place. _

_"Uh, where did everyone go?" The muscular Russian asked. He turned to the left and saw a young man dressed in armor of a Xiaolin soldier. He was running really quickly and was talking to himself. "Hey you!" The man stopped and looked to the four. _

_"Where are you going?" Katnappe asked. _

_"Didn't you hear?" The mas replied. "The final battle has already begun. I'm sorry, but I must be going. I am most late for the battle." He said before rushing into the portal. _

_"They already started the final battle?" Jack asked. _

_"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on." Katnappe said. "I wanna get this over with anyway." Vlad and Tubbimura ran through the portal while she waited for Jack. The evil boy genius pressed a button on his wristwatch and activated all of his Jack-bots. Thousands of Jack-bots converged to the portal from all over the temple. "How many did you make?" Katnappe asked, surprised by the vast amount. _

_"What? I have a lot of time on my hand." The boy said. He adjusted his goggles before activating his heli-pack. "Let's go." Before they could go, the ground started to shake and a large, mumbling beast was running toward him. Jack turned around, his jaw dropping before Cyclops ran over him. _

_"Oh, there he is. Hurry up, Cyclops." Katnappe smiled. Cyclops nodded and jumped through the portal. "Get up, Jack. This isn't the time to be taking a nap." _

_"Really?" Jack asked in a sarcastic tone. His voice was muffled by the ground. _

* * *

"Bathroom?" Jack answered. Master Fung and Master Monk Guan had already ran back to regroup with the main force while Shu stayed with him.

"Come, then. We must help the others." He and Jack ran back to where the others were located.

* * *

From the shadows, 3 watched as the yellow monk ran through the empty room. Holding up his daggers, he slowly waited for the right moment to strike. Just before Omi could reach the end of the room, he attacked. He lunged forward.

Omi kept on running when 3 decided to strike. Once 3 closed in on him, Omi back-flipped over the assassin. "You will have to do better than that to obtain the hop on me!" Just then, the young monk's armor broke. "Oops." Omi said, laughing nervously and blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

Raimundo was running through the hall when a sudden cold grew over him. He stopped and let out a loud sneeze. "Ugh. Either someone's talking about me or Omi just said something really stupid." He said to himself.

* * *

Omi took his stance as 3 prepared for battle. "I will not let you escape, little boy." 3 said. He made the first move and went at Omi with his daggers. Omi dodged the attack and landed two kicks to 3's stomach. As 3 stumbled back, Omi resumed his attack.

"Monkey Strike!" 3 dodged the quick punches and threw Omi to the ground. Omi rolled out of the way before being impaled by 3's daggers. 3 pulled the weapons out of the ground and lunged at Omi again. The little monk anticipated this and took a familiar stance. "Repulse the Monkey!" 3 couldn't react fast enough and was thrown into the air. "Xiaolin Water Whip!" Using the water in the air, Omi created a large whip and struck 3, sending the Heylin Guard spiraling into the ground.

"Heylin Soul Blast!" A large, black beam flew out of 3's palms and toward Omi. The attack caught him off guard, so Omi took the hit. Omi was thrown to the wall with much force. His robes were ripped and blood was running down his left arm where he was hit. "Release your weapon!" 3 shouted. "If I am to finish you, I will do so when you are using your full strength."

Slowly, Omi pulled out a small, blue stick from his robes. "Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff, Water!" The staff extended and a blue aura grew around Omi. But the young monk was not finished. He began spinning the staff around him, causing the water to form in the air around him. "Release!" A thick mist surrounded Omi after the small demonstration. When it cleared, Omi was seen holding a large sword made of ice. "Tsunami Water Blade, Ice."

"Perfect. En guard." 3 took his fighting stance with his daggers as Omi took his. The two charged at each other and their blades met in the air. Omi jumped back and slashed at 3 several times. Even though 3 easily blocked the attacks, something strange was happening to his daggers. "What us the meaning of this? "He wondered. Ice began to grow on his blades. More ice began to race up his arms. Thinking quickly, he smashed his arms against the wall, breaking the ice.

"When my Xiaolin Weapon touches an object, that object becomes encased in ice." Omi explained. "Now prepare for a most humiliating defeat!"

"Heylin Shadow Clones!" 3 created two clones from the shadows and attacked. Omi jumped around the place, dodging the clones' attacks. 3 sneaked behind Omi and attempted to get his daggers into the young monk. Omi easily avoided it and tripped 3 with a sweep kick. 3 turned his entire body into darkness and moved away from Omi as a shadow. "You are strong." He said, reappearing from the shadows.

"That is because I am the greatest Xiaolin Dragon." Omi gloated. He quickly spun around and destroyed the two clones with a swing of his sword before turning to 3. "Let us end this once and for all."

"My thoughts exactly." 3 began focusing his chi into his weapons as Omi did the same. "I must win this for Master Liang." He told himself. the two stood there in complete silence. Each anticipating the others' move. After a long silence, 3 charged forward screaming at the top of his lungs. Omi did the same.

In a flash, the two were on opposite sides. Sweat dropped from Omi's head as he took deep, slow breaths. 3 fell to his knees, coughing. Blood dripped from his mouth and from the many wounds he had received during the fight. Slowly, ice began to cover his entire body. "It seems... I have been... bested." He said to himself. "Dragon of Water." Omi turned around to see what his enemy had to say. "I... am proud... to have fallen... to such a powerful warrior."

"Thank you for your kind words." Omi bowed.

"But beware... I am nothing compared to my master." The ice had reached his neck. "Do not take him lightly." Finally, he was encased in ice and in a matter of seconds, it shattered.

"I must find the others." Omi ran out of the room and returned to finding his way to the others.

* * *

Xing ran through the halls of the palace. Hoping to find the others soon, he ran as fast as he can. He sensed a powerful aura ahead of him. "I have sensed that presence before." He ran faster toward the place the power was coming from. When he reached the area, he sensed something above him and quickly rolled forward. As he predicted, a large force fell to the ground where he was standing before.

"Nice reflexes." A large voice said. A giant man rose from the ground. He was wearing heavy, black armor and a mask that resembled the face of a demon. In his hand was a double-sided spear. He let out a chuckle. "Hopefully you could give me a decent challenge. Xing prepared himself for a difficult battle.

* * *

**New chapter done. Hope you all liked this one. I'll try and update the next chapter soon. For now, leave a review and hopefully I'll have enough time to get the next chapter done. See you all later.**

**XSrules95  
**


	41. Chapter 40: Xing vs 6

Chapter 40: Xing vs 6

**Special thanks to SunDragon27, darkshadowblazeable, stilettochick23, Sunshine5643, and tyrean13 for reviewing. Let us begin the next fight of the final battle. **

**Disclaimer: I'm making myself depressed, reminding myself that I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

* * *

"You're a quick one ain't ya?" 6 laughed. He swung his spear horizontally at Xing, but the blind monk was able to avoid it. Xing slid under the spear as 6 came in with another attack. Xing sensed 6's aura above him and jabbed at him with his staff, striking his foe in the jaw. 6 stumbled backwards after getting hit. Xing rose from the ground and ran at him. "Try again!" 6 grabbed Xing by the face before the Guardian could attack and smashed his body into the ground. Then he kicked Xing into the space in front of him and hit him with a strong punch that sent Xing flying into a nearby wall. 6 cracked his knuckles before picking up his spear and making his way to the young warrior.

Xing struggled to get up after the attack, but managed to. "I will not let you win." Xing kicked his staff at 6, but the large man just slapped the staff away from him. "You fell for it!" Xing appeared in front of 6 and struck him in the stomach and chest with a barrage of kicks. He finished with an uppercut to 6's jaw. Again, this caused 6 to stagger backwards, but it did not hurt him.

Rubbing his jaw, 6 let out a small chuckle. "That was good! You're strong!" He spun his spear over his head before driving one end into the ground. His expression changed to a serious one. "But you can't even hurt me."

"What?"

"You deaf? I said you can't hurt me." He shook his head. "This fight is going to get real boring, real fast if you can't hurt me." He picked up his spear again and took his fighting stance. "Try not to die too fast."

Xing took his stance as well. "Do not worry. I will make this as enjoyable for you as possible." He flipped over 6 as the man charged like a bull.

"That's what I wanna hear!" He spun around, swinging his spear at the same time. Xing ducked under it and hit 6 with a two palmed strike to the chest. 6 slid back only mere inches before resuming his assault. He brought his weapon down on Xing, but the blind monk stepped to the side, allowing the spear to break the ground where he stood.

Xing spun around behind 6 and placed both hands on his back. "Sonic Boom, Sound!" Small vibrations began in Xing's hands before growing. Suddenly, a burst of sound waves erupted from Xing's hands and into 6's back.

6 let out a painful shout as he staggered forward, a hand rubbing his back. Before he could make a move, Xing attacked again. He jumped into the air and knocked 6 back with a spinning kick to the side of the face. "Damn." 6 muttered. He looked to Xing, who had a smirk on his face. 6 paused for a moment and let out a laugh. "Like I said before! You're strong! I guess I was wrong when I said this would be boring. You actually managed to hurt me."

"And you are surprised?" Xing asked. 6 laughed even harder.

"Nice one, kid! I'm going to enjoy every last bit of this fight now!"

"Sonic Staff!" Xing's Guardian Weapon materialized in his hands as 6 charged forward again. He held the staff up in front of his face, blocking 6's spear. The two were deadlocked, with the other pushing back as hard as they could, but 6 was too strong. The Heylin Guard brought the bottom side of his spear up, causing Xing to break the deadlock and back away before he could be sliced by the weapon.

"You're fast!" 6 swung his weapon again and missed again. Xing had flipped over 6 and landed behind him. He launched another Sonic Boom from behind. "Learn something new!" 6 yelled as he spun around and blocked the attack with his left arm. Xing was surprised when he saw that 6 was not harmed by the attack. "Remember when I said that I was surprised you were actually able to hurt me?"

"What do you mean?"

"My body is naturally invulnerable to any type of attack." He explained. "How about I make this fair though? I'll tell you this." He offered. "My body is invulnerable to every attack except for a few hollow areas in my body. That's all I'll tell you. Other that that, you'll have find out the rest yourself."

"Hollow points?" Xing mused.

"Pay attention!" Xing looked up and saw 6 dropping down from above. He rolled out of the way before 6 could crush him. He swung down on Xing with his spear, but the monk held up his staff and blocked it. Xing used the staff to propel himself up at 6. "Not gonna work!" 6 grabbed Xing by the leg and threw him into the wall. He charged at the monk, whom had already gotten up. 6 raised his spear as soon as he reached him and swung down.

But Xing was ready. Before the weapon could touch him, he quickly jabbed at point on 6's armor, causing it to break. 6 was stunned by the attack and Xing took the opportunity to resume the attack. "I have found your weak spot." Xing said before piercing 6's stomach with his hand.

"You little brat." 6 grinned. He raised his spear again, but Xing suddenly released a strong vibration inside 6's body. The huge man coughed up a large amount of blood before speaking. "How did you find it?"

"I found the hollow point by using sound vibrations on your body." Xing answered. "There were several hollowed points , but this area was the largest." He pulled his hand out and picked up his staff.

6 laughed. "That's some mind you got their kid. Can't believe I got beat by someone like you." He raised his head to look at his opponent. "Make this quick." He said, gesturing to the weapon in Xing's possession.

Xing nodded and delivered the finishing blow. 6's bloody body fell before Xing as the monk bowed to his fallen enemy. "I must continue my advance." Xing ran through the door and was on his way to meet up with the others.

* * *

Inside a white room, Mai stood with her bow in hand. She watched as her opponent hovered in the air. Just as Mai raised her bow to attack, her opponent did the same. They both fired their weapons simultaneously and the arrows met in the air.

"Is that the best you can do with a bow?" Mai's enemy asked as she landed on her feet. She raised her bow again, revealing an eight on her hand. "Hmph. I knew it." She aimed her weapon at Mai and fired.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update the next one soon... I hope. Anyway, leave a review everyone. **

**XSrules95**


	42. Chapter 41: Mai vs 8

Chapter 40: Mai vs 8

**Special thanks to darkshadowblazeable, Sunshine5643, darkabys, and stilettochick23 for reviewing. First off, I would like to say I'm terribly sorry for how long this chapter was delayed, but I had some very troublesome matters me and my family had to attend to. So I won't keep you waiting. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I wonder how many of these I've done.**

* * *

"Just give up now you little brat. You cannot defeat the 'Master of the Bow'." 8 said as she aimed her bow for Mai.

Mai aimed her bow as well. "I'm not giving up now!"

"So be it." The two fired their arrows. The projectiles met in the air and were both destroyed. "Now!" 8 quickly grabbed the string of her bow with her right hand as the number on her hand began to glow. She let go and dozens of arrows were released from the weapon.

Mai's bow dispersed in her hand as she prepared to defend. "Solar Barrier!" She created a protective barrier which was to shield her, but when the first arrow hit the barrier, it shattered it. "What?" Mai quickly rolled out of the way, avoiding the rain of arrows. _'It was because I panicked when I made the barrier.'_ She thought. She looked up and saw 8 readying another attack. "Solar Bow!" Mai's Guardian Weapon appeared in her hands in a flash of light as she aimed her weapon again.

"Arrogant." Mai fired three shots simultaneously. 8 fired three shots which stopped Mai's attack. She fired five arrows shortly after. Mai saw the attack and was able to avoid all of the arrows, but one.

"Ahhhhh!" She fell to the ground after one of the arrows hit her thigh.

8 laughed as she slowly made her way over to the fallen girl. "What did I tell you? You cannot hope to possibly defeat me. You're skills with a bow are amateur at best." Mai pulled the arrow out and slowly rose to her feet.

"I'll show you who's an amateur!" Mai's bow dispersed in her hand as she stood up. She rushed forward as 8 backed away to fire her bow.

"Stupid girl!" 8 began to fire rapidly at Mai as she charged.

"Solar Barrier!" Mai held up her hand and created a small shield, blocking one of the arrows. She continued this as she charged forward.

"Trying to get close, eh?" As soon as Mai closed in on her, 8 hovered into the air. "You're mine now." 8 aimed her bow downwards and pulled back with her hand. A large arrow extended out from the back as an aura started glowing around her. She suddenly released her hand and the large arrow shot forward. It broke in midair and turned into dozens of more arrows heading straight down.

"That's not good." Mai said as she saw the many projectiles falling. She put her hands out in front of her. "Solar Barrier!"

"Not going to happen, little girl!" 8 appeared right in front of Mai's barrier and shattered it with a heel kick. 8 smirked and disappeared as the arrows started hitting the ground around Mai. Mai began dodging every arrow that came close to her. She rolled and ran before she got out of the hail of arrows. _'Damn, she got away.' _8 descended to the ground after all the arrows were gone.

As soon as she touched the ground, Mai attacked from behind. "Take this!" Mai jumped and landed a kick to the back of 8's head. Before 8 could recover, Mai grabbed her opponent's arm and threw her over her shoulder and to the nearby wall. "How do you like that?"

"You little brat." 8 got to her feet and began firing her bow recklessly. "Don't get cocky because you caught me off guard." Mai flipped over the arrows and landed behind 8. She quickly spun around and struck 8 in the back of the neck causing her to fall to the ground. "This is why I hate children!" 8 grabbed Mai's ankle and pulled her down. While Mai was down, 8 grabbed her bow and held it right to her face. "I won't miss now." She pulled the arrow on the bow back, ready to kill her opponent.

"Yes you will." Mai said as she held her hands up. "Sun Flare, Light!" A bright light shone from her hands right in front of 8's face, temporarily blinding her. 8 staggered back and released the arrow, missing Mai and hitting the wall. Mai then got up and landed an uppercut to 8's jaw. "Told you you'd miss."

"You've made me mad for the last time!" 8 shouted, rubbing her jaw. She pressed on a small part of her bow, making two long, sharp blades pop out from each end of it. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm tired of fighting you from afar." She appeared behind Mai and sliced at her back, but Mai jumped away from it. "I'll just fight you up close."

"Keep those things away from me!" Mai yelled as she dodged each swing. She backed into a wall after avoiding another attack. "Uh-oh." 8 closed in on her and swung her blades again. Mai tried to avoid it, but received a large cut on her right arm. She fell to the ground, grasping her wounded arm.

"Heh, give up. Your little boyfriend isn't here to protect you now." 8 stood over her and held her blades up for the final attack.

Those words made Mai helpless. She thought about all the times she was saved by Tim. Everything that had happened to them, she was always in danger. She wouldn't be living now if Tim wasn't always there to save her. She began to wonder if she was just a burden to the others. A burden to Tim. He would always risk his life to save her in any situation. She couldn't really defend herself and always found herself depending on him. But she then remembered that he once told her that she was indeed important. He told her that she was the most important person to him. That's when Mai decided not to act helpless anymore. She wasn't going to keep depending on him for help all the time. She was going to fight back for him.

She smiled and looked up to her opponent. "What are you smiling at?" 8 asked. "You think your boyfriend's just gonna come here and save you?"

"Nope. I know I'm always counting on Tim to save me, but that's different now because of you." Mai put a hand behind her back without 8 noticing and used her focused her powers into creating something. "I though about it and decided I'm not going to be a child and fight back. I'll beat you here and now."

"What did you say? Don't make me laugh. Just die now!" 8 swung her blades, aiming for Mai's neck, but Mai lunged forward.

"Solar Blade, Light!" A small, glowing dagger formed in her hands as she drove it right into her chest and pierced her heart. "I... did it."

"You... stupid... little..." 8's body dropped and slowly began to fade away into a black mist. Mai stood and placed a hand on her left hand onto her wounded arm.

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Mai said as she healed her wound. The door at the other end of the room opened. She exited the room and continued down the hall to her destination.

* * *

"Can't catch me!" 7 taunted as she ran around the entire room. Large balls of fire missed her as she ran at incredible speeds. "You gotta try better than that!" She giggled and ran up behind her opponent. "I'm right here." She said, tapping the girl's shoulder.

"Get away from me!" The girl shouted. She threw another fireball and missed.

7 was already on the other side of the room. "You gotta learn to control that temper of yours, Dragon of Fire."

* * *

**Again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter a bit. Please leave a review. **

**XSrules95**


	43. Chapter 42: Kimiko vs 7

Chapter 42: Kimiko vs 7; Reinforcements

**Greeting readers, if there are any, I'd just like to say sorry again for this late update... again. I've been super preoccupied with Fallout: New Vegas to write. Sorry, it's just too amazing for me to quit, I've already pulled three all-nighters on it. So, special thanks to Kitsune Rouge, Sunshine5643, SunDragon27, stilettochick23, and darkshadowblazeable for reviewing. Without further apologizing, let's get this show on the road. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown... at all. **

* * *

The little Heylin girl sped past Kimiko just as the Dragon aimed another ball of fire for her, causing her to miss. "You gotta try better than that!" 7 shouted before giggling. She skidded to a quick stop, turned around, and slashed at Kimiko with her two kunai. "Oops. Sorry." Kimiko's armor broke and and fell to the floor, leaving her in her usual monk robes.

"You're going to pay for that!" Kimiko yelled. She reached inside her robes and pulled out her Wudai Weapon. "Arrow Sparrow, re-" Before Kimiko could finish, 7 had already ran past her and stopped on the other side of the room holding the object. Kimiko looked down at her empty hands in surprise.

"Looking for these?" Kimiko looked to 7. "Sorry, can't let you have these." She placed the strap of the Arrow Sparrow around her shoulder. "These look good." She said to herself.

"Xiaolin Mars, Fire!" Fire raced down Kimiko's arms and completely covered them. She threw two waves of fire right for her opponent. 7 smirked and crouched down as the fires got closer. When the fire nearly touched her, she ran right under and toward Kimiko, but that was what Kimiko wanted. "I got you!" Kimiko's legs became engulfed in fire. Before 7 could react Kimiko struck her right in the stomach with a somersault kick that threw her off the ground and caused her to lose her grip on Kimiko's Wudai Weapon.

7 hit the wall and fell to the ground. "Ow." She groaned as she got up. "That hurt!" She yelled in a childish voice, flailing her arms around like a child. She knelt down and removed black daggers that was hidden in her boots. The expression on her face changed from innocent to serious. She pointed a dagger toward Kimiko. "Now I'm going to have to cut you up."

_'Uh-oh. Looks like she's serious about this now.'_ Kimiko thought. _'I'm going to have to do release it now'_ She quickly grabbed three metal sparrows from the pouch. Fire began to flow out from the sparrows and they glowed red. "Arrow Sparrow, release!" The sparrows grew into a large, burning ball and shot out from her hands. They flew straight at 7, who ducked right before it could hit her.

"Whoa... that's hot."

Kimiko caught the flames. "Phoenix Shuriken, Fire!" The flames dimmed, revealing two large, red shuriken. Small embers surrounded the weapons. "Take this!" Kimiko threw one of the shuriken at 7. The projectile caught on fire as it flew straight towards it's target.

7 crossed both of her daggers in front of her. Doing so, the shuriken hit both of her daggers instead of her, but Kimiko's weapon didn't stop and was still pushing forward. "3 can throw way better!" She yelled. She pushed forward until the shuriken stopped. "See?" She put her daggers down. Suddenly, a red blur passed by her and a cut appeared on her right cheek. Taken by surprise, 7 slowly raised a hand to the cut. She touched it and looked at the blood on her finger. "What just happened?"

"I missed." Kimiko raised her hand to catch the second shuriken.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Go ahead and try!" 7 wasted no time and went on the offensive. She quickly ran past Kimiko many times, trying to cut her with her daggers each time she passed, but failed. Kimiko struggled, but was able to block each attack.

_'I can't keep this up. I'm still not able to run for long periods of time.' _7 thought. She turned around as she ran to attack Kimiko again, but almost tripped.

Kimiko saw this and grinned. _'She must be getting tired. She almost tripped there.' _She blocked another attack. _'I just have to keep at this and she won't be able to run.' _

Several minutes passed and both girls were getting tired. Kimiko stayed in place, dodging and blocking attacks while 7 grew weary from using her powers for too long. She began to slow down until she came to a complete stop. 7 almost fell due to how weak she had become after so much use of her powers.

_'Now's my chance.' _Kimiko finally went on the offensive and threw both of her weapons. 7 was caught off-guard and barely managed to avoid the projectiles by ducking. As she ducked, Kimiko attacked. Her arms caught on fire as she thrust them forward. "Xiaolin Flaming Palm!" The attack struck 7 right in the chest.

7 flew backwards into the wall. She clutched her chest in pain and looked up to Kimiko. "Stupid girl." She looked to the weapons in her hand for a moment then tightened her grip on them. "I'm not going down like this." She smiled and slowly rose to her feet. "I'm going to kill you first."

"Let's end this then." Suddenly, both girls attacked, their weapons clashing between them.

Kimiko swept her foot under 7, causing her to fall, then she thrust her weapons down. She missed though, as 7 rolled out of the way in time. She kicked Kimiko, making the Dragon of Fire let go of the two shuriken that were now stuck in the ground.

7 ran at Kimiko and began attacking her with a flurry of slashes. Kimiko was was cut a few times, but managed to dodged some of the attacks. The young Heylin girl continued the attack by landing a cross kick to Kimiko's side then a knee to the stomach. Kimiko stumbled back and fell to her knee. She had received too much damage from the attacks.

_'If this keeps up, I'll die!' _Kimiko thought. She quickly rose to her feet and dodged another slash. _'I have to get her with the attack Grand Master Dashi and Master Fung taught me.' _She grabbed 7's arm after dodging another attack and threw her over her shoulder. 7 hit the ground with a loud thud and became dizzied. "Now's my chance. Okay, first I need to clear my mind." She jumped back to lengthen the gap between her and 7.

When she was at a good distance Kimiko straightened her body, put the palms of her hands together, closed her eyes, and breathed in and out. _'Now to focus my chi.'_ She concentrated her energy throughout her body. When she was done, small flames grew in the air around her. Soon, her body was surrounded by fire. She opened her eyes. "That should do it."

By the time Kimiko was done preparing for the technique, 7 had regained her state of mind. "What's going on?" She watched as the fire around Kimiko grew. "Whatever she's doing, I better stop her!" She took a step forward, but jumped back in an instant. The tip of her foot was on fire. She extinguished the small flame and looked back at Kimiko with fear in her eyes. She knew it was all over. The perimeter around Kimiko was now filled with scorching temperatures. There was no way for her to get close. "What is this?"

"It's a technique my Masters taught me." Kimiko answered with a smile on her face. "And I've just perfected it. I'm going to end this here and now."

"I can't let you!" 7 made a desperate move and threw her weapons at Kimiko, which melted as soon as they entered the area around Kimiko.

"It's over." Kimiko raised her arms. "Xiaolin Raging Phoenix!" The flames began to move and gather behind Kimiko. When they all gathered, the took form and in an instant, grew into a giant Phoenix. The mystical creature reached the ceiling of the room. It flapped it's wings and stepped forward.

"Stay away!" 7 pulled out another concealed weapon, but before she could make her move, the Phoenix flew forward and a scream followed.

Kimiko put her arms up in front of her face to shield herself from the attack. When it was over she looked out. There was nothing there, but a scorched wall and weird, black smoke. Kimiko exhaled. "Finally!" She turned around and saw the door behind her open. "Now I can get a move on." She exited the room and resumed her journey through the palace to regroup with her friends and Raimundo.

* * *

While the monks, Chase, and Shang attacked the palace, the fighting outside was worsening. The Xiaolin Army and the U.S. Military had begun to fall back to where their portal was located. The Heylin and their war beasts had already destroyed half of their forces. As they soldiers retreated, Jack, Katnappe, Wuya, Vlad, Jermaine, Master Fung, Shu, Cyclops, Tubbimura, and Master Monk Guan held the Heylin soldiers back.

"This is just crazy!" Jermaine yelled. He glanced over his shoulders as he ran from three of the Heylin Army's twenty-foot beasts. He stopped and attacked one of the creatures with a jump kick only to get caught by the one he was attacking. Just as the beast was about to crush him, Master Fung saved him. "Thanks, Master."

"Go and aid Jack Spicer in the retreat."

"But I can't leave you to fight these things alone." He protested. Suddenly, Master Fung knocked one of the creatures down with a palm strike. "Never mind."

With Jack and the others, they were all holding back waves of Heylin soldiers. They soon grew tired of the fighting as more and more enemies attacked. When the Heylin started pushing them back, Master Monk Guan stepped forward. "Shu."

"Yes, Master Monk Guan?"

"Take the children and regroup with the other generals near the portal. I shall fend off the Heylin."

Shu hesitated to comply with the order, but did so. "Yes, Master." He turned around and motioned for Jack and the others to follow. Master Fung jumped away from his battle and landed next to Master Monk Guan.

"You cannot do this yourself."

"I know, but if it is to keep the children alive, then I must."

Master Fung nodded. "Then I shall leave this to you, though I am against it." The old master left without looking back.

Master Monk Guan smiled and looked to the enemy in front of him and pointed his spear forward, telling the enemy soldiers to step forward.

Without warning, the Heylin soldiers and their beasts attacked. Master Monk Guan exhaled and with one swing of his weapon, killed twenty of the soldiers. One of the beasts began attacking with it's claws. The bald monk ducked under the claws and got stepped forward. He placed a palm on the creatures stomach. The beast raised it's arms to attack, but was shoved into the air above several Heylin soldiers where it landed soon after.

Suddenly, a sharp pain overcame him. One of the soldiers had stabbed Master Monk Guan's shoulder. He turned around and killed the one that had hurt him. He soon found himself surrounded.

From a hilltop, Master Fung and Shu watched. "Master Fung, we cannot leave him there to die!"

"I am afraid we must leave him. We mustn't dishonor him. He has chosen to fight knowing full well he would die." Shu said nothing and watched silently as Master Monk Guan fended off his attackers.

* * *

Somewhere over China, scores of military aircraft filled the skies. Many were helicopters carrying military personnel while the rest were jets racing off ahead in the direction of the palace. In one of the helicopters, a large man in his fifty's listened in on a radio.

"As soon as you get there, bomb'em all to hell." He set the radio down on the seat next to him and smiled. "Funny how I end up helping those damn children I met back in Texas."

* * *

In the midst of all the enemy forces, Master Monk Guan fought. He had already killed almost fifty of the enemy soldiers, but he had also received several wounds. He deflected several arrows with his spear and turned around to kill an enemy that had tried to attack him from behind. After doing so, he fell to his knee, blood seeping from his various wounds. His breathing became heavy and labored. He realized that his death was soon to come.

He slowly stood up and pointed his spear towards his enemies. "If I am to die, then I shall take as many of you as I can with me to assure the Xiaolin prevail."

Immediately, a group of soldiers charged forward and drove their weapons through the monk's body. They pulled pack their weapons and were all killed in one slash by Master Monk Guan. After that, he fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

He stared at his blood on the ground then turned his gaze to the sky where he heard a faint rumbling noise. He smiled as his vision began to blur and everything grew dark. "Dashi, old friend, it seems I my life is to end here. I believe you were right all along." He fell to the ground and with that, the life of one of the three Xiaolin Masters ended. His last sight being the military machines that would turn the tide of the final battle against the Heylin Emperor and his army.

When Master Monk Guan fell, the Heylin soldiers began to march forward. Master Fung and Shu watched as they marched on toward them.

"He has done what he could. Now it is our turn to change the tide of battle." Shu said to Master Fung, who stood silent.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Jack asked. Everyone looked around as they heard loud noises coming from the air. Suddenly, jets appeared overhead and explosions followed.

The reinforcements have arrived.

* * *

**Jeez, I cannot say how sorry I am for the late update. I don't have any other excuse except for the one in the author's note above. **

**So what did you think? It was a difficult choice to kill off Master Monk Guan. It was either him or Shu, but I thought that I needed to kill off an actual character instead of an OC. Sorry, if anyone's a MMG fan, but I needed someone to die. **

**Also, here's a hint for the next fight since I couldn't find an appropriate spot to setup the next chapter's battle. Lightning user versus a master spear wielder.  
**

**So, leave a review and I'll see you all later. I hope.**

**XSrules95  
**


	44. Chapter 43: Lee vs 5

Chapter 43: Lee vs 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking long again. School is a... well, you all probably know what I'm talking about. I've also been reading a ton of manga. And thanks to that, I've gotten a lot of ideas for some new stories, which I hope I can write and post here. It's mostly ideas about tournaments...actually, most of it's about tournaments.  
**

**Special thanks to darkshadowblazeable, tyrean14, Sunshine5643, Anonymous, SunDragon27, and Kitsune Rouge for reviewing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Xiaolin Showdown. I've given up hope here people... and I can't seem to think of anything funny to say in the disclaimer.**

* * *

"Ah!" Lee shouted as he stumbled backwards after blocking an attack from his enemy. He gripped his spear tightly and held it up to block another attack.

5 smirked and slashed at Lee with his spear. The battle has been going like this for almost half an hour and Lee was losing. "Come now, boy! Do you think you'll win with defense alone?" The masked warrior hit Lee's weapon again and dropped the boy by sweeping the end of his spear under his feet. When Lee was on the floor, the Heylin Guard came in with a stab, but missed when Lee rolled away. "Damn!" 5's weapon was stuck in the ground.

_'Now's my chance!' _Lee thought to himself. He drove the tip of his spearhead into the ground and used it to propel himself towards 5. The Heylin Guard was thrown back by the force of Lee's kick and hit the wall. "My turn!" Lee ran ahead, empty handed and started attacking, using his TaeKwon Do training.

He landed an axe kick to 5's side and then hit him in the stomach with a side kick. 5 clenched his right arm, growling at the young boy. "Impressive to say the least." He spat blood from his mouth and charged forward. A small dark ball of energy grew in the palm of his hands.

"Thanks." Lee said as he did the same. Lightning crackled around his right arm. The two clashed as they met, the ground broke beneath their feet. The two jumped back after failing to hurt the other with an attack. Lee moved in to attack right as his foot touched the ground. Immediately jumping forward, Lee attacked with a spinning heel kick.

Unfortunately, 5 was able to block it with his left arm. He grabbed Lee's leg and pulled the boy closer. When Lee was inches away from him, 5 threw an energy infused punch that threw Lee ten feet backwards. "Your kicks are strong." 5 said, wincing as he moved his left arm a bit. He made a fist with his left hand and smirked. "But it's going to take much more than that to kill me." He held out his right hand and his weapon flew right into it.

Lee rose to his feet, though he struggled, and smiled at his foe. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

5 couldn't help, but laugh at the boy. "What are you talking about? It looks as though your wounds are catching up to you."

Lee grimaced as he struggled to stand. "You might be right there, but you do know that the good guy always wins, right?"

"That may be true in a child's story, but this is reality." 5 took his stance, pointing the sharp end of his spear at Lee. "Here, the winner is the strongest."

"Let's test that theory then." Lee said as lightning shot from his hands and formed his Guardian Weapon. "I'm ready when you are."

"Hmph. If you are in such a hurry to die, then so be it." The two charged ahead, yet again.

"Shock Spear, Lightning!"

"Give up, child!"

Lee and 5's weapons crossed and the two were in a deadlock. 5 broke the deadlock by sweeping his foot under Lee, tripping him. Lee almost fell, but used his spear to hold himself up. He quickly jumped over 5 to avoid being impaled as the Heylin Warrior thrust his weapon at him. Lee landed on his feet after dodging the attack and pushed 5 back with a shove from the back end of his spear.

5 stumbled forward, but recovered his footing immediately. He spun around and slashed at Lee, whom was able to block it in time. 5 continued the attack with a flurry of thrusts and slashes. "Crap." Lee muttered as he ducked and swayed to avoid getting killed.

"What was that you said about winning, young one?" 5 laughed as he continued attacking. He was quick, making it difficult for Lee to counterattack. 5 finished his attack with a strong strike. Slamming the blade of his weapon down on Lee with much force. Though Lee was able to defend himself from the hit, he was forced backwards, his feet skidding along the ground.

"Ugh." Lee fell to one knee. He was using his spear to keep himself from falling. He looked to his shaking hands, which were bleeding because of the tight grip he hand on his spear. He quickly clenched his hands closed and stood up. "This is exactly why I hate fighting people stronger then me. I get hurt." He said with a sigh.

"Hmm. Are you surrendering?"

Lee shook his head. "Nah. I'm just going to get this fight over with."

"Isn't that what I am supposed to say?"

"Yeah, but it sounds cooler when I say it."

"So be it." 5 ran forward.

_'Crap, he's getting closer. Aw, what was that attack that Grand Master Dashi taught me?' _Lee thought to himself, trying to remember a powerful technique that would surely save his life. He looked to the ground then back to his enemy. The boy shrieked in his head. _'C'mon! He's getting closer...' _He groaned after remembering something. "I hope this works." He said to himself.

"Any last words, Xiaolin?" 5 asked, inches away from Lee.

A smirk appeared on Lee's face. "Yeah." Lightning surrounded his body. He put the palms of his hands together. "Xiaolin Piercing Dragon Palm!"

5 grew wide-eyed. "What?" He looked down to see Lee's right palm on his chest.

"Lightning!" Lee grasped his right arm with his left hand and, with all his might, pushed forward with the right arm. A dragon made of lightning swirled around his right arm and a powerful burst of energy ran through Lee's arm. The force pushed forward, shooting through 5's body and destroying the wall on the other side.

5's body was thrown backwards and he hit the ground with a loud thud. Lee stared at the space in front of him, surprised at what he had just done. He looked to 5's body, then the wall, and then to his hand. "Whoa." He said in a quiet voice. "I rock!"

He picked up his weapon and ran over to 5. He grimaced at the sight. There was a gaping hole in the Heylin Guard's chest and blood surrounded the body. Lee, doing what he was taught, knelt down next to his fallen enemy and bowed. When he was done he got up and walked toward the exit, grumbling about his aching bones. Behind him, 5's body began to disappear in a black mist. When the mask disappeared from 5's face, it revealed a smile. He had finally found a worthy opponent.

* * *

"Now this is just plain ol' bad luck!" Clay shouted as he looked behind him and ran down the narrow hall at the same time. A large beast appeared out of nowhere and started chasing him. He didn't have enough room to deal with it in the hall, so he decided to run until he find's a suitable area to fight.

"There!" He spotted a light ahead and ran faster to avoid getting stomped. When he made it to the end, he bumped into someone. "Who's there?" He asked, preparing to fight.

"Clay?"

"Ling? How'd you get here?" He asked, helping the girl up.

"I was being chased by this really big monster and saw a light up ahead, so I ran to fight it there."

"Same here...but where are the monsters?"

"I see you've met my pets." A voice echoed from above. The two monks looked up and saw 4 floating down from the ceiling. She landed on her feet at the opposite end of the room. When she landed, the monsters that were chasing the two appeared behind her. She smirked. "And it looks like a friend is about to join us."

Clay and Ling turned their heads around as the wall beside them opened and a small girl came out, running and screaming. "Kai!" The two shouted in unison before she bumped into them, making all three fall.

"Ahh! Get away!" She shrieked, flailing her arms around, slapping Clay in the face a few times.

"K-Kai! It's me, Clay!" Kai stopped screaming and opened her eyes.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now. Get up, Kai." Ling said with a sigh. She helped the two get up. "Now that that's over, can we get back to her?" She asked, nodding her head towards 4 and the three beasts behind her.

"That was quite amusing." 4 chuckled. "But now, I must kill you. Sad, you never stood a chance."

Clay, Ling, and Kai all took their fighting stances as 4 summoned a chair and sat down. Her monsters moved forward and attacked.

* * *

**How many times must I apologize for the lateness of my updates and the shortness of the chapters? Okay, I'm very sorry for how long I take to update. Then again, I don't think that any of you enjoy the story that much. I've finally decided to just focus on this one until it's done. I just have the ending written out in my head and need to get it done! So, I'll put my rewrite on hold and focus on this. **

**Leave a review if you want and see ya next time...or in a review of your story if I ever get the time to review.**


	45. Chapter 44: Clay, Kai, and Ling vs 4

Chapter 44: Earth, Thunder, and Space vs the Great Tactician

**Hello everyone! XS here with another new chapter. I just want to say special thanks to darkshadowblazeable, Nanopanda, SunDragon27, Dare-deviless, tyrean14, and Kitsune Rouge for reviewing. **

**Also, to Kitsune Rouge, 5 is dead. I'm sorry if you got confused. Basically, he died with a smile on his face. Oh, and Dare-deviless, you'll just have to wait and see. I've got bigger plans for Raimundo and Tim.  
**

**Disclaimer: I keep telling you all I don't own Xiaolin Showdown! Now to get on with this story. **

* * *

The three beasts that 4 had summoned, began attacking Clay, Ling, and Kai. The monsters were twenty feet tall and they wore black, almost red, cloaks. Running down their spines were large spikes which formed a tail. Their faces resembles skulls and their eyes were glowing red. When they stood, they were hunched over. Their arms were short, but their claws were deadly. These beasts were 4's creation. They were her pets.

The three dragons had split up so that each had their own enemy to fight. While all this was happening, 4 sat and watched with amusement. Though, she was also evaluating her opponents strength to come up with another plan in case her pets failed, which she knew was most likely to happen.

Clay ran to the wall to the east of the room, dodging the large creature's fist as it came down behind him. The dark red beast roared when it missed and lifted it's long, spiked tail. When Clay got to the wall, he turned around. He saw the tail coming straight at him, so he placed his hands on the ground.

"Terra Shield!" The floor around the cowboy raised up and enclosed itself around him, creating a dome. When it was up, the tail came crashing down. After coming in contact with the earth, the tail was knocked away. The creature roared again and began clawing at the dome with it's razor sharp nails. The dome crumbled and Clay was forced out. Rolling to the side, he quickly took out his Wudai Weapon from his robes. "Big Bang Meteorang, Realese!"

"Is this one of those special weapons in the reports?" 4 asked herself.

The weapon started transforming, surrounding Clay's arm in a glowing light. The creature, which had lost sight of Clay, found him due to the light and made it's way toward him. It raised it's foot and brought it down with all it's might, but something was stopping it's foot from going down.

"Oh no you don't!" Clay shouted, holding up his right hand against the monster's foot. On that hand was a gauntlet. "Titan Gauntlet!" The Texan shoved the foot away, bringing the beast down. The beast fell on it's back. Clay cracked his knuckles and adjusted his hat. "All right, this is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me." He jumped above the creature and, as he was falling down, held his fist out in front. The creature shrieked before Clay impacted onto it's forehead. The ground beneath the two broke and the beast's body began disintegrating into a black mist.

4 chuckled silently after seeing Clay defeat her pet. "The boy is strong, but he seems to be lacking something. I'll just have to keep watching then."

In the middle of the room, Ling was struggling with her opponent. She had already summoned her Bolt Whip, but she still had to find a good opportunity to strike. The beast was striking continuously with it's tail and claws. She finally found the opportunity when, from the right, a large chunk of the ground hit the monster's head. "Clay!"

"Get 'im, Ling!"

Ling nodded and jumped at the staggering monster. "Bolt Whip, Thunder!" She wrapped the chain whip around the creature's neck and landed on it's head**. **The creature reached up to grab her, but was stopped by Clay. "Take this, ugly!" Ling called for her element and infused it into her weapon, which was still wrapped around the beast's neck. It let out a long roar as it's entire body was destroyed by the thunder. When Ling finished, she jumped off and released the whip from around the neck.

"Thanks for the help, Clay."

"No need to thank me, little lady." Clay said. He looked over Ling's shoulder where Kai was. "Right now, we should help her."

Ling turned around. "I don't think we need to." Clay looked to Ling, confused, then to Kai. There, he saw why Kai did not need any help.

"Hi guys!" She shouted, waving from the other side. She had just jumped out of a portal which was closing. The portal was located on the creatures chest. When the portal closed, the beast immediately fell, dead. Kai ran over to the two. "That was fun!"

"I don't even want to know what just happened there." Clay said.

"I agree." Ling shrugged. She turned to face 4, whom had just gotten out of her seat. Glaring at the Heylin Guard, she pointed. "Now you're next!"

"Amusing." 4 said with a smirk. "As I expected. So I am facing the Dragon of Earth, along with the Guardians of Space and Thunder." A red staff materialized in her hand. "It is time I get rid of a nuisance." In less than a second, she appeared in front of Clay. "You're first." Before Clay knew it, he was on the ground, nearly losing consciousness.

"Clay!" Ling attacked by lashing out at 4 with her chain whip, each strike infused with her element. 4 simply dodged each strike as she slowly walked towards Ling. When Ling realized she couldn't get a hit in on her opponent, she stopped and pulled the whip back. "Thunder Wave!" She slashed the air in front of her, causing a wave of thunder to fly straight ahead.

"Pathetic." 4 knocked the wave away with her staff.

"Now, Kai!" Ling signaled.

"Right!" Kai held both hands out in front of her and towards the flying wave of thunder. "Space!" A portal opened and engulfed the attack. Then the portal closed and reappeared behind 4. It opened again and out came Ling's attack.

Without looking, 4 stopped and shot out a red wave of energy from her staff to cancel out the surprise attack. "Trying such a simple tactic on me? You truly are children."

"How?" Ling asked.

"Hmph. I've studied your movements and tactics in battle." 4 began. "After hearing abut how you defeated 10, I began my research. I wasn't surprised to find that your tactics were primitive." She went on. "What I was surprised to see was how you were all able to adapt to a battle situation so quickly. I guess Dashi does have his strengths." She started making her way towards the two girls. "That's when I began studying your attacks and the elements you each possess." She disappeared.

"Not this again." Kai groaned.

That's when 4 reappeared above them. "Now I have exactly the right tactics to combat you children." She shot out three waves of energy from her staff down on the two.

"Kai!"

"Right!" Kai held out her hands and opened three portals to swallow the attacks, but were shut immediately. "Huh?"

"Watch out!" Ling pushed the girl away and jumped out of the target area with her. When the attacks struck the ground, nothing was left of the floor.

"...Whoa." Kai said. Ling only nodded.

"Try dodging this!" Kai and Ling looked above and saw five more waves of energy flying at incredible speeds. There was too much for them to dodge and the attacks were all spread out in a large area.

"Terra Dome!" Clay stomped the ground with one foot and launched the grounds on front of Ling and Kai upwards into the air so that it'll take the hits. When Ling and Kai were safe, he turned towards 4 and punched the ground. Another chunk of the ground flew up into the space in front of the big Texan. "Xiaolin Meteor Strike, Earth!" Using his Gauntlet, Clay sent the large rock hurdling straight at 4. As the name of the attack states, the large rock was engulfed in flames, looking like a meteor. Before she could react, 4 was hit was sent flying into the wall. "I normally don't hit women, but you ma'am, ain't a woman."

"Way to go Clay!" Kai and Ling cheered.

"You insolent child! I should have finished you off when I had the chance!" 4 screamed. She shrugged off the pain of the attack and grabbed her weapon. "I have miscalculated your strength." She spun the staff and flew forward. When Clay was in range, she attacked. She thrust the weapon at Clay several times, but missed. As she swung again, Clay used his Gauntlet and grabbed the weapon. "What?"

Clay pulled her closer and hit her with his shoulder. She fell backwards. "Now, I may not be the smartest out of my friends, but I know that you can't learn everything from just research." Clay said. He raised his fist and spoke. "You gotta see it for yourself! Xiaolin Crater, Earth!" He struck the ground, causing it to launch 4 into the air with a large pillar.

"My turn!" Ling slashed the air in front of her five times and sent an even bigger wave of thunder than before.

4 recovered from the attack in the air and wiped the blood from her mouth. "That won't work on me." Just as she was about to move away, something stopped her. "Huh?" She glanced at her arms and legs and saw that they were being held in place by small black portals. She began squirming, trying to get out. "You!" She yelled, looking down at Kai.

"Bye-bye you meanie!"

"Scatter!" Ling whipped the air and the large wave split into four. Suddenly, another portal opened and sucked them in.

After seeing what had happened and then looking to each portal around her limbs, 4 knew exactly what was happening. "No!" She started moving even more, trying to escape, but to no avail. "You cursed children!" She screamed before Ling's attacks hit. Using the main portal that Kai opened for the attack, Ling's attack was sent inside of 4's body. There it would destroy her internal organs, killing her.

After the attack had finished, 4's body began to disappear into a black mist, signaling that she had been killed. When her body was gone, the door at the end of the room opened.

"Well, looks like we can get a move on." Clay said.

"Finally." Ling sighed.

"Let's go!" Kai shouted enthusiastically and ran forward.

"Whoa, hold up there little lady!"

"Hey, Kai! Wait! Don't go off on your own! Oh, it's New York all over again!" Both Ling and Clay chased off after the girl.

* * *

Inside, yet another room, 2 laid down with his back against the wall and his hat covering his face. Next to him was his katana and another, familiar, blade. He was sleeping when a door opened and footsteps followed. Without moving, 2 smiled. "I was wondering when you'd get here." He said before looking up. "Chase Young."

* * *

**Hmm, I don't know. I could've made the fight longer, but when I created 4, I didn't make her nuber four because of strength. I did because of her brilliant battle tactics, which I will be showing off when I get to working on 'The Ancient War'. **

**Anyway, there you go. Another Heylin Guard dead and one more to go, but this time, one of the masters will be facing him instead of one of the Dragons. Will Chase beat him? Find out in the next episode of-**

**God I've been watching to much DBZ. Well, please leave a review. It kinda makes me feel better.**

**XSrules95**


	46. Chapter 45: Chase Young vs 2

Chapter 45: Chase Young vs 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Now, I just want to thank darkshadowblazeable, Kitsune Rouge, Nanopanda, Dare-deviless, and tyrean14 for taking the time to review. **

**Yeah, I've also changed my pen name on this site. I like this new one. It kinda goes with my personality...the dark part I mean.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Xiaolin Showdown. I only own my OC's, which I would love to draw if I knew how to, but can't 'cause I would so screw up. **

* * *

Chase Young stood patiently in the middle of the large, circular room. In that room was the entrance to the throne room and the in the throne room was the way to Liang. The only obstacle was one of the strongest of the Heylin Elite Guards. 2 jumped to his feet, with both swords in his hands. Chase raised a brow at the sight of 2 holding two swords instead of one.

"You noticed?"

Chase sighed. "Exactly why do you possess two blades? 1500 years ago, I believe you have stated that you would never go through the trouble of using two swords at once." He replied calmly.

2 moved his straw hat down, covering his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I'm too lazy to hold two weapons at once." He unsheathed his katana and then the other sword. The new sword was surrounded by a dark glow. Chase's eyes grew wide. "You recognize it?" 2 asked, holding up the other sword. "Yep, it's 1's swords combined. I think you remember it. The Heylin God Swords of Death and War."

"When did you retrieve those weapons?"

"After your friend wasted his life trying to stop us." 2 answered. "After the explosion, Master Liang found the swords and brought them to me. After combining them, he gave me one more weapon." 2's own blade broke from the hilt, revealing a hidden sword.

"That is-"

"Liu's God Sword."

Chase made a fist. "When did you find that? I thought it disappeared after the leader of the Shadow Monk's was killed."

"Well, it didn't." 2 chuckled. "I found it lying on the ground after reappeared in this world." He swung the sword to his right a couple of times then stopped. "Do you know what happens when I combine all three?"

Suddenly, Chase appeared in front of him and knocked him backwards with a palm strike aimed at the chest. The sword fell out of 2's grasp and onto the floor. "Yes, but I will kill you before you do."

2's feet skidded along the ground as he used it to stop. The man coughed a couple of times before looking up at Chase with a smile. "I forgot how fast you were. Whatever, I just want to get this over with, so let's get right to the fighting. Sometimes I really hate this job as a warrior. Too troublesome."

"Someone as lazy as you does not deserve to call themselves a warrior." 2 shrugged and adjusted his hat before dashing forward, sword in hand.

Chase jumped ahead and the two clashed in midair. 2 pushed his sword forward, the weapon grinding against Chase's golden armor. The fallen Xiaolin Master was using his arms to keep the sword from cutting him. When 2 pulled back his sword to attack again, Chase acted quickly and struck 2 in the stomach with his knee. He then followed with a double fist strike to the chest.

2 fell from the air and landed on the ground below Chase. Before 2 could get back to fighting, Chase attacked again. 2 went on the defensive as he blocked every single kick and punch Chase could throw at him. Then, 2 found a chance to counterattack as he moved to the side to dodge a kick. He grabbed Chase's leg and slashed at it with his sword. He let go of Chase's leg and hit the master in the chest with the bottom of the handle of his katana.

Chase staggered backwards, blood running down his left leg. "It seems your skill has improved."

2 shook his head and swung his weapon to get the blood off. "No. You're just getting a bit rusty. I was never too keen on keeping up with my training and all." He moved into his stance, his sword pointed toward the ground and one hand holding the tip of his hat. "You ready?"

"In a hurry to die?"

"I just wanna get this over with." 2 shrugged. "Plus, I want my sword back."

Chase looked to his left and saw the other sword stuck in the ground. He smirked. "You will not be getting this."

"Fine."

Both returned to their fight. 2 attacked first, swinging at Chase with his weapon, but Chase easily countered by blocking the slashes with his arms. After blocking the attacks, Chase went in with a punch, but 2 was able to get away by using his free hand and removed his hat. He used the hat to obscure Chase's vision and do a sidestep, dodging the punch.

Chase quickly followed with a side kick, which again, 2 was able to dodge. "See what I mean? You're getting too old for this. We should just quit now."

"Hmph, I see you are afraid to accept defeat and your inevitable death." Chase replied.

2 groaned, rubbing the back of his neck he tipped his hat upwards. "It's always the same with you warrior types." He reached for something behind him with his left hand. "You always want to beat the other guy and kill him to retain your honor and stuff." His head dropped. "Fine. If you want someone to die, I'll just do this." He threw his current weapon in the air and pulled out something from behind. It was the weapon that Chase had been keeping away from 2.

Chase's eyes darted from the weapon to the spot next to him. "How did you get that?" He growled.

"I just called for it." 2 calmly answered. "I was just messin' with you about trying to get it back. I just wanted to kill you without having to go through the trouble of forming the Blade of the Gods." He sighed and caught the other weapon he threw in the air. "But it seems I have to do it now. See ya." He whispered as he put the bottom of the handles of the two swords together. "Rise, Huángdì dìyù."

After calling out the name, the swords were engulfed in a dark, thick, and evil mist and the entire castle began to shake. Chase stood his ground, enraged that he let this happen.

* * *

As the palace rumbled, Liang opened his eyes. The man sat patiently at the very top of the palace, meditating as he awaited his opponents. "You have been forced to unleash it's power." He closed his eyes and returned to meditating. "I am sorry, 2. You have been a most loyal warrior."

* * *

Dashi shook his head as he dropped body the last of the palace guards, ashamed he had to take another life. He looked down his shirt and sighed."Dojo, you can come out." The small, green dragon emerged from the master's shirt, still shaking.

"Are they gone?" He asked, fearfully.

"Yes, Dojo. It's-" He was interrupted by a sudden shaking followed by a familiar aura of energy. "No."

"This can't be..." Dojo quickly hid inside Dashi's shirt again, fearing even more for his life.

"I've heard of this before. Dojo, hang on!" Dashi shouted. He turned forward and, without warning, ran. He sped through the halls at an incredible pace. Almost as fast as Dojo is in the sky.

* * *

Five minutes had gone by and the transformation was complete. Chase's legs slightly shook for the master could barely take the crushing force that the evil aura was giving off. The mist had thinned and everything was visible. In the middle of the room, 2 stood still. In his hand was an entirely new sword.

The sword was completely black with red markings on it. Curved spikes protruded from it's thin sides, making the weapon much more lethal. Aside from the new design, a dark, heavy aura surrounded it.

"It is good to have a body, again." A demonic voice, entirely different than 2's, echoed. The man holding the weapon looked up at Chase. His eyes were glowing red as the man smiled evilly. The stranger looked away and placed the sword in front of him. He let go and it began floating as he placed the palm of his hand at the tip of the blade. There it was absorbed into his body and the man laughed.

Chase growled, knowing that the man standing before him was no longer 2. The hat was gone and 2's black hair was changed to a silvery gray. His skin was darker and he had grown fangs. His muscles had grown and his shirt had ripped apart, revealing dark markings over his heart.

The man breathed, a dark mist flowing out from his mouth as he did. He looked at his body. "This body is sufficient enough."

"You!" The man looked at Chase again, the evil smile still plastered on his face. "Who are you?"

"My my. What do we have here?" The man growled. "A dog of the Xiaolin?"

"Answer me." The man laughed.

"It seems we have yet to be known by those fools of justice." He stomped the ground with his right foot, shattering it. "We are everything...and nothing! We are the destroyer of Gods and harbinger of Death itself! We are the Gods of the Heylin!"

Chase was about speak, but he was interrupted when the doors beside him sprung open and someone came through.

"So it's true." The doors closed shut and from behind it, Chase growled.

"Dashi..." He growled. Dashi looked behind him and smiled.

"Oh. Hi, Chase."

"What are you doing here?" The Heylin Master asked, walking up beside his old friend. Dashi's expression turned serious.

"It's been done?"

"Yes, the swords were combined." Chase answered.

"Damn, I hadn't anticipated this." The Grand Master said. "Dojo, you may want to find a hiding spot. When there was no answer, he looked down his shirt to find Dojo gone.

"Already did!" The cowardly dragon shouted from behind.

"Enough fooling around." Chase said, frustrated. "We have to stop him now."

Dashi nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, we have to stop him before they get here. We all can't be injured before fighting Liang."

The two masters faced the demon standing before them. During all that, he watched, smiling and prepared to fight. The two already knew that this battle would be just as difficult as the upcoming battle against Liang.

* * *

**Note:** **Huángdì dìyù= 'Emperor of Hell' in Chinese. Well, I think. I just used Google Translate, so don't get mad if I'm wrong.**

**Well, I don't know what to say. I hoped you liked this. I'm sorry this took me a while to update. I don't want to say it, but I've grown a little...well, let's just say I've lost some faith in this fandom. It's just my own problems with what I've been seeing around here lately. I'll still continue with my stories, but I'm just saying I have some small issues with this fandom right now. **

**Anyway, leave a review please and I'll see you all next time. **

**Disciple of Darkness  
**


	47. Chapter 46: Xiaolin vs The Heylin Gods

Chapter 46: Xiaolin vs The Heylin Gods

**Now, I would like to first, say thanks to darkshadowblazeable, Kitsune Rouge, and Dare-deviless for reviewing. Second, Dare-deviless, you make some good predictions. We'll see if any of them actually come true.**

**Disclaimer: These are getting annoying. Anyway, I will never own Xiaolin Showdown. I'm going to go hide in the closet for a while.**

* * *

Both, Dashi and Chase faced their new opponent. Shortly after combining the three Heylin God Swords, 2's self was taken control over by the Gods of Death, War, and Chaos themselves. The malicious Gods stood before the two masters, all in one body.

"This is aura is almost as terrifying as the Liang's the first time we faced him, isn't it?" Dashi asked Chase, slightly smiling at the fact.

Chase shot a glare to his old friend for a second then turned back towards the enemy. "Do not trouble me with your insecurities, Dashi."

"Fine." Dashi replied. He looked to his friend and saw blood coming from his left leg. "Chase, your leg. It's-"

"It is nothing, but a minor wound." Dashi sighed and shook his head. "Right now, we must focus on the matter before us." Dashi turned his head towards the three Gods who were occupying 2's body.

"You're right, but what do you have in mind." Without answering, Chase charged in with incredible speed. "Just what I had in mind." Dashi said to himself before following.

In a matter of seconds, the two appeared in front of the Gods. Chase attacked the midsection of the body with a double palm strike while Dashi aimed a kick at the neck. The two hit the Gods simultaneously. Dashi quickly followed with a knee to the face while Chase Young spun behind and hit the enemy in the back of the neck with his elbow. After the two finished their attack, they jumped away to see what they had done.

The Gods stood, silent for a moment. When suddenly, they began laughing as they looked to the two masters. "Are you done?" Their voices echoed, sounding distorted. Chase and Dashi stared in shock as the Gods continued laughing. "My turn!"

"Watch out!" Dashi shouted, but was too late. The Gods appeared between the two and struck them with a simultaneous attack, all in a split second. Hitting Dashi in the ribs with a side kick and Chase with a jab to the chest. The force of the attacks also went beyond Dashi and Chase's bodies and blew open two large hole in the walls to the sides of the room, revealing the battle raging on the outside.

"Hmm, you were able to weaken the impact of our attacks?" The Gods looked to where they had aimed their attacks and saw that both Dashi and Chase were able to grab their opponents attacking arm and leg with their hands. Dashi holding the leg with both hands and Chase doing the same with the arm. The Gods rolled their neck around and smirked. "Hmph. It seems this body is not capable." They said, looking at the limbs of their body.

"Do not take your eyes off your opponent!" Chase said before releasing the Gods arm and moving in to attack. Dashi followed, doing the same. Chase maneuvered around the Gods large arm and came up front. There he placed a hand on his left elbow and pushed upwards with his palm, his right arm strengthening the attack. Chase was able to knock the Gods into the air with a strike to the jaw.

There Dashi attacked. His arms were engulfed in flames as he flew upwards towards his opponent. As the Gods were rising in the air, Dashi attacked with a flaming fist, striking them in the stomach. He followed with a downwards axe kick to the top of the head. Combining it with the wind, the Heylin Gods were sent spiraling into the ground. As they hit the floor, a huge crater was created and dust covered the area. "Hopefully that did it." Dashi landed safely on the ground next to Chase and faced forward.

"Oh, but it didn't." Dashi and Chase watched in shock as the Gods slowly emerge from the crater, their large, muscled body unscathed. "Though this body isn't able to control our energy, it is very durable." They rolled their limbs around. "This is beginning to bore us. We will just have to kill you then proceed on to the rest of the world."

"If anyone is to take this earth, it will be me." Chase growled.

"Hmph, large words for one who allies with their enemy."

"Nonsense. I am merely using them to further my plans. The only obstacles in my way are you pathetic excuses for Gods."

The Gods chuckled. "Amusing... fine!" They spat. "We will kill you first!" Chase clenched his fists and jumped ahead with The Gods doing the same.

"Chase, wait! He's too strong!" Dashi warned. Though, it was too late.

Chase and the Heylin Gods clashed in the middle of the room, their hands intertwined as they attempted to break the deadlock. Chase was in his Dragon form while a dark blue aura began to surround the Gods' body. "I will kill you where you stand!" Chase growled.

"That's our line!" The Gods pulled back one arm, but before they can attack, Chase's tail wrapped around their leg and tripped them down. In midair, before they can touch the ground, Chase clawed at them. Leaving several claw marks on their chest, Chase finished his attack by kicking the Gods in the stomach, which sent them backwards into a wall. Chase rushed at them as they rose to their feet.

"Can't believe Chase can stand against them on his own." Dashi said.

"Grand Master Dashi!" The Xiaolin Master turned around upon hearing his name and saw all his students rushing into the room.

"Hey, you're all okay." Dashi said before examining them all, seeing only Raimundo and Tim without injuries. "Well, most of you anyway."

"Kids, you made it!" Dojo shouted as he crawled out from under the rock he was hiding in.

"What is going on, Grand Master Dashi?" Omi asked. Shang, who was behind the others, looked over them and saw Chase.

"Master!" He shouted upon seeing the immortal in battle. Chase parried a punch and turned around. After seeing his apprentice he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when he was raised off the ground by his throat, the Heylin Gods chuckling as they prepared to kill him. "Master!"

"We have to help!" Kimiko shouted.

"Right!" Everyone besides Dashi, Shang, and Tim shouted. They all moved into action.

Ling and Lee began the attack. "Lightning!"

"Thunder!" The siblings combined their shot an large wave of their combined elements and pushed the Gods backwards. Chase Young fell out of their grasp as Shang and Xing attacked.

"Heylin Slash!" Shang waved his sword in front, sending a razor sharp wave of energy straight at the enemy.

"Sonic Wave!" Xing used his weapon to shoot a wave of sound, combing his attack with Shang's.

"Gwah!" The Gods shouted in pain as the attack hit.

"Super... nova... Blast!" Kai aimed a ball of energy at the Gods and threw it with all her might...she then fell to the ground after throwing her body forward to throw. "Ouch! Ooh, a penny."

Tim's sword appeared in his hands in a mist of darkness. "Blade of Shadows, Darkness. Shadow Slash." He slashed the air in front of him, shooting off a wave a darkness towards his enemy. The darkness combined with the flaming ball of energy and raced towards the Gods.

The Gods rose to their feet and held up a hand. "Annoying." They chuckled.

"Solar Flare, Light!" Mai shined a blinding light after seeing a black ball of energy swirling in the Gods' hand.

"Ahh!" The Gods covered the eyes after being blinded by the light Mai had used and was hit by Tim and Kai's attacks. They stumbled backwards, rubbing their eyes with their arm.

"Our turn! Let's get 'im!" Raimundo ordered. He and his team moved forward to attack.

Clay went first, stomping on the ground with his foot. "Xiaolin Crater, Earth!" The ground cracked as the power from Clay raced underground to it's designated spot. The cracks stopped in front of the Gods and in a split second, a large pillar of earth erupted from the spot, hitting the Gods upwards into the air.

"Prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Omi said, jumping over the Gods. From above, he began to gather the water in the air around him. A large ball of water stirred behind the young monk. "Xiaolin Shattering Crystals, Ice!" The water froze and broke into sharp pieces as they began to rain down on the Gods. When all the ice was gone, Omi finished his attack with a downward kick which sent the Gods into the ground.

The Gods landed safely on their feet, now angered by the Xiaolin Monks' constant attacks, but before he could retaliate, Kimiko and Raimundo launched their attack.

"Xiaolin Raging Cyclone, Wind!" Raimundo summoned a large tornado that trapped the Heylin Gods on the inside. "Slash!" Raimundo closed his fist, prompting the winds to become sharper. The Heylin Gods shouted from inside, they were trying to get out of the tornado and were close to doing so. "Do it now, Kimi!"

On cue, the Dragon of Fire hopped over Raimundo with fire emerging from her fingertips. "Xiaolin Serpent Wave, Fire!" She pointed the tips of her finger at the tornado and a long, serpent-like figure made of flames was sent flying at it. Soon, the tornado was engulfed in flames.

"That better had done it." Dashi said, hopefully. They all watched listened as the Gods' screamed from the inside. Shortly after, silence fell on the room as the flaming tornado began to disperse, starting from the top of the cyclone.

When the tornado was finally gone, the smoke from the flames covered the room. "Raimundo!" Dashi coughed.

"R- right!" Raimundo clapped his hands together and the winds blew the smoke out through the holes made from Dashi and Chase's earlier battle against the Gods. As the smoke slowly cleared, the monks stood in silence, knowing that they were probably not finished.

Suddenly, laughter was heard. "Crap, I knew this would happen!" Lee said. The laughing continued and the Gods emerged from the smoke, their wounds gone. The monks watched, shocked at the fact that their attacks had no affect.

"Hahahaha! Foolish children! Did you think that those petty attacks would harm us?" The Gods rolled their neck, cracking being heard, and raised one arm above their head. "Now, it is our turn!" They made a fist and smashed the ground. A red aura surrounded them. "War!" The ground began to crack around the monks. Soon, the room began to shake with parts of the ceiling falling to the ground.

"Watch out!" Dashi said, breaking a chunk of ceiling as it fell near the monks.

"Chaos!" The Gods yelled, their voices even deeper and distorted. They raised their arm up and pointed it towards the monks. A large, dark ball of energy began to swirl in their hand.

"Ah, now it's even worse than the other times! Every single time!" Lee shouted.

"Death!" The monks prepared for the worst as the Gods screamed in rage. The dark ball slowly grew larger than Omi's head. "Prepare for oblivion, Xiaolin!"

"This is it!" Raimundo shouted. Everyone screamed as the room shook violently and the air grew heavy.

"Now d- Ugh!" In an instant, the room stopped shaking and the dark ball disappeared.

"What has happened?" Chase, now in his human form, asked. The monks looked forward.

The Gods' were bent over, clutching their chest as the dark aura raged around their body. "Ahh! What is happening?" They stood straight as they turned to face the monks. "This... body! It cannot take this much power!"

"What's he talking about? What does he mean by 'we'?" Clay asked.

"They're the Heylin Gods, Clay." Dashi answered. The monks looked to the Grand Master, shocked by what they had heard. "Yeah, you just stood your ground against three Gods. Basically, the Heylin Gods took control of 2 and are using his body to try to kill us."

"And it seems that the body has reached it's limit." Chase added. "It can no longer function and they will be left without a host."

"Then that means we can finish him off." Raimundo said.

"Leave that to us." Dashi told the Dragon of Wind. "By the way, why is it so quiet now?" The monks, Chase, Shang, and him all turned around to figure out why the Gods had quieted down. What they saw next was something that nobody had expected. A hand was protruding out from the Gods chest.

"Hmmm." A familiar voice was heard from behind the Gods' still body. "This power...does not belong to you, 2." The Gods' body reverted back to 2 and soon disintegrated into a black mist. Behind the mist was someone that Shang hated. Someone that he had killed earlier. "This power...should belong to someone who can wield it's awesome might!" The mist dispersed and revealed a man with a nine on his forehead. He small, dark orb floated in his hand and in an instant, he crushed it. "It should belong to someone like... me." He laughed evilly as the his body was surrounded by a dark aura.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter done! I think I did okay with this, but I want to know what you guys think. If you are wondering how he's still alive, if you know who it was that killed the Gods that is, then check back to the deaths of the Heylin Elite Guards and read how they died. What happened to all of their bodies. They all disappeared into a dark mist except one of them. **

**So leave a review and tell me what you thought of this.**

**Disciple of Darkness**


	48. Chapter 47: Power of the Gods

Chapter 47: Power of the Gods

**New chapter! Okay, special thanks to darkshadowblazeable, Nanopanda, Dare-deviless, tyrean14, and Kitsune Rouge for reviewing. We're getting awfully close to the final battle against Liang everyone. Now, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Xiaolin Showdown...ever. **

* * *

The Xiaolin Dragons, Chase Young, and Shang all watched in shock as 9 finished off his own teammate whilst laughing at the latter's demise. When 2's body diminished to nothingness, a small, glowing orb covered in a dark aura appeared in 9's hand. The Heylin Guard held it up for all to see.

"I must thank you fools for distracting the Gods long enough for me to sneak up from behind." He stared at the orb and laughed. "That lazy fool did not deserve such power." He closed his hand around the orb and looked to the monks. He began to tighten his grip on the orb. "Power such as this," And in an instant, he crushed the orb. "belongs to one who is worthy of it's awesome might!"

In seconds, the entire room was thrown into chaos as strong winds ran through. "Raimundo, can't you do anything about this?" Clay asked, shouting to get his message across.

"Maybe!" Raimundo replied. He threw his hands up over him and used his power over the element to tame the winds, but to no avail. "What?"

"Let me." Dashi said from behind. He held one hand above his head and concentrated his powers on the wind around them. And as expected, he was able to stop the raging gale of wind. "Is everyone all right?" Everyone nodded.

"Grand Master Dashi!" Omi called out to the man. He pointed in the direction to where 9 was standing. The Grand Master glanced over to the Heylin and was surprised when he discovered that the man had not succumbed to the Gods powers.

9 was still himself, but his appearance had changed slightly. He was a bit more muscular and his skin had changed to a dark, yet light blue. The markings that had appeared on 2 when he transformed had reappeared on 9's body. He still wore his mask. Also, he was now surrounded by a dark and menacing aura.

"Master Chase?" Shang looked to his master, hoping to find out what was going on.

"Impossible." Chase growled. He had an angered look on his face. "How are you still-"

"Myself?" 9 said, finishing the question for him. "Simple, I was the only one worthy of it besides Master Liang." Following that statement, he pointed to his forehead where the nine was gone. Instead, it was changed to a one.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I thought Grand Master Dashi already killed 1." Kimiko said.

"What's the meaning of this, 9?" Dashi asked.

A smirk appeared on 9's face. "The truth is... I am the true 1." He chuckled. "You see, when I was born, I was destined to become the leader of the Heylin Elite Guards." He went on to explain. "When it came time to show my worth to the imperial guards, I had already planned out my plot to take the Gods' powers. Though I would raise much suspicion if I had attempted this with my position, so instead of displaying my powers, I challenged the current 9 to battle. I had purposely lost and was suddenly demoted to the rank of 9 while the man who defeated me was given the rank of 1." His smirk changed to a devious smile. "Of course, tragedy struck as the man met and unfortunate... accident. This left his son to inherit the position. Normally, 2 would become the new leader, but the man's son proved to be much more stronger."

"You got a point to telling this story then?" Raimundo asked, interrupting.

9 smiled. "Of course. I almost forgot." He said. "Though this plan took longer than expected, I have been able to keep a magic seal in me that would suppress the powers of any God. Thus, giving me complete control." His cards appeared in his hands as he began walking towards the monks. Just as he raised his cards into the air to attack, Shang suddenly shot forward and stopped him with his blade.

The two were in a deadlock, with Shang pushing forward. 9 was barely trying, holding Shang back with one hand, not even using his weapons. "How did you survive?" Shang asked.

"Oh, you thought you'd defeated me haven't you?" 9 said. "Hmph, simple. That was an illusion."

"What?" Suddenly, Shang found himself flying backwards and falling on Lee.

"An illusion?" Chase said as he shot a glare to his apprentice. "You were unable to finish off your opponent?"

Shang quickly rose to his feet and bowed. "I am sorry, Master Chase." Chase raised his hand to silence him.

"We will discuss this later." He said. "For now, we will rid ourselves of this annoyance." 9 let out an evil laugh. Chase raised a brow at this.

"You say it as though you will win."

"And we will, stupid!" Kai shouted, sticking her tongue out at the man.

"Yes, now prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Omi shouted. The Xiaolin Monks, Chase Young, and Shang took their battle stances as they prepared themselves for a long battle.

9 chuckled at the sight. You fools forget that I am a god." He held his cards up and pointed at both Raimundo and Tim. "Though I'd love to kill all of you, I must leave you two to Master Liang."

"What?" Raimundo said. And before he could say anything else, he and Tim were engulfed in a black oval shaped portal. When it closed, the two were gone and the monks were bewildered.

"Where did you send them?" Mai asked, angered. 9 held his cards up to cover his smile.

"I just teleported them to my lord. Where they'll die while I kill you all." Suddenly, he threw his cards into the air where they all began to surround him. Floating around him, acting as shields. "The reason is simple. I have the powers of a true God!" Two cards flew into his hands as he struck the ground with it, causing cracks to be made throughout the room. Soon, lights began shining through the cracks.

Dashi looked down at the ground, wide-eyed. "No." He turned his head to where Dojo was still hiding. "Dojo, get us out of here!"

The small dragon hastily crawled out from under the rock and transformed. "Right! Let's get outta here!" He shouted as he carried everyone outside through the large hole in the wall that the Gods had made earlier.

"Hahahaha! Fools!" 9 cackled as the room was caught in a large explosion. Dojo had just gotten out in time and everyone got out unharmed.

"Is everyone okay?" Xing asked. Everyone answered with either a "yes" or a nod of the head.

"Dojo, land down there." Dashi ordered, pointing down where a mass of Heylin soldiers were being gunned down. Just as he was told, Dojo landed next to where Master Fung was. The old monk was speaking with the man that arrived with the reinforcements, General Shaw, and Shen.

"Master Fung!" Omi shouted with joy as he, Clay, and Kimiko ran over to their mentor. Dashi walked over there as well, followed by his students.

"It is good to see you are all okay young ones." Master Fung smiled. "Where are Raimundo and Tim?" He asked as he spotted Dashi.

"They've been sent to Liang. We only came out of the palace to avoid being killed." He explained. "Where's Guan?" The old man closed his eyes and shook his head. Dashi hung his head down. "I see... those bastards will pay."

"They're retreating!" One of the Xiaolin soldiers yelled. Dashi and the others turned around and witnessed the the small numbers that the Heylin had left, retreating into the palace courtyard.

As soon as General Shaw heard, he ordered his troops to attack. "Good, now kill them all!" His troops followed the command and ran in after the retreating Heylin Troops.

Shen saw this and ordered his soldiers to do the same. Within minutes, the courtyard of the palace was thrown into chaos as the fighting began in the large area. Dashi watched as his army fought the Heylin.

"Why would they retreat only to stop in there?" He asked himself. He scanned the area then looked above and saw a man standing at the opening that Dojo used to get everyone out. There, he realized that it was a trap. "Shen tell everyone to fall back immediately!"

"What do you mean, Grand Master?"

"Just do it now! They're going to-" His sentence was cut short as an evil laughter filled the air. Everyone, even the Heylin, stopped fighting to find where the laughing was coming from. Dashi began to make his way toward the courtyard, but was too late. In an instant, 9 appeared in the middle of all the fighting and with one simple movement of his hand, everyone inside the courtyard, even the Heylin soldiers, were killed in a blinding light. All that was heard were the screams of hundreds of lost souls.

"What the hell?" General Shaw yelled, shielding his eyes from the light. "What's going on?" Soon after, the light diminished and all that was left in the courtyard was one man.

"Who is that?" Shen asked, squinting his eyes to get a better look. His eyes shot open when he realized who it was. "9? How could he have done so much damage?"

"That is because I have become a God, Shen!" 9 answered from the courtyard.

"You!" 9 looked to the entrance of the courtyard where Dashi, Chase, Shang, Wuya, Master Fung, and the Xiaolin Monks stood. Dashi tightened his fist. "How? How could you kill all those people so mercilessly!"

"Simple." 9 began. "They have no right to live. You're people for being of Xiaolin descent and my own people for even allowing such filth to enter the palace courtyard."

"This is unforgivable." Chase growled. He and the others began to make their move, but were all stopped when the ground began shaking.

"What's going on?" Wuya asked. Suddenly, several large Chinese characters appeared in a circle on the wall of the palace for all to see. "Is that a-"

"Correct, witch!" 9 shouted, cutting her off. He hovered into the air where he situated himself in the middle of the gigantic circle of letters. Soon, a portal began to open in the circle and two large, clawed hands emerged.

"What is he summoning?" Shang asked his master.

"Look out!" Clay warned and everyone jumped back as one of the hands crushed the ground they were standing on.

9 began laughing as a deafening roar was heard from inside the portal. "Prepare yourselves! For this is the power... of the Gods!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof of the palace, Raimundo and Tim stumbled out of the portal that 9 had caught them in. Raimundo fell on his face while Tim was fell to his knee. "Ouch! What the heck was that for!" The Dragon of Wind shouted.

"Raimundo." Tim said. The two quieted immediately as footsteps were heard. They looked ahead of them and saw the man they had come for.

His dark red and black armor made slight clanking sounds as he walked forward. His shredded cape dragged along the floor. He reached for his helmet and removed it, revealing his long, black hair. His red eyes glowing in the darkness. He destroyed his helmet in his hands and raised his head towards the dark, red, clouded sky.

"Welcome, Xiaolin Dragon of Wind and Guardian of Darkness."

* * *

**Yep, done with this chap. The final fights are beginning, Raimundo and Tim vs Liang, and everyone else vs the new Gods, A.K.A. 9, and whatever it is he is summoning in that portal. **

**Leave a review telling me what you think and I'll be back with a new chapter. **

**Disciple of Darkness**


	49. Chapter 48: Battle Against 9 part 1

Chapter 48: Battle against 9- part 1

**New chapter again. Okay, special thanks to darkshadowblazeable, Dare-deviless, and tyrean14 for being the only ones to actually leave a review. You guys make me think like my story is actually good. Anyway, on to the chapter...after the annoying disclaimer that is.  
**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown at all and am beginning to get royally pissed at the fact. **

* * *

All the Xiaolin Warriors, Chase, Wuya, and Shang were all gathered in the courtyard of the Heylin Palace, ready to face this new threat that had appeared. 9 had abosorbed the Gods' powers from 2 and had taken the rank of 1. Before the warriors stood a powerful foe and behind that foe was a portal. Already, two large arms had popped out from the portal, which meant that something that would pose a serious threat to the monks was near.

Outside the palace, every soldier of the Xiaolin Army and the several military personnel from all over the world watched this turn of events. Jermaine, Shu, and the other Heylin misfits stood in shock of the presence of this new foe. A foe that struck fear in the hearts of normal humans. They all new they couldn't do anything to help and would just have to leave it to the strongest warriors the Xiaolin had.

"In a matter of minutes, this world will be reduced to nothing and the Xiaolin will kneel to the might of the Heylin!" 9 laughed as whatever he was summoning let out another explosive roar. A set of twenty cards appeared in his hands. He pointed them towards the Xiaolin and spoke. "If you surrender now, I'll try to make your deaths painless."

"In your dreams!" Kimiko yelled.

9 shrugged. "If that is your choice." He grabbed three cards with his left hand, a smirk appearing on his face. He lazily dropped the three cards and spoke an unknown language. Once the cards touched the ground and he was finished speaking, the cards disappeared in black feathers and three shadows appeared in the middle of the feathers. Each one taking 9's form. "Do you like them?" The man asked. "They look magnificent." After a brief pause, 9 yawned. "Oh, well... kill them."

Withing seconds, the monks were under attack, with each shadow splitting the monks up into groups. The first shadow began battling with Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Shang. The second attacked Xing, Lee, Mai, Ling, and Kai while the third attacked Wuya and Master Fung. This left the real 9 fighting both Grand Master Dashi and Chase Young.

* * *

Shang's sword was knocked out of his hands after he used it to defend himself from an attack from the shadow attacking them. The shadow readied it's cards for another slash attack, but was interrupted by both Kimiko and Clay.

"Xiaolin Flame Kick, Fire!" The Dragon of Fire's legs became engulfed in flames as she landed two kicks to the shadow's head. The shadow stumbled forward towards Clay. Before making his move, the Texan cracks his knuckles and adjusts his hat. He readied his attack by jumping into the air.

"Xiaolin Canyon Quake, Earth!" The large Dragon smashed into the ground near the shadow with his shoulder, shaking the ground. The shadow was knocked backwards towards Shang. The Heylin Apprentice had retrieved his sword and was charging his chi just as Chase Young taught him.

With one hand resting on the flat of the blade and the other holding the weapon up, a dark blue aura lightly swirled around on the ground around him. "Heylin Sword Strike!" Infused with dark magic, Shang swung his weapon, aiming for the shadow's chest.

Before the attack could cut the shadow in half, the dark figure used it's cards to soften the blow, only knocking him back. The shadow used his feet and skidded to a halt. When it did, it let out a growl, it's voice sounding deep and distorted. It held up it's cards and began attacking the three that had attacked it. Throwing the weapons into the air, they began flying around him and spiraled straight towards Kimiko, Clay, and Shang.

Both Kimiko and Clay jumped around the area to avoid getting cut while Shang used his sword to block any incoming attacks. While all this was happening, the shadow hadn't noticed a small, round- headed monk sneak up from behind. When it finally did, it was too late.

Omi pounced at it from the ground. In a split second, Omi went through the body of the shadow. Following his quick attack, Omi shouted the name of his technique. "Xiaolin Frost Kick, Ice!" Upon which, the shadow became frozen. The little monk finished it off with a jumping roundhouse kick, shattering the foe into pieces.

* * *

Lee, Ling, Mai, and Kai all jumped out of the way of a deadly attack as the second shadow that 9 summoned threw it's cards. All twenty of the cards missed its targets so the shadow was forced to call back the weapons. As it was doing so, Mai and Kai took the chance to attack.

Mai initiated the attack by firing three arrows of light at the opponent. The shadow reacted quickly however, and was able to block each projectile with it's cards. Following Mai's attack, Kai jumped into a portal which opened up behind the shadow. With her dagger, she was lunged forward. Unfortunately, the shadow knew what was happening and sidestepped to avoid it. Kai flew right past the enemy and fell to the ground.

As the shadow hovered over the young girl, ready to finish her off, it was hit by a strong, purple-ish streak. The shadow was sent crashing into a nearby wall to the east of the large, empty courtyard. Xing ran over to Kai and helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

Kai nodded and smiled. "Yep, no need to worry about me." Suddenly, Ling and Lee sped past the two.

"That's good! Now it's our turn!" Lee yelled as he and his sister summoned their weapons. As he ran towards the shadow, he held out a hand. "Shock Spear, Lightning!" The light blue spear appeared in his hand in a streak of lightning.

Ling followed her younger sibling into battle. She jumped into the air. "Bolt Whip, Thunder!" In her hands, the chain whip appeared in a flash. As she quickly descended from the sky, she slashed the air in front of her several times. With the fifth swing, several waves of thunder shot forward at the shadow that was just getting out of the hole.

The shadow stumbled forward from the hole and looked upwards at the sky and saw Ling's attacks. It prepared it's weapons to defend against it, but before it could do that, Lee attacked. The young man distracted the shadow by slashing it's body several times with his spear. He finished with a kick to the side, forcing to shadow to the right by inches. There, it had no time to react to Ling's attack and was hit by four waves of lighting. It's body was now cut into several sections.

It began to pull itself together, but Xing and Kai stopped it.

"I cannot allow that!" Xing shouted as he struck the enemy with several swings of his Sonic Staff. Kai added to the attack by opening several small portals around the limbs, holding them in place.

"Now, Mai!" The young girl signaled.

"Right!" Mai put her hands together as a bright light shone through them. A ball of light grew in her hands. "Solar Flare, Light!" She opened her hands and the orb of light broke open, shining a blinding light. The shadow was quickly absorbed by the light and when there was no more, it was gone.

* * *

Master Fung skillfully dodged each of the third shadow's strikes. Not even trying, the old master grabbed the shadow's arm and tossed it overhead behind him. The shadow recovered mid-fall and landed on it's feet. It prepared to attack again, but was quickly knocked down by a kick from Wuya. As the shadow fell to the ground, it disappeared in the darkness and emerged from the ground behind the old witch. Suddenly, the shadow threw it's twenty cards around itself. They all rotated in a circle in front of it, floating vertically.

"This would be so much easier if I had _all _my powers back." She groaned as a small, dark orb of energy grew large in the circle of cards. Without warning, the shadow fired a large beam at the Heylin witch. She was able to dodge it. She followed her evasion by throwing two green balls of fire at her opponent, all of which, missed it's target.

The shadow turned it's head towards her and extended it's right arm at her. On instinct, the cards turned and flew straight at Wuya. Before they could reach her, she jumped back to widen the gap between her and the enemy.

Meanwhile, Master Fung walked up to it from behind. When the shadow discovered who was behind, it turned it's head to see. He was met with a swift kick that sent it flying upwards into the sky. He followed with three spinning kicks to the shadow's face and a downwards axe kick that smashed the shadow into the ground below.

Slowly, the shadow rose to it's feet. While it was trying to recover from the attack, Wuya walked over, two large, green flames raging in her hands. An evil smile grew on her face as she lit the shadow on fire. It slowly wasted away to nothing as it burnt. After it was over, the witch flipped her hair back.

"That was satisfying." She sighed.

Master Fung landed on the ground and scanned the courtyard. He saw that everyone was finishing off their opponents. He took his eyes away from the young monks' battles to watch as Dashi and Chase began their battle with the new and improved 9. "We must aid them in defeating this beast." He said to Wuya.

"My thoughts exactly." She replied, green flames growing in her hand. As she and Master Fung headed for Dashi and Chase, the monks were grouping up so that they may all help their masters defeat 9.

While they all fought, a certain evil boy genius stood on a nearby hill with the others that could not participate in the battle. Next to him was one of his robots sporting a camera and another with a long antenna protruding from it's head. What he was doing was sending live feed of the final battle for all the world to see.

* * *

"Liang!" Raimundo growled as he ran up to the man. He threw a punch, but the evil master silently caught the boy's fist. Raimundo fell to his knees as Liang held his fist.

"Raimundo!" Tim appeared behind Liang and kicked at him with his shin. Using his other hand, Liang grabbed the Guardian's leg. In a split second, he threw the two at the same time. They were able to land safely on their feet though. This brought confusion to the two. Why didn't Liang actually attack?

"I do not wish to fight just yet." Liang said as he appeared inches away from Tim. Before the two could react, he plunged his right hand into Tim's chest. Raimundo did nothing, but watch helplessly as his ally was attacked.

"What are you doing?"

Liang looked to Raimundo then to Tim, who couldn't make a move. "It has come to my attention that this young man is in the possession of a demon. And because of that demon, he cannot unleash his full strength."

"How do you-"

Raimundo was silenced by the sight of Liang pulling a dark orb from Tim's chest. The orb was completely black and a misty, shadowy aura surrounded it. Raimundo glanced at Tim and saw that his friend was actually okay. Liang took several steps back and held the object up for the two to see.

"This orb... is the very demon that has suppressed your abilities." He said to Tim. Without warning, he crushed the orb in his hand and an echoing roar followed.

"Wait, if that orb held the demon and you crushed it..." Raimundo began.

"He has removed the demon from my soul." Tim said, shocked by the events.

"Then that must mean you're back at your full strength." Raimundo inquired. "But why would he do that?"

"Correct." Liang spoke. "I have expelled the demon from the Guardian of Darkness's body. If I am to fight to the death against two powerful warriors, then they must be at their strongest. I do not find honor in defeating an opponent when they are in danger of dying by doing so." As he finished his explanation, everyone was quiet.

After a long silence, Tim spoke. "That is very honorable of you."

"I am only doing this for my own benefit." Liang said.

Raimundo let out a loud groan. "Okay, I'm getting tired of all this. Let's just get to the fighting so we can end this war." Tim nodded and moved into his fighting stance as Raimundo did the same.

* * *

**So... I'm sorry for the long delay. I've been dealing with school again. I have a project due in a few days and I really need to get working on it. Yeah, I'll be finishing the battle against 9 in the next chapter and leave out the beginning of Liang's fight with Tim and Raimundo. Anyway, please leave a review and I'll see you all later. **

**On an unrelated note, it appears that RaixKim stories are making a come back. Haha, about time.**

**Sincerely, **

**Disciple of Darkness**


	50. Chapter 49: Battle Against 9 part 2

Chapter 49: Battle Against 9- part 2

**Wow, first of all, I just want to thank 1997hanah, darkshadowblazeable, the two anonymous reviewers, Dare-deviless, tyrean14, and most of all, The Critic, for reviewing. You guys all rock! I'm just surprised that I've actually made it to 200 reviews! I didn't actually think I'd make it, but I did. Thank you all. **

**Well, not going to hold you all up. Sorry for the very late update and here we go... after the disclaimer again. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters or anything related to Xiaolin Showdown. Though I do own my OC's. Hmm, I actually think I can make up an original story using just my own characters. Could be my first step to becoming a real author.**

* * *

9 watched in amusement as each of his fakes were defeated. He paid no attention to the two warriors attacking him. In fact, he didn't need to. He was watching as both Dashi and Chase attacked with a combination of kicks and punches. He chuckled silently to himself as his final shadow was defeated by the old monk, Master Fung, and Wuya.

"Do not look away from your opponent!" Chase yelled, aiming a punch for the new God's face. Which was easily dodged.

9 stopped moving and looked to Dashi and Chase. He smiled and turned his body to face them. "It seems the others have defeated my duplicates and are now heading in this direction." With one hand behind his back and the other facing in front of him, he smirked. "Now we can begin this fight." He spoke as his cards appeared in front of him, floating by themselves. He raised his arm upwards with the other still behind his back.

"Watch out!" Dashi stomped the ground, causing a large slab of earth to come up. The rock was suddenly turned to dust as 9's cards flew forward by themselves. "That could have been us."

"I thank you for the assistance." Chase reluctantly said. Without uttering another word, he moved into his fighting stance. Dashi nodded and took his stance as well.

"Grand Master Dashi!" Omi shouted from behind. He and everybody else ran over to the two masters.

"We're here to lend a helpin' hand." Clay said.

"Yeah, we'll take this creep down before you know it." Kimiko added.

9 burst out in laughter at the mention of victory. "You all believe you can defeat me?" He asked. "Imbeciles! You think that because my shadows were defeated so easily, you can defeat me as well? Pure foolishness!" He put both hands behind his back as his cards slowly began circulating his entire self. "Let me tell you... those fakes hand virtually no power. If you wish to see true power," He began as his cards stopped immediately. "Then I will show you!"

Without warning, his cards dispersed around him and he flew forward. In a split second, all of the monks were thrown back by either kicks or punches. The only ones to successfully defend themselves from the attacks were Dashi, Chase Young, and Master Fung.

"Now for the old one." 9 quickly moved towards Master Fung just as Chase and Dashi threw their attacks. He left an afterimage of himself, which both believed to be him. When their fists went straight through the image of 9, they quickly turned to see Master Fung on the defensive as 9 attacked.

"Come now, old monk! Defend!" 9 shouted crazily, lazily attacking with kicks and punches using only one leg and one arm. Due to his old body and the earlier battle, Master Fung was slowly losing his strength. "Time to end your long-" Without turning around, he blocked two attacks from Dashi and Chase.

He quickly knocked back Master Fung with a jab and struck his two opponents with a spinning kick. Dashi and Chase were thrown back a couple of inches by the kick.

"Xiaolin Flaming Wheel, Fire!" Kimiko dove in from the air and attacked with a flurry of flaming kicks. But before she could actually touch 9, her legs were caught by 9's cards. She was held up in the air by her legs as 9 walked over to her.

"Foolish girl." He pulled his arm back to attack, but he was interrupted again. Before he can attack, 9 was forced moved out of the way of a large boulder aimed right at him. Irritated, he turned around and saw Clay running right at him. "I am beginning to grow tired of these rabble."

Clay's fist became encased in stone whilst charging. "I know this ain't going to do much, but it's worth a shot. Take this!" He threw the first punch with as much might as he can muster.

9 smirked and stopped Clay's fist with his hand. The Dragon of Earth was having a difficult time standing his ground as 9 tightened his grip on the boy's fist. "My boy. You do not stand a chance." Once again, he prepared an attack to kill his opponent, but he stopped when he noticed something. "It seems I have made a small error." He disappeared right when Kimiko attacked. Her attack phased through the afterimage of 9 and she bumped into Clay. "Hmph."

When Clay and Kimiko got back up to their feet, Clay called for Shang. "Right! Move now!" Shang yelled. He landed several feet away from the three, his sword held above his head. The large six-foot great sword began to glow with a light blue and black aura. "Lóng gāolú!" He struck the ground with his blade and sent the long wave of energy straight ahead.

Clay and Kimiko jumped away from the impeding attack while 9 stood still. He shook his head and summoned his cards. The weapons moved by themselves as if they were possessed and formed a shield in front of 9. The energy wave, which had taken the form of a dragon, made contact with the cards and was reduced to nothing.

"How?"

9's cards dispersed into the air again. He smiled and answered. "Simple, I'm merely above your class."

"Then face me!" 9 turned his head and swayed to the side just as Omi flew by. The little monk landed on the ground in front of 9 and began attacking fiercely. 9 yawned as he blocked each and everyone of Omi's attacks with one hand.

While the new God was toying with Omi, Lee and the others had barely gotten up. Running over to join Kimiko, Clay, and Shang, Lee saw the battle. "What happened?"He asked.

"We've tried everything we can against him and still haven't made a scratch on him." Clay replied.

"Then why don't you all attack right now?" Wuya asked as she walked over to them. "I swear, it's a wonder why you brats always win." Dashi and Chase appeared next to the group.

"Wuya is right for a change." Chase said. "If you are to defeat a powerful enemy, you should attack together."

"Well, if we're going to do it, then we better hurry because that thing's almost out." Dashi added, nodding his head in the direction of the large portal. "I've taken Master Fung away from here. He should be safe, so let's go."

"Right!" The kids shouted in unison. Immediately, they began their attack.

"So you've made your move." 9 said to himself, watching the monks charging as he blocked another one of Omi's kicks. "Good." He pushed Omi back and jumped over to the opening of the portal. "Come and attack with all your might!"

The first ones to attack were Lee, Ling, Clay, and Omi. Lee surrounded his arms with lightning as he began punching at 9. At the same time, Omi circled around the God and attacked with a series of punches and kicks.

9 was now fending off two opponents at the same time. Lee came in with a heel axe kick aimed for 9's head and Omi with a palm strike for the back of his neck. 9 spun around three hundred and sixty degrees with his arms facing outwards, effectively stopping the two. He followed his defensive attack with a palm to Lee's stomach and a kick to Omi's round, yellow head. This knocked both warriors down.

Following Lee and Omi's attack, Clay and Ling took to the offensive. Clay jumped into the fray from above as Ling came from the ground. Ling started her attack with an aerial spinning kick, which 9 was able to avoid. When Ling was out of the way, Clay attempted to get the drop on 9, literally. He dropped in from above with his shoulder out at the ground. 9 looked up and, instead of moving, he knocked the Dragon higher into the air with his palm.

As Clay fell towards the ground, Ling attack 9. She moved in with an elbow strike aimed for the chest. When 9 parried the attack, she attempted a back kick, but failed. 9 grabbed her leg before she could attack and threw her overhead. Before Ling could touch the ground, 9 knocked her further back with a small blast of energy.

When Ling was disposed of, 9 waited for Clay to get closer. When the cowboy was in range, the Heylin Warrior did away with him with another blast of energy.

"Pathetic." He laughed as he watched the cowboy's body skipped along the ground. He turned around and stepped to the side, avoiding getting hit by Kimiko's ball of fire. "Was that supposed to catch me off guard?" He shooed her away, laughing. "Little girls have no place on the battlefield. Go back to where you belong, the kitchen."

Kimiko landed several feet away from him with Xing following close behind. "Shut up!" She yelled furiously. Her hands went ablaze as she charged toward her foe.

"Kimiko, wait!" Xing warned from behind. When he saw that there was nothing to stop the Dragon of Fire's fury, he sighed. "It seems there is nothing I can do to stop her. Oh, well." He shrugged and followed Kimiko's lead.

"Come now." 9 cackled as he swayed from side to side, dodging each of Kimiko's attacks. When Kimiko went in for a strong punch, 9 grabbed the Japanese girl's hand and threw her to the ground. He raised his foot to attack, but Xing interrupted him with several quick jabs, all of which missed.

"Echo Strikes, Sound!" Moving his hands into the snake style, Xing began attacking with a flurry of jabs that were so fast that the human eye could not follow. Despite the amazing speed, 9 was able to read each jab and dodge the blows. All with his hands folded behind his back. After quickly realizing that the attack was ineffective, Xing stopped the quick attacks and went in for a palm strike.

9 stopped moving and held out his hand to stop the hit. When he caught Xing's palm, the young man smiled. "Sonic Wave, Sou- Huh?" Stopping in the middle of the attack, Xing sensed that the opponent in front of him was gone. Within seconds of realizing that his opponent had disappeared, he was down on the ground. 9 had teleported behind him and knocked him down with a strike to the back of the neck.

"One down," He turned just in time to catch Kimiko attacking. She threw a strong punch infused with fire at the man. Without even trying, he grabbed Kimiko's fist, stopping her attack. "Another brat to go."

"Let me go!" Kimiko kicked 9's arm off her and somersaulted back away from him. "Xiaolin Raging Phoenix!" In an attempt to use her newest technique she had used to defeat 7, Kimiko gathered her chi in order for it to grow. The fire around her grew and formed a large Phoenix. When it was complete, it hovered behind Kimiko, towering over the entire battlefield. "Wow... it... worked again." The young Japanese girl said, almost out of breath. The Phoenix lowered it's head near Kimiko. She glanced at the creature she had created before it flew forward toward 9.

All the warriors who were left standing watched, bewildered by the sight of their friend's great power. Chase watched as well, not really caring and Dashi nodded his head. "She's getting the hang of it." He said to Chase.

"And you are telling me this, why?"

Ignoring the Heylin's retort, Dashi continued. "But I can tell it's already taken a toll on her body." From where he was standing, he could see Kimiko's legs shaking slightly.

The Heylin God stood confidently; his composure still the same upon the Phoenix's summoning. His smile still there. "How adorable." The Phoenix let out a loud roar as it sped toward the man. 9 raised his arm as it neared him and thrust it downwards. "It sickens me." In the blink of an eye, the Phoenix dispersed into the air and into nothingness.

Upon witnessing the simple destruction of the Phoenix, Kimiko fell to her knees. She was exhausted, the attack took nearly all of her energy. _'Almost all of my chi and he destroyed it so easily.' _Her breathing was heavy and she was about to pass out, but not before 9 could deal some damage.

He appeared directly in front of her and picked her up by her neck. "You're little Dragon of the Wind isn't here to protect you, little girl." With one jab, Kimiko was on the ground again. He laughed and shook his head. "Now, I'll leave you there because if I try to kill you there, another one of your little friends will interrupt me again." Folding his arms behind his back, he disappeared. At that same moment, Shang's sword flew past the spot 9 was standing. "Speak of the annoyances."

Shang, Wuya, Kai, and Mai ran over to Kimiko. Shang picked Kimiko up and handed her to Mai. "I have retrieved the others. Use your powers to help recover their wounds. You are not strong enough to hold your own against him." Mai slowly nodded her head in agreement and shouldered Kimiko over to where Dashi and Chase were standing with the others.

"It's time I get rid of a little, annoying fly." Wuya said, green flames growing larger in her hands.

Shang took a few practice swings before stopping. With his sword resting on his shoulder as he held the handle of the weapon. "I agree."

Kai watched the two curiously and grinned evilly. Her dagger materializing in her hand, she laughed manically. "I'm gonna cut him up good." Both Shang and Wuya backed away from her, looking at her as if she was crazy. Her laughter stopped abruptly and she smiled innocently as usual. "Or not."

"What's her problem?" Wuya asked.

"I don't think anybody knows." Shang replied.

"Are you done?" Wuya, Shang, and Kai turned around and saw 9 sitting on a small little chair made up of his cards. One leg was crossed on top of the other while he yawned. The three warriors took their battle stances. 9 smirked and stepped off the chair. As he did, his cards broke apart and flew into his hands. "Good."

"I shall make the first move!" Shang shot ahead like a bullet and swung his sword as soon as he neared 9. However, that didn't work because Shang soon found himself dangling in the air, still holding his sword. 9 held the very tip of the sword and was examining it while Shang was still holding the handle.

"I see you've been keeping good care of this old relic." He said, studying the blade. Shang let go of the handle and dropped down to the ground. He began attacking with his fists while 9 was still preoccupied with the weapon.

"Release it at once!" Shang threw two punches and a side kick, all of which, missed. 9 glanced sideways at Shang while still holding the weapon and smirked.

"As you wish." He threw the sword into the air and kicked it over to Shang. The young boy rolled out of the way just as the weapon pierced the ground he was standing on and created a small crater. Shang, still on the ground, stared at the crater and where his sword was. Suddenly, several of 9's cards appeared around his neck and closed in. The cards chocked him as they dragged him over to 9. "Come here, boy. I'm going to make sure you suffer," He sighed and stepped to the side to avoid a green ball of fire. "Right after I take care of these insects."

He turned around and saw Kai and Wuya moving in to attack. "Take this!" Kai jumped into the air and disappeared. She reappeared in a portal that opened directly behind 9. Immediately as it opened, Kai kicked her legs at 9. The Heylin God blocked the attack with his forearm and countered with a throw. He grabbed Kai by her leg and threw her at Wuya.

Wuya jumped over the little girl and aimed another green ball of fire for 9. Quickly coming to his aid, 9's cards formed a defensive shield in front of him again. When the cards dispersed, 9 laughed. "Can you not come up with better tricks, witch?"

"You want to see?"

9 held up his hand and shook his head. "No, I detest seeing others disgrace themselves in public." Steam rose from the witch's head before she attacked in anger. 9 blocked a several kicks and stepped to the side as Wuya aimed a punch at him, causing her to stumble past him.

While 9 was distracted, Kai came up from behind and attacked with her dagger. But before she could touch him with the dagger, 9's cards wrapped themselves around the dagger and forced them down into the ground. Kai fell with her weapon.

"Ow! Meanie!" The cards hovered over her head and formed a small hammer. "What's that?" The cards suddenly knocked her slightly in the head, knocking her out.

"That should shut her up for a while." 9 laughed. He sensed something near him and turned around. He saw a large blade heading right for him, so he held up his hand to block it. Just as he held up his hand, Wuya came from the side and attacked. "Too obvious." He disappeared before Wuya could touch him, causing the witch to stop in her tracks.

"Out of the way!" Shang shouted, trying as best as he could to stop himself from slicing Wuya into pieces.

"What are you talk- uh oh." She jumped to the side and Shang collided with the ground. He quickly got up from the ground and shook the dirt off his head.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, how about you ask for yourself." Shang and Wuya looked to the person standing in between them. 9 smiled as they looked upon him and before they could react, he knocked both of them out with a single strike. As their bodies fell to the ground, he clapped his hands together as if they were dirty. "I'll kill you all later." He said as he walked away from them. He looked to the entrance of the destroyed courtyard to face his last two opponents. "Dashi, Chase, we can finally finish this battle."

Dashi and Chase looked to each other and nodded their heads in agreement. "It is time to put an end to a fallen God."

"You're right, Chase. Let's see if he remembers the original Xiaolin butt kicking." Dashi and Chase made their way toward 9. "Mai, keep watch over the others." The Grand Master said to the girl.

"Right!" She said as she continued healing her friends with her powers.

"Are you ready for this?" Dashi asked 9. Chase stood beside his old ally, still his calm self. The blood red sky grew darker as the two parties prepared for a showdown.

"Yes, but I will try not to kill you too quickly. For you see," 9 began. He gestured towards the portal which was growing larger. The large hands of whatever beast was coming through began flailing around and smashing the ground. "My pet shall put an end to this world... and I do not want you to miss out on the destruction of this pathetic human race." The creature let out another deafening roar, signaling it's approach to the end.

* * *

Hearing the roar, Raimundo looked down from atop the palace. "Whew. Whatever's going on down there sounds like bad news."

"It does not concern us now, Raimundo." Tim said. He gestured toward Liang, who was patiently waiting.

"Yeah, I know. I just think we should wait for the others before we start."

"Yes, I too believe we should. I do not believe we can stand our own against such a foe."

"Do not underestimate yourselves." Said Liang. "I would not wish to fight you if I did not believe you were worthy warriors."

"Heh, aren't you supposed to be the typical bad guy and say something like we're no match for you?" Raimundo laughed.

"I am not as foolish as to underestimate my opponent." The Heylin Emperor looked to the ground and caught a glimpse of Dashi. "I have already payed for my insolence once."

* * *

**Um... was that a good place to end it? I don't really know. Whatever, I'm tired and can't keep going. I just want to update because I feel like I've taken too long. I've officially made it my goal to finish this before Christmas, so I can continue with my other fics and finish those so I can start on my new story idea. The plot of which is up in my profile under my upcoming fics category. **

**Well, see you all later. Hope you enjoyed this chap. **

**Disciple of Darkness  
**


	51. Chapter 50: Battle Against 9 Final

Chapter 50: Battle Against 9- Final

**New chapter, here we go. Oh yeah, I just want to say sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with family and school. Mostly the latter. **

**I've also been gone because of this amazing new game. Not sure if anyone knows it, but it's called, "The King Of Fighters XIII", it's so amazing. I can't keep off of it. And the soundtrack is amazing! **

**Okay, won't keep you waiting.  
**

**Now, special thanks to darkshadowblazeable, 1997hanah, Dare-deviless, tyrean14, Kitsune Rouge, and SS. Mahana for reviewing. **

**Dare-deviless: You do know that Liang was saying that they shouldn't wait for the others to start, right? If not, then it's most likely my fault for not making it clear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

"If you are finished contemplating your plans of attack, young warriors, then we shall begin this battle." Liang said to the two monks.

Raimundo and Tim looked to each other. They both knew they would have to fight soon, so there was no point in waiting on the others. "Try not to get yourself killed again." Raimundo said. Tim nodded his head and the two turned towards Liang.

The Heylin Emperor held out his hand towards them. "Come."

Upon the call, Raimundo and Tim disappeared in a flash. Liang did the same and within seconds of their movements, the fight began.

* * *

Meanwhile, down on the courtyard, Dashi and Chase had already begun their battle against 9. The battle started out with each warrior attacking ferociously. The battle grew much fiercer as it dragged on. While the warriors fought, Mai took the time to get the unconscious bodies of her friends and allies to a safe distance from the fight.

She watched from a distance as she continued gradually healing the wounds of her comrades. She turned away from the fight as to concentrate on her friends. She was currently in the process of ridding Ling of all her wounds. Beside her were Omi and Kimiko. Both have been healed to an extent due to Mai not having perfected her powers. The wounded monks sat silently as they watched on. They would soon lend a helping hand, but that would only be once the others have recovered.

Away from the battle completely, the entire combined forces of the Xiaolin and various military forces focused on the battle as well. They were very far from the courtyard, but still close enough to see what was going on. Atop a hill, Jack and the others were seated in a medical tent.

"You getting all this?" The evil boy genius asked, glancing to his left. There, a Jackbot equipped with a camera gave the boy a thumbs-up. "Good." He turned around and put on his goggles. From there he began maintenance on another Jackbot. Only, this one was complete with a very large antenna.

Katnappe saw this and walked over to the evil genius. Bending over to inspect the object she noticed that Jack hadn't noticed her yet so she decided to mess with him. She slowly reached for Jack's goggles. Without warning, she pulled the goggles forward and let go, causing them to smack down on Jack's forehead. Jack let out a loud, girlish scream, causing the others around him to look at him.

"What was that for?" He cried.

"What's with all this junk?" Jack rubbed his forehead then returned to his work.

"If you must know... I'm broadcasting the battle to wherever other survivors are. The adult Omi look-a-like told me to."

"Why?"

"How should I know?" He snapped. Katnappe just shrugged her shoulders at the answer then proceeded to watch as Jack continued on his project.

* * *

"The depths of hell await you!" 9 spread his arms open as his cards were summoned around him. The space around him was occupied by nearly one hundred of his mystic cards. Dashi and Chase stood at the ready, preparing for a siege. "Now perish!" He flung his arm forward and the cards flew. Dashi and Chase split up as the cards flew straight at them.

Grand Master Dashi flipped backwards and sent a burst of wind to scatter the cards in front of him. He quickly raised the earth around him to defend himself from the other cards left. Several more appeared, prompting the master to use his other powers to keep them away. He summoned a pillar of fire around him, burning more cards. He then followed by freezing the rest, ending the attack on him.

Chase was also preoccupied with defending himself from the cards as well. Using his martial arts skill, Chase was able to parry each of the cards with hand to hand techniques which prevented him from receiving cuts from the sharp weapons. In no time, he was able to rid himself of the pesky cards.

"Hmph. Impressive to say the least." 9 said. "Come! Attack me with all your might, Xiaolin dogs!" Dashi and Chase took their usual battle stances. Suddenly, a loud roar shook the earth once again. The two looked to the portal on the wall of the palace and the large hands of the creature. The chains on it's wrists were shaking and it seemed as though a head was coming out from the portal.

Dashi turned to Chase. "We have to stop this before whatever that is gets out!"

"Is that not obvious?" Chase replied. "Though, we will have to defeat 9 before we proceed to do that and that will not be such an easy task."

"We'll just have to do how we used to in the past, then." Dashi said with a smile.

"Do not remind me." Chase groaned, trying not to remember the many past battles the two have participated in. Not wanting to keep the battle against his old nemesis waiting, Chase charged forward, prompting Dashi to do so as well.

"Finally." 9 charged at his foes as well and withing seconds, the three clashed in front of the portal.

Chase went in first, attacking with a straight punch, slightly twisting his arm before the strike lands in order to cause internal damage as well as physical damage. However, 9 was too fast and twirled around the attack. The Heylin Master stopped next to Chase and elbowed the warrior in the side, launching the fallen Xiaolin Master closer to the portal and the right hand of the beast.

Before 9 could continue his attack on Chase, Grand Master Dashi attempted to land a kick from behind, only to end up missing as the Heylin stepped to the side. Dashi landed on the ground and fell on his back. "Were you hoping for a cheap hit, fool?" 9 asked as he raised one arm above his head, calling his cards to him. The flying weapons appeared overhead before he signaled for attack by thrusting his raised arm towards Dashi.

"Aw, man." Dashi used his arms to push himself up as he back flipped to his feet. "Earth!" He stamped the ground with his left foot just in time to stop the cards from hitting him. His shield of earth quickly crumpled to dust upon 9's card attack.

"You seem to have gotten slower, Dashi." 9 appeared behind Dashi, cards in hand. He was ready to inflict a fatal slash with his cards, but something stopped him. He felt a small breeze. "I assume I was incorrect." He suddenly disappeared when a pillar of sharp winds rose from under him. 9 reappeared several feet away from Dashi's attack. He looked to his arm after feeling a slight tingle. There, he noticed several cuts. "What! How can this be! I am a god! How was that miserable swine able to harm me!"

Dashi and Chase heard the exclamation and turned to look at their opponent. Dashi smiled."Get him, Chase!" Chase Young rose to his feet and jumped at 9.

After hearing of the attack, 9 quickly turned around to stop Chase. "You will not stop me!" Using his forearm, 9 was able to block a heel kick from Chase. Though he was able to block it, 9 discovered that the attack was slightly stronger than the last. "What is happening?"

"The Gods are rejecting you." Dashi said. 9 turned to face both Dashi and Chase. "I can sense the evil aura fading."

Chase chuckled. "It seems you are not as powerful as you have fooled yourself into believing."

"What is this nonsense?" 9 asked. "Why should I listen to you of all people! Dogs of the Xiaolin! You know nothing of our Gods! Now die!" He summoned his cards to his side and rushed the two for end their battle.

"Here he comes." 9 aimed straight for Dashi. Thrusting himself forward, he began attacking the Xiaolin Dragon with a flurry of kicks and punches. The attack, combined with his cards, which accompanied each punch and kick, were difficult to dodge, but Chase decided to help.

"Heylin Energy Palm!" Chase bypassed the several cards spiraling 9's body and landed a powerful blow to the Heylin's side. 9 was pushed back, leaving him open for an attack. Chase decided that he wouldn't end his attack there and jumped above 9. "Flying Crane Kick!" Chase Young dove in from above and landed a dive kick to 9's head. He followed with a spinning kick to the chest, causing 9 to stumble further back.

"My turn!" Dashi ran up to the wounded foe and attacked with a barrage of kicks. Calling upon the wind, the kicks were fast and powerful. Dashi finished with double fist strike with his fists encased in earth, knocking 9 backwards into the large doors that were the entrance to the palace.

* * *

Jack turned his head from his robot and saw the damage that Chase Young and Dashi inflicted to 9. "That's it, I'm making this a pay to view service. No way I'm putting all this effort into a free show." He whined.

* * *

9's breath had become labored by the time he pulled himself out from the doors. "Why?" He glared at his opponents. He then turned his head upwards to look to the sky. "Why have you forsaken me?"

Just then, he heard laughter echoing in the air. It seemed to be more than one voice. Dashi and Chase looked around when they heard the laughter. "You really believe you are the correct host for us?" The voices echoed.

"The Heylin Gods." Chase said to Dashi, whom nodded in comprehension.

"What! What do you mean!" 9 shouted.

The Gods laughed at the question. "There has only been one man to have enough strength to contain us. There has been no other."

"No! I am the rightful owner! I am the true leader of the Heylin Guards! I deserve this power to protect my lord from imbeciles of the Xiaolin!"

"...Is that so?" The Gods asked. "Then show us this will you possess. We will unleash our full strength. If you are able to withstand this, then you will have earned our presence. Show us your power!"

Dashi grew wide-eyed at the sudden offer."Wait, if he-"

Suddenly, the ground began glowing and a black mist covered the ground of the courtyard. Just as the mist appeared, a large pillar of dark energy shot up from the ground around 9 accompanied by a scream. At the same time, the sky glowed a dark purple color.

"This is our power! If you are able to withstand this power, then you will own it!"

There was no response, only a continued scream. Dashi and Chase Young did their best to stand up. From outside the courtyard, everyone was on the ground. They watched in horror as a large pillar lit up the sky.

"This can't be happening!" Dashi shouted.

"We will just have to await the outcome!" Chase replied.

As swiftly as the ordeal began, it ended. The dark mist began to clear and the sky began to revert back to it's dark, red self. The pillar slowly slowed and in an instant, dispersed. A cloud of the dark energy filled the space where 9 stood. Dashi and Chase awaited the results of the Heylin Gods' proposal.

Soon, the two heard laughter and footsteps. They moved to their battle stances as 9 limped from out of the cloud. He was covered in a dark aura and strange Chinese characters floated around him in the aura.

"Xiaolin..." Dashi and Chase faced the man. They were still ready to fight. 9 smiled evilly and laughed. "It seems you were right." Upon telling his enemy this, 9's body quickly burst into a black mist.

As he died, the screams of the creature in the portal were heard once again. Only this time, it was one of pain due to the portal beginning to close. It's arms retracted into the portal and the dimensional gateway closed abruptly.

It took time for the events to sink in, but when it did, Dashi smiled. "We beat him."

"Yes, now we have, but one more to deal with." Chase replied as he looked to the very top of the palace.

Dashi's smile disappeared as the Grand Master Dragon sighed. "Yeah. We have to get there as fast as we can if we are going to help them."

"Then maybe I can be of some assistance?" Dojo proposed as he appeared on Dashi's shoulders.

"That'd be great. What about the kids?"

"We are ready to end this war at once." Omi said as he and the rest of the monks ran over to both Dashi and Chase.

Shang ran over to his master. "Master Chase, it appears that Wuya has taken much injuries and will be staying out of this fight."

"She is making excuses to keep from dying."

"Yes." Shang answered abruptly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lee asked. "We should get going if we wanna beat Liang." The others nodded in agreement prompting Dojo to transform so that he may take them up to the palace.

"Hop on and let's go!" The Dragon ordered. Just as he said, the monks, Dashi, Chase, and Shang boarded the Temple Guardian and they were off.

* * *

**Sorry if I ended the chapter kinda quickly. I just wanted to finish this chapter so that I can put it up for everyone since I've not updated in a while. Well, feel free to tell me what you thought of it in a review. I'll probably see all of you next time. **

**Disciple of Darkness**


	52. Chapter 51: Arrival of True Mastery

Chapter 51: Arrival of True Mastery

**Hello! I'm back!...guess I shouldn't say that. Might scare some people away. Anyway, I'm here with a new chapter after Buddha knows how long. I've been gone because of my laptop being broken and my home computer catching a virus. Also, I've been trying to come to terms with what's been going on around this part of the site. **

**Now, before we get this started, the thank yous. **

**Special thanks to darkshadowblazeable, 1997hanah, tyrean14, Dare-deviless, TheXGrayXLady, and SS. Mahana for reviewing. I'm very delighted to hear that this story was actually nominated for an award. So, thanks to cyxsrule and Sunshine5643 for doing that. You guys are awesome! **

**Ok, no more stalling. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: My New Years resolution... try to gain ownership over Xiaolin Showdown no matter how many times I fail. (Another resolution is to flood these archives with Raikim again.)  
**

* * *

The fierce battle between Liang and the warriors of Wind and Darkness had just begun. During this fated confrontation, the rest of the Xiaolin were just finishing off the evil 9 down below. Shortly after the battle commenced, Raimundo and Tim already found themselves struggling against this powerful foe. Even with Tim back at full power and Raimundo's immense strength combined with the Dragon spirit residing in him, they barely laid a hand on the Heylin Emperor.

The Dragon of the Wind circled around Liang as he began attacking Tim with a several strikes which would seem to be invisible due to the man's speed. Once he got around, Raimundo quickly gathered his chi for an attack. A grayish aura surrounded him as he crossed his arms in an X formation.

"Raging Storm, Wind!" He flung his arms forward, unleashing a gust of razor sharp winds straight for Liang. Tim dodged one final attack before jumping away to the side to avoid being caught in the storm.

Liang turned his head to look behind him just as the winds reached him. Though, he wasn't surprised. He calmly raised one hand and instantly dispelled the dangerous winds.

"Damn." Raimundo growled. He prepared himself for another attack, but stopped as soon as he witnessed Liang aiming right for him.

"Hēi'àn gāolú." Immediately, a large, dark beam shot out from his right hand. The attack was too quick and Raimundo had little time to react. That was when Tim appeared in front of him.

"Dark Barrier!" With both hands, the Guardian of Darkness created a shield between the two of them and Liang's attack, but the shield couldn't withstand the enormous strength and the two were sent flying backwards.

"This is getting us nowhere." Raimundo groaned as he rose to his feet.

"We must hold out." Tim replied.

"Well, if we're going to do that, we need to at least hit him a couple times before the others get here."

"I agree." Raimundo stepped forward to face Liang, whom was waiting for the two to recover. The Dragon of Wind cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Follow my lead." He said just before disappearing in a small pillar of wind. He reappeared behind Liang and aimed a kick right for the man's head.

Liang simply caught his leg and pulled him in for an attack, but Raimundo quickly grabbed Liang's arm and threw a knee with his other leg. Before Liang could reach over to stop the surprise attack, Tim began his assault.

Successfully stopping Liang with a precise elbow to the neck, Tim was able to allow Raimundo to get in a hit to Liang's chest. Raimundo combined his strike with his element and succeeded in denting Liang's chest armor. Liang's feet skidded along the ground as he was thrown backwards due to the force of strike.

"How'd ya like that?" Raimundo boasted.

"A well planned strike, though simple, it was effective." Tim chimed in.

"Indeed." Liang spoke. "It seems I was not wrong when saying you were worthy opponents." He reached for his torn black and red cape and tore it off. "Now, we shall proceed with the real battle." He said as he threw his cape off the edge of the castle top. At that exact moment, a familiar green dragon zoomed past the accessory and over to Raimundo and Tim.

"Dojo!" Raimundo smiled as the Temple Guardian landed near them, allowing his passengers to get off his back. Once everyone was off, he shrunk down to his normal self.

"Rai!" Kimiko was the first to reach the wind warrior. Wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace, she was happy to find the Dragon alive.

"Tim!"

"Mai. Are you hurt?" The Guardian of Darkness asked as he pulled the girl closer to him.

"Are you two alright?" Dashi asked as he and the others gathered near the fighters. Raimundo nodded.

"It seems you two have been in a bit of a bind." Chase said, examining Raimundo and Tim's wounds.

"Not surprising considering their opponent." Dashi replied, shooting a glare at Liang, whom was calmly awaiting the continuation of the battle.

"So, I'm guessing we're going straight to the part where we kick his butt." Lee said, swinging one arm to the side and sending off a small charge of lightning towards the ground.

"That's what I'm hoping for as well, partner." Clay said.

"We musn't act without thinking. Our opponent is the Heylin Emperor, whom even the Great Grand Master Dashi could not defeat." Omi said, gesturing towards his idol.

"No need to worry, Omi. We got Grand master Dashi and Chase to help along with all of us." Ling said.

"I agree with Ling. We may finally be able to defeat Liang with our combined force." Xing said.

"Yeah, what they said!" Kai shouted.

"Enough talk, now we fight!" Shang shouted as he tightened his grip on the gigantic weapon in his hands.

"Shall we continue this battle, Xiaolin Monks?" Liang spoke.

"Remember what I taught you. Be careful." Dashi said to the monks before moving to attack Liang first. Chase Young followed suit.

Liang did not move an inch and awaited the attack. In mere seconds, Dashi and Chase were directly in front of the man. Dashi made the first move, attacking with flame infused punch aimed at Liang's torso. Chase accompanied the assault with an overhead axe kick from the air. though the attacks were coming from two masters, Liang was able to parry each hit.

He stopped Dashi's punch by grabbing the fist with an open palm while at the same time, stopping Chase's kick with his forearm. After successfully defending himself from the two, Liang used a powerful invisible force to push them back.

After the two were pushed back, the monks began their attacks. Shang was the first to move. With the help of Kai's portal abilities, he was teleported behind Liang. There, he swung down with his large blade. Unfortunately, Liang already knew and merely sidestepped the attack. Shang tried again and attacked with a horizontal slash aimed for Liang's side.

Liang faced Shang and grabbed the tip of Shang's weapon, stopping the attack. Unsurprised by this display of strength, Shang let go of his blade and attacked with a barrage of punches. Again, the results were the same. Liang was able to dodge each punch with ease. Shang went in for one final punch, but Liang dodge it like all the others.

After dodging the punch, Liang stepped closer to Shang and placed a hand on his chest. "You still have much to learn." Before Shang could respond, he was pushed away by a shock wave of energy. Shang was thrown back and hit the back of his head on the ground, rendering him unconscious.

After disposing of Shang, Liang threw the boy's weapon over to his unconscious body.

When Shang went down, Kai proceeded to attack. She used a portal to get behind Liang while the others charged the man head on. The little girl was the first to reach Liang.

Appearing in a portal above the man, Kai leaped down with her dagger at the ready. "Say bye-bye!"

"You mustn't alert your target of an impending attack, young lady." Liang said, quickly reaching above him with his left arm. He grabbed Kai's arm before the girl could plunge her dagger into the man's skull. Holding her by her wrists, Liang dangled her in front of the others.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as she struggled to get free.

"It is a pain to see such potential to go to waste." Liang said. Using his free hand, he summoned a powerful wave of black energy to push Kai. She rocketed toward her approaching allies.

Clay stopped as he saw the young girl shooting towards them. The Texan immediately held out his arms and caught Kai. "Whoa there, little lady. You all r-" He stopped when he saw that she was already unconscious. He turned around and ran over to Dojo. "Keep her safe, will ya, Dojo?"

"A babysitter's job is never done." Dojo mumbled to himself as Clay set Kai down near him. As soon as that was done, the Dragon of Earth headed for the fight.

"You're going to pay for hurting Kai!" Ling raged. She jumped for Liang with a light blue aura surrounding her.

Lee ran for her. "Wait! Ling!" He groaned when he saw how angry she was. "Guess there's no stopping her."

"Then we shall aid her in her charge." Omi simply said. He and Xing quickly moved in to begin their attack, leaving the others behind.

"Wait for me!" Lee shouted as he followed suit.

Liang shifted his stance slightly, preparing for the next series of attacks.

Ling was the first to reach him. She dove in from above. Her hands were balled together as she summoned her powers. Soon enough, a small orb of crackling energy formed between her hands. When it was completely formed she released one hand and aimed. "Thunder's Roar!"

With the ball of energy in one hand, she punched. As soon as she was close, Liang reached out with one arm. His palm made contact with Ling's attack and a powerful wave of thunderous energy burst outwards in the man's direction. A blinding light accompanied the attack. The small release of power lasted for only a second, but it was evident that it was full of every last bit of the girl's power.

It seemed that the attack was effective, but all hoped regarding that were done away with when Liang emerged from the blinding light of the attack okay. He had scratched all over his armor, but he was not hurt. Behind him the ground was broken down.

Dashi, whom was just getting up from his quick skirmish with Liang, witnessed the evil man with the girl in his hand. "No!" Liang held her by the top of her head.

"Using all of her power in one attack. She shall never grow as a fighter like this." Liang said before throwing Ling's unconscious body over the heads of the monks.

"Ling!" Lee jumped into the air as soon as he saw his sister flying overhead and caught her. Seeing how badly she was hurt, he set her down safely. Without uttering a single word, he made a rush for Liang.

As soon as Liang got rid of Ling, both Omi and Xing began their own attacks. Omi was the first to attack. He jumped over Liang and attacked by spinning his body like a tornado. Liang quickly turned around and blocked several of Omi's strikes with one hand. As Omi attacked from behind, Xing took his chance to attack as well.

The blind monk slid forward in a low position. Once he was close to Liang he attacked with an upwards strike with a snake style strike. He aimed the attack for Liang's head, but the Heylin Emperor knew exactly how to counter the move.

Just as Omi's attack was coming to an end, Liang reached for the monk's head and grabbed it once he was able to. before Omi could react, Liang threw the boy in front of Xing's attack. Although Xing sensed Omi's aura suddenly move in front of his own attack, the blind monk couldn't do anything to stop himself and ended up knocking Omi upwards into the air.

While Xing was confused from his sudden friendly fire, Liang took advantage and grabbed the young man by the face. Before he knew it, Xing was thrown into the ground with tremendous force, creating a small crater where Liang shoved him down. And with that, Xing was knocked unconscious.

"Piercing Palm! Lightning!" Liang turned around and spotted Lee charging towards him at full speed. Several currents of lightning violently crackled around him as he focused his energy into an attack. "Die!" Lee flew forward once he had more than enough power in the attack. Before attacking with his new technique, Lee started off his assault with a barrage of fast kicks charged with his element.

Liang moved swiftly to dodge each attack. He felt the anger in Lee's aura and was slightly amused by it. Lee's anger grew when he saw that Liang was easily avoiding each kick like it was nothing, so he finally acted. He threw two more kicks and stopped. He then spun on his right heel to get to Liang's side. When he was close enough, he struck.

Lee's right arm suddenly glowed as lightning surrounded it. Finally, he struck. Lee aimed his palm right for Liang's chest, but before the attack could make contact, the Heylin Emperor grabbed Lee's arm and twisted it behind the young man.

"Your attacks can be predicted easily. It is wise to control your emotions." Liang stated as Lee screamed in pain. The man raised his arm to attack, but stopped when he sensed an attack coming from above and around him. He released his grip from Lee and disappeared just as a large shard of ice came down. After the ice landed, it was blown to pieces as sharp winds, raging fire, shining arrows, a boulder, and a sharp air slash of darkness followed.

When the attacks were finished, Omi landed on the ground near Lee. Raimundo, Clay, Mai, Kimiko, and Tim ran over to him as well. Tim knelt down near his friend. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Lee answered.

"Good. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Raimundo said as he looked around for Liang.

"Very admirable. A feat required by a leader." Liang said as he appeared in front of the group. His expression still the same. Calm as ever. "Though, it seems you all still have much to learn if you hope to grow stronger."

"That is not for you to judge, Liang." Dashi said as he and Chase Young appeared between the man and the children. "Yes, they still have much to learn, but they have only just begun their journeys."

"True. They are mere children, yet one has shown true potential. A certain Dragon of Water." Chase added, glancing at Omi.

"You show much faith in your students." Liang replied. "A trait which shows true strength in a mentor." He took a step forward. "Which is all the more reason to fight with you."

"You truly are a psychopath." Dashi replied before taking his stance.

The monks were about to make their move to join, but were stopped by Chase Young. "This is his battle. It would be best not to interfere." Raimundo opened his mouth to protest against the idea, but shut it when Chase shot a glare at him.

Soon everything became silent as they watched in anticipation. Finally, Dashi began to take his chance. He raised his leg to move, but was stopped by a sudden heavy pressure in the air. Expecting this to be coming from Liang, he prepared himself for an attack, but was surprised to see that whatever was happening wasn't coming from the man before him.

In fact, it was also affecting him. It was affecting everyone there. No one was able to make a move due to the powerful pressure forcing them in their place.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked, but nobody was able to answer.

While this happened, Liang stayed calm. He looked to Dashi, then to the sky above. "It is them."

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise filled the air as a small patch of the sky above began to clear. Following the parting of the dark clouds, four pillars descended quickly to the ground between Dashi and Liang. Each pillar was a different color. One was red, one was blue, one was green, and the final was white.

"We cannot allow this duel to take place." A female voice said in a booming voice.

"We cannot let another great warrior die by your hands, Liang." Another voice boomed. This one belonging to a male.

"Instead, we will take his place in this duel." Joined another male voice.

"Your reign of terror ends now, Liang!" Suddenly, four figures emerged from the pillars. Their entire body's had no form, but were all embodiments of the four elements.

"The Xiaolin Gods." Chase Young gasped.

Liang closed his eyes. "You have returned."

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for the long wait! I've been dealing with so much crap from school. Combine that with computer problems, and that just makes for serious delays in updates. I just hope this chapter would suffice for the long wait. **

**I don't know what else to say other than apologizing countless times. So... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry(Multiply this by 100 or more.) Now, I just hope you guys enjoyed this and I may see you all soon. I hope.  
**

**Disciple of Darkness**


End file.
